Jungkook Daily Life
by camomileas
Summary: Mengenai kehidupan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Dokter. Kehidupan sosial medianya. Path-Instagram-Line-Youtube. Serta kehidupannya dengan Kim Taehyung. Mantan Terindah&Terburuknya. VKOOK/TAEKOOK/BTS-EXO! END!
1. Chapter 1

**JK Daily Life**

 **Cast** : Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Others

 **Genre** : Drama and Romance

VKOOK! V:SEME JKOOK:UKE

 **VKOOK**

* * *

Jarum panjang menujukan angka satu, diluar jalanan ibukota Korea Selatan ini masih ramai. Malam semakin larut namun tidak menyurutkan orang-orang yang beraktivitas. Pemuda dengan seragam putih khas seorang dokter tengah menggenggam erat secangkir kopi panas sembari melihat gemerlap Seoul dari atap rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Jeon Jungkook, dua puluh lima tahun. Seorang dokter ahli bedah di rumah sakit Jaewon. Dengan predikat sebagai dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. Pendidikannya berjalan mulus-mulus saja. Sejak sekolah menengah dan atas sudah beberapa kali mengikuti kelas akselerasi sehingga bisa menjadi dokter spesialis di umurnya yang belum mencapai tigapuluh.

Tring!

Bunyi notifikasi dari ponselnya membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook. Segera dia membuka notifikasi itu dan ternyata hanya sebuah komentar dari aplikasi path, miliknya.

 **Jeon Jungkook moment on path:**

It's 2:08 am and Im still listening to songs that remind me of you and every lyric shoots into me like a bullet with your name on it. Geezzz JK—di **Jaewon International Hospital**

 **Min Yoongi** : ihh masih aja galau kamuuuu :"(

2menit yang lalu dari Gangnam

 **Kim Seokjin** : iyaa ihh, jangan galau-galau gt dong kookies. Nanti ngobatin pasien jd ga konsen lhoo:p

1menit yang lalu dari Seoul

Jungkook terkekeh pelan melihat beragam komentar dari hyung tersayangnya. Sambil menyesap kembali kopi yang ia beli, tangannya memulai untuk mengetik.

 **Jeon Jungkook** :

Loh kalian kok belum tidurr? Tidur sana hush jangan komen terus

Beberapa saat yang lalu dari Seoul

Selang beberapa menit, panggilan di handphonenya membuat Jungkook segera berlari. Pasien darurat yang harus segera di operasi. Mengenai status di pathnya. Bisa kalian tebak? Yup, Jeon Jungkook sedang merindukan seseorang diluar sana.

.

.

"Jeon, bangun heiiii" cubitan pelan pada pergelangan tangannya membuat Jungkook membuka mata secara perlahan. "ukhhh, jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya. "jam tujuh pagi, kau sebaiknya pulang kusut sekali wajahmu" jawab teman seangkatan dengan Jungkook, namanya Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, sepertinya setelah operasi aku kelelahan" Jungkook berkata sembari keluar dari tempat istirahat khusus dokter. Berjalan menuju loker, dia membuka jas putih itu menaruhnya di tas ransel dan berganti baju. Hari yang baru, namum tidak ada yang special. Pikirnya.

Setelah mengerjakan beberapa kegiatan—bersih-bersih tentunya. Jungkook kembali merebahkan dirinya dikasur empuk kesayangan. Membuka kembali aplikasi favoritenya, path dan ada lima notifikasi di akunnya.

 **Kim Namjoon** frowned at your moment

 **Kim Seokjin** tagged you

 **Kim Taehyung** wants to be your friends

Uhuk! Sekali lagi Jungkook membaca deretan kalimat notifikasi itu. Dia tidak salah lihat kan? Kim Taehyung mantan yang uhuk masih sangat dicintainya ingin meminta kembali berteman dengannya? Memang setelah putus, Jungkook mendelete semua kontak Taehyung, menghapus foto-foto mereka. Mengubah bio instagram, twitter dll. Jungkook itu dokter hitz oke?

Bahkan Jeon Jungkook juga seorang Youtuber! Dia masih ingat jika video pertamanya itu adalah Boyfriend does my makeup dan kalian bisa tebak Taehyung ada disana. Uh memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jungkook senyum-senyum sendiri.

Kembali ke Taehyung yang meminta ingin menjadi temannya (lagi) di path, Jungkook langsung menscreenshoots lalu mengirimnya ke grup LINE JJY333 yang berisi sahabat semati seorang Jeon Jungkook, Seokjin dan Yoongi.

 **BunnyJk** sent a photo

OMGGG HYUNGG, LIHAT2222!

Foto screenshoots path Jungkook telah berhasil dikirim dan tak lama kemudian muncul tulisan read by 2

 **SugarYoo**

OMGGG KOOK, ada angin apa si bodoh itu nge-add kamu lg heh? Jangan senang dulu btw, ingan kalian sudah putus HEHEHE:p

 **SugarYoo** sent a sticker

Jungkook menatap jengkel chat dari hyung kesayangannya itu, terlebih dengan sticker sialan yang sepertinya ikut menyindir dirinya. Ya memang sih, setelah dipikir-pikir untuk apa Jungkook senang? Toh dulu hubungannya berjalan buruk.

 **Seokjinjin**

WAHHHH, YOONGI-ah ucapanmu itu khekheee..

Benar apa kata Yoongi, Kook. Ingat dulu dia dulu pernah menyakitimu. Membuat dirimu menjadi sangat berantakan. Kenapa sekarang kau malah senang heh?

 **BunnyJK**

Yah hyung kalian kok malah flashbacks sih. Aku kan jadi teringat lagi nih huhuu

 **BUnnyJK** sent a sticker

 **SugarYoo**

Jelek sekali stickermu hahaha. Sudahlah jangan memikikannya terus. Hm kook lalu bagaimana tuh kamu terima atau tidak?

Pertanyaan dari Yoongi membuat Jungkook gigit jari. Terima tidak yah. Kalau diterima Jungkook takut kelepasan untuk visit-visit akun Taehyung. Terus kalau Taehyung nanti update nge-tag nama yang belum dia kenal dan kebetulan sekali sangat badai bagaimana? Pasti Jungkook cemburu berat. Padahal mereka sudah tak terikat lagi.

Helaan nafas itu semakin sering terdengar. Kini jungkook meninggalkan ponselnya di nakas meja dengan layar yang masih menyala menampilkan chat terakhir dari Yoongi. Melangkah pelan menuju balkon apartemennya. Udara pagi yang masih sangat segar mampu membuatnya sedikit rileks. Namun bayangan akan penyebab dia putus dengan mantannya—Taehyung terus berputar.

 **Tujuh bulan lalu.**

Jungkook menatap sebal ponsel gold ditangannya itu. Sudah lebih dari sejam dirinya hanya berdiam diri di loker hanya untuk menunggu balasan pesan atau telfon dari kekasihnya yang berprofesi sebagai seorang penerbang. Pacarnya itu seorang pilot, baru tiga bar namun semakin-lama semakin sibuk. Padahal belum menjadi captain. Jungkook menghela nafas lagi. Padahal dia sedang senggang sekarang karena setengah jam lagi dia akan melakukan operasi yang akan memakan waktu hingga belasan jam.

Memang dari awal harusnya dia tahu bahwa hubungan seperti ini tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar. Pekerjaan mereka berbeda. Yang satu harus terbang ribuan kilometer terdahulu untuk mencari uang, pulang tiga atau bahkan seminggu sekali itupun jika jadwalnya dari dan pulang ke Korea. sedangkan Jungkook sendiri dia menghabiskan berhari-hari diruang operasi. Kadang jadwal mereka selalu bentrok.

Saat Jungkook mempunyai waktu luang, Taehyung tiba-tiba ditelfon untuk menggantikan pilot yang sakit atau terjebak macet sehingga diminta untuk standby, jika Taehyung bisa maka Jungkook yang mendapat panggilan dari rumah sakit karena keadaan darurat. Begitulah mereka namun saat kondisi tidak memungkinkan mereka sebisa mungkin untuk memberi kabar atau menyempatkan untuk bertemu walau hanya sepuluh menit.

Kembali ke realita, saat ini Jungkook tengah membuka Instagramnya. Daripada mati kutu menunggu pesan dari sayangnya itu ia menscroll timeline dengan tatapan bosan. Tiba-tiba matanya menatap sebuah gambar dengan tatapan jengkel pasalnya orang yang tengah ditunggu sedari tadi malah mengupload foto dengan mengambil shoot di runaway Bandar udara, ia dengan lima pramugari tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia. Memakai seragam khas itu, dan kacamata hitam yang pas dengan wajahnya.

 **TaehyungKim**

Thankyou for an increadible three days! Amazing crew.

400likes, 5 comment

Begitu bunyi captionnya. Sialan pramugari-pramugari itu sangat cantik dan seksi. Jelas Jungkook kalah, karena pertama gendernya saja beda huf. Tapi kenapa si Kim sialan Taehyung bisa mengupload sebuah foto tapi tidak membalas pesannya? Read saja tidak. Kekesalan Jungkook memuncak. Selalu seperti ini.

.

Pagi itu Jungkook dipanggil oleh atasannya di rumah sakit. Ada yang ingin disampaikan katanya maka dari itu setelah menyelesaikan operasi dirinya bergegas membersihkan diri dari darah dan langsung memasuki lift menuju lantai duapuluh.

Tok tok

"Permisi sangjangnim" ucap Jungkook sopan. Dirinya melangkah memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. "silahkan masuk Jungkook-ssi" Pria tua itu mempersilahkan Jungkook masuk. Dia mendudukan diri dikursi kulit berwarna cokelat tua itu. "jadi ada apa anda memanggil saya?" Tanya Jungkook to the point. "hahaha kau ini, tidak pernah basa-basi terlebih dahulu" "jadi begini, setiap tahun rumah sakit kita akan mengirimkan beberapa dokter dari divisi yang berbeda untuk menghadiri seminar, nah untuk mewakili divisi bedah aku menunjukmu untuk ikut" pria itu lalu bangun, mengambil sebuah map berwarna biru yang teletak dimejanya dan menyerahkan ke Jungkook.

"Disana sudah ada tiket pesawat, hotel dan sedikit uang untuk keperluanmu beberapa hari, semua di tanggung rumah sakit ini. Kau hanya perlu mendengarkan dan bawa ilmu itu kesini, mengerti?" perintahnya.

"Saya mengerti sangjangnim, kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri. Selamat pagi" dengan itu Jungkook meninggalkan ruangan. Berjalan dengan santai tujuan utama Jungkook adalah kantin rumah sakit dilantai dua. Sesampainya disana ia membuka map itu perlahan. Membaca dengan teliti apa yang tertulis disana. Acara itu dimulai lusa, dan berakhir pada hari sabtu. Tempatnya di Jeju. Hm Jungkook berpikir mungkin dirinya bisa refreshing sebentar. Mencoba melupakan kekasihnya sejenak tak apa kan?

.

Hari itupun tiba, Jungkook sampai di Bandara Jungkook mengedarkan padangannya. Banyak sekali orang disini dengan menyeret kopernya lalu dia melakukan check in dan menunggu hingga pesawatnya sampai. Selang beberapa jam pesawat itu sampai, dirinya keluar dan telah dijemput oleh seorang supir yang memang ditugaskan untuk menjemput calon peserta seminar. Setelah sampai Jungkook mengucapkan terimakasih dan langsung masuk kekamarnya. Terlalu lelah untuk menjelajah.

Seminar berjalan lancar, sudah dua hari pacarnya itu belum menghubunginya. Terakhir yang Jungkook tahu Taehyung sedang berada di Luar Negeri. Jadi Jungkook positive thinking saja mungkin karena penerbangan jarak jauh yang menyita energi lalu perbedaan waktu yang jauh sehingga Taehyung belum juga menghubunginya.

Seminar hari ini telah berakhir, dirinya sudah membereskan semua barang bawaan. Keluar kamar lalu saat tengah melihat sekeliling matanya menatap sosok yang amat dia kenal. Itu Taehyung rapih dengan seragamnya dan tengah menyeret koper. Tapi mata Jungkook tak lepas dari Taehyung saat dia mencium seorang gwanita di lobby hotel dekat lift.

Dirinya kaget tentu saja. Bukankah Taehyung itu sedang diluar negeri? Lalu yang dia lihat didepannya ini siapa? Jelas sekali itu pacarnya. Jungkook berjalan dengan tergesa. Kopernya ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Saat sudah mendekat tangannya terulur dan

Plak!

Tamparan itu keras sekali, orang-orang yang tadi sibuk dengan dunianya mulai teralihkan oleh bunyi itu.

"Jadi sedang di luar negeri eh?" ujar Jungkook dengan suara bergetar karena menahan airmata.

"Jjungkook?" Taehyung segera menjauhkan diri dari seorang wanita yang ia cium tadi.

"Sialan sekali kau Taehyung! Aku sudah sabar selama ini menghadapi sikapmu dan jadwal sialan yang mengganggu acara kita setiap ingin bertemu, lalu sekarang apa ini? Wow tuhan sungguh mengejutkan" Ucap Jungkook dengan nada yang penuh penekanan.

"Tunggu.. dengarkan penjelasanku dulu sayangg" Taehyung mencoba mendekat.

Plak!

Suara tamparan itu kembali terdengar, Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya memegang bagian yang terkena sembari meringis dia menatap Jungkook.

"Rasa sakit itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan rasa sakit hatiku saat ini, kau! Aku sudah memberikan semua hatiku padamu, aku mempercayaimu untuk menjaga hatiku ini. Namun sekarang apa yang kulihat? Kau dengan entengnya mencium seorang jalang di tempat umum dan tertangkap oleh mataku sendiri yang pacarmu sialan!"

"Cukup sudah, aku muak denganmu, Kim! Sudah lama aku memendam ini. Saat kau tidak membalas pesanku dan ternyata kau bisa membuka instagram atau sekedar membuka path. Apakah pesanku kau anggap tidak penting? Apakah memang dari dulu aku sudah diduakan? Tega sekali dirimu, aku mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwaku, sedangkan kau? Cih"

"Terimakasih untuk empat tahunnya, Kim taehyung-ssi. Enyah saja kau dari dunia ini"

"Aku membencimu"

Setelah Jungkook mengatakan itu, dirinya langsung menyabet koper lalu pergi meninggalkan hotel itu. Taehyung hanya diam, bahkan ketika wanita berseragam pramugari itu menariknya dirinya hanya bisa melihat kepergian Jungkook dengan hati yang terasa sesak.

.

Putusnya Jungkook dengan kekasihnya mengagetkan kedua sahabat sejak SMP itu. Bahkan Jungkook menghapus semua foto mesra dirinya dengan Taehyung. Memblokir Taehyung di Intagram dan Line. Menghapus nomor telfonnya dan Mendelete pertemanan di Path. Memang sungguh kekanakan tingkahnya namun dirinya sudah sangat benci untuk sekedar melihat wajah Taehyung sekarang.

Namun sepertinya empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Karena kata benci hanya sekedar kata yang tidak berarti. Jungkook sejujurnya mulai merindukan Taehyung. Dan masih mencintainya.

 **End of Flashbacks.**

Piiippp!

Bunyi notifikasi membuat Jungkook kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya. Handphonenya itu terus berkedip, dan layarnya penuh sekali dengan chat yang masuk.

10.00

 **Seokjin Hyung, Missed call**

10.05

Cek LINE grup kookieee ASAAPPP!1

Jungkook semakin penasaran apa gerangan yang membuat hyung tertuanya ini sampai typo. Pasti tentang Namjoon lagi deh, pikirnya. Setelah beberapa saat dia sudah membuka LINE dan menemukan puluhan chat dari Jin sendiri dan Yoongi.

 **Seokjinjin sent a photo**

Jungkook-ah lihat-lihat

Lalu Jungkook membuka foto tersebut, dan ternyata adalah screenshoots chat. Dia mengeryit bingung. Lalu membaca chat dari Jin yang tepat berada dibawah gambar itu.

 **Seokjinjin**

Namjon yang mengirikannya padaku. Itu chat dari Taehyung. Dia menanyakan kabarmu lewat Namjoon lalu dia menyuruhnya untuk bertanya padaku khe. Pengecut sekali dia

 **SugarYoo**

Ya pasti lah, karena Taehyung tau kita akan terus membela uri dongsaeng^^

 **BunnyJK**

Jadi maksudnya Tae ingin tahu kabarku begitu hyungdeull?

 **Seokjinjin**

Iya sayang, aku sudah bilang ke Namjoon kalau kabarmu baik-baik saja. + setelah dirimu putus dengannya badanmu tambah montok:P

 **BunnyJK**

YAA! Itukan karena aku fitness-_- makanya jadi berotot huuu

 **SugarYoo**

Aiiiiish, sopanlah dengan hyungmu kook, lagian sok fitness2. Kalau uke ya uke aja hahaha

 **BunnyJK**

sudah ah, aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu. Semangat bekerja Hyungdulp

 **Seokjinjin**

Enaknya yang libur fufufu, aku lembur lg nih

 **SugarYoo**

Untung aku hanya sampai jam 4 whaha. Semangat jalan2nya kook. Awas flashback:p

.

.

Tbc….

HEHEHEHEH so review?

Thanku

Btw untuk ff candidate di tunda dulu, karena sampai saat ini blm dapet feel hunhan lg:(


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

 **JK Daily Life**

 **Cast :** Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Others

 **Genre** : Drama and Romance

.

.

 **Flashback.**

Banyak yang mengira jika Jungkook adalah seorang pribadi yang ceria. Pembawaannya hangat sehingga banyak orang yang senang untuk dekat dengannya. Namun semenjak kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, tepat saat dirinya menangkap basah sang kekasih—yang sekarang menjadi mantannya itu berciuman di lobby hotel dengan seorang pramugari dirinya berubah menjadi pendiam.

Bahkan sahabat terdekatnya Seokjin dan Yoongi sudah kehabisan ide untuk membuat Jungkook kembali tersenyum. Saat ini Jungkook berada di atas atap. Menikmati semilir angin sore yang berhembus pelan. Tak lama terdengar langkah pelan yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Ini, untukmu Kook" ucap seseorang sambil memberikan sebuah minuman dingin. "terimakasih Kyungsoo-ah" Jungkook menerima itu dengan senang hati. "jadi, kamu bisa cerita padaku tentang apa yang membuatmu menjadi pemurung seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jungkook meneguk separuh minuman itu, dirinya memandang lurus kedepan. Pikirannya menerawang. "Aku dan Taehyung sudah berpisah" sontak membuat Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya kepadanya. "alasannya?" "saat aku hendak kembali menuju Seoul aku bertemu dengannya di lobby hotel, aku melihatnya mencium seorang perempuan" pekikan itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Jungkook. "astaga,benarkah itu? Sungguh aku tidak percaya" jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"Awalnya aku pun begitu, tapi kuberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan ternyata benar. Bahkan setelah kejadian itu dia sama sekali tidak menghubungiku atau sekedar memberi penjelasan dan kuanggap jika hubungan ini telah berakhir. Yah begitulah" usapan pelan di bahu Jungkook membuatnya tersenyum. Kyungsoo merupakan orang terdekatnya dirumah sakit. Dan dia sangat perhatian kepadanya sama seperti Hyung-hyungnya.

"Aku dan dirinya berpacaran lebih dari empat tahun. Ribuan hari aku dan dia bersama. There were more than 1,200 goodnights and goodmornings, and a million I love you's. dia membuatku menjadi diriku yang sekarang tapi setelahnya dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku. Right now, I'm not sure bisa moveon or not. I thought he was the one. I thought we were able to make it far tapi ternyata tidak. He was the love of my life, Soo. I love him." Jungkook berbicara dengan menepis air mata yang turun dari kedua matanya.

"I know what you feel Jungkook. Aku pernah seperti dirimu kok" "Jadi jangan menyerah dengan keadaan. Kau pasti bisa dan akan menjadi lebih kuat setelahnya" Badan mungil milik Kyungsoo memeluk Jungkook erat. Baginya Jungkook merupakan adik yang harus di jaga, dan diberi arahan .

.

Jungkook sampai di apartemennya tepat pukul dua belas malam. Jadwal operasinya memang dikurangi karena ketua tim bilang dirinya masih belum fokus. Sehingga dia sekarang berjaga menjadi dokter di Unit Gawat Darurat. Itu membuatnya menjadi semakin sibuk. Tapi setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai dan dia kembali seorang diri diapartemennya pikirannya menjadi bercabang.

"Rasanya aku tidak dapat lagi menahan beban berat ini" suara Jungkook memecah keheningan malam. "Aku kesepian..aku benci merasa sendiri" gumamnya lagi.

"Ya tuhan, aku sungguh tidak ingin kembali melakukan itu.." Jungkook tengah terduduk di pojok kamarnya. Menekuk kedua lututnya dalam. Satu hal yang orang lain tidak tahu tentang dirinya bahkan teman terdekatnya sekalipun adalah bahwa Jungkook pernah mengalami kencanduan untuk Self Abuse, Self Harm atau kecanduan untuk menyakiti diri sendiri saat masalah yang menimpanya berat.

Mereka cenderung tidak dapat mengatur emosinya. Itu menurut pendapat para psikolog.

Sebelum menjadi dokter, jauh saat dirinya masih dibangku menengah bawah. Saat kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk bercerai, dia merasa tertekan setiap saat. Berawal dari coba-coba saat rasa sesak didadanya semakin memuncak dia akan mengambil sebuah cutter yang tersembunyi di dalam laci meja belajarnya dan mulai untuk membuat garis vertikal atau horizontal ditangannya.

Memang sakit, namun Jungkook puas karena sakit itu dapat mengurangi rasa sesak di dadanya. Kecanduan itu terus berlanjut dan berhenti saat dirinya bersama Taehyung. Dan saat hubungan ini telah berakhir yang menyebabkan Jungkook kesulitan untuk mengatur emosinya. Dia depresi, merasa down, dan insecure terhadap dirinya sendiri. Keinginan untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri semakin kuat.

Perlahan dia membuka laci itu, dan mengambil sebuah cutter berwarna hitam. Dirinya memandang lama cutter itu hingga sebuah mata pisau yang tajam muncul. Jungkook menyayat lengannya dengan membuat sebuah garis memanjang kebawah. Darah segar mulai bercucuran membasahi karpet di dalam kamarnya itu.

"Padahal aku sudah janji dengan dirikku sendiri untuk tidak mengulagi ini lagi"

Saat dirinya sudah puas dengan cutter itu, Jungkook merebahkan dirinya di karpet putih itu. Dengan tangan sebelah kiri yang masih mengeluarkan darah dirinya menatap lagit-lagit. Dia pikir tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenal siapa dirinya yang asli.

 _Nobody knows the real me. Nobody knows how many time I've cried in my room when nobody was watching. Nobody knows how many time I've lost hope, how many times I've been let down. Nobody knows how many times I've felt like I'm about to snap, but I just don't, for the sake of others. Nobody knows my head when I'm sad, how horibble they truly are. Nobody Knows Me_ –JK

 **End of flashback**.

.

Ini sudah masuk jam makan siang saat Jungkook berada di pusat perbelanjaan di daerah Myeongdong. Café-café penuh dipadati oleh orang yang ingin mengisi energi mereka kembali. Jungkook memutuskan untuk berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari serta niatnya ingin mengganti gaya rambut. Menurut temannya gaya rambut Jungkook sekarang terlihat biasa saja apalagi dengan ditambah rambut berwarna hitam yang alami. Teman-temannya bilang bahwa Jungkook harus mencoba sesuatu yang baru, seperti mewarnai rambut dengan warna terang.

"Selamat datang tuan.." sambutan dari salah satu pegawai salon yang dikunjungi Jungkook sekarang. Dirinya berniat untuk sekedar creambath dan mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi warna pirang. Setelah memberitahu keingingannya tersebut Jungkook diminta untuk menunggu.

Karena bosan, Jungkook membuka aplikasi Pathnya sekedar untuk memposting sesuatu. Dirinya kemudian mengarahkan ponsel itu kedepan tepat kearah cermin dan,

Ckrek!

Hasil fotonya itu merupakan mirror selfie. Dirinya tengah duduk disebuah kursi khas salon dengan rambut yang sedang di warnai oleh seorang pegawai wanita.

 **Jeon Jungkook moment on path:**

Me time! Happy weekday everyone kheke semangat kerjanya ya:p sayangnya aku dapat libur v.v—di **Salon Treesme Myeondong**

Beberapa saat yang lalu dari Myeondong

Tepat setelah beberapa detik dia mengupload foto dirinya itu. Beberapa temannya langsung 'cemberut' di momentnya. Jungkook terkekeh merasa kasihan pada teman-temannya tidak dapat libur seperti dirinya. Berbicara tentang path dirinya jadi teringat tentang Taehyung. Akhirnya Jungkook kembali membuka akun pathnya dan melihat permintaan pertemanan. Dilihatnya nama Taehyung berulang kali sebelum dirinya mengklik tulisan 'accept' . Jungkook pikir dirinya memang masih mencintai Taehyung tapi dia sudah tidak terlalu terobsesi untuk berbalikan dengan sang mantan.

 **Jeon Jungkook** friends with **Kim Taehyung**

Satu menit yang lalu.

Dirinya yakin tepat setelah pemberitahuan dia berteman kembali dengan sang mantan muncul. Pasti akan banyak orang yang berkomentar atau sekedar memberikan love, frowned, smile, bahkan laugh. Maka dari itu dia segera menonaktifkan ponselnya dan menaruhnya kembali di saku celana.

.

Rambut barunya sangat bagus. Dirinya berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pegawai wanita tadi. Dia merasa berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Jungkook itu sedikit narsis oke. Dia berjalan sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Ternyata hari sudah beranjak sore. Karena tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu berlibur yang sangat berharga. Jungkook memutuskan untuk menjalankan hobbinya yaitu berbelanja.

Jungkook itu boros. Dirinya hanya mau memakai barang dari merk ternama saja. Saat ditanya oleh teman-teman seprofesi dirinya hanya menjawab.

"Untuk apa gaji sembilan digitku dibiarkan begitu saja? Lebih baik aku menghamburkannya dengan membeli apa yang aku suka. Toh aku sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi" jawabnya enteng.

Teman-temannya tahu Jungkook sekarang sebatang kara. Mereka pun tahu bahwa kedua orang tuanya itu sudah meninggal.

.

Hari libur yang paling berharga—menurutnya. Walaupun hanya libur selama satu hari. Tapi dirinya sangat bersyukur akan itu. Sebagai orang yang hampir tidak mempunyai waktu untuk sekedar beristirahat di apartemennya sendiri dia bersyukur dengan hal kecil seperti itu.

Namun kini beberapa jam lagi liburan singkatnya harus usai. Sekarang jam sebelas lewat empat puluh lima malam. Dirinya baru saja membasuh diri dan tengah membaca sebuah jurnal kedokteran di kasur empuknya.

"Oh astaga, aku lupa menghidupkan kembali ponselku!" pekik Jungkook kaget. Dirinnya segera turun dan mengambil ponsel yang berada di meja sebelah televisi. Setelahnya ia kembali merebahkan diri di kasur dan menunggu ponsel itu menyala. Beberapa menit kemudian muncul notifikasi yang begitu banyak.

60 unread messages

From Line

Selebihnya berasal dari path. Maka Jungkook kembali membuka aplikasi itu dan taraaa! Simbol lonceng itu menunjukan angka 99 yang artinya ada 99 notifikasi.

"Holy fucking shit" suara Jungkook.

 **Do Kyungsoo** comment on your moment

"I think it's looks good on you. Kook"

 **Kim Seokjin** frowned at your moment

'Jeon Jungkook friends with Kim Taehyung'

 **Kim Seokjin** comment on your moment

'Jeon Jungkook friends with Kim Taehyung'

Segera Jungkook membuka moment terakhir yang menunjukan dirinya berteman kembali dengan Taehyung itu.

 **Jeon Jungkook** friends with **Kim Taehyung**

30 comments

…

 **Min Yoongi**

Jeon Jungkook. Otakmu korslet? Apakah kau oke dude?

Lima jam lalu dari Seoul

 **Do Kyungsoo**

Jadi masih ada lanjutannya lagi eh?

Lima jam lalu dari Seoul

 **Park Jimin**

Apakah nanti ada yang bersemi kembali? Jajaja

Empat jam lalu dari Busan

 **Kim Seokjin**

AStaga! Aku pikir salah melihat. Ekhem

Empat jam lalu dari Seoul

Dirinya terus membaca komentar itu satu persatu. Dan untungnya Taehyung tidak ikut berkomentar padahal dia tahu bahwa semua komentar ini nantinya masuk ke akun pribadi Taehyung.

.

Hari ini, hari Jum'at Jungkook sudah berada di rumah sakit sejak jam lima subuh. Panggilan darurat karena pasien yang di tanganinya mendadak drop. Kurang tidur jelas terlihat apalagi saat menatap matanya hitam dan berkantung. Sambil berganti baju dengan kemeja warna biru ponselnya bergetar.

Drtttt

 **One message from Jin Hyung**

Jungkook-ah aku sedang berada disekitar rumah sakitmu. Temui aku di café Sonii ya?^^ miss you.

Dengan segera Jungkook memakai pakaiannya dan berlari keluar rumah sakit. Café Sonii itu berada tepat di sebrang jalan. Membutuhkan kurang dari lima menit untuk sampai. Matanya menjelajah ke seisi café mencari hyungnya itu. Tiba-tiba ada yang menutup matanya. Tangan yang halus menyentuh kelopak mata Jungkook.

"Jin hyung kau kah itu?" ucap Jungkook "hahaha tidak seru ah, harusnya kau jangan langsung menyebut namaku" balas suara seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Jungkook. "aku sudah hapal kebiasaanmu hyung, ayo duduk" Jungkook menarik tangan hyungnya kesudut café itu.

"Jadi ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jungkook. "tidak ada apa-apa kebeteluan aku senggang dan merindukan kelinci kecilkuuu mumumumu" Jin langsung mencubiti pipi tembam Jungkook. "ishhh, hyung malu dilihat orang lepassss" setelahnya hanya ada suara tawa dari Seokjin.

Setelah mereka memesan makanan Jungkook hanya berdiam diri dengan menotang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, matanya memandang orang yang berlalu lalang diluar sebelum suara Seokjin terdengar "jadi kembali berteman dengan Taehyung eh?" ternyata Seokjin masih kepo tentang dirinya dan Taehyung. Dirinya berpikir Jungkook masih mengharapkan si playboy ganteng itu.

"Yup, serperti yang hyung lihat di timeline path" jawab Jungkook sekenanya. "lalu bagaimana jika Taehyung menghubungimu?" Seokjin menatap Jungkook dengan penuh minat penasaran akan jawaban yang akan terlontar dari mulut sang dongsaeng. "hm tidak tahu deh, takutnya nanti aku jadi baper gitu hyung. Terus nanti malah berharap yang engga-engga" Jungkook menjawab sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Haha, kookie-kookie umurmu sudah mau otw duapuluh enam loh jangan kayak anak abg yang labil gitu ah" "ya kalau memang Taehyung mau memperbaiki hubungan kalian yang rusak banget itu apa salahnya di coba" ucap Seokjin menambahkan.

"Iya sih hyung, cuman kalau dipikir-pikir lagi percuma juga aku sudah sakit hati bangetlah, bangetnya kuadrat" Helaan nafas itu terdengar. "jangan dendam kook, nanti malah kamu makin cinta sama dia. Jalani saja seperti air yang mengalir, kita lihat kalau memang si Taehyung itu hanya berniat untuk menjalin kembali silaturahmi yang putus it's okay, kalau dia ternyata cintanya udah mentok ke kamu ya bagus kan?" "tapi jangan terlalu berharap juga"

"Hm hm hm, iya juga sih hyung okedeh kita lihat nanti kedepannya gimana" setelah Jungkook berkata seperti itu makanan pesanan mereka datang. "oh lupa aku harus update path dulu hehe, OMG! JIN HYUNG kita juga harus foto aku sudah lama tidak update di Instagram" Jungkook mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Dasar " sindir Seokjin.

 **Jeon Jungkook moment on path :**

Lunchyyy, ditemani hyung tersayang aka Jin Hyung3 'emot cangkir kopi, emot kue' bersama **Kim Seokjin** —di **Café Sooni**

Beberapa saat yang lalu dari Seoul

"Hyung love-in moment ku dong" pinta Jungkook. Tangan kirinya memegang ponsel, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memotong cheesecake yang ia pesan. "Sudah, kau ini makan dulu baru bermain ponsel kebiasaanmu benar-benar" omel Seokjin.

Makanan keduanya pun habis sejam kemudian. Mereka bercerita apa saja karena keduanya memang sudah jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini. Jin yang bekerja sebagai Manajer disalah satu Bank itu pasti sibuk menemui kliennya sedangkan Jungkook pun sama.

"Baiklah sebelum pulang kita berfoto dulu ne hyung?" pinta Jungkook. "Iya pakai ponselmu saja, nanti fotonya kirim di grup Line oke?" jawab Seokjin. Mereka pun meminta tolong oleh salah satu pegawai yang kebetulan lewat dan,

Ckreek

Mereka berfoto sebanyak lima kali.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan shift malamnya, seorang Jeon Jungkook berjalan menyelusuri kawasan Sungai Han. Dirinya berniat untuk menghibur diri setelah tadi dia gagal menyelamatkan pasien tanggungannya. Hidup sebagai seorang dokter itu berat, apalagi saat pasien itu meninggal ditambah lagi saat keluarga pasien terlalu menggantungkan harapan mereka pada sang dokter, itu yang membuat Jungkook kadang merasa bersalah.

Kaki jenjang yang berbalut celana jeans itu melangkah dan berhenti tepat di pagar pembatas Sungai Han. Walau sudah malam tapi di kawasan ini masih terang, banyak lampu-lampu bertebaran. Pikiran Jungkook bisa dibilang kacau balau, saat dirinya keluar ruangan operasi dan bertemu keluarga pasien lalu saat dirinya harus berkata "maafkan saya pak/bu, tuhan berkehendak lain. Kami sudah berusaha semampunya tapi tetap kami tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding sang pencipta" dan saat keluarga itu menangis meraung dirinya hanya memasang muka datar. Padahal sebenarnya dia pun sedang menahan tangis.

"Semakin tua, masalah hidup semakin pelik. Rasanya aku ingin kembali menjadi anak kecil.." gumamnya pelan. Disaat seperti ini dia sangat membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengarkannya berkeluh kesah. Inginnya menghubungi Yoongi ataupun Jin hyung tapi Jungkook tau keduanya pun sibuk. Dulu saat dirinya bersama Taehyung dia sangat senang ada orang yang mendengarkan masalahnya walaupun hanya sebatas bertatap muka lewat Skype. Tapi tak apa karena Jungkook benci menghadapi masalah sendirian.

Apalagi jika dirinya hanya berdiam diri di apartemen, bisa-bisa kebiasan itu kembali terulang. Luka sayatan di lengannya saja masih berbekas. Masa mau ditambah lagi. Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook membuka ponselnya lalu mengklik symbol p. Itu path.

 **Jeon Jungkook moment on path :**

Jeon Jungkook listening to I Miss You –by Blink 182 di— **Han River**

Where are you? And I'm so sorry, I cannot sleep. I cannot dream tonight.

Beberapa saat yang lalu dari Seoul.

.

Setelah selesai update, dirinya mendudukan diri disebuah bangku yang terletak di pinggir Sungai Han. Sambil menscroll timeline path ternyata teman-temannya masih aktif di tengah malam seperti ini.

Contohnya saja,

 **Min Yoongi** **moment on path :**

Ku capek. Ku ingin berada di kasur kesayangan. Ku ingin ini segera berakhir. Bersama— **Park Jimin** , **others** di— **Hotel Contingental Seoul**

Maafkan hyungnya yang ini ya. Alaynya kumat. Dia itu adalah chef di hotel bintang lima daerah Seoul. Beberapa minggu ini hotelnya tengah menjadi tuan rumah untuk acara meeting bersama Pegawai Negeri Seoul sehingga membuat Yoongi bekerja extra untuk mengontrol makanan yang akan dihidangkan dikemudian hari. Yoongi tidak ingin mengecewakan bosnya sang direktur itu. Sehingga dirinya benar-benar harus menjamin makanan yang akan dihidangkan berkualitas.

Dan membaca moment path hyungnya itu membuat Jungkook tertawa. Mengingat wajah Yoongi yang kelewat judes tetapi caption pathnya malah begitu. Jauh dari ekspektasi. Mengenai Park Jimin yah Jungkook kenal dengannya dia itu kakak kelas Jungkook saat SMA dia adalah kekasih dari Yoongi—hyungnya. Mereka kadang membuat Jungkook iri karena selalu menebar kemesraan saat kumpul bersama.

Saat sedang merefresh timeline pathnya tiba-tiba saja ada satu notifikasi. Segera Jungkook membuka dan Taraaaa!

 **Kim Taehyung** comment on your moment

Langsung saja Jungkook menatap horror kalimat itu, dengan gemetar dia membuka momentnya dan,

 **Jeon Jungkook moment on path :**

 **Jeon Jungkook** listening to I Miss You –by Blink 182 di **—Han River**

Where are you? And I'm so sorry, I cannot sleep. I cannot dream tonight.

Beberapa saat yang lalu dari Seoul.

 **Kim Taehyung** :

Jadi teringat masa lalu.

Beberapa saat yang lalu dari Kyoto

.

TBC

.

Reviews?

Btw, thanku guys buat reviewnya di chapter 1 kemarin

Gamsa,gamsa^^


	3. Chapter 3

**JK Daily Life**

 **Cast** : Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Others

 **Genre** : Drama and Romance

.

.

Tarik nafas, buang nafas. Jungkook pikir dirinya sudah gila karena terus melakukan ini sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Ini semua akibat komentar sialan dari Taehyung. Dirinya bisa jantungan oke Jungkook memang lebay. Tapi serius sedari tadi detak jantungnya tidak mau berhenti berdetak malah semakin kencang kala dirinya membaca ulang sederet kalimat yang mungkin bagi orang itu dianggap biasa saja, tapi tidak bagi dirinya.

"Jadi teringat masa lalu"

OhmyGod, OMG OMG OMG.

Maksudnya Taehyung tuh teringat masa lalu bersama siapa sih? Dirinya atau dengan orang lain? Fix Jungkook jadi bodoh. Akhirnya daripada dia terus memikirkan komentar itu untuk siapa Jungkook menscreenshoots komen tersebut dan langsung mengirimnya ke grup JJY333

 **BunnyJK**

Guysss, help me pleaseee:3

Maksud komentar ini apa ya? Eum maksud pertanyaanku adalah Taehyung teringat masa lalu dengan siapa? O,o

Fast response pls agan-agan.

Loh kok terakhirnya kaya kaskus? Yaudahlah ya, pikir Jungkook.

Read by 1

Beberapa detik kemudian

 **SugarYoo**

Sebaiknya kau hapuskan gelar dibelakang namamu Jeon.

 **BunnyJK**

Ish hyung aku sedang serius oke? Cepat jawab!

Read by 2

 **Seokjinjin**

Nyahahaha! Hei Yoongi-ah kamu lupa ya Jungkook kan jadi bodoh kalau itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan si Mr-PilotGans.

 **SugarYoo**

Ouch, diriku lupa hyung! Hahaha

 **BunnyJK**

Sialan kalian, cepat bantu aku heh

 **Seokjinjin**

Language please tuan Jeon.

 **BunnyJk**

Maaf, aku tidak sabar ish. Cepat bantu akuuuuuuu hyungggggg

 **SugarYoo**

Sudahlah Jin hyung bantu dia hehehe

 **Seokjinjin**

Arraseo, jadi Taehyung berkomentar seperti itu ya? Aku belum buka path seharian ini fufuf kerjaan menumpuk bahkan kerutan di mataku sepertinya tambah jelas.

 **BunnyJk**

Jin hyung pls jangan curhat. Hoam

 **SugarYoo**

Hei mulutmu Kook.

 **Seokjinjin**

Okeoke, maafkan ya aku stress nih jadi kebawa deh. Maksudnya Taehyung komentar seperti itu menurutku sih ya dia itu seperti memberi 'kode' kepadamu. Coba kamu ingat-ingat apakah lagu itu dulunya menjadi lagu favorite kalian berdua?

 **SugarYoo**

Aku dan Jimin menyebutnya lagu kebangsaan ahahaha

 **BunnyJK**

Em, iya sih dulu saat aku kangen, aku selalu mengirim voice note ke Tae. Aku bernyanyi lagu itu ._.

 **BunnyJK**

Apaan sih Suga hyung masa lagu kebangsaan kaya Negara aja dehh

 **Seokjinjin**

Nah! Itu sepertinya Taehyung mulai kode tuhh. Cie seneng gak seneng gak?

 **SugarYoo**

Kukira voice note suara desahanmu Kook. Ops

 **Seokjinjin**

HAHAHA oh astaga, mesum sekali kyaaaaa

 **BunnyJK**

Yaaaak! Jangan seperti itu aku kan malu uuuu

 **BunnyJK**

Wah hyunggg tolong dirikuuuu~~~ tolong pegang tanganku karena sebentar lagi aku terbang nih

 **SugarYoo**

Sok malu kamu ah, biasanya kan malu-maluin. Pls leBAYYYY…

 **Seokjinjin**

Haduh, berisik sekali sih kalian. Hapeku getar terusss

 **Seokjinjin**

Pls. pls. Jangan lebay. Kook

 **SugarYoo**

Kayak gatau dia aja hyung, sudah-sudah sebaiknya kalian semua beristirahat. Ini bahkan mau jam tiga pagi oke? Berhubung besok hari libur bagaimana kalau kita q-time? Sekalian membahas rencana untuk berlibur ke Jepang.

 **BunnyJK**

Okidoki hyung. Goodnight ^^

.

Sebenarnya sekarang sudah siang namun seorang pemuda yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita ini, Jeon Jungkook masih bergelung manja di kasur empuknya. Tapi getar ponsel yang berada tepat di bawah bantalnya terus saja bergetar. Mau tidak mau, walaupun Jungkook tidak rela juga akhirnya dia membuka mata.

 **Suga Hyung** calling

"Hmmmmmmm" itu suara Jungkook, dirinya masih setengah sadar saat mengangkat telfon. "astaga Jeon Jungkook! Bangun bocah aku dan Jin hyung lumutan berada didepan apartemenmu. Dan sejak kapan passwordnya diganti?! "cerocos Suga. "hah?" oke itu jawaban Jungkook sedikit lemot karena masih berada di alam bawah sadar.

"BUKA PINTUNYA BODOOOOOHHHHHH" bersamaan dengan teriakan super berisik dari hyungnya bel apartemennya berbunyi dengan keras dan berkali-kali. Sepertinya batas kesabaran seorang Min Yoongi telah habis.

"Dasar kerbau!" Yoongi kembali bersuara saat ini dia bersama Seokjin tengah duduk manis di ruang nonton tv. Sang pemilik apartemen sedang berada dikamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. "kebiasaannya tidak berubah, tidur seperti tidak ada hari esok" ujar Seokjin kalem. Ia kini memutuskan untuk kedapur, haus katanya.

"Padahal dia seorang dokter yang tau penyakit ini itu, tapi lihat bahkan kulkasnya dipenuhi makanan cepat saji ckc" celoteh Jin. Dia mengambil dua kaleng soda dan membawanya keruang tengah lalu memberikannya kepada Yoogi "thanks hyung".

Setelah Jungkook selesai dengan ritual mandinya, dia menghampiri hyungnya itu. Oh Jungkook sekarang tampil seperti bukan seorang yang mau menginjak angka dua puluh enam. Dia hanya memakai kaos berwarna putih dengan gambar Death Vader dibagian depannya dan celana Jeans warna hitam. "jadi kita mau kemana hyungdeul?" tanyanya.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, aku belum sempat sarapan tadi. Sekalian ingin membahas liburan kita kan?" Tanya Seokjin dan dijawab hanya dengan anggukan dari Jungkook maupun Yoongi.

.

Gangnam Sky Lounge, Restaurant yang mempunyai view paling bagus di daerah Gangnam. Apalagi jika membawa kekasih hatimu makan disini. Selain makanannya yang enak, di Gangnam Sky Lounge in mempunyai area makan yang berada Rooftrop sehingga para pengunjung senang berlama disini.

Trio uke itu pun memilih meja yang berada di Rooftrop, dengan pemandangan yang indah menyajikan gambaran distrik Gangnam di siang menjelang sore ini. "Wah aku baru tahu ada tempat semacam ini, terlebih anginnya sepoy-sepoy nikmatnyaaa" Jungkook bersuara. "makanya jangan ngerem terus dirumah sakit" sambar Yoongi. "sudahlah lebih baik kita pesan makanannya aku lapar" mereka pun memesan makanan dengan semangat. Sambil menunggu mereka pun membicarakan mengenai niatan awal kumpul seperti ini yaitu untuk membicarakan liburan ke Jepang.

"Jadi Jin hyung apa dirimu sudah memesan tiketnya? Membooking hotel? " Tanya Yoongi. "sudah kalian tenang saja, tapi ingat bayar ya uangku!" "yaelah hyung, pelit banget sih itukan kecil bagi menejer sepertimu" kali ini Jungkook ikut nimbrung. "sekali-kali traktir dongsaengmu hyungg" Yoongi menambahkan.

"Iya baiklah, jadi kita akan berangkat lima hari lagi. Naik Korean Air jam delapan empat puluh pagi" Seokjin memeriksa e-Ticket yang dia punya di ponselnya. "kita akan menginap di Hilton, Tokyo" "hari pertama kita mengunjungi Tokyo Disneyland, hari berikutnya Himeji Castle, Ueno Park, Universal Studio Japan dll. Rencana dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu"

"Hahaha gaya bicaramu kaya pemandu tour saja hyung" Yoongi berkomentar. "persaanku kok tidak enak ya setelah Jin hyung mengucapkan Korean Air….." itu suara Jungkook. "oh ayolah bunny mungkin itu hanya karena Taehyung bekerja disitu. Percayalah everything will gonna be okay. Kita akan have fun disana yeaaayyy" teriak Jin dengan semangat 45.

Namun entahlah firasat apa ini, rasanya seperti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Mungkinkah dirinya akan bertemu dengan Taehyung?

.

Jungkook kembali mengupdate pathnya dengan sebuah foto. Dirinya yang berada di tengah sedang memegang segelas koktail dan Jin serta Yoongi disebelah kanan dan kirinya tampak tersenyum bahagia.

 **Jeon Jungkook moment on path :**

Awal yang buruk, tiba-tiba ada tamu tak diundang ke apartemenku. But here we are now, another qtime with hyungs. Can't wait to see u Japan! 'emot love love'—bersama **Kim Seokjin** , **Min Yoongi** di— **Gangnam Sky Lounge**

Beberapa saat yang lalu dari Gangnam

 **Kim Taehyung** laugh at your moment

Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa dia malah memberikan emoticon tertawa seolah mengejek momentku eh? Dasar bodoh. Masih saja menjadi alien. Daripada bosan menunggu Jin hyung yang tengah ditelfon oleh klien dan Yoongi hyungnya yang entah sekarang berada dimana Jungkook memutuskan untuk 'ngestalk' path Taehyung.

Dirinya kepo maksimal ok. Ingin tahu setelah putus dengannya Taehyung melakukan apa saja. Diklik nama Kim Taehyung yang berada di moment pathnya lalu tak lama muncul Background seseorang yang tengah berada di cockpit pesawat. Jungkook kemudian mengarahkan jemarinya pada foto profil itu dan OMG,

Kim Taehyung tengah tersenyum manis. Rambutnya hitam, bibirnya merah, sepertinya Jungkook sudah salah fokus. Ya dikeluarkannya lagi foto itu lalu ia pun langsung menscroll moment Taehyung dari yang paling atas.

 **Kim Taehyung moment on path:**

Sampai di Incheon

 **Kim Taehyung moment on path :**

di— **Haneda International Airport**

Enam jam lalu

Tidak ada yang spesial. Tidak ada caption juga, akhirnya Jungkook kembali melanjutnya acara scrollingnya.

 **Kim Taehyung moment on path :**

Before we are heading back to Seoul. Let's party till die 'emot terompet, emot bir' –bersama **Oh sehun** , **Kim Jongin** , **Park Hanna** , **Park Shin Hye** di— **New York Bar**

Dua belas jam yang lalu dari Tokyo

Hell! Dimana etika sebagai seorang penerbang heh? Padahalkan dirinya pilot, semua orang yang berada dipesawat menggantungkan hidup mereka kepadanya tapi bahkan sebelum terbang para bedebah ini malah asik mabuk-mabukan? Apa peraturan tidak seketat itu di jaman sekarang? Pikir Jungkook. Tapi tunggu dirinya kembali melihat moment paling atas Kim Taehyung sampai di Incheon?! The fuck.

Berarti dia sekarang berada di Korea Selatan? Semoga diriku tidak bertemu dengannya tuhan. Batin Jungkook. Saat hendak malanjutkan aktivitasnya, kepoin akun sang mantan dia di tegur oleh Jin "hei Kookie, sepertinya quality time kita sampai disini dulu. Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa deadline agar dapat cuti huf" ucap Seokjin.

"Baiklah hyung tidak apa, sepertinya aku akan kembali tidur sehabis ini" jawab Jungkook. Tak lama Yoongi pun datang dengan wajah cemberut "anak buahku malah mengacaukan dapur! Sialan aku harus segera kembali ke hotel, maafkan aku yah" Yoongi membereskan tasnya lalu bersiap untuk pergi "tak apa hyung, kami juga akan pulang kok. Btw kalian hati-hati ya sampai ketemu lima hari lagi" Jungkook melambai pada kedua hyungnya itu.

.

Berada di apartemennya lagi, sendirian tidak ada yang menemani sudah biasa bagi Jungkook. Dirinya menatap langit-langit kamar sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau tepatnya seseorang. Dirinya galau, di satu sisi ia sangat membenci Taehyung karena telah membuatnya patah hati namun disisi lain dirinya tidak bohong kalau dia masih amat mencintai pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

Lagi-lagi Jungkook menghela nafas, daripada memikirkan si Taelien itu lebih baik dia mulai packing untuk liburannya.

.

Finally, the day has come! Jungkook semangat lebih dari 45 ketika melihat tanggal yang telah di lingkari olehnya sendiri di kalender. Japan here we goo yuhuuu~ tepat jam tujuh pagi dirinya berangkat sendiri menuju Incheon, karena the hyungs sudah jalan terlebih dahulu kesana, jadi mereka akan ketemuan di salah satu café di bandara dan setelahnya melakukan check-in bersama.

"Iya-iya hyung bawel sekali sih, aku baru sampai parkiran oke. Koperku banyak jadi agak ribet nih" Jungkook terus saja mengoceh sembari mengambil dua koper berukuran sedang dan tas ransel dari bagasi mobilnya. "kau lelet sekali sih, kan sudah kubilang pesawat kita akan berangkat jam delapan empat lima. Dan itu sebentar lagi astagaaaa" teriak Jin dari sebrang telfon.

Dari kejauhan Jungkook sudah melihat hyung-hyungnya, dengan muka kusut ia pasti tahu penyebabnya "hah lama sekali kau, cepat sebaiknya kita langsung check-in saja" cerocos Yoongi. Mereka pun menyeret koper masing-masing dan masuk ke dalam.

Perjalanan dari Korea Selatan ke Jepang memakan waktu dua jam lebih. Memang penerbangan itu tidak menimbulkan jetlag apapun namun tetap saja Jungkook merasa pusing jika berada didalam pesawat. Katakanlah dirinya ndeso tapi memang benar adanya. Terlebih di kelas bisnis tempat ia dan hyungnya duduk banyak sekali anak kecil sehingga dia tidak dapat mengistirahatkan badannya.

.

 **Jeon Jungkook moment on path :**

Jeon Jungkook sampai di Tokyo

Touchdown everbodyy! Akhirnya setelah dua jam diriku tersiksa dipesawat. Aku bisa menghirup udara segar di Jepang yeay..bersama— **Kim Seokjin** , **Min Yoongi** di— **Haneda International Airport**

Beberapa saat yang lalu dari Tokyo

"'Baru juga sampai, sudah update saja dasar Mr-Update" Jin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Jungkook. "biarin, siapa tahu ada yang kepo denganku"jawab Jungkook sekenanya. "lebih baik kita langsung ke hotel lalu kita ke TOKYO DISNEYLAND YUHUHUUUU" itu suara Yoongi dan Jungkook.

.

Sudah lebih dari lima jam mereka berada di wahana paling spektakuler di kawasan asia. Mereka tertawa, bersenang-senang bersama. Sejenak Jungkook bisa melupakan Taehyung dirinya bersyukur akan itu. Saat ini, mereka tengah melihat pertunjukan parade yang bertema Minion. Para Minion berwarna kuning itu sekarang tengah berjoget di tengah jalan menghibur ribuan turis yang melihatnya.

"Aku ingin membawa pulang Minion itu, lucu sekaliiii" teriak Jungkook, suasanya disini sangat meriah ditambah backsound yang kencang sehingga jika ingin berbicara harus extra keras. "Oh lihat! Itu Minionnya panjang sekalii" celetuk Yoongi. "apaan sih panjang-panjang" jawab Jin agak ambigu. Sedangkan para dongsaeng hanya memutar bola mata malas.

"Hyung, sini merapat aku ingin update di path" pinta Jungkook. Akhirnya mereka melakukan selfie dengan latar belakang sebuah castle khas Disneyland. Jungkook memakai bando Minnie, Yoongi memakai sebuah topi snapback namun dengan kacamata superbesar bergambar Minion, sementara Jin dia memakai topi penyihir.

Hana, dul, set

Ckreek!

Mereka tersenyum dengan bahagia. Walaupun peluh tampak mengalir di pelipis mereka itu tidak membuat ketiganya tampak jelek.

 **Jeon Jungkook moment on path :**

Having fun with my other half. 3 bersama— **Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi** di— **Tokyo Disneyland**

Beberapa saat yang lalu dari Tokyo

.

Liburan berakhir dengan singkat, ini merupakan malam terakhir dirinya berada di Jepang. Besok ia akan kembali ke Korea menjalankan kembali aktifitasnya. Rasanya Jungkook ingin disini saja, kalau di Korea terlalu banyak kenangan dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Jam 11.45

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Yoongi semangat. Ini sebenarnya usulan Min Yoongi. Dia ingin bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang dan bekerja siang malam. Mereka akan mengunjungi bar di lantai paling atas hotel ini. Katanya hotel ini mempunyai bartender kelas dunia dan ya apalagi yang diharapkan selain banyak wanita-wanita seksi dan pria-pria hot?

Dan disinilah mereka, Vins Tateru Yoshino Bar. Jungkook hanya duduk di meja sudut bersama Seokjin. Sedangkan Yoongi dia tengah berdansa seperti orang kesetanan di lantai bawah. Bar ini dua tingkat tapi kita bisa meliahat seisi lantai karena sudah di desain sedemikian rupa.

"Apa Jimin hyung tidak marah ya?" Pikir Jungkook. "Jimin pun sangat kencanduan pergi ke klub malam" sambar Seokjin yang ternyata mendengar ucapan Jungkook. "pasangan aneh" Jungkook kemudian mengambil sebotol sake lalu menuangkannya digelas. Meminumnya dengan perlahan.

 **Kim Seokjin moment on path :**

Boys night out!—bersama **Jeon Jungkook** , **Min Yoongi** di— **Vins Tateru Yoshino Bar**

Satu jam lalu dari Tokyo

 **Kim Namjoon :**

Memangnya kalian kuat minum?:p

Beberapa saat yang lalu dari Seoul

"Lihat pathmu hyung. Namjoon hyung berkomentar tuh hahaha" ucap Jungkook.

Tanpa Jungkook sadari, di kejauhan seorang pria berpakaian casual tengah menatapnya.

.

Libur fix banget telah berakhir. Dengan tatapan lesu tak rela Jungkook menyeret malas kopernya yang beranak menjadi tiga buah! Dirinya kalap saat membeli oleh-oleh jadinya ia harus membeli koper baru. Ia tidak mau kembali ke Korea entah mengapa perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak sekarang.

"Kook, tampangmu seperti sedang menahan pup. Jelek banget" Yoongi berucap sambil memperhatikan muka Jungkook. Sejak pagi tadi meninggalkan hotel muka itu tidak berubah, asem jika dilihat. "next time kita berlibur lagi, oke?" jawab Jin.

Kini mereka sudah berada didalam pesawat. Masih di kelas bisnis thanks to Seokjin hyung yang membelikannya tiket bukan ekonomi ops. Jungkook pikir walaupun penerbangannya jarak pendek tapi tetap saja kalau dia berada di ekonomi yang pastinya banyak orang, tempat duduk sempit, dirinya yakin seratus lima puluh persen akan muntah bahkan mungkin pingsan. Yang terakhir lebay abaikan.

Tak lama pintu pesawat ditutup, mereka diminta untuk memakai sabuk pengaman. Demonstarasi cara memakai pelampung sudah diputar di layar dekat bangku. Jungkook malas melihatnya dia hanya memejamkan mata karena ia tidak suka jika pesawat mulai naik. Terasa berat dan pusing hell.

"Selamat datang di penerbangan KR445. Penerbangan ke Seoul akan menempuh waktu kurang lebih dua jam lima menit, dengan ketinggian 38,000 kaki di atas permukaan laut. Cuaca sekarang sedang hujan maka kami berharap anda semua menikmati penerbangannya. Sekian terimakasih" suara sang captain dari intercom kembali membuat Jungkook membuka mata. Sedikit berawan katanya? Jungkook melihat ke jendela dan apa yang dilihatnya sungguh membuat phobianya kambuh. Diluar gelap bagaimana kalau pesawat ini tersambar petir? Lalu jatuh di laut lepas?

Yoongi hyung nya itu tepat berada disebelah kanan mengusap pelan lengan Jungkook. Dirinya tau bahwa Jungkook itu phobia dengan pesawat. Namun anehnya dulu malah dapat pacar seorang pilot heh.

Jungkook mencoba untuk tidur namun tidak bisa. Pesawat sedari tadi bergoyang. Baru juga sepuluh menit lepas landas dan itu berarti masih ada seratus Sembilan puluh menit lagi untuk sampai ke Seoul.

"Selamat datang di Korean Air" suara berat seseorang didepan sana membuat Jungkook membuka mata seketika. OHMYGOD. TUHAN. DIA. Apa gerangan yang membuat Jungkook menjadi selebay ini? Dan ternyata disana seorang Kim Taehyung pemirsa berdiri dengan seragam lengkap, dasi garis-garis yang rapih, rambut yang masih sama seperti dulu, kulitnya semakin menggelap dan itu membuat Jungkook meneguk air liurnya secara paksa. Seksi damn it. Oh iya pasti kalian bertanya apa yang membuat Kim Taehyung berdiri didepan sana?

Karena mereka sekarang berada di kelas Bisnis, otomatis maskapai akan memperlakukan mereka bak raja. Sehingga sambutannya pun harus dari pilotnya langusung. Namun tenang saja, di cockpit ada juga seorang pilot jadi tidak usah panik.

"Perkenalkan saya Kim Taehyung, First Officer dalam penerbangan ini" mata Taehyung tepat menatap mata Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. "seperti tadi yang anda dengar, penerbangan ini akan memakan waktu dua jam lebih lima menit, dan cuaca diluar buruk. Saya perkirakan nanti di beberapa menit terakhir sebelum mendarat di Incheon pesawat ini akan mengalami turbulensi. Tetapi kalian tenang saja, kami akan berusaha semampunya untuk itu kalian hanya perlu menikmati penerbangan ini. Terimakasih" Taehyung berbicara bahasa Korea dan Jepang itu membuat Jungkook kagum.

"Kook kau hidup?" Tanya Yoongi sambil mencubiti pipinya. Jungkook sedari tadi memasang tampang kosong itu membuat Yoongi maupun Jin yang duduknya didepan mereka pun menatap khawatir. "I'm oke hyung. Hanya sedikit shock hehe" Jungkook menatap kedua hyungnya itu. Namun suara troli membuat mereka menoleh. Ternyata makanan dibagian yehet.

"Permisi tuan Jeon, ini makanan anda" ucap sang pramugari, sepertinya sudah senior menurut Jungkook. Dia serpertinya berada di antara tiga puluh lima atau enam tahun. "dan ini, untuk ada" pramugari itu menyerahkan sebuah kertas dengan logo Korean Air di kanan atas. Di notes itu tertulis,

 _ **Hi cookies! It's nice to see your face again. –V**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **TBC**

makasih untuk reviewnya di chapter 2 kemarin;)


	4. Chapter 4

**JK Daily Life**

 **Cast** : Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Others

 **Genre** : Drama and Romance

.

.

Biasanya orang yang habis pulang liburan akan bertampang segar, enak dipandang dan sebagainya. Berbanding terbalik bagi seorang pemuda yang satu ini. Lihat hari pertamanya di tempat kerja setelah kemarin selesai liburan adalah kantung mata yang makin terlihat jelas, hidung memerah, serta mata pandanya yang terlihat menyeramkan.

Banyak orang menatap heran karena seorang dokter berpenampilan berbeda dari apa yang mereka lihat. Biasanya kan dokter itu identik dengan badan yang sehat, wajah ceria, muka pun tidak kusut. Nah Jungkook?

Atasan Jungkook, Professor Kim Junmyeon beberapa kali menyuruh anak asuhnya itu untuk pulang atau sekedar mengistirahatkan badannya yang kuyu namun itu tidak ditanggapi oleh Jungkook sendiri. Dirinya malah asik memeriksa keadaan pasien, menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai macam pekerjaan yang sebenarnya itu bukan tanggung jawabnya.

Kyungsoo pun terheran dengan tingkah temannya itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menimpanya di Jepang hingga dia bisa seperti ini. Pikir Kyungsoo. Tepat saat keduanya senggang Kyungsoo pun langsung menanyakannya kepada yang bersangkutan.

"Kau memang membelikan aku banyak oleh-oleh, aku senang terimakasih akan hal itu, tapi kalau orang yang memberiku oleh-oleh tidak senang rasanya aku jadi sungkan menerimanya" Kyungsoo menatap Jungkook meminta jawaban.

"Kau tau, aku bertemu dengannya di pesawat. Bahkan dirinya memberikanku notes yang isinya dia senang bertemu denganku" "aku dibuat bingung olehnya, bukankah ini semua sudah berakhir? Lalu kenapa dia memberikan notes yang malah membuatku semakin berharap lebih" lanjut Jungkook.

"Aku sendiri bingung dengan Taehyung, dia itu seperti php sekali" tanggap Kyungsoo "Dia memang tidak jelas orangnya, sudah ah aku sedang malas membicarakannya" Jungkook kemudian bangkit, diikuti Kyungsoo "kau tidak lupa kan sehabis ini kita ada operasi?" Tanya Kyungsoo, "tentu tidak, aku akan keruanganku sebentar membaca data pasien sebelum operasi. Aku duluan ya bye" Setelahnya Jungkook bergegas berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit.

.

Kim Taehyung, pemuda dua puluh tujuh tahun ini sekarang tengah menikmati cutinya di Negara tercinta—Korea Selatan. Walaupun hanya dua minggu. Itu tergolong waktu yang cukup lama baginya. Sehingga dia akan sangat memanfaatkan waktu untuk hal-hal yang belum ia lakukan selama tugas. Tapi baru saja ingin pergi mengunjungi keluarganya, dirinya diingatkan kembali oleh Perusahaan tempatnya bekerja untuk sekedar Medical Check-up.

Maka, dengan berat hati Taehyung pergi dengan mobil pribadinya ke rumah sakit dengan membawa data lengkapnya sebagai seorang penerbang. Perusahaannya menunjuk rumah sakit Jaewon sebagai tempat Medcheck.

Bukannya dia malas untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya yang rutin selama tiga bulan hanya saja kenapa harus di rumah sakit ini? Bukannya pelayanan mereka jelek hanya saja, sudah berapa kali dia mengucapkan hanya saja? Huh for God sake ini tempat mantan pacarnya bekerja. Jeon Jungkook, mantan pacarnya yang menangkap basah dirinya yang tengah mencium pramugari temannya di penerbangan itu.

Sial, kenapa sih Jungkook terus saja membajak pikiranku? Jika ditanya dia masih mencintai pemuda dengan gigi kelinci itu ia tidak tau. Dia sudah menyerah dengan jarak dan waktu. Oke Taehyung memang egois, bajingan atau sebagainnya tapi dia tidak tahan. Karena pada akhirnya yang istimewa akan kalah dengan yang selalu ada.

.

Saat ini Taehyung tengah menunggu hasil dari Medical Check-up nya, dirinya pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Melihat apakah rumah sakit ini masih sama seperti terakhir kali dia berkunjung. Kaki berbalut celana jeans hitam itu melangkah menyusuri taman rumah sakit yang letaknya dibelakang bangunan dua puluh lantai ini.

Disana banyak suster yang menjaga pasien. Pasien anak-anak yang tengah bermain. Dirinya pun melihat para dokter yang sepertinya tengah beristirahat. Merasa tidak ada yang berubah Taehyung memutuskan untuk masuk kembali. Di lorong rumah sakit, jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdebar keras saat dia melihat siluet badan Jungkook disana.

Jungkook tengah menelfon seseorang, dari mukanya ia sesekali terlihat gelisah dan panik. Taehyung menyembunyikan diri di sudut lorong, ia kembali melihat apakah Jungkook masih disana. Beberapa detik kemudian serasa lambat baginya, Jungkook dengan badan gemetar mendudukan diri di kursi tunggu lobby rumah sakit.

Taehyung memperhatikan mantannya itu, mukanya lesu, walaupun dari jauh dirinya masih bisa melihat kantung mata Jungkook, bagaimana mata panda itu terlihat mengenaskan, dan hidung yang memerah. Taehyung menurunkan pandangannya, melihat bagaimana tubuh itu terbalut jas khas dokter namun Taehyung mengerutkan kening saat dia melihat bahwa jas itu terlihat merosot. Itu berarti Jungkook kurusan? Ada apa dengannya?

.

Setelah mengganti baju operasinya, serta membersihkan diri Jungkook memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Perasaannya saja atau sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan? Entahlah, siapa peduli. Tiba-tiba ponsel di sakunya bergetar,

"Hallo?" ucap Jungkook

Terdengar suara setelahnya, itu sukses membuat Jungkook terdiam. Jungkook tidak salah dengar kan?

"Kook, pasien yang barusan kau operasi mengalami gagal jantung. Dia meninggal" seseorang di sebrang sana memberitahu Jungkook.

Dirinya gagal menyelamatkan seseorang? Oh ya tuhan. Dengan gemetar dirinya mendudukan diri di kursi itu. Matanya perlahan mengeluarkan air mata. Dirinya lemah jika berhadapan dengan pasien anak kecil. Terlebih Jungkooklah sang malaikat penolong bagi mereka. Namun kenyataan memang pahit, dirinya gagal.

.

"Sudahlah kook, kamu itu bukan Tuhan oke? Yang bisa menyelamatkan semua orang" itu suara Jhope. Hyungnya dari divisi bedah toraks. Saat ini Jungkook tengah melamun, namun tiba-tiba saja Jhope sudah berada di sampingnya. "bagaimana kalau kita ke Coex?" ajaknya.

"Boleh, tapi traktir makan ya hyung?" Pinta Jungkook.

Jhope hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Mereka kini tengah menyusuri mall paling besar di Korea Selatan. Rencananya Jhope memang berniat ingin menghibur Jungkook. Dia melihat Jungkook dari atas hingga bawah, tidak salah memang Jungkook kurusan sekarang.

Perasaan, dulu Jungkook montok deh—batin Jhope.

Maka dari itu saat Jungkook memesan banyak makanan, dirinya hanya bisa pasrah. Ya sekali-kali memperbaiki gizi seseorang tidak apa kan? "kau kurusan kook-ah" ucap Jhope. Jungkook kemudian menundukan pandangannya, melihat apakah yang dibilang hyungnya itu benar atau bohong? "engga ah hyung, aku sama kok" jawabnya.

"Pipimu tidak setembam dulu" kemudian Jhope mencubit pipi Jungkook pelan. "ish, lepas hyung malu tau tempat umum" suara tawa kemudian terdengar, Jhope menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "tidak lucu hyung" Jungkook manyun. "arra arra, yasudah tuh makanannya sampai, makan yang banyak ya. Harus habis pokoknya mahal nih" "iya-iya bawel"

.

Setelah makanan mereka habis semua, Jungkook meminta hyungnya untuk menemani membeli bahan makanan di swalayan. Inginnya saat minggu nanti, dia bisa membuat kue dan nantinya akan dibagikan ke teman-teman dekatnya. Jungkook mulai memasukan satu persatu bahan-bahan itu disebelahnya Jhope tengah mendorong troli sambil main ponsel. Ternyata Jhope lagi chattingan.

Jungkook kemudian mulai mencari baking soda, dengan menyeret hyungnya itu yang berjalan sangat lamban tiba-tiba saja dia berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang sejak kepulangannya dari Jepang sukses membuat pikirannya kacau, ya Kim Taehyung dengan seorang wanita.

Dari sekian banyak hari, kenapa harus sekarang?! Dan siapa itu disebelah Taehyung? Dan..oh Jungkook paham, mungkinkah itu pacarnya Taehyung? Lihat bagaimana jemari mereka menyatu mengisi kekosongan yang ada. Sangat serasi.

"Hai" sapaan singkat dari Taehyung sukses membuat Jungkook lemas. Namun entah sejak kapan tangannya dengan Jhope juga saling menggenggam. Jhope yang tahu situasi meremas kuat tangan Jungkook. "oh, hai" Sapa Jungkook. Ini sungguh canggung—pikirnya. Setelah tujuh bulan putus atau mungkin sekarang delapan bulan, Jungkook akhirnya bisa berbicara langsung dengannya.

Wajahmu lebih bahagia dibanding dahulu, dan tanganmu sangat cocok menggenggam tangannya—batin Jungkook. "ingin membuat kue?" Tanya Taehyung. Jungkook menatapnya cukup lama sebelum menjawab "as you see" Demi seluruh koleksi boneka kelincinya Jungkook lebih memilih untuk ditelan bumi sekarang daripada harus berhadapan di situasi yang sangat awkward.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, till we meet again Tae hyung" setelahnya Jungkook menarik Jhope untuk berjalan menuju meja kasir bahkan sebelum Taehyung sempat menjawab. Pemuda Kim itu hanya bisa menatap mantan kekasihnya pergi dalam diam. Taehyung tidak suka namja yang tengah menggenggam tangan Jungkook itu.

.

Jungkook kini hanya memandang jalanan tanpa minat. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Jhope yang sedang fokus menyetir tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya hanya bermaksud untuk mengecek Jungkook, mungkin dia tidur? Ah ternyata tidak. Jungkook tengah melamun.

"Jadi dia Taehyung?" Jhope bersuara, menunggu jawaban dari Jungkook. Yang di tunggu itupun akhirnya menjawab "iya, dia Taehyung" "dia tampan" sambung Jhope. "memang" sepertinya Jhope mulai paham sekarang Jungkook sedang tidak ingin di ajak ngobrol, maka dia kembali fokus ke jalan.

.

Sudah seminggu Jungkook tidak aktif di sosial medianya. Dia hanya fokus bekerja dan bekerja, bahkan dia hanya pulang untuk sekedar mengambil baju ganti lalu kembali ke rumah sakit. Niatnya sih ingin segera bisa melupakan Taehyung dia sudah lelah. Beberapa kali hyung-hyungnya datang ke rumah sakit sekedar membawakan makanan sehat ataupun suplemen.

Seperti saat ini Yoongi tengah berduaan dengan Jungkook di kantin rumah sakit. "jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Kook-ah" Yoongi terus saja menasihati Jungkook namun sepertinya tidak terlalu ditanggapi oleh dongsaengnya itu. "biasanya juga seperti ini hyung.." Jungkook memakan lahap sandwhich buatan Yoongi, dia bahkan baru sempat makan seharian ini.

"Biasanya pantatmu, tubuhmu itu bukan terbuat dari baja kau bisa sakit nanti. Pegang kata-kataku" kemudian Yoongi mengambil satu kapsul tablet yang berisi suplemen dan memberikannya pada Jungkook "ini, minum cepat" Jungkook menerimanya dengan suka rela.

"Thanks hyung" meminum dengan sekali tegukan. "aku harus kembali ke hotel, ingat istirahat yang cukup" lalu Yoongi bangkit dan Jungkook mengantarnya sampai lobby utama.

.

Sore menjelang malam. Jungkook tengah merebahkan dirinya di sebuah bangku taman rumah sakit. Jika sudah di waktu seperti ini taman memang sepi, jadi dia bebas melakukan apapun. Kedua telinganya disumpat dengan headset berwarna merah. Matanya perlahan menutup mengikuti alunan melodi yang dikeluarkan melalui lubang headseat itu.

Entah dorongan dari mana, ia kemudian membuka path dan langsung mengupdate lagu yang sedang di dengarkan.

 **Jeon Jungkook moment on path :**

Jeon Jungkook is listening to Nothing Like Us – Justin Bieber di— **Jaewon International Hospital**

Beberapa saat yang lalu dari Seoul

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin ia tanyakan kepada Taehyung. Kenapa dulu dia tidak memberi penjelasan, kenapa dia dulu tidak mencegah Jungkook pergi, apakah empat tahun itu hanya sebuah angka? Apakah sebenarnya dia benar-benar mencintai dirinya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus saja terngiang di kepalanya, lelah karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban Jungkook pun jatuh tertidur.

"Cause nothing can ever, ever replace you. Nothing can make me feel like you do—Taehyung-ah"

.

Ini akhir bulan Agustus, yang berarti musim panas akan berganti dengan musim gugur. Pepohonan mulai berubah warna dari hijau menjadi kuning kemerah-merahan, dan bunga-bunga menjadi rontok satu persatu. Jungkook mempunya satu operasi terakhir di penghujung bulan Agustus ini.

"Jungkook-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" itu suara Oh Minri seorang ahli anastesi yang akan menjadi timnya saat operasi nanti. Jungkook mengangguk "aku tidak apa" kemudian dia mencuci tangannya sebelum masuk ke ruangan operasi.

Diruang operasi, semua orang melalukan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Jungkook tengah serius menjepit organ yang akan ia potong namun tiba-tiba kepalanya sakit luar biasa hingga terasa sampai ke mata. Jungkook menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Tangan kanannya melepas begitu saja Tissue Foceps—alat penjepit dan menyebabkan bunyi yang membuat semua orang memperhatikannya.

Jungkook meremas kepalanya agar sakit itu hilang, dengan tangan yang masih berlumuran derah pasien dia tidak tahan, sungguh ini sakit yang pertama kali ia rasakan. Dirinya menggeram tertahan, dibalik masker itu dia tengah menggigit bibir agar rasa sakitnya tersalurkan.

"Ya tuhan, Jungkook?!" teriak semuanya. Disaat seperti ini kenapa badannya tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi? Bahkan operasinya baru mencapai tahap tiga puluh persen. Pandangannya perlahan mulai mengabur, terakhir yang ia ingat adalah dia yang terjatuh di lantai operasi dengan teman-temannya yang berteriak panik.

.

Jungkook perlahan membuka matanya, dia sadar sedari tadi ada yang mengucap-usap rambutnya. Saat matanya dengan sempurna terbuka dia melihat Taehyung tengah menatapnya dengan senyum. "tidurmu nyenyak sekali, hehe" ucap Taehyung sambil terus mengusap rambutnya. "aku tertidur?" Jungkook menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya sayang, sangat nyenyak. Aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu" perlahan Jungkook bangkit, ternyata dia tidur di paha pacarnya. Eh pacar? Tunggu, seingatnya dia sudah putus dengan Taehyung, dan seingatnya lagi bukankah dia tadi berada di ruang operasi? Bukan di apartemennya sendiri.

Dilihatnya lagi Taehyung untuk kesekian kalinya, dia masih menatap Jungkook sambil tersenyum—senyum khasnya. "Kook, apakah kamu bahagia?" Tanya Taehyung, Jungkook memandang heran pemuda berambut hitam ini, bahagia? Dia tidak tau. Maka dirinya hanya menjawab dengan sebuah menciumnya singkat.

"Aku akan kembali nanti, sampai jumpa sayang" dan setelahnya semua mengabur.

Jungkook membuka mata lagi, dan yang dilihat adalah Jin, Yoongi, Jimin, serta Kyungsoo. "oh syukurlah kamu sudah sadar hiks" Jungkook menoleh dan melihat Jin—hyungnya tengah menangis. Rambutnya acak-acakan seperti dia habis berlari tadi.

Dia ingin menjawab, namun tenggorokannya sakit. Jadi tadi dia bermimpi Taehyung? Dan apa maksud perkataan Taehyung yang tadi? Usapan pelan pada pipinya membuat matanya kembali fokus "kamu tidak apa-apa bunny?" Itu suara Yoongi. Jungkook hanya menggeleng pelan.

Sebenarnya dia sakit apa? Dalam dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya dia belum pernah sampai di pasangkan selang oksigen segala. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mulai mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya. "h..hyung a-aku kenapa?" suara Jungkook serak dan pelan.

"Dokter belum bisa memastikan, butuh beberapa tes lagi hingga mereka tau kau terkena penyakit apa, yang penting sekarang istirahat saja oke?" dan setelahnya mata Jungkook kembali memeberat. Dia tertidur.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, namun pening itu tidak pernah hilang. Jika dirinya membuka mata dia mulai merasakan lehernya kaku, seluruh persendiannya ngilu luar biasa. Otaknya mulai berpikir dia sakit apa, namun tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Pagi ini, Seokjin yang berjaga. Dia menyerahkan semua pekerjaan kantor kepada asistennya. Baginya Jungkook itu sudah seperti adik sendiri, maka saat Jungkook jatuh sakit dia rela bermalam disini. Sekarang Jungkook sudah sepenuhnya sadar, namun dia masih mengeluh pusing. "kamu mau makan bunny?" Tanya Jin. Jungkook menggeleng pelan.

Seokjin menatap prihatin kondisi Jungkook sekarang. Sudah empat hari dia dirawat dirumah sakit, dia hanya mau minum air saja seluruh asupan makanan hanya didapat dari selang infus yang berada di tangan kirinya. Dan hari ini Seokjin baru tau ternyata dokter Kim adalah atasan Jungkook, dia akan memberitahunya mengenai penyakit Jungkook.

Dia cemas tentu saja, penyakit macam apa yang diagnosisnya harus dilakukan tes berkali-kali? Yang Seokjin tau pasti penyakit itu parah.

.

Taehyung mendengus kesal seraya memasuki area rumah sakit. Dia kesal karena tidur siangnya di ganggu oleh makhluk hitam ini. Kim Jongin dengan kurang ajarnya menyeret tubuh Taehyung untuk menemaninya Medical Check-up. Hell, memangnya dia tidak sadar umur? Bahkan usianya sudah mau dua puluh Sembilan.

Dan sekarang, entah kemana si Kim Jongin itu. Taehyung memutuskan untuk membeli minuman ringan di café rumah sakit. Saat dia tengah bersandar pada dinding rumah sakit, Taehyung melihat Jin tengah berlari sambil menelfon seseorang. Taehyung tentu mengenalnya, saat kencan pertama dengan Jungkook Jin dengan memaksa ingin ikut. Itu karena Jin tidak ingin Taehyung menodai Jungkook. Klise.

Apa penyebab Jin berlarian seperti itu?—batin Taehyung penasaran. Tidak sengaja saat Jin melewatinya Taehyung mendengar Jin berbicara seperti "Yoongi-ah cepat kesini, astaga Jungkook mengalami penurunan kesadaran!"

Jungkook? Maksudnya Jeon Jungkook? Mantannya itu? Kelinci imutnya? Penurunan kesadaran apanya? Taehyung penasaran segera berlari mengikuti Jin. Setelah beberapa saat, Taehyung menemukan sebuah kamar di bangsal vip. Dia tahu Jin masuk ke kamar bernomor 302 itu namun Taehyung akan menunggu Yoongi terlebih dahulu, dia tidak mau jika harus bertemu dengannya.

Untungnya Taehyung memang saat pergi untuk mengantar Jongin sudah memakai topi, yah lumayan untuk menutupi sebagian mukanya. Maka dari itu dia mendudukan diri di sofa ruang tunggu, dan ya! Itu dia Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin datang dengan tergesa.

"Bodoh, kenapa tidak aku tanya saja kepada resepsionis?!" kemudian Taehyung bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri seorang perempuan. "permisi, saya ingin bertanya apakah disini ada pasien yang bernama Jeon Jungkook?" lalu wanita itu menjawab "tunggu sebentar" tangannya bergerak lincah, mengetik satu persatu abjad dan "iya ada, Jeon Jungkook dirawat disini lima hari yang lalu" jawab sang resepsionis.

"Karena apa?" perasaan Taehyung menjadi tidak enak. "Meningitis tuan…" Meningitis? Itu penyakit apa? Apakah parah? Ingin dia bertanya lagi, tapi nanti malah dicurigai oleh resepsionis itu. Akhirnya Taehyung mengucapkan terimakasih dan kembali mendudukan dirinya.

Pintu bernomor 302 itu kemudian terbuka, menampilkan sosok berjubah putih yang diikuti oleh dua orang perawat tanpa berpikir ulang Taehyung menghampiri sang dokter. "permisi dok, bolehkah saya bertanya?" dokter yang menurutnya masih sangat muda itupun menjawab "silahkan" "apakah Jungkook baik-baik saja? Maksudku penyakitnya apa parah?"

Dokter itu menatap heran Taehyung, mungkin sang dokter tidak tahu tentang dirinya. "ah saya temannya dok" kemudian dokter itu menangguk, "Jungkook saat ini belum juga sadar, apabila tubuhnya down lagi, kami akan membawanya ke ICU"

"Apakah sangat parah?" Tanya Taehyung lagi. "untuk saat ini, ya. Tapi berharap saja Jungkook bisa melewatinya, kalau begitu saya permisi" dokter itu membungkuk dan berjalan diikuti oleh dua suster tadi. Taehyung blank. Meningitis itu penyakit apa sih? Seketika bohlam di atas kepala Taehyung menyala, kenapa tidak cari di Google saja?!

Diketiknya keyword di search engine itu 'apa itu meningitis' lalu muncul semua pengertiannya. Taehyung membuka artikel paling atas disana tertulis :

Meningitis adalah radang pada membrane pelindung yang menghubungi otak dan sumsung tulang belakang yang secara kesatuan disebut meningen. Radang dapat disebabkan oleh infeksi pleh virus, bakteri, atau juga mikroorganisme. Meningitis dapat menyebabkan kematian.

Apa kematian!?—teriak Taehyung dalam hati. Genggaman pada ponselnya melemas sehingga ponsel silver itu jatuh ke lantai. Dia mengusap mukanya kasar sambil berkata "ini tidak mungkin..Jungkook ku" sialan tuhan sedang mempermainkannya kah? Atau sedang memberi karma padanya?

.

Ini dimana? Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan kiri. Yang dilihat hanyalah sebuah pantai berpasir putih. Dia kemudian membawa kakinya ke tengah, disana dia melihat seorang pemuda tengah terduduk sambil menatap jauh kedepan. Taehyung kemudian ikut mendudukan diri, orang itu menoleh dan ternyata adalah Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum manis padanya, Taehyung diam terpesona pada keindahan ini. "Jungkook kamu baik-baik saja kan? Aku tadi bertanya pada dokter katanya kamu sakit. Meningitis itu bohong kan?" Taehyung bertanya namun hanya kesunyian yang menjawab.

Jungkook masih terus memperhatikannya, masih tersenyum seperti dia amat sangat senang. Tiba-tiba Jungkook memeluk erat Taehyung dan suara Jungkook mulai terdengar,

"Tae-hyung…terima kasih telah singgah. Meskipun aku tidak pernah kau jadikan rumah"

.

.

.

TBC

Wkwkwkwk kok jadi mellow gini ya?._.

Btw thanks to,

 **-Strawbaekberry, VKookKookV, Taekooks'cream, TK'sluv, Guest, vkooknokookv, octakyuu, LianaPark, KyungHyunSung, funf, Jeon Hyukie, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, 9999, Guest, Kucing Gendut, Kimizaku Fitriian, NaaFR, Jeon Cookies, KimTae, vk3001, utsukushii02, wenjun, blankempty, tayhyung, boobeepboo, Mr Yoon, sansan, kazu, xhowjung, taekookisreal, gneiss02, ChimChim Park, akmy, Vkookiees, Vkok, barcelonisa, maknaehehso, leenamarui, Karuhi Hatsune, cllmearay, chryperz0130, JeonEl, SNCKS, KookiesKook-**


	5. Chapter 5

**JK Daily Life**

 **Cast** : Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Others

 **Genre** : Drama and Romance

.

Kim Taehyung kini tengah berada di kantor pusat Korean Air, langkahnya mantap tangan kiri menyeret koper dan tangan kanan memegang topi khas pilot. Setiap orang yang bertemu dengannya menyapa dengan senyum, terlebih pramugari-pramugari yang haus perhatian.

"Jadi aku dapat rute jarak jauh dengannya?!" Taehyung berteriak tidak suka. Dua belas jam berada di pesawat dengan si bangsat Jongin sukses membuat moodnya turun seketika. "oh ayolah man, kau juga bisa melihat si seksi Hyorin selama dua belas jam juga kan" balas Jongin. "aku sedang tidak berminat, thanks dude" setelahnya Taehyung berjalan menuju komputer dan mulai check-in.

Korea Selatan, menuju Los Angles. Selama berada di cockpit Taehyung masih saja memikirkan Jungkook. Apakah dia sudah sadar? apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Sialan, dulu dia sangat menikmati penerbangan jarak jauh, namun sekarang bahkan jiwanya masih berada di Korea Selatan. Namun untungnya sebelum berangkat kebandara dia sudah memberi Jungkook sesuatu.

Enam jam yang lalu,

Seorang lelaki berseragam pilot sukses membuat suster maupun pasien menengok kearahnya. Dari arah pintu masuk rumah sakit dirinya sudah menyedot begitu banyak perhatian. Taehyung sudah biasa di perhatikan seperti itu, maka dia terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan sekitar. Di tangannya ada sebuah box berwarna merah yang didalamnya sudah Taehyung masukan buku kesukaan Jungkook, lalu di dalam buku itu ada selembar surat.

Dia berjalan menuju ruang ICU, di kamar yang terletak paling ujung Taehyung dapat melihat Jungkook tengah tertidur dengan pulas dibantu dengan selang pernafasan. Ia ragu, apakah harus masuk kedalam atau tidak. Akhirnya setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri dia pun memutuskan untuk masuk.

Taehyung melapisi bajunya dengan pakaian berwarna biru untuk mencegah virus yang masuk karena ini ruangan steril. Dia juga memakai pelindung rambut, agar rambutnya tidak berjatuhan. Ruangan ini sunyi, hanya terdengar suara dari alat monitor jantung. Perlahan tangannya mengusap jemari dingin Jungkook.

"Hi cookies. Maaf aku baru menjengukmu... Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin aku sampaikan, namun sialnya aku masih tidak punya waktu dan terlalu pengecut untuk berbicara langsung padamu…"

Taehyung memandang wajah damai Jungkook, mengusap pipi yang dulunya tembam itu sekarang malah terlihat tirus. Rasa bersalah melingkupi hatinya. "Maaf.." "bajingan sekali ya diriku meminta maaf saat kamu belum sadar.." dirinya lalu menggengam erat tangan Jungkook.

"Jika saja dulu aku tidak menyia-nyiakanmu, mungkin sekarang akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk berada di sampingmu"

"Maafkan aku Jungkookie, saranghae"

Taehyung mengecup pelan kening Jungkook kemudian dia bangkit, dengan air mata yang hampir menetes.

Dirinya membawa langkah itu keluar. Meninggalkan sesak didada lalu dia menghapus perlahan air mata yang tidak dapat di bendung itu. Taehyung menatap box yang ia letakan didepan ruangan lalu mengambilnya dan membawa ke meja resepsionis.

"Permisi, aku ingin menitip box ini. Jika Jungkook sudah sadar tolong berikan padanya, tapi jangan bilang siapa yang memberi ini oke? Bahkan jangan bilang tentang ciri-ciriku." Tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban dari sang perawat dia kemudian bergegas pergi.

.

Tiga hari setelah Taehyung menjenguk Jungkook, kini dia sudah siuman. Keadaannya juga perlahan mulai membaik itu di buktikan dengan dipindahkannya ia ke kamar rawat inap biasa. Sekarang Jungkook tengah sendirian di kamarnya, Yoongi sedang mengurus Jimin yang terkena flu, lalu Seokjin dia bilang nanti sehabis pekerjaannya selesai ia akan mampir dan menginap.

Ditatapnya box berwarna merah itu lama, lalu Jungkook mulai membukanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati sebuah buku dengan gambar pisau bedah didalamnya. Ini sebuah buku Jurnal Kedokteran terlengkap yang ia tau, namun sekarang sudah susah sekali mencarinya. Kemudian saat dia tengah membuka halaman satu persatu sebuah surat jatuh ke pangkuannya.

To : JK

Kuharap kamu suka dengan bukunya. Get well really soon^^

Jungkook membalik suratnya tidak ada nama dari pengirim surat itu, siapa ya kira-kira? Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat Jungkook langsung menaruh semuanya ke dalam box itu dan menyembunyikannya di bawah tempat tidur.

"Jungkook-ah?" oh ternyata Jin hyung. Cepat sekali sampainya. "iya hyung ada apa?" Jungkook bertanya dan hanya dijawab cengiran oleh Seokjin "tidak apa ehehehe" Jungkook memandang heran hyungnya, apa saat berjalan kesini Sekjin hyung kemasukan arwah gentayangan? Hhh, pikirannya semakin ngaco saja.

"Apa sih hyung, pasti ada sesuatu nih? Ayo beritau akuuuu" pinta Jungkook, lalu Seokjin tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya oh oke Jungkook belum paham "apa ya hyung?" tanyanya "EIyy, lihat jemari manisku donggg" kemudian Jungkook melihat sebuah cincin putih tersemat di jari manis hyungnya. Ya tuhan, akhirnya hari yang di tunggu hyungnya datang juga.

"OHMYY congratulation hyungggg, aku bahagia sekali astaga akhirnya kau tidak jadi perjaka tua hahahaa" Jin mendelik tak suka, matanya melotot maksimal "hei, apa-apaan kalimatmu barusan..tapi tak apa berhubung aku sedang bahagia jadi it's okay"

"Mendekatlah hyung, aku ingin memelukmu" mereka kemudian berpelukan, "apakah Yoongi hyung sudah tau?" Jin menanggukan kepalanya "Namjoon melamarku di hotel tempat Yoongi bekerja. Dan chef yang melayani kami itu dia haha" Jungkook hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

"Oh iya Kook, beberapa hari yang lalu aku lupa kapan. Aku bertemu Taehyung diparkiran mobil" Jin berucap dengan nada yang serius. Jungkook hanya mengertukan keningnya, Taehyung disini? Untuk apa? Mungkinkah…

"Benar hyung?" "iyaa! Aku melihatnya tengah membawa sesuatu yang berwarna merah" merah? apakah itu box merah, berarati selama ia tidak sadar Taehyung pernah kesini? Berarti yang dia dengar waktu itu benar suara Taehyung?

"Heloooo, Jungkook" Seokjin mengibaskan tangannya perlahan "eh hyung haha, sepertinya aku mengantuk" "oh kukira ada apa yasudah tidur sana, aku mau mandi dulu" Jungkook berusaha untuk tidur namun tidak bisa. Dia pun memutuskan untuk membuka jejaring sosial—pathnya.

Isi timeline masih sama, tidak ada yang istimewa hanya saja,

 **Kim Taehyung moment on path :**

di— **Los Angles International Airport (LAX)** bersama— **Kim Jongin**

dua jam yang lalu

Taehyung sedang dapat rute jarak jauh ternyata. Hm oke kembali Jungkook menscroll timelinenya hingga dia tertidur.

.

Jungkook tidak ingat sudah berapa lama dia dirawat di rumah sakit, namun saat ini kondisinya semakin membaik dia senang sekali. Makanya saat ini Jungkook tengah berjalan sambil membawa selang infusnya untuk ke taman rumah sakit.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat punggung seseorang yang tampak familiar. Perlahan Jungkook mendekati sosok itu, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Taehyung ada disana. Jungkook perlahan mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah Taehyung, mengusap pelan bahu mantan kekasihnya itu yang diyakini tengah melamun.

Taehyung menoleh, di sampingnya sudah ada Jungkook yang tengah menatapnya juga. "sedang apa disini Tae hyung?" Tanya Jungkook. Taehyung terdiam beberapa saat lalu menjawab dengan senyuman di bibirnya "ingin menjengukmu, Cookies" jawabnya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung saja kekamarku?" Tanya Jungkook lagi, "aku…baru saja sampai tapi malah bertemu denganmu disini hehehe" Jungkook tersenyum senang karena dia dapat kembali melihat cengiran khas Taehyung lagi.

"Kalau begitu ayo, kekamarku" kemudian mereka berdua bangkit. Taehyung menuntun langkah Jungkook, menggenggam erat jemari pucat itu. Menit berlalu dengan cepat kini mereka tengah duduk di sofa kamar Jungkook.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" Jungkook membuka percakapan, Taehyung duduk disampingnya dengan bertopang dagu "tidak pernah sebaik ketika bersamamu, hehe" EW Kim Taehyung masih bisa se-cheesy ini "lalu, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Jungkook lagi "Hm ya gitu, aku mengambil banyak penerbangan karena aku gak mau sendirian" kali ini Taehyung tengah menatap langsung ke bola matanya.

"Kamu banyak berubah, Kook-ah" Taehyung memperhatikan Jungkook intens. "well, aku menghabiskan banyak uang sejak putus denganmu" ucap Jungkook enteng. Taehyung mengelus surai lembut Jungkook kemudian berkata "jangan terlalu menghamburkan uang, harusnya kamu ikut tim suka relawan saja untuk mengisi waktu luang daripada berbelanja tidak jelas"

Jungkook tersenyum kecil ternyata Taehyung tidak berubah sama sekali. Masih menasihatinya untuk sekedar menghemat uang "aku tidak suka pekerjaan kotor menjijikan hahaha" jawab Jungkook sambil tertawa, Taehyung pun ikut tertawa. Mereka tertawa seolah sudah lupa tentang apa yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu.

.

Akhirnya Jungkok boleh pulang! Dia sangat senang sekali, yup bisa di bayangkan sih kerja disini, sakit disini sampai-sampai Jungkook hafal dengas petugas OB dirumah sakitnya. Tapi sayangnya Yoongi dan Seokjin hyung tidak dapat mengantarnya pulang ke apartemen.

Namun, orang yang tidak diduga tiba-tiba saja berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya itu Taehyung. "Eh, Tae hyung sedang apa?" Taehyung kemudian masuk kekamar itu dan langsung mengambil sebuah tas yang berisi barang-barang Jungkook. "mengantarmu pulang tentu saja, ayoo" Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya pada Jungkook.

Sial, Jungkook kangen sekali aroma mobil Taehyung ini. Dia menghirup dalam aroma yang dapat membuatnya flashback seketika, ternyata aroma ini masih sama seperti dahulu. Mobilnya pun tidak ganti, dasar Taehyung benar-benar manusia pelit padahal Jungkook tau gaji seorang pilot itu besar.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum gitu? Pasti kamu lagi mikir tentang mobil aku yang gak ganti-ganti ya?" Yak skak mat, Jungkook ketauan deh. "Ehhhh engga kok, kamu kan seringnya melayang di angkasa jadi ya wajarlah kalau mobilmu gak ganti-ganti" Jungkook ngeles tingkat dewa, "iya juga sih hahahaha"

Melihat Taehyung tertawa, Jungkook langsung terdiam. Bukannya dia lupa akan penyebab putusnya hubungan dengan pria disampingnya, bukannya dia ingin bersikap tidak peduli, bukan tapi Jungkook ingin melihat saja apakah Taehyung akan mempermainkannya lagi atau tidak.

Jadi, dia siap konsekuensinya kedepan jika memang Taehyung hanya ingin mempermainkannya lagi Jungkook sudah siap patah hati yang kedua kali, Dia hanya perlu melihat sejauh mana Taehyung akan bertindak. Entah ini memang sudah takdirnya atau bukan.

.

Karena Jungkook keluar rumah sakit pada sore hari, maka saat sampai ke apartemennya waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, kini mereka berdua sudah sampai didepan pintu. "Mau mampir?" Tanya Jungkook ke Taehyung, "boleh, kalau diizinkan" Jungkook tertawa, "di izinkan kok, silahkan masuk" kemudian Jungkook menekan beberapa kombinasi angka dan pintu pun terbuka.

"Tae hyung, mau makan malam disini?" yang di tanya hanya menaggukan kepalanya, lalu Jungkook segera pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan makanan. Tapi dia lupa, ouch sudah lama sekali Jungkook tidak memasak untuk seseorang! Aduh bagaimana ini—pikir Jungkook. Karena lama berpikir tiba-tiba saja Taehyung menyusul.

"Kenapa? Kamu gak bisa masak?" tanyanya, Jungkook yang malu hanya menundukan kepala, ia kira Taehyung akan mengejeknya namun ternyata dia malah tertawa dan mengusap pelan rambut Jungkook "kamu grogi yaaaa? Hahaa sudah kamu duduk saja biar aku yang masak oke bunny?" Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah menuruti Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya memasak spaghetti dengan macaroni sebagai makan malam, mereka makan dengan perasaan senang, kadang tawa mereka pecah begitu saja. Ya Taehyung berpikir ini yang seharusnya hatinya inginkan, melihat bagaimana Jungkook tertawa karena leluconnya, bukan malah membuatnya menangis.

.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Jungkook. Jungkook tengah merajuk pada Taehyung sekarang. Lihat bagaimana Jungkook duduk di pojok ruangan dengan kaki yang menekuk, serta di tangan kanannya dia tengah memegang ponsel. Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekat.

"Baiklah kau menang Jeon, ayo siap-siap kita akan meonton midnight" Padahal sebenarnya Taehyung ingin Jungkook segera pergi tidur, bagaimanapun dirinya baru sembuh betul dari sakitnya, yah walaupun kata dokter masih harus rutin check-up. Dan tadi selagi mereka mencuci piring tiba-tiba saja Jungkook nyeletuk bahwa dia ingin menonton film tengah malam.

Awalnya Tahyung sangat menolak keras, namun Jungkook tetaplah Jungkook pemuda yang ia kenal sedari sekolah menengah atas ini tetap keras kepala dan kekanakan akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengiyakan ajakannya.

.

Bioskop hari ini cukup lenggang, karena pertama ini sudah memasuki tengah malam dan kedua siapa juga yang mau menonton film di tengah musim gugur seperti ini? Udara dingin bisa sangat menusuk kulit. Dia dan Jungkook memesan dua tiket di bangku paling atas, lalu mereka cukup serius menonton filmnya.

Sebenarnya, Taehyung tidak benar-benar fokus ke layar didepannya ini. Dia sibuk memikirkan kenapa reaksi Jungkook terhadapnya malah biasa saja seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di masa lalu. Kenapa Jungkook seakan menerimanya seolah Taehyung memang seorang yang sangat baik kepadanya. Harusnya dari awal Jungkook bersikap kasar , Taehyung pikir Jungkook akan menampar dirinya sama seperti dulu. Bukan malah tersenyum dan mengajaknya ke kamar inap di rumah sakit.

"Tae hyung, filmnya sudah habis" itu suara Jungkook. Sepertinya dia terlalu serius memikirkan masalah itu hingga tidak menyadari bahwa layar didepan sudah tidak menampilkan gambar lagi "baiklah Cookies saatnya kita pulang" Taehyung segera bangun diikuti Jungkook dan mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan.

Sesampainya di apartemen tepat pukul dua malam, Jungkook tertidur. Dia hanya bangun saat Taehyung bertanya tentang password apartemennya dan kemudian menutup mata lagi. sejujurnya Taehyung juga lelah akhirnya dia pun ikut merebahkan diri di samping Jungkook dan memeluk pemuda itu.

"Sweet dream, bunny"

.

Thanks god it's Sunday!

Seokjin dan Yoongi memasuki lobby apartemen Jungkook. Niatnya ingin mengajak Jungkook jogging, karena Jungkook sudah terlalu lama berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit pasti otot-ototnya kaku. Maka pukul lima pagi mereka sudah sampai disini.

Ting Tong

Yoongi memencet bel apartemen bernomor 101 itu, kemudian Jungkook membukakan pintu dengan mata yang masih menutup. Mereka berdua pun masuk dan malah dibuat bingung karena tiba-tiba Jungkook tidur lagi.

"Dasar pemalas, cepat kita harus membangunkan kelinci itu" Seokjin dan Yoongi pun memasuki kamar Jungkook. Dihidupkannya lampu dan JRENGGGG

Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat Jungkook tengah dipeluk oleh seseorang! Dan mata Jin maupun Yoogi semakin besar tak kala melihat wajah dari sang pemeluk yang tak lain adalah Kim Taehyung oh astaga.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak mereka berdua, sontak Taehyung maupun Jungkook langsung mendudukan diri di ranjang dengan kepala yang pusing.

"Ish berisik sekali sih hyung" Jungkook malah ingin berniat untuk tidur lagi, namun tidak bagi Taehyung dia malah membelalakan matanya. Kemudian Taehyung membangunkan Jungkook "Kook-ah bangun.." suara serak Taehyung dengan sangat sukses membuat Jungkook membuka mata dan,

"KYAAAAAAA" Jungkook berteriak heboh. "kenapa kau malah berada di sebelahku?!" Taehyung shock akibat teriakan Jungkook ditambah lagi Yoongi menjewer telinganya "kauu! Menyelinap masuk ke apartemen Kookie ya?" "aduh ampun sakit sekaliiii uhhh" Taehyung meringis kesakitan. Jungkook yang sepertinya masih loading itu tiba-tiba bangun dan melepaskan jeweran dari Yoongi.

"Ya hyung! sudah lepaskan, aku lupa semalam kami habis nonton lalu sepertinya Tae hyung kelelahan dan tertidur disebelahku begituu" Seokjin menatap dengan tajam mereka berdua, apa maksudnya dengan menonton? Jungkook bahkan baru pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Seharusnya kau istirahat Kook!" tegas Seokjin, Jungkook yang sedang di pelototi itu hanya mendunduk dan meminta maaf. "iya maaf deh hyung, habisnya itu film yang sudah kutunggu sejak lama" Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook seperti itu merasa tidak tega "sudahlah kalian, intinya Jungkook sekarang tidak apa kan?" Yoongi melotot tak suka, Taehyung pun menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah please, ngomong-ngomong ngapain kalian kesini?" Jungkook beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. "kami ingin mengajakmu jogging Kook-ah" jawab Seokjin, kemudian Jungkook berjalan menuju kamar mandi "baiklah, tapi ajak Tae hyung ya?" pinta Jungkook, Seokjin hanya tersenyum dan menangguk. Selagi menunggu Jungkook dikamar mandi, Yoongi mulai berbicara dengan pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan dulu kepadanya Kim, dan aku harap kalau kau memang ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Perbaikilah" Yoongi sebenarnya sudah tau dari Seokjin tentang Taehyung yang selalu datang kerumah sakit, menjenguk Jungkook walaupun hanya melihat dari jendela kamar, Taehyung yang selalu memperhatikan Jungkook dari kejauhan saat mereka membawanya ke taman.

"Tapi luka yang kau perbuat sangat melekat di hati Jungkook" Kemudian Yoongi keluar dari kamar itu. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang terdiam dan juga Seokjin. "Hah, aku bingung ingin berbicara dari mana tapi yang pasti aku maupun Yoongi tidak mau Jungkook seperti dulu Taehyung-ah. Jika saja kau melihat bagaimana Jungkook saat melihatmu mencium wanita itu. Dia hancur sepenuhnya, aku harap kau tidak lagi mempermainkannya, dia itu sangat tulus mencintaimu. Walaupun kau tau, untuk sekedar jalan bersama saja sangat susah. Tapi dia selalu menunggumu"

.

Ini adalah awal paling bahagia dalam hidup Jungkook. Walaupun hanya jogging tapi disana ada Taehyung yang ikut berlari bersamanya. Seokjin dan Yoongi berlari didepan mereka, sedari tadi Taehyung terus saja mengeluarkan lelucon aneh buatannya dan itu membuat Jungkook tertawa keras.

Saat tengah beristirahat di pinggir trotoar, Taehyung iseng tiba-tiba saja melempar seekor anjing yang tiduran di pinggir jalan dengan kerikil yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Anjing itu pun terbangun menatap tidak suka tiba-tiba saja anjing itu menggonggong keras dan berlari mengejar Taehyung.

"Huwaaaaa, lariiiiiii" sip, image yang Taehyung bangun di chapter awal runtuh seketika. Sekarang malah Taehyung tengah berlari sekuat tenaga disusul Jungkook, Seokjin, dan Yoongi. Yoongi yang tadi sedang minum itu terbatuk-batuk kaget karena Taehyung berteriak dan lebih kaget lagi saat melihat seekor anjing galak tengah berlari kesini.

"Kim Taehyung sialan hah..hah" umpat Yoongi. Jungkook lari terlebih dahulu, disusul Seokjin, Yoongi dan yang paling terakhir itu Taehyung. Entahlah apa karena Taehyung memang tidak suka berolahraga atau dia memang sangat lamban hingga tiba-tiba saja teriakan Taehyung terdengar kembali,

"EOMMMAAAAAAAAAAA" sontak ketiga uke itupun menengok kebelakang dan terkejut karena anjing itu tengah menggigit pantat Taehyung! "HUWAAAAA cookies tolong akuuuuu aduuhhh anjing sialan pergi kauuu" Taehyung mencoba melepaskan gigitan anjing itu namun sialnya anjing itu sangat kuat. karena tidak tega, akhirnya mereka melepas sepatu masing-masing dan mulai melempari anjing itu dengan sepatu.

Taehyung masih tengkurap di trotoar, dengan wajah mengenaskan yang malah ditertawai oleh Seokjin, Yoongi, Jungkook. Bagaimana tidak wajah Taehyung sangat jelek. Dia bahkan menangis. "Hei kalian tega sekali sih, uhhh kookieee sakitttt~~" Oh apa itu seorang Kim Taehyung mengeluarkan aegyo? Sumpah Yoongi mau muntah.

.

Untungnya saja apartemen Namjoon—tunangan Seokjin berada di dekat situ jadi mereka pun menyeret Taehyung dan membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Namjoon membukakan pintu dan terkaget melihat kondisi Taehyung yang mengenaskan, dengan celana training—milik Jungkook yang bolong di bagian pantat.

"Sebentar aku ambilkan kotak p3k dulu" Namjoon kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam kamar, Taehyung berbicara dengan lantang "Hei hei aku maunya di obati Kookie okee? Kookie obati aku yaaaa? Kamu kan dokter ya ya ya?" dengan muka yang memelas dia tengah berusaha membujuk Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya bisa mengiyakan permintaan Taetaenya. "dan aku maunya di kamar oke?" Yoongi mendelik tak suka, cari kesempatan sekali si Kim ini—pikirnya. Tanpa Taehyung tau sebenarnya Jungkook ingin sedikit mengisengi Taehyung.

Sekarang, mereka berdua berada di kamar Namjoon. Dengan Taehyung yang tengkurap dan hanya memakai boxer. Di sampingnya Jungkook tengah duduk sambil membersihkan luka dengan antiseptic. "AWWWW astaga Kookie perihh, awwww yakkk!" Taehyung terus saja berteriak kesakitan. Diluar kamar Namjoon, Seokjin, maupun Yoongi hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

Jungkook punya satu permintaan untuk saat ini. Dirinya berharap bahwa dia bisa menghentikan waktu sekarang juga. Saat dimana Taehyung dan dirinya bisa bersama dengan tawa dan kasih sayang. Semoga kebahagian ini abadi untuk selamanya.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N : di chapter 4 kemarin, ada missing word ternyata. Padahal udah aing edit eh ternyata masih kelewat juga. Maaf ya huhu. Btw thanks buat Kucing Gendut udah ngasih tau. Terimakasih semua yg udah review^^ oh iya tenang ini bukan ff angst kok, cuman nanti kayanya ada sedih2 gt(?) tp happy ending kok.

Btw moment vkook di vapp kemarin. Taetae mesum tingkat dewa, terus si kuki malah nutupin dada tae yang agak ke ekspos. Aduuu gemesh liat mereka.


	6. Chapter 6

**JK Daily Life**

 **Cast** : Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Others

 **Genre** : Drama and Romance

.

.

 **WARNING! A LIL BIT SAD.**

.

Jungkook telah selesai mengobati pantat-semok Taehyung, kini dia tengah membopong mantan kekasihnya itu ke ruang tengah. Disana sudah ada Seokjin,Namjoon, dan Yoongi. "Auuhhhh" Taehyung mengeluarkan suara kesakitan dari mulutnya, dia dengan gerakan yang amat pelan mendudukan diri di sofa sebelah Jungkook.

"Jadi, Taehyung sudah berganti posisi ya?" ucap Yoongi. Taehyung melotot tak suka, yang benar saja dia di gagahi oleh Jungkook? Dunia sudah mau kiamat sepertinya. "sudahlah hyung jangan menggoda Tae terus" pinta Jungkook.

Karena Jungkook mengeluh lapar, saat ini mereka tengah memakan dengan sangat rakus seloyang pizza yang telah di pesan oleh Namjoon sang tuan rumah. Saat dengan asik mengunyah tiba-tiba Namjoon berbicara "hei aku punya lima kupon untuk pergi kesauna di daaerah Gangnam, mau mencoba?"

Semuanya berteriak mau, maka dari itu setelah menghabiskan pizza mereka bergegas menuju mobil milik Namjoon. Sementara Jungkook masih setia menggandeng tangan Taehyung. Butuh waktu dua puluh menit untuk sampai di sauna itu, dan akhirnya mereka sampai!

"HAHAHA astaga aku tidak bisa menahan tawa, lihat itu Taehyung jalanmu aneh sekali. Bottom Tae" ejek Yoongi. Bagaimana tidak, saat mereka sudah sampai dan berjalan masuk ke dalam sauna, Taehyung berjalan dengan sedikit mengangkang. Membuat semua orang yang melihantya pasti berpikir kearah plus plus.

"Jangan dengarkan Yoongi hyung, ya?" lalu setelahnya Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung untuk menjauh. Entah ini semacam takdir apa bukan, ternyata kupon yang Namjoon bawa itu adalah kupon untuk pasangan sehingga dalam satu ruangan hanya berisi dua orang saja. Jungkook dan Taehyung mendapat satu kamar bersama.

.

"Cookies, luruskan kakimu" Jungkook pun menuruti perintah itu, dia segera meluruskan kakinya dan Uh Jungkook jadi tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar. Taehyung kini tengah tiduran di pahanya. Sontak Jungkook membuang muka kearah kanan, hei dia malu.

"Kamu lihat apa Kook?" "…tidak ada apa-apa dikananmu" Taehyung terus saja menatap wajah Jungkook. Jungkook pun akhirnya menunduk melihat bagaimana mata Taehyung kini tengah mentapnya dalam. Perlahan Jungkook mengelus helaian halus rambut hitam itu.

"Sehabis ini, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" Taehyung kembali bersuara. Gerakan tangan Jungkook terhenti sebentar, lalu dia mulai mengusap pucuk kepala Taehyung lagi "di apartemenmu, bagaimana?" "baiklah…" Jungkook pun membalasnya.

Menit berlalu, keduanya tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Taehyung maupun Jungkook tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Keheningan ini tidaklah canggung, malah terasa sangat nyaman bagi keduanya.

.

Hup, dua jam berada di sauna membuat tubuhmu banyak mengeluarkan keringat dan itu justru membuat Jungkook merasa lebih baik. Apalagi dengan Taehyung yang berada disampingnya sejak tadi seolah dia tidak ingin pisah dengannya.

Yoongi tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk pergi duluan, ada meeting mendadak katanya. Jadilah kini tinggal mereka berempat. Oh karena Seokjin yang masih mengkhawatirkan Jungkook kini mereka tengah mengantar Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk pulang.

"Taehyung, kutitip Jungkook oke? jam sebelas malam mungkin aku akan sampai ke apartemenmu" Jin melirik Jungkook, "Iya hyung, kau sudah tau passwordnya kan? Jadi nanti langsung masuk saja" Jungkook menjelaskan, ternyata Seokjin ingin menginap nanti malam.

.

Ini bahkan baru jam lima sore dan Jungkook sudah bosan setengah mati. Biasanya sih dia akan membaca buku, membuka sosial medianya, atau sekedar bermain game. Tapi sekarang karena ada Taehyung disampingnya dia jadi mati kutu.

"Jungkookie, kamu lapar gak?" Taehyung tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sebelahnya, duh bisa kena serangan jantung nih kalau begini terus. "ih hyung jangan ngagetin aku dong, nanti aku jantungan gimana?" "aku kan daritadi udah manggil kamu tapi kamu gak jawab-jawab" kemudian Taehyung berdiri "aku lapar, tunggu sebentar ya aku masak dulu"

Loh kok jadi Taehyung sih yang masak? Padahal kan dia tamu disini, aduh Jeon Jungkook. Akhirnya Jungkook menyusul Taehyung ke dapur dan disana Taehyung tengah membelakanginya. Dia tengah fokus pada penggorengan sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Jungkook.

Jungkook pun mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu mengarahkan kepada objek yang akan ia abadikan.

Ckreek,

Siluet Taehyung terlihat, dia pun langsung membuka aplikasi path dan menguploadnya.

 **Jeon Jungkook moment on path :**

Cute taetae 'emot ketawa'—bersama **Kim Taehyung** di— **Seoul Apartmen 111**

Beberapa saat yang lalu dari Seoul

"Sudah puas memfotoku?" Jungkook hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya, dia kemudian menatap Taehyung yang ternyata sudah selesai memasak "loh kok cepat sekali memasaknya?" tanya Jungkook "hanya memanaskan, dan menggoreng sosis. Duduklah.." kemudian mereka berdua makan.

.

Karena bingung ingin melakukan apalagi, mereka berdua sekarang tengah bergelung di atas selimut milik Jungkook. Diluar sedang hujan deras dan ini musim gugur jadi udara bisa menjadi sangat dingin. Jungkook tengah memegang segelas cokelat panas, sambil melihat sebuah film di televisi .

"Uh lebih baik ganti filmnya hyung, aku tidak suka sad ending" titah Jungkook, film itu sebenarnya menceritakan tentang seorang pilot yang berjuang untuk menyelamatkan para penumpang dan crewnya. Namun di akhir cerita, seluruh penumpang dan crewnya selamat, kecuali sang pilot tersebut.

"Baik-baik yang mulia" saat Taehyung tengah mengganti film, tiba-tiba saja mati lampu. Semuanya gelap, hanya terdapat sebuah cahaya dari ponsel Jungkook yang sedang di charge. "kenapa harus mati lampu?! Sialan" "lucu sekali mendengar mu mengumpat bunny haha"

Akhirnya Jungkook mengambil lilin yang dia beli untuk persediaan mati lampu, dan dia menaruhnya di semua sudut kamar sehingga kini menjadi terang. Suasananya romantis sekali, duh—pikir Jungkook. Salahkan otaknya yang selalu dipenuhi adegan dari drama-drama picisan.

"Jadi teringat saat malam dimana kamu berhasil lulus di sekolah penerbang itu.."Jungkook bersuara menatap Taehyung yang juga tengah menatapnya. "yeah, aku berlari ke rumahmu dengan membawa seragam yang sudah di tumpahi oli" Jungkook tertawa, "dan hyung memelukku"

"Tepat setelah kita selesai berpelukan, tiba-tiba saja petir menyambar dan mati lampu" Jungkook menatap cahaya lilin itu, "dan uri Jungkookie sangat ketakutan sehingga memintaku untuk menemaninya sampai lampu menyala hahaha" Jungkook mendorong bahu Taehyung, dia dulu memang sangat penakut "ish jangan ingatkan itu lagi hyung"

Kemudian hening beberapa saat, terdengar Taehyung menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali "kamu tau kan cita-citaku sedari kecil adalah menjadi pilot" ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba. Jungkook menatapnya melihat bagaimana wajah Taehyung terkena cahaya lilin yang berwarna orange itu membuat Taehyung menjadi lebih tampan.

"Tentu hyung" Taehyung tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya "saat di SMA aku belajar mati-matian agar dapat di terima di SIFA ( Seoul International Flight Academy)" "…dan setelah aku mendapatkan pemberitahuan bahwa aku diterima, rasanya aku senang sekali Kook"

Ia ingat sore itu saat dia tengah bermain bola tiba-tiba saja ibunya datang dan memberitahu bahwa dia diterima. Segala kerja kerasnya selama ini ternyata membuahkan hasil, Taehyung remaja itu langsung memeluk ibunya.

"Setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan dua tahun, aku dapat bekerja di tempat impianku. Mulai meniti karir dari awal..kupikir semuanya dapat berjalan sesuai keinginanku tapi ternyata tidak" Taehyung menatap langit-lagit kamar Jungkook "..terlalu banyak beban, setiap terbang aku harus bertanggung jawab atas nyawa dua ratusan penumpang" "dan itu membuatku stress.."

Jungkook tau resiko itu, namun dia tidak menyangka jika Taehyung sangat memikirkannya. Dia kira Taehyung adalah lelaki yang santai, tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah yang benar-benar terjadi.

"Makanya saat kita bertemu lagi, empat tahun yang lalu aku sangat senang" Taehyung kemudian menatap Jungkook lagi, tanganya terulur menarik Jungkook kedalam pelukannya "aku senang karena ada seseorang yang mampu mengurangi stressku, aku senang ada seseorang yang menungguku untuk pulang.."

Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam, ya setelah Jungkook lulus dia kuliah di luar negeri dan itu membuatnya jarang bertemu dengan Taehyung. "namun seperti yang kau tau kadang hidup tidak berjalan seperti yang kau mau" Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya namun tidak membiarkan Jungkook menjauh "semua teman-temanku mencari pelampiasan lain untuk tekanan yang begitu berat dan aku..mulai terbawa arus"

"..aku mulai mengkonsumsi alkohol dimalam sebelum aku terbang, agar besok paginya aku tidak terlalu tertekan" Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan mengusapnya pelan "lama-lama aku menjadi kecanduan dengan minuman itu" kemudian Taehyung melanjutkan "dan aku mulai terjerumus terlalu dalam.."

Nafas Jungkook tercekat begitu saja saat dia menyadari bahwa Taehyung mencium keningnya "saat berada di Busan, dan aku bertemu denganmu. Saat itu aku sangat stress karena perusahaan tidak memberikanku libur, jadwal yang semakin padat, kamu pun pada saat itu sibuk dengan operasi."

"Makanya aku mencari pelampiasan lain..maaf Kook aku terlalu mengecewakanmu" Jungkook perlahan merasakan matanya basah "aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan pramugari itu, as you know kami sama-sama lelah dengan semuanya..lalu kami mencari kesenangan dengan cara yang salah."

Tangan Taehyung mengusap pelan air mata yang telah jatuh itu "maaf karena aku tidak berusaha untuk mencegahmu pergi, maaf karena tidak memberikan penjelasan..aku—aku bingung" "aku pun tidak bohong jika aku jenuh dengan kita" keduanya pun menangis dalam diam.

"Namun, lambat laun aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa kau disisiku" Jungkook menutup matanya, sesak didadanya sangat menggangu "maaf karena sudah mempermainkan hatimu, maaf karena sudah menyerah terlebih dahulu, I'm sorry for everything that I ever done to you dan untuk perempuan di swalayan dia adik sepupuku—kim Seohyun."

"Aku tau maafku tidak akan cukup untuk mengobati luka dihatimu, maka tolong izinkan aku untuk memperbaiki semuanya mulai saat ini Cookies, bolehkah?" pinta Taehyung, Jungkook menatapnya cukup lama. Dia bimbang sekarang.

"Would you be mine again?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan penuh harap.

Sejujurnya Jungkook senang akhirnya Taehyung menjelaskan semuanya, sejujurnya dia senang karena Taehyung tidak ada apa-apa dengan perempuan itu, namun entah mengapa hatinya diliputi rasa bimbang luar biasa. Dia takut Taehyung seperti dulu lagi karena mau sampai kapanpun profesi mereka tidak sejalan.

"Bisakah beri aku waktu?" Jungkook meminta, dia akan berpikir dua kali terlebih dahulu walaupun hati kecilnya sangat senang bahwa ternyata orang yang masih dicintainya ini, mencintai balik."baiklah, ngomong-ngomong lusa aku akan ke Afrika Selatan hehe" Taehyung sangat tidak suka Jungkook bersedih maka dia dengan segera mencairkan suasana kembali.

"Kamu tau tidak, lusa itu penerbangan pertamaku dengan menjadi Captain" Taehyung tersenyum bahagia, mau tidak mau Jungkook pun tersenyum, dia tahu bahwa akhirnya impian Taehyung selama ini bisa terwujud.

"Finally, you did it hyung!" jawab Jungkook. Raut muka Taehyung kembali berubah serius "kutunggu jawabanmu saat kakiku menapak di tanah ini lagi oke?" Jungkook pun dengan mantap mengangguk. "baiklah sepertinya sudah malam, aku pulang ya?" Jungkook memegang tangan Taehyung "telfon aku jika sudah sampai di Korea"pintanya. Taehyung tersenyum lalu bangkit diikuti Jungkook. Jungkook mengantar Taehyung sampai basement apartemennya.

Entah perasaan apa ini, dia tidak rela jika Taehyung pergi meninggalkannya. Saat Taehyung sudah ingin memasuki mobil dia berbalik dan berjalan medekati Jungkook. Mencium kilat bibir merah itu dan berucap "sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Night darling and I'm sorry" kemudian Jungkook hanya bisa menatap mobil Taehyung yang perlahan menjauh.

.

Sudah dua hari ini Jungkook berdiam diri di apartemen. Pikirannya kacau, Taehyung memintanya untuk menjadi miliknya lagi namun dia galau. Dan sudah berkali-kali Taehyung mengajak bertemu, menelfonnya yang nanti akan langsung dimatikan oleh Jungkook. Dirinya hanya ingin sendiri dulu. Maka dia akan mengangkat telfon Taehyung saat dirinya sudah sampai di korea, empat hari lagi.

 **Taehyung Kim** ,

Kook sepertinya kamu menghindariku ya? Atau aku menggangu? Maaf tapi tidak apa aku hanya ingin bilang kalau sekarang aku tengah bersiap untuk boarding. Tunggu aku empat hari lagi ya? Love you^^

Itu merupakan Line terakhir dari Taehyung. Jungkook hanya membacanya tanpa berniat untuk membalas.

Hari-hari Jungkook berjalan seperti biasa, setiap hari dia mengoperasi dua atau tiga pasien lalu pulang ke apartemennya untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Ini sudah hari ketiga Taehyung pergi dinas dan besok ia akan pulang ke Korea Selatan.

Setelah memikirkan matang-matang, dan meminta saran kepada hyung-hyungnya Jungkook sudah tau apa jawabannya. Ya, dia akan menjawab itu. Yoongi bilang tidak ada salahnya untuk memberi Taehyung kesempatan kedua. Meliahat bagaimana sikap Taehyung kepada Jungkook saat kemarin.

.

Ini bahkan sudah lewat satu hari, namun Taehyung belum menelfonnya. "brengsek" umpat Jungkook. Saat ini dia sedang mengganti bajunya, kemarin walaupun dia sibuk sebenarnya pikirannya itu tidaklah fokus kepada pasien, dia tengah memikirkan kenapa Taehyung belum juga menghubunginya.

"Apa dia lupa?" Jungkook kembali bergumam. Kecewa? Sudah pasti, Taehyung seperti kembali mempermainkan perasaannya, mencampur aduk semua perasaan senang, sedih, kecewa menjadi satu. Dia tidak boleh menangis lagi oke? sudah cukup air matanya itu lebih berharga.

Saat hendak membeli minuman isotonic di kantin, ponsel Jungkook bordering dilihatnya siapa yang menelfon ya dia berharap itu Taehyung namun ternyata bukan.

Jin Hyung calling,

"Hallo hyung?" Jungkook menjawab, namun suara berisik di telinganya membuatnya mengerutkan kening "hallo Jin hyung?" Jungkook melihat kembali ponselnya, masih tersambung kok.

"JUNGKOOK-AH CEPAT LIHAT BERITA!" Jin berteriak sangat keras sehingga Jungkook harus menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

"Ya! Hyung jangan berteriak aishh"teriak Jungkook "pokoknya cepat lihat berita astaga maaf aku baru mengabarimu Kook-ah dan kutebak kamu pasti belum mengetahuinya juga" setelah Jin mematikan panggilannya, Jungkook melihat Kyungsoo berlari kearahnya.

"Kook hah..hah..astaga sepertinya hah kau harus lihat berita!" kenapa sih semua orang menyuruhnya melihat berita? Memang penting apa? Karena Jungkook masih diam saja Kyungsoo langsung menariknya dan membawa Jungkook ke lobby utama rumah sakit. Disana ada sebuah layar super besar tengah menampilkan berita.

Mata Jungkook melihat satu persatu kalimat yang tertulis disana,

 **BREAKING NEWS : PESAWAT KOREAN AIR HILANG.**

Itu judul beritanya, kemudian Jungkook mendekatkan diri ke layar itu. Sebuah suara bergema di telinganya.

"Pesawat Korean Air dengan nomor penerbangan KR777 tujuan Afrika Selatan yang dikabarkan hilang kontak pada tanggal dua puluh agustus. Diduga pesawat mengalami kerusakan di udara lalu menghilang dari radar. Banyak spekulasi yang beredar tentang penyebab pesawat itu hilang kontak"

"..diketahui pesawat ini di pimpin oleh seorang Captain muda berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun bernama Kim Taehyung dan Co-pilot Oh sehun" tiba-tiba layar itu menampilkan foto seseorang dengan seragam lengkap. "ini adalah Captain dari pesawat naas tersebut, Kim Taehyung…"

Seketika dunia Jungkook serasa berputar, tubuhnya lemas. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya lalu membopong Jungkook dan mendudukan dia di kursi tunggu. "Kook, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Kyungsoo menatap temannya prihatin.

Jungkook mengabaikan semua suara yang masuk ke gendang telinganya. Dia terus memperhatikan layar itu yang sekarang tengah menampilkan lautan yang luas. Ini pasti mimpi kan? jika ini mimpi sungguh ini mimpi buruk yang tak akan pernah mau ia lanjutkan.

Tapi, dia tau ini nyata. Maka air mata itu terus saja turun "Tae katakan padaku bahwa ini bohong?" Jungkook kemudian berdiri, dia berlari kencang menuju parkiran. Dia tidak peduli dengan cuaca khas musim gugur dia berlari hanya menggunakan jas dokter dan sepatu kets putih.

Tujuannya saat ini adalah bandara.

.

Kantor pusat Korean Air yang terletak didalam bandara Incheon itupun penuh sesak dengan wartawan yang terus menyiarkan berita, suara tangis yang menyayat hati dari para keluarga korban. Jungkook sampai setelah tadi menyetir ugal-ugalan toh siapa peduli. Dia hanya ingin meminta kejelasan tentang peristiwa ini.

Kenapa Jungkook telat sekali mengetahui semuanya? Kenapa dia malah sibuk mengoperasi pasien-pasien itu sementara Taehyung menghilang? Harusnya dia yang pertama kali tau tentang ini. Jungkook terus saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Inikah alasan kenapa perasaannya tidak menentu setelah Taehyung meninggalkan apartemennya malam itu? "Tae kumohon hiks katakan aku hanya bermimpi buruk hiks" Jungkook menarik perhatian para wartawan. Bagimana tidak dia lupa melepas jas putih itu, seluruh kameramen menyoroti sosok Jungkook yang tengah menangis mengucap nama Taehyung.

"Jungkook-ie hiksssssss" Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati ibu dan ayah Taehyung berjalan mendekatinya, Jungkook berlari dan langsung memeluknya "Eomma, Tae hyung dia hiksss" Jungkook menangis semakin kencang, dipeluknya sosok yang telah ia anggap ibu sendiri itu dengan kuat. Sementara ayah Taehyung hanya diam dan sesekali mengusap pundak mereka berdua.

Hingga saat ini, tim yang diutus pemerintah untuk mencari pesawat itu belum menemukan hasil yang berarti. Jungkook mengabaikan semua pekerjaannya dia berharap atasannya Junmyeon dapat mengerti.

.

Dua hari, tiga hari, berlalu begitu saja. Jungkook terus menangis tanpa henti. Seokjin, Yoongi, Kyungsoo, Jimin, maupun Namjoon tak henti-hentinya untuk menjaga Jungkook agar tidak sendiri. Mereka semua berduka tentu saja setiap saat doa selalu mereka panjatkan untuk keselamatan Taehyung dan semua orang yang ada didalam pesawat itu.

"Hiksss" suara tangis Jungkook kembali terdengar, saat ini giliran Yoongi dan Jimin yang menjaganya. Yoongi pun menghampiri Jungkook yang tengah menatap ponselnya itu "harusnya aku membalas semua pesannya hyung…hiks" "Jungkook bodohhhh" Yoongi memandang Jungkook dengan perasaan pilu, dia tidak ingin Jungkook bersedih seperti ini.

"Harusnya aku langsung menjawab saat dia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya lagi hyunggg..aku bodohh!" Jungkook menggengam erat kaos yang ia pakai "aku rasanya ingin mati" tangisan itu semakin terdengar keras, Yoongi pun hanya bisa memeluknya dan ikut menangis bersama.

.

Saat ini Jungkook kembali datang ke bandara, dia tidak peduli dengan angin yang menusuk hingga ketulang. Dia sudah mati rasa dengan semuanya. Sekarang pun dia hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam, jeans hitam, dan coat sedang berwarna hitam juga. Semuanya kacau, dan Jungkook tidak peduli karena dia hanya ingin Taehyung pulang.

Jungkook mendudukan dirinya di kursi paling depan, katanya lima menit lagi akan ada berita terbaru dan Jungkook berharap berita itu menggembirakan. Dia menggengam erat kedua tangannya tak lama kemudian ibu dan ayah Taehyung datang duduk disampingnya. "semua akan baik-baik saja nak" ayah Taehyung tersenyum pada Jungkook walaupun Jungkook tau bahwa ia pun sebenarnya takut akan kenyataan nantinya.

Kemudian masuk lima orang pria mereka duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Pria yang paling tengah membuka suara "kami menemukan sebuah sinyal yang berada di lima ratus meter dari pulau Madagaskar, Afrika Selatan. Sinyal itu berasal dari sebuah ponsel yang sudah dipastikan milik salah satu penumpang Korean Air"

Suasana berubah menjadi ribut. Para keluarga korban berbondong-bondong mengajukan pertanyaan. Seperti itu ponsel milik siapa, apakah semuanya selamat, bagaimana kondisinya, apakah mereka sudah mengeceknya langsung.

Pria yang di ketahui sebagai menteri perhubungan itu kemudian lanjut bicara "saat ini tim kami sedang menuju kesana, sesuai perkiraan tim kami itu nantinya akan sampai dan memeriksa keadaan —" "—untuk itu mohon tunggu dan selalu berdoa untuk keselamatan para awak dan penumpang. Terimakasih"

.

Setelah press conference itu selesai, Jungkook masih setia duduk di bangku tunggu airport itu. Dia tidak tau harus kemana lagi setelah ini. Pihak rumah sakit memberikannya cuti sampai kasus ini berakhir. Semoga saja akhirnya menyenangkan. Jungkook mengedarkan padangannya dia berpikir ini adalah tempat ke dua Taehyung setelah apartemennya.

Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, membawa koper dengan perasaan bahagia. Mungkin mereka akan pulang ke 'rumahnya' dan bertemu orang yang mereka sayangi. Apakah Taehyung juga merasa seperti itu? Dia menggigit bibirnya dalam, Taehyung lagi. Taehyung lagi.

"Tae hyung, kamu pasti akan pulang kan? karena aku..aku menunggumu disini" Jungkook menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang mendung di musim gugur itu.

.

TBC

Eh sumpah ini bukan ff angst kok, padahal diriku ga pernah suka baca ff hurt/angst tapi ini?

Aduh maafkan daku.

Btw besok senin, selamat #HariPertamaSekolah ya!


	7. Chapter 7

**JK Daily Life**

 **Cast** : Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Others

 **Genre** : Drama and Romance

.

.

 **A LIL BIT SAD**

Dua hari kemudian seluruh keluarga korban diminta untuk berkumpul di kantor pusat Korean Air. Didepan sana sudah ada layar cukup besar yang akan menampilkan live report oleh tim penyelamat yang sudah sampai di tempat hilangnya burung baja itu.

Jungkook tentu datang, dia duduk di tengah-tengah orang tua Taehyung. Kedua tangannya di genggam erat oleh ayah dan ibu Taehyung. Kemudian layar itu menyala menampilkan lautan luas yang membentang.

Menteri itu berbicara "setelah tim kami sampai disana, mereka menemukan barang-barang yang mengambang—"

Terlihat di layar itu sebuah sepatu yang telah diikat, lalu sebuah pelampung dan semua barang yang mengambang itu terlihat seperti menunjukan sebuah jalan.

"Kami berpikir apakah ini sebuah kebetulan? Tapi setelah di lihat lebih jauh ternyata ini semua adalah barang yang bisa mengambang dan diikat sedemikian rupa agar membentuk seperti sebuah petunjuk" kemudian di layar itu tampak sebuah barang yang telah diikat lalu membentuk garis lurus yang panjang.

"Setelahnya tim kami mengikuti barang mengambang itu dan barang itu terhenti disebuah pulau tidak berpenghuni. Jadi saat ini tim kami tengah mengitari pulau tersebut" Jungkook menggengam erat tangan ibu Taehyung, apakah Taehyung berada di pulau itu?

.

Jungkook berlari dengan tergesa, ternyata saat dia tengah tidur di mobilnya ibu Taehyung menelfon dengan menangis. Ia ingat apa yang menyebabkan dirinya berlari seperti orang kesetanan sekarang saat dia tengah beristirahat di parkiran bandara, dering telfon mengusiknya. Baru saja ingin menjawab tiba-tiba suara perempuan disana terdengar terlebih dahulu "Jungkook-ie kesini sekarang hikssss mereka bilang mereka menemukan para penumpang itu"

Maka disinilah dia sekarang, dengan para keluarga korban yang menangis tersedu. Di layar itu telah tampil orang-orang dengan kondisi mengenaskan tengah menangis haru. Ada yang memeluk sang petugas medis, ada yang berteriak memanggil nama seseorang disana.

Mata Jungkook kemudian mulai memanas, dia tidak melihat Taehyung disana. Harusnya ada Taehyung kan?

"Setelah mereka selesai diobati dengan pertolongan pertama semua korban akan kami bawa ke Korea Selatan. Besok pagi mereka sampai—" "—kami akan mendata satu persatu korban yang selamat"

Lutut Jungkook semakin melemas kala dia hanya melihat pramugara dan pramugari itu. Mereka semua dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Baju compang-camping, tangan yang berlumuran darah kering, bahkan ada satu pramugari yang kritis.

"Tae hyung jangan bilang kalau—kalau kau hiks tetap berada didalam pesawat itu" Jungkook jatuh terduduk dengan menangis tersedu. Dunia sangat tidak adil. Disaat semua orang bahagia anggota keluarganya telah di temukan kenapa dia tidak?

.

Keesokan harinya seluruh korban sampai di bandara Incheon, ini termasuk berita paling menghebohkan diseluruh dunia, dimana hampir semua penumpang selamat walau ada yang kritis. Jungkook hanya duduk diam di kursi itu sejak semalam. Jiwanya seakan pergi bersama Taehyung.

Menteri itu kemudian memberikan statement lagi "kami saat ini tengah menunggu Lee Hyorin sadar, karena dia adalah pramugari senior yang mendapat akses untuk memasuki cockpit. Jadi besar kemungkinan Hyorin-ssi tau apa yang terjadi di atas sana"

Kemudian semuanya bergegas pulang, menengok anggota keluarganya yang saat ini tengah di rawat intensive.

Jungkook pulang ke apartemennya, di dalam sana sudah ada Jin dan Namjoon. Seokjin langsung memeluk Jungkook erat sambil mengelus-elus tangannya di pundak Jungkook. "Taehyung pasti ditemukan, dia kuat arra?" Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Dia tidak tau akan jadi seperti apa dirinya jika tidak ada hyung-hyung yang menjaganya. Mungkin dia akan ikut hancur perlahan dan bertemu Taehyung di surga. Tunggu, Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Dia berharap Taehyung mati? Tidak, kemudian dia mulai menangis kembali dalam diam.

.

Sudah seminggu Jungkook terus menunggu Hyorin sadar. Dia penasaran, semakin hari dirinya semakin kacau. Matanya juga perlahan mulai sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. Dia kini duduk di salah satu bangku press conference, pemerintah bilang Hyorin sudah sadar dan bersedia menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Di samping Jungkook, ada Luhan. Pria imut itu sama kacaunya dengan dia. Setelah dia berkenalan ternyata Luhan adalah tunangan Sehun—Co pilot yang bertugas bersama dengan Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum dengan tegar, dia tau Luhan sama hancurnya dengan dia.

Kemudian blitz kamera para wartawan menyadarkan Jungkook. Didepan sana seseorang dengan kursi roda dan gips di lehernya tengah menatap kedepan. Pandangan matanya sedikit kosong, Jungkook tau pasti dia masih trauma. Disebelahnya Jungkook melihat pramugari yang tidak terlalu mengalami luka serius hanya kepalanya saja yang di perban.

Kemudian Hyorin mulai berbicara "sebetulnya aku tidak tau harus berbicara dari mana. Kejadian itu sangat cepat." Suaranya serak. "saat itu aku dan teman-teman baru saja membereskan sisa makan siang.." Jungkook terus menanti perkataan Hyorin selanjutnya.

"Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ledakan dari sayap kiri. Aku pun menyuruh semua penumpang tetap tenang dan memakai sabuk pengaman. Kemudian Capt Kim menghubungiku, menyuruhku untuk datang ke cockpit. Aku pun bergegas menuju kesana" air mata itu perlahan jatuh dari wajah Hyorin.

Jungkook menegang tak kala Hyorin menyebut Taehyung dalam kalimat itu, "—kemudian saat aku sampai, aku melihat wajah mereka yang sedikit panik. Tapi Taehyung—maksudku Capt Kim menyuruhku untuk tenang" Hyorin mengelap air matanya.

"Dia berkata hiks..dia berkata padaku untuk membuka semua pintu pesawat" "—aku masih ingat saat dia selesai berbicara seperti itu, tiba-tiba ledakan kedua kembali terdengar. Dia bilang harus menuruti perintahnya karena jika tidak seluruh penumpang akan mati" Jungkook tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana situasi saat itu.

"Lalu aku berkata dengan cepat bagaimana dengan kalian berdua? Co-pilot lalu menjawab bahwa hiks mereka akan tetap memegang kendali sampai semuanya turun" Jungkook menangis lagi, berarti mereka tetap disana.

"Kemudian Capt Kim berteriak padaku untuk segera keluar dan membuka pintu lalu aku menyuruh semua penumpang memakai pelampung dan menunggu perintah darinya untuk melompat" "—kemudian pesawat perlahan turun dan kami satu persatu melompat ke bawah"

Hyorin menatap kosong kedepan "ini merupakan pertarungan antara hidup dan mati. Tubuhku sangat sakit karena harus jatuh dari ketinggian seribu meter lalu menghantam laut. Namun aku berpikir aku tidak terlalu berjuang jika di bandingkan dengan Taehyung dan Sehun. Aku pun mulai mencoba berenang dan mengumpulkan semua orang"

Hyorin berkata sambil terus menangis "tapi saat aku dan crew yang lain tengah mengumpulkan para penumpang dan menyuruh mereka tetap bersama setelah cukup lama di kejauhan aku mendengar sebuah suara ledakan" "—aku yakin itu berasal dari pesawat kami, lalu semua orang yang berada disana menangis"

Tuhan, kenapa aku diberikan cobaan yang begitu berat?—Jungkook.

Suara berderit dari kursi yang digeser membuat semuanya terdiam. Termasuk Hyorin. Jungkook berlari keluar dia sudah muak dengan semuanya. Jadi ini adalah takdir dia bersama Taehyung? Apakah harus berakhir seperti ini?

"Harusnya aku saja yang mati, bukan kau Tae hyung" Jungkook pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

Seminggu setelah Hyorin membeberkan semuanya, tim penyelamat masih berusaha mencari kedua orang pilot tersebut, mereka juga mencari blackbox guna membantu penyebab kenapa pesawat itu bisa meledak.

Jungkook mengurung diri dikamar, dia tidak keluar sama sekali. Dia pikir untuk apa? Toh Taehyung sudah sangat jelas berada dipesawat itu di detik-detik terakhir. Dia menatap langi-langit kamarnya dengan mata menutup. "Tae hyung maaf aku tidak pernah bisa melepasmu…" "kenapa mimpi buruk ini tidak pernah berakhir?" "—masih adakah harapan untuk kau tetap hidup?" Jungkook terus saja berbicara.

Bagaimana bisa Jungkook melupakan Taehyung? Bahkan dulu dia masih selalu mengenang pemuda berperawakan kurus itu ditambah kenangan yang Taehyung berikan sebelum dia harus terbang ke Afrika Selatan. Dimana mereka jogging bersama, Taehyung yang memasak untuknya, Taehyung yang menciumnya. Semua begitu manis.

"Aku hanya punya satu permintaan tuhan, bukankah gampang bagimu untuk mengabulkan permintaanku? Aku mohon, aku mohon hiks. Kembalikan Taehyung."

.

Sudah memasuki minggu ke empat sejak peristiwa itu, namun belum ada tanda-tanda Taehyung ditemukan. Jungkook sekarang sudah seperti mayat hidup. Kulit tambah pucat, kantung mata yang sangat menghitam tapi sekarang dia mulai menyamarkannya dengan conclear, dan tubuh yang kurus.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Kali ini ayah Taehyung yang menelfon. Jungkook mengangkatnya di dering pertama "Jungkookie, bisakah ke bandara sekarang? Mereka bilang..mereka menemukan blackbox itu dan Sehun…." Segera Jungkook memasuki mobil dan bergegas ke bandara.

Disana, sudah ada Luhan yang tengah menanti. Tapi matanya malah terus mengeluarkan air mata. Apakah sesuatu yang buruk?—pikir Jungkook. Lalu dia mendekat kearah Luhan. Luhan menengok dan langsung memeluk Jungkook. "Kook-ah hiks Sehun hiks hiks" pundah Jungkook basah. Kemudian dia melihat layar disana di lautan itu dia melihat sesuatu yang mengambang.

Semuanya laut, namun satu objek tengah mencuri perhatiannya. Disana ada seorang pria dengan posisi mengambang di puing pesawat dan kondisinya yang sangat mengenaskan. Bajunya pun sobek, luka di kaki kanannya sangat parah. Dan orang itu sudah menjadi mayat.

Luhan kembali menangis, Jungkook semakin menatap layar itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sehun sudah menjadi mayat, lalu bagaimana dengan Taehyung? Tidak. Ini tidak adil. Jungkook menangis bersama Luhan.

Menteri perhubungan itu berdehem, lalu bersuara "tim kami menemukan seorang mayat lelaki. Di ketahui lelaki itu Oh Sehun. Co pilot dari Korean Air. Kami bisa melihatnya dari nametag yang masih melekat di seragam korban. Beberapa meter dari jasad Sehun, kami menemukan blackbox dan beberapa puing yang sudah berada di dasar laut"

"Kami masih akan terus mencari Captain dari penerbangan ini, Kim Taehyung. Dan butuh dua minggu untuk tau apa isi dalam blackbox itu. Apabila kami sudah bisa membukanya, kami akan memberitahu kepada media terutama keluarga korban" kemudian sang menteri menunduk hormat, lalu pergi.

.

Jungkook kemudian di larikan kerumah sakit karena pingsan. Dia segera mendapatkan perawatan karena dokter bilang dia kekurangan cairan dan gizi. "Jungkook-ah kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, Taehyung pasti sedih melihat keadaanmu sekarang." Jin tengah mengusap pelan kening Jungkook.

Hari itu pun tiba. Hari dimana pemerintah akan memberitau apa isi dari benda paling penting dalam pesawat. Blackbox akan di perdengarkan. Semua orang sudah siap. Para wartawan sudah standby dengan kamera dan mikrofon, mereka sedang melakukan siaran langsung. Jungkook, Luhan, Ibu dan Ayah Taehyung serta seluruh korban yang selamat datang.

Para penumpang itu berduka tentu saja. karena jika tidak ada mereka berdua, Captain dan Co pilot itu mungkin kini mereka tidak dapat bertemu orang yang mereka kasihi seperti sekarang. Kemudian pria yang berada didepan, yang diketahui sebagai ahli pembaca blackbox menekan tombol dan setelahnya terdengar suara dari speaker.

Jungkook berkeringat dingin, menunggu suara itu. Kemudian sebuah suara terdengar, dia tau itu suara mesin pesawat lalu suara Taehyung terdengar meminta izin untuk takeoff. Semuanya tampak normal.

"KR777, confirm maintaining heading 050 or tracking to DIOLA?"

"Affirm, match 74 maintaining 050" Taehyung menjawab panggilan dari petugas ATC.

"Bearing 050" suara Taehyung kembali terdengar.

"Kim Taehyung confirm? Selamat bertugas ya" petugas ATC itu kembali bersuara

"Ya, Kim Taehyung. Selamat bertugas juga bos!"kembali hanya suara mesin terdengar. Jungkook bersedih lagi kala mendengar suara yang amat dia rindukan tersebut.

Di menit-menit awal semuanya normal, Taehyung dan Sehun sesekali mengobrol biasa.

"Eh Hun, kau sudah melamar Luhan?" itu suara Taehyung. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya. "sudah, kenapa?" Sehun bertanya balik "—tidak, hanya penasaran saja bagaimana caramu melamarnya?"lalu terdengar suara Sehun yang tertawa.

"Aku membeli jet pribadi, lalu mengajak Luhan ke Maldives. Disana aku menyewa sebuah private villa dan melamarnya" suara husky seorang Oh Sehun terdengar oleh telinga Jungkook, disebalah Luhan kembali menangis karena teringat akan moment itu.

"Wow daebak, kau membeli jet pribadi?" tanya Taehyung lagi "well, iya. Hei bukankah itu hal biasa?" jawab Sehun, "iya sih, tapi tetap saja mahal. Boleh aku pinjam?" kata Taehyung "dasar Kim pelit Taehyung" ejek Sehun, "ayolah bung! Kita teman kan?"

"Baiklah-baiklah, memangnya untuk apa?" kemudian Taehyung menjawab "untuk melamar Jungkook hahaha"

"Memangnya kalian sudah balikan?" dengan cepat Taehyung menjawab "engg belum sih, tapi aku yakin saat aku kembali dari tugas, Jungkook akan menerimaku" jawab Taehyung. Kemudian hanya terdengar suara mesin lagi.

"Aku gak mau tunangan, maunya langsung menikahi Jungkook. Karena aku gak mau nunda lagi, sama seperti sekarang… "

DUUUUUUUT,

"Sialan Kim! Kau nahan kentut?!" "—fuck bau sekali" kemudian terdengar suara Taehyung tertawa "maaf man, gak tahan" mereka berdua tertawa kembali. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ledakan "kentut ku dahsyat juga ya Hun" Taehyung terkekeh. "oke we need to make it serious Kim" Sehun menjawab.

Alarm kemudian terdengar, bunyi itu sangat keras. "mesin satu dan dua terbakar" ujar Sehun, "matikan apinya" perintah Taehyung "roger Capt" kemudian terdengar suara bangku yang digeser, Jungkook tidak pernah tau apa yang ada di dalam tempat kerja Taehyung, dia tidak mengerti karena disana hanya ada banyak tombol.

"KR777, pesawat kami mengalami kebakaran di bagian mesin sumber percikan belum diketahui" Taehyung melapor kepada ATC, tidak lama kemudian ATC menjawab "confirm that, apakah parah?" "—kuharap tidak" itu Sehun yang menjawab.

Kemudian suara ledakan kembali terdengar "oh fuck, mesin ketiga juga meledak" Sehun mengumpat kasar, "chill man, masih ada satu mesin lagi" Taehyung menjawab kalem.

"Kita tidak bisa mendarat darurat di ketinggian ini" kemudian Taehyung mencoba menghubungi ATC namun tiba-tiba sambungan itu terputus sepihak.

"Mayday, mayday" teriak Sehun. "Hyorin-ssi, bisa ke cockpit sekarang?" Jantung Jungkook berdetak semakin cepat, karena situasi saat ini adalah yang paling mengerikan. Tidak lama terdengar suara perempuan "Capt terjadi sesuatu?"

"Iya, ketiga mesin pesawat kita meledak. Kita tidak bisa memutar arah kembali ke Incheon maupun ke Or Tambo. Jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik, kau harus menyuruh semua penumpang memakai pelampung, bawa semua barang yang bisa mengapung lalu aku akan menurunkan ketinggian, kalian semua harus loncat dari pesawat ini" perintah mutlak dari Taehyung.

"—Kau harus menuruti perintahku, kalau tidak semua akan mati. Jadi saat aku menyuruh membuka pintu pesawat ini, kalian harus melompat arra?" "lalu bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" "kami akan berada disini sampai kalian semua turun" kata Taehyung.

"Cepatlah Hyorin kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu" kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki pergi. Tiba-tiba suara lain terdengar makin keras. Ada orang lain yang menuju cockpit. "KAU SUDAH GILA YA?! HAMPIR TIDAK ADA PELUANG UNTUK SELAMAT!"

"It's our fucking job, Kim Jongin. Ada dua ratus sekian nyawa yang bergantung pada kami berdua" jawab Taehyung. "Kim, aku pilot juga! Kau lupa?!" Jongin menjawab, "tapi yang sekarang sedang bertugas adalah kita berdua, aku dan Sehun. Tugasmu cuman lima jam dari Korea sisanya aku", Jongin menjawab "kalau begitu biar aku yang menggantikan Sehun. Kau akan menikah kan dengan Luhan?"

Lalu, suara sehun kembali terdengar "aku yakin Luhan itu kuat, tapi kau Kim. Anakmu masih membutuhkan figure seorang ayah. Sedangkan Luhan, aku yakin dia bisa hidup tanpa adanya aku disamping dirinya…" "istrimu juga masih membutuhkanmu" Sehun kembali melanjutkan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti hantaman, yang disusul oleh teriakan Kim Jongin. Sepertinya Sehun menonjoknya. "SEHUN, SEHUNNNN!" "—tell them my stories, hyung!" Sehun sedikit berteriak. "apakah mereka semua sudah melompat?" tanya Taehyung, "sudah Capt! Apa perintah selanjutnya?"

Kemudian Taehyung menjawab "naikan ketinggian menjadi lima ribu kaki" "roger that". Lalu hening, tiba-tiba Taehyung kembali bersuara "sepertinya api semakin menyebar", "masih ada waktu sebelum meledak, Sehun kamu mau bilang sesuatu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" Taehyung kembali berbicara.

"Rasanya aku ingin menangis sekarang khee—" "—aku hanya ingin bilang, aku senang bertugas denganmu Capt. Baru kali ini mendapatkan seorang captain yang tidak kaku sepertimu" Taehyung tertawa "aku terharu mendengarnya, senang bisa menjadi temanmu Hun" bunyi alarm peringatan kembali terdengar.

"Waktu kita tinggal sedikit" gumam Taehyung, "sudahlah Hun jangan menangis. We die as a hero" terdengar suara Sehun yang menangis sambil menyebut nama Luhan "Luhan….Luhan…Luhan"

"Jadi teringat Kookie" Jungkook meremang dibuatnya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar mendengar Taehyung menyebut namanya.

"Cookies, maaf mungkin kakiku tidak akan pernah menapak Korea lagi. Tapi aku berharap kamu mau menerimaku kembali, berpacaran beda alam terdengar menarik? Hehe. Mungkin, di kehidupan lain kita bisa bersama. Satu hal yang perlu kamu tau, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Tolong ingat aku ya? ..Kookie walaupun semuanya terasa berat aku mohon untuk tetap hidup dengan bahagia,terlebih tidak ada aku disampingmu—"

Jungkook menangis mendengarnya, bahkan disaat terakhirnya Taehyung masih sempat memikirkannya, dan malah meminta maaf."—Eomma, Appa jangan bersedih jika mendengar aku masuk berita. Akhirnya aku terkenal kan? hehe. Tolong jaga Jungkook untukku ya? Aku sayang kalian"

"Luhan sepertinya aku akan bertemu duluan dengan ayah dan ibu, ingat satu hal hiks aku akan selalu ada di atas sana. Melihat semua aktivitasmu, jadi aku mohon jangan menangis ya? Karena aku tidak suka itu membuat mata indahmu menjadi bengkak..dan berteman baiklah dengan Jungkook, aku rasa nanti kalian akan bertemu"

Alarm itu terdengar semakin keras, "mesin pesawat kita mati semua Capt" ujar Sehun. "baiklah, kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu, kita sebentar lagi akan sampai ke surga" jawab Taehyung cepat. Sehun tertawa "apakah aku keren dengan kacamata ini?" Taehyung kembali berbicara, "kau memang keren Capt!" jawab Sehun.

"Hahaha, lihat! Itu kuburan kita" ujar Taehyung, "indah ya, lautan biru membentang" Sehun menjawab. "—aku sudah bosan melihat kuburan di dalam tanah, akhirnya kita meninggal di tempat yang anti mainstream" "ironis sekali hidup kita bung! Bahkan diriku masih perjaka" Taehyung tertawa.

"Sialan padahal aku sudah membayangkan malam pertama dengan Kookie"

"Yup, sebentar lagi impact. Laporan terakhir dari Captain Kim Taehyung Korean Air dengan nomor penerbangan KR777 pesawat mengalami kerusakan di bagian mesin, penyebab belum diketahui. Penumpang beserta tujuh crew dan satu pilot berhasil melopat, korban tewas belum diketahui—satu menit sebelum menabrak laut" Taehyung berbicara cepat.

"Bersiap untuk impact!" Sehun berteriak, terdengar bunyi berisik diluar "Mayday, mayday, mayday!" suara keras memasuki perairan, setelah itu komunikasi terputus dan hening.

.

.

 **TBC**

Maaf telat update ya.

Review?


	8. Bonus Chapter

" **Boyfriend Buys Outfits Challenge"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bunny Jungkook on Youtube**

.

.

a/n :

Oke as you see. Ini bonus chapter. Aku dah baca review kalian btw thank u yang udah nyempetin buat review. Oh jangan pada nangis pls , tenang aja chapter-chapter kemarin mungkin bagian dari konflik, but mohon di tunggu untuk konflik selesai ok? I promise bakal happy end kok. Mungkin itu ujian cinta buat Taekook wkwk. Semoga suka sm bonus chapter ini yeay. Thanks once again. Mwah

.

.

"Hallo semuanyaaaa!" sapa Jungkook ceria. Sekarang ini Jungkook tengah membuat sebuah video challenge yang di dapat dari salah satu penggemarnya di Youtube. Jungkook mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih yang kebesaran, lalu dia saat ini sedang duduk di salah satu sudut kamarnya yang berwarna putih.

"Well, ada salah satu dari kalian yang meminta agar aku membuat video tentang boyfriend buy outfits challenge. Jadi here ya go! Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus menunggu pacarku sampai oke? orang paling sibuk sedunia itu, baru landing tadi pagi"

Jungkook membuka ponselnya sebentar, lalu menoleh saat mendapat bel apartemennya berbunyi. "nah itu dia!" kemudian Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya.

.

"Jadi, pacarku yang tampan ini sudah sampai! Apa kalian masih mengingatnya?" tanya Jungkook, sementara Taehyung yang mengenakan kaos hitam polos hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu dia berkata "hallo, para subscriber Jungkook!"

"Haha, jadi bisa kita mulai?" kemudian Taehyung menatap Jungkook bingung, "oh sepertinya pacarku tidak tau tentang challenge itu. Jadi begini sayang aku mendapat tantangan dari salah satu penggemarku, tantangan itu berupa 'boyfriend' yang membelikan barang apa saja, bisa baju tas dll untuk pacarnya. Aku hanya memberi uang 40,000 won"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk, "nah ini uang cashnya ingat harus pas ya?" Jungkook tertawa, Taehyung lalu mengambil itu "terserah aku kan Cookies?" Jungkook mengiyakan. "jangan lupa bawa satu kameranya sayang. Hati-hati ya"

.

Wajah Taehyung perlahan memenuhi layar, dia sepertinya tengah memasang kamera itu di depan dashboard mobilnya. Taehyung mengenakan sabuk pengaman lalu mobil mulai berjalan.

"Hm, Jungkook suka barang yang seperti apa ya?" Taehyung mulai berbicara sambil fokus ke jalan.

"Jungkook itu gengsinya tinggi sekali. Dari kepala hingga kaki barang yang dia pakai selalu bermerk. Padahal dia sering di rumah sakit, memangnya ada orang di sana yang memperhatikan merk-merk itu? Taehyung tertawa.

"Saat ini aku sedang di perjalanan menuju Mall COEX. Untunglah jalanan tidak ramai" kemudian terlihat Taehyung yang membelokan stir mobil. "jadi, menurut kalian aku membelikan Jungkook apa?" Taehyung bertanya pada kamera.

"AHA!" tiba-tiba Taehyung berseru senang. Mukanya berubah menjadi mesum "aku tau ingin membeli apa. Sebaiknya 'itu' dibeli di saat terakhir saja khekhekhe"

Tidak lama, Taehyung sampai di mall itu. Terlihat dia mengambil kamera GoPro milik Jungkook dan mulai menyoroti wajahnya. Taehyung berjalan dengan perlahan sambil matanya melihat-lihat deretan toko dari berbagai brand ternama.

"Apa kita kesitu?" tanya Taehyung. Lalu kakinya melangkah memasuki salah satu toko pakaian formal. Dia sambut oleh satu pegawai perempuan, Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa dia ingin melihat-lihat dahulu.

"Woa, sepertinya Jungkook sangat cocok memakai ini" kemudian Taehyung mengarahkan kamera itu ke depan. Kemaja itu berwarna merah maroon. Polos namun kelihatan berkelas. Lalu kamera itu di arahkan kembali menuju label harga.

15,500 won.

"Ow mahal ya? Hehe tapi masih ada sisa, sudahlah aku beli yang ini" lalu Taehyung berjalan dan mulai membayar kemeja itu. Setelah keluar Taehyung mulai menyusuri setiap sudut mall COEX. GoPro di genggaman Taehyung tiba-tiba menyoroti sebuah toko pakaian anak remaja dan anak kecil.

Toko itu bernama Indikidual Store. Di depannya terpajang sebuah boneka penguin besar. Kaki Taehyung melangkah masuk, dia berjalan untuk mencari sesuatu yang menarik lalu dia berhenti saat meliat sebuah kaos bergambar kelinci.

"Apakah ini lucu? Jungkook pasti imut memakai ini" kemudian Taehyung meminta agar di carikan ukuran paling besar. Beruntunglah karena size yang menurut Taehyung pas untuk Jungkook kenakan ternyata ada.

"Terima kasih" ucap Taehyung. Lalu kamera itu menyorot lorong besar yang di kanan kirinya terdapat berbagai macam mainan anak kecil. "Eh apa aku boleh membelikan Jungkook sebuah boneka?" tanya Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah belikan saja, Jungkook pasti suka" Taehyung masuk ke toko boneka besar itu. Dia memilih satu boneka super besar yang tingginya hampir setengah badannya. Boneka beruang gendut yang lucu.

"aku tidak sabar melihat ekspresinya" setelah membayar, dia menitip boneka itu karena dia belum selesai membeli barang-barang yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

.

Di apartemen, Jungkook berbicara kembali dengan kameranya. "Hei, apa Taehyung tersesat ya?" Jungkook menatap dengan cemas. "ini sudah tiga jam dan dia belum kembali. Aku khawatir dia tidak tau jalan pulang(?)"

Taehyung memasuki toko bertuliskan H&M itu. Dia melangkah cepat. Matanya melirik sekitar mencari apa saja yang menurutnya sangat cocok di pakai oleh sang kekasih tercinta. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat sebuah hoodie lengkap dengan tudung yang menyerupai telinga kelinci.

"Kupikir ini lucu.." Taehyung lalu melihat harganya, 5,000 won. Taehyung segera mencari ukuran yang menurutnya pas jika di pakai Jungkook. "ini terlihat kecil..apa Jungkook muat?" Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya, dia bingung.

"Aha ketemu size paling besar hehehe, oke saatnya mencari yang lain" lalu Taehyung membawa hoodie itu, dia kemudian berjalan menuju tempat aksesoris. Taehyung melihat-lihat dan dia terpaku pada gelang couple itu.

Gelang berwarna keperakan dengan motif daun kecil di tengahnya. Simple, tapi Taehyung suka. Harganya hanya 3,500 won dan dia mengambil gelang itu. Kemudian dia kembali berjalan, "oh aku lupa, aku ingin membelikan Jungkook jeans" ucap Taehyung.

Perlahan kamera menyorot berbagai macam jeans yang terpajang. "permisi, aku ingin jeans yang di patung ini" tanya Taehyung kepada pegawai perempuan di dekatnya, pegawai itu lalu berjalan dan menyuruh Taehyung mengikutinya.

Disana, ada bertumpuk-tumpuk celana jeans yang Taehyung inginkan "Jungkook pakai ukuran berapa? Uh aku tidak tau" gumamnya. Taehyung menaruh tangannya di bagian belakang jeans itu. Sebenarnya Taehyung sedang mengira-ngira size berapa yang cocok untuk Jungkook pakai.

Tangannya ajaib oke? Hehe sekarang ini malah Taehyung membayangkan bagaimana pantat semok kekasihnya itu, oh oke fokus-fokus. "sepertinya ini muat. Saatnya membayar kalau begitu" Taehyung berjalan kearah kasir dan sisa uangnya tinggal sedikit.

Taehyung sudah membawa empat tas belanja. Dia memiliki tujuan akhir saat ini. Dan,

TARAAAA!

Victoria's Secret Store.

"Wuhuuhuu~ aku ingin membelikan Cookies sebuah *piiiiii* disini" Taehyung berteriak girang. Dia dengan semangat memasuki toko tersebut. "selamat datang tuan, mencari apa?" sambut pegawai tersebut. "ah saya ingin mencari lingerlie" jawab Taehyung tanpa malu.

Pegawai itu menahan tawanya, mungkin dia pikir aneh sekali seorang lelaki membeli lingerlie tanpa istri di sampingnya. "silahkan ikut saya" kemudian di kamera itu terlihat banyak sekali pakaian dalam berwarna-warni, Taehyung hanya terkikik tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Jungkook memakai itu. Eh tapi kan Jungkook laki-laki.

"Nah, ini koleksi terbaru kami" Taehyung melihat deretan lingerlie itu satu persatu, dia lalu bertanya "yang suster-suster gitu ada tidak?" Taehyung memang pangeran mesum sejati. Kemudian pegawai itu membawa Taehyung ke sudut toko.

Di sana terpajang bermacam-macam lingerlie, dari yang bertema binatang, suster, hingga seragam pramugari yang telah di desain sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat seksi. "aku ingin yang suster dan kelinci itu" tunjuk Taehyung. Setelahnya dia membayar dengan kartu kreditnya sendiri.

Taehyung mengarakhan kamera itu ke wajahnya, dia masih berjalan dan berniat untuk membeli minuman karena haus "Huh, capek sekali. Oh kupikir sebentar lagi acara belanjanya akan selesai" kemudian ponselnya berdering.

"Jungkook menelfon, mungkin aku terlalu lama disini hehe" Taehyung mengangkat telfon dari pacarnya itu, menjelaskan kalau dia akan segera pulang saat ini juga.

"Oke, sang komandan sudah membuat ultimatum. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Jadi bye bye"

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah duduk berdampingan. Jungkook memulai perbincangan kembali "jadi guys, pacarku ini sudah kembali dan lihat apa yang dia beli" kemudian Jungkook mengangkat lima paper bag ke atas. "aku penasaran dengan paper bag dari VS ini Tae hyung"

Taehyung hanya nyengir, "kamu harus pakai ya awas kalau tidak!" kemudian Jungkook membuka paper bag yang pertama "OMG! Warna merah maroon kesukaanku" Jungkook memperlihatkan kemeja itu ke kamera "aku suka sekali, sesuai seleraku"

Lalu Jungkook masuk ke pintu yang tepat di belakangnya, dia mengganti baju dengan kemeja maroon itu. "Hm dari 1 sampai 10, kamu mendapat 7 dariku Tae. Aku suka sekali, terima kasih" Jungkook mencium singkat bibir Taehyung.

Kemudian dia membuka paper bag yang ke dua. Terlihat itu adalah kaos yang bergambar kelinci. Jungkook langsung izin ke belakang untuk berganti baju dan ya "lihat! Apa cocok di badanku?" tanya Jungkook, "kamu terlihat manis" puji Taehyung.

Paper bag ke tiga adalah hoodie dengan telinga kelinci. Jungkook pikir Taehyung sangat menyukai dia yang memakai baju-baju lucu seperti ini. "hoodie? Wah tepat sekali hoodieku yang satu lagi tertinggal di Jeju hehe" ucap Jungkook. Dia lalu memakai itu. Taehyung gemas langsung mencubit pipi tembam itu. "anak kecil pun kalah menggemaskannya denganmu"

Di dalam paper bag yang ketiga juga ada sebuah gelang couple, Jungkook langsung memasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan juga sebuah jeans berwarna biru laut. "kamu tau sizeku?" tanya Jungkook sesaat setelah mencoba jeans itu dan ternyata pas.

"Tidak, hanya mengira saja ternyata pas" Taehyung tersenyum mesum dan medapat cubitan keras di pipinya.

Lalu paper bag ke empat adalah sebuah piyama couple dan sebuah celana pendek. "piyama couple? Kamu bisa romantis juga ya" Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung lagi "senang kamu menyukainya" jawab Taehyung.

Tibalah paper bag terakhir. Paper bag berwarna ungu dan merah muda yang di luarnya tertulis Victoria's Secret itu dibuka. Mata Jungkook melotot dengan sempurna. "OH MY GOD TAEHYUNGGG!" segera Jungkook mematikan kamera yang sedari tadi merekam mereka berdua.

"Why babe?" jawab Taehyung dengan smirknya. Wajah Jungkook merah sempurna. Di tangannya terdapat dua buah lingerlie. Yang satu lingerlie kelinci lengkap dengan telinga kelinci berwarna putih dan satunya seragam suster berwarna putih biru yang sangat pendek.

"Ini—ini apa?" tanya Jungkook, Taehyung mendekat kearah Jungkook mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang pacar "tentu lingerlie sayang, bagaimana nanti malam kamu pakai? Hm yang suster dulu kelihatannya menarik. Daripada jas doktermu itu"

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, dia lalu mendorong Taehyung menjauh dan langsung bersembunyi di balik selimut. Taehyung terkekeh lalu menyalakan kembali kamera di depannya "Well, kuharap kalian suka dengan video Jungkook yang terbaru ya! Kirimkan kami challenge lagi, terlebih yang melibatkan aku oke? Jungkooknya sedang ngambek tuh"

Lalu Taehyung membawa kamera yang masih berkedap-kedip itu ke arah tempat tidur. "Jungkook marah padaku hahaha, yasudah jangan lupa like dan subscribe ya! Da daaaaah" dan klik, kameranya dimatikan.

.

"Cookies hei. Jangan marah dong" Taehyung menggoyang-goyangkan selimut berisi Jungkook itu. Jungkook masih tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya dia tidak marah, hanya malu. Uh Taehyung membelikannya itu? Jadi selama ini Taehyung diam-diam pernah berfanstasi dengan seragam kerjanya?

"Berisiiikkkkk!" Jungkook menendang Taehyung. Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini sifat asli seorang dokter muda Jeon? Haha dasar. Dia lalu ke ruang tengah disana ada sebuah boneka beruang besar yang tadi dibelinya.

Boneka itu di pita dengan sangat manis. Lalu Taehyung membawa boneka itu menuju kamar Jungkook. "hei Jeon Jungkook. Selamat tiga tahun ya" ucap Taehyung tulus. Jungkook yang berada di balik selimut itu langsung keluar. Mulutnya terbuka, dia kemudian melihat boneka beruang yang di pegang Taehyung itu.

"Waktu cepat sekali jika bersamamu, tidak terasa kita sudah tiga tahun menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku bersyukur sekali bisa memilikimu. I love you" Jungkook terharu, dia langsung memeluk Taehyung erat "kamu ingat? Aku kira hiks aku kira kamu lupa hyung" Taehyung mengecup pelan dahi Jungkook.

"Tidak pernah, ini hadiah untukmu. Peluk dia jika kamu merindukanku ya?" setelahnya mereka berdua berciuman. Memberikan perasaan senang karena memiliki satu sama lain, karena bisa tetap bersama hingga tiga tahun ini. Jungkook sejenak melupakan challenge itu. Dia hanya fokus kepada lelaki di hadapannya ini, masa depannya.

"I love you too, Taehyung"

.

.

End.

.

JK with lingerlie? Hm..

kenapa tae mesum banget ya? Emg mukanya gitu sih._.

haha semoga suka!


	9. Chapter 8

**JK Daily Life**

 **Cast** : Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Others

 **Genre** : Drama and Romance

.

.

 **WARNING. A LIL SAD, HURT, DLL.**

.

Suasana kedai kopi di pinggir jalan ini ramai. Banyak sekali orang yang berniat untuk menghangatkan diri dari cuaca yang berangin seperti saat ini. Jungkook adalah salah satunya. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu dia langsung membawa kakinya ke sini.

"Americano, satu" Jungkook memesan pesanannya, lalu membayar dan mulai mencari tempat enak untuk menikmati kopi itu. Di pojok ruangan ada satu meja yang kosong. Dia lalu membawa dirinya untuk duduk.

Pandangan matanya terus saja melihat kearah luar jendela. Orang-orang dengan pakaian khas musim gugur berjalan dengan cepat, mungkin ingin segera sampai ke rumah dan menghangatkan diri. Malam ini sangat dingin.

Pesanan Jungkook datang, secangkir Americano tanpa gula. Dia menyesap kopi itu perlahan, merasakan pahit di lidahnya. Dia tidak tau sejak kapan dirinya mulai rutin mengkonsumsi kopi pahit ini. Mungkin saat Taehyung menghilang dari pandangannya.

Jungkook membuka pathnya. Sejak terakhir mengunggah foto Taehyung di sosial media itu, dia sama sekali belum membukanya kembali bahkan sekedar mengecek notifikasi. Helaan nafas kembali terdengar. Jungkook mulai mengetik sesuatu.

 **Jeon Jungkook moment on path:**

Tae hyung, apa kamu di sana baik-baik saja? :") —bersama **Kim Taehyung**

Beberapa saat yang lalu dari Gangnam

Tidak beberapa lama, ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada notifikasi masuk. Jungkook segera membukanya.

 **Kim Namjoon** frowened your moment

 **Park Jimin** frowned at your moment

 **Min Yoongi** frowned at your moment

 **Kim Seokjin** frowned at your moment

 **Kim Seokjin** comment on your moment

 **Do Kyungsoo** frowned at your moment

"Terlalu banyak cemberut di momentku hahaha" Jungkook tertawa pelan. Dia menyesap kopi itu lalu membuka momentnya sendiri.

 **Jeon Jungkook moment on path:**

Tae hyung, apa kamu di sana baik-baik saja?—bersama **Kim Taehyung**

Beberapa saat yang lalu dari Gangnam

6 comment

…

 **Kim Seokjin**

Jungkookieee :"""((((( aku kesana ya?

Beberapa saat yang lalu dari Gangnam

 **Jung Hoseok**

Kook-ah jangan bersedih!

Beberapa saat yang lalu dari Seoul

 **Min Yoongi**

Kukieee sayanggg:") Tae pasti baik-baik saja kok.

Beberapa saat yang lalu dari Seoul

 **Oh Min Ri**

Jungkook ya ampun:") kekasihmu baik-baik saja pasti.

Beberapa saat yang lalu dari Seoul

 **Park Jimin**

Taehyung pasti selamat kukiii!

Beberapa saat yang lalu dari Seoul

 **Do Kyungsoo**

Kook, he'll be fine

Beberapa saat yang lalu dari Myeondong

Jungkook tersenyum, dia beruntung mempunyai teman-teman yang selalu berada disisinya hingga saat ini. Jungkook menatap langit-langit yang gelap itu. Dia menahan jatuhnya air mata, tapi percuma karena detik berikutnya air mata itu mengalir perlahan.

"Ya, I hope he will be fine"

.

.

Musim gugur akan segera berakhir, sudah tiga bulan sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi. Sampai saat ini, Taehyung masih belum ditemukan. Entah sudah berapa lama Jungkook terus menunggu Taehyung di bandara, dan akan berakhir dengan badannya yang membeku.

Upacara pun sudah di lakukan, bahkan pemerintah sudah menyiapkan peti mati untuk Taehyung. Saat itu Jungkook seolah belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Hati kecilnya masih percaya bahwa di luar sana, kekasihnya itu masih hidup.

Yah, bolehkah dia menganggap Taehyung kekasihnya? Di upacara itu banyak sekali orang yang datang. Berbagai karangan bunga menghiasi tempat itu. Jungkook memakai jas formal serba hitam. Tangannya memakai sarung tangan putih lalu mengambil dua tangkai bunga dan meletakannya di foto Sehun dan Taehyung.

Luhan masih terus menangis walau air matanya sudah tak sebanyak dulu "ini menyakitkan sekali Kook-ah" Luhan berbicara, Jungkook hanya terdiam matanya masih menatap peti mati disebelah peti Sehun. Itu peti yang sudah di siapkan untuk memperingati sosok Taehyung.

"—lebih sakit lagi saat kau menangisi peti kekasihmu, padahal kau tau bahwa isinya kosong"

.

Batas waktu yang di berikan pemerintah untuk mencari jasad Taehyung adalah enam bulan. Jungkook berpikir bahwa itu sebentar. Bagaimana jika sebenarnya Taehyung terdampar di suatu tempat namun jaraknya sangat jauh? Tapi kenyataan sangatlah pahit.

Siang ini Jungkook mendapatkan libur, kemudian saat dia akan memasuki mobil tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar "hallo?" jawab Jungkook "Jungkookie, mereka akan melakukan press conference terakhir di Incheon satu jam lagi. kuharap kau datang" Jimin berbicara. "baiklah hyung"

Dan disinilah Jungkook sekarang, tempat paling tidak ingin dia kunjungi karena pasti Jungkook akan berakhir dengan tangis setelahnya. Semua sudah di tempatnya masing-masing saat Jungkook datang, mereka pun sudah mengenal pemuda Jeon ini.

Karena pada saat blackbox itu ditemukan dan disiarkan di televisi, semua masyarakat menontonnya. Jungkook menjadi sorotan semua kalangan. Di blackbox itu Taehyung mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat menyentuh hati masyarakat sehingga di sosial media pun banyak yang memberikan dorongan dan semangat agar Jungkook tidak terlalu bersedih.

"Kami menemukan dua barang yang diindikasi merupakan milik dari Captain Kim Taehyung" Pria yang Jungkook ketahui sebagai ketua dari tim penyelamat itu mulai berbicara. Disana, di layar itu terdapat dua benda. Yang satu adalah selembar foto polaroid yang warnanya sudah pudar, dan yang satu lagi adalah nametag bertuliskan Kim Taehyung.

"Foto ini kami temukan karena tersangkut batu karang yang berada di dasar laut" ucapnya, "lalu nametag Kim Taehyung ini kami menemukannya tak jauh dari foto itu berada" Jungkook tau itu fotonya bersama Taehyung dua tahun lalu saat mereka baru saja merayakan anniversary.

"Ya tuhan hiks" Jungkook menutup mulutnya, menahan isakan itu agar tidak terdengar.

Dan pada akhirnya setelah kasus ditutup, harapan Jungkook bahwa Taehyung masih hidup perlahan memudar bersamaan dengan musim yang terus berganti. Namun cinta itu masih tetap ada melekat seolah memang disanalah ia bermuara.

Jungkook pikir biarlah dia tidak mempunyai pasangan sampai dia menghembuskan nafas terakhir, karena hatinya tidak akan perrnah mau kelain hati. Disana Kim Taehyung masih menjadi penghuni tetap hatinya.

.

Seoul, 30 Desember

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya yang sudah memerah itu kala melihat tanggal di kalendernya. Hari ini Taehyung berulang tahun. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh menangis lagi. Jungkook membuka Instagramnya dan langsung menulis sebuah caption. Tidak lupa dia memasukan sebuah foto dirinya dan Taehyung yang tengah memakai topi ulang tahun.

 **JeonJungkook on Instagram :**

Tae hyung, sekarang tanggal 30 Desember. Ingat ini hari apa? Yah hari ini adalah hari lahir orang yang sangat aku cintai. Aku bersyukur kau dilahirkan kedunia ini, dan aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Appa dan Eommamu karena telah membersarkanmu menjadi seorang yang aku kenal hingga saat ini. Tae hyung, apakah kau ingat dengan foto ini? Foto itu kita mengambilnya saat merayakan ulang tahunmu yang ke dua puluh lima. Waktu itu kau datang terlambat dan hampir membuatku mati kedinginan karena menunggumu, tapi beruntunglah kau segera datang dan langsung memelukku! Kita sangat bahagia waktu itu. Terimakasih telah memberikanku sebuah kenangan yang akan aku ingat seumur hidup.

Aku tidak tau ingin menulis apa lagi, tapi aku mulai merindukanmu. Aku sudah menuruti keinginan terakhirmu untuk tetap hidup dengan bahagia walau rasanya sangat sulit. Tapi aku akan berusaha jika itu adalah permintaanmu. Tae hyung, apakah sekarang kau senang? Jika kau senang aku pun senang. Ada banyak yang ingin aku sampaikan tapi kasihan followersku nanti hehe. Pokoknya sampai kapanpun juga kau masih tetap di hatiku, Happy Birthday Kim Taehyung.

Aku mencintaimu.

.

Seoul, 2 tahun kemudian.

Jungkook sudah menjadi ketua tim bedah saat ini. Dia pun sudah tidak terlalu sibuk mengoperasi pasien. Jungkook kembali ceria seperti dulu, namun disaat dia sedang sendiri kadang dia masih teringat tentang bayang-bayang Taehyung.

"Jungkook-ssi anda di panggil oleh direktur" seorang suster berbicara padanya, Jungkook mengangguk dan membawa kakinya itu menuju ruangan di lantai atas. Dalam hati Jungkook mengumpat, pasti dirinya kembali disuruh mengikuti seminar lagi.

Tok tok

Jungkook mengetuk, menunggu balasan dari dalam "masuk" kemudian dia membuka pintu itu. Jungkook membungkuk hormat "anda memanggil saya sajangnim?" kemudian sang direktur menyuruh Jungkook mendekat.

"Beberapa tahun belakangan ini, Afrika tengah di landa krisis. Mereka kesulitan untuk mendapatkan air bersih, lalu anak-anak yang tumbuh disana kekurangan gizi. Dokter yang dikirim PBB seolah belum mencukupi untuk mengobati masyarakat disana."

"Karena rumah sakit kita terbaik di Korea Selatan presiden secara langsung memintaku untuk mengutus beberapa dokter terbaik agar bisa dikirim kesana." Ucap sang direktur.

"Jadi?" tanya Jungkook memastikan, "aku akan mengirim dua puluh orang dokter disini untuk menjadi sukarelawan selama satu tahun , dan kau masuk kedalam list itu" Jungkook hanya mengangguk paham.

"Seminggu lagi kau akan berangkat, semua sudah kami urus. Kau tinggal bawa barang keperluanmu saja." kemudian Jungkook menunduk hormat lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

Jungkook tengah bersiap untuk packing saat tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu apartemennya. "jadi kamu akan ke Afrika?" oh Yoongi hyung pikir Jungkook. "iya hyung, pihak rumah sakit yang memutuskan" Jungkook mulai melipat kembali baju-bajunya.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja Kook-ah?" tanya Yoongi dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, tenanglah" kemudian Jungkook bangkit membuka lemari pakaiannya lagi dan mulai memasukannya ke dalam koper. Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia tau sebenarnya Jungkook diam-diam masih sering menangis jika mengingat Taehyung.

"Kapan berangkat? Biar aku dan Jin hyung yang antar" Jungkook menjawab, "lusa, jam sepuluh malam hyung"

Setelahnya Yoongi keluar kamar Jungkook dia bilang akan memasak untuk makan malam. Jungkook langsung jatuh ke lantai yang dingin. Bagaimana dia bisa baik-baik saja? Afrika itu kan tujuan pesawat Taehyung sebelum hilang kontak.

Jungkook menatap nanar foto yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Foto dia dan Taehyung. "Aku menuruti perkataanmu hyung. Aku akan menjadi relawan seperti yang kau suruh khe. Jadi aku tidak akan menghamburkan uang lagi" air mata itu turun membasahi pipinya.

.

Hari keberangkatan pun tiba, Jungkook sudah siap dengan dua koper dan satu tas ransel. Hyung-hyungnya pun menepati janji mereka untuk mengantar Jungkook ke bandara. Sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak masuk dalam list itu jadi hanya Jungkook dari departemen bedah.

"Jika sudah sampai langsung chat di grup oke?" itu pinta Seokjin. Jungkook hanya mengiyakan permintaan hyungnya itu. Jin sudah seperti ibu-ibu saja. "jika pusing minum obat mabuk lalu tidur ya?" itu ucap Yoongi, Jungkook hanya mengacungkan tangannya.

"Aku pergi hyungdul, sampai ketemu satu tahun lagi!" Jungkook sedikit berteriak. Dia melambai pada Seokjin maupun Yoongi. Tibalah dia di dalam pesawat. "hhh kenapa harus di ekonomi?" batin Jungkook nelangsa.

"Kau gampang mabuk ya?" ah itu Minseok, Jungkook hanya pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali dia dari departemen anak. "yeah as you see hyung" Jungkook lalu meminum obat itu dengan sekali tegukan. "yasudah tidurlah, nanti aku bangunkan jika sudah saatnya makan" Jungkook lalu menutup matanya tidak lupa mengucap terimakasih

Jungkook terbangun, bukan karena dibangunkan oleh Minseok melainkan karena guncangan terus menerus dari badan pesawat. "sedang terjadi turbulensi" Jungkook menengok dan melihat Minseok dia tampak begitu tenang. Hell! Jungkook tidak bisa tenang. Phobianya kambuh apalagi setelah dulu Taehyung meninggalkannya karena berusaha menyelamatkan penumpang.

Jungkook pucat, tangannya tidak sengaja mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Minseok. Minseok yang tadi sedang membaca langsung menoleh "sshhh tenang, pesawat ini aman kok" lalu dia mulai mengelus tangan Jungkook.

Mata Jungkook terpejam, dia takut turbulensinya tidak hilang-hilang. Dalam hati dia terus memohon agar ini berhenti "apa kau perlu obat tidur Kook-ah?" Jungkook menggeleng, kalau pesawatnya jatuh bagaimana? Kemudian getaran itu terhenti disambung dengan pengumunan dari pilot bahwa sekarang pesawat sudah terbebas dari awan cumulonimbus.

.

Setelah sampai, tim dari rumah sakit Jaewon masih harus menaiki pesawat kecil yang hanya muat tiga puluh orang. Nantinya pesawat ini akan mendarat di sebuah pulau kecil dekat Madagaskar. Mereka di sambut oleh tarian khas daerah itu.

"Penduduknya memang tidak bisa bahasa inggris, tapi kau masih bisa menggunakan bahasa tarzan" itu kata sang ketua tim, Park Chanyeol. Yang benar saja bahasa tarzan, Jungkook hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Kamarnya itu merupakan sebuah bilik yang terbuat dari ranting pohon kelapa yang sudah dikeringkan. Sempit sih tapi nyaman, setelah menaruh barang-barangnya Jungkook bergegas keluar. Di sana Chanyeol sedang berusaha mendirikan tenda pengobatan yang akan mereka pakai selama satu tahun.

"Perlu bantuan hyung?" tanya Jungkook, Chanyeol yang sedang mengaitkan tali agar tenda itu tidak terlepas menjawab "ah tolong ambilkan beberapa tenda lagi di box berwarna putih itu" Jungkook pun langsung berjalan.

Setelah tenda selesai dibangun, ini sudah memasuki malam hari. Udaranya bersih, didepan sana hamparan laut membentang. Jungkook suka suasana ini. Sesaat Minseok memanggilnya untuk makan malam. Disana mereka berkumpul dengan tetua suku. Jungkook heran Chanyeol itu mengerti bahasa mereka tidak sih? Tapi lihat keliatannya mereka berdua terlihat akrab.

Makan malam pun usai, Jungkook masuk ke kamarnya lagi berniat untuk menghubungi hyung-hyungnya. Untunglah ada telfon satelit karena saat mengecek di ponselnya ternyata tidak ada sinyal sama sekali. Dering ke dua akhirnya telfon itu di angkat "hallo?" jawab Jin dari sebrang, "hallo hyung? Ini aku Jungkook"

Kemudian Jungkook bercerita apa saja mengenai perjalanannya untuk sampai ketempat ini. "iya hyung tempatnya sangat bagus! Aku akan mengirimkannya nanti ya, tenang saja" Jin ternyata meminta Jungkook untuk memfoto tempat ini.

"Baiklah, sampaikan salamku pada Yoongi hyung ya? Tadi aku menelfonnya tapi tak di angkat. Oke hyung bye" kemudian Jungkook menaruh kembali telfon itu.

.

Jungkook kemudian keluar, menikmati semilir angin yang sejuk. Sekarang masih jam sepuluh malam namun suasananya sudah sangat sepi, berbanding terbalik jika ini adalah Seoul pasti sekarang jalanan pun masih dipenuhi banyak orang.

Jungkook mendudukan diri di pasir putih itu, melihat bagaimana taburan bintang di angkasa yang berkelip indah. Jika sudah begini pasti diaa akan kembali mengingat tentang Taehyung. "Tae hyung, bisakah kau liat di atas sana banyak sekali bintang" Jungkook tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba dia menoleh, dan dilihatnya seorang pemuda dengan wajah khas orang Afrika tengah tersenyum kepadanya "sendiri saja?" ujar pemuda itu. Jungkook kaget, bukankah ini desa di pedalaman Afrika? Kenapa pemuda ini bisa berbicara bahasa Korea?"

Pemuda itupun tertawa "kenapa? terkejut melihatku bisa berbicara Korea?" Jungkook hanya mengangguk. "aku adalah anak dari tetua suku ini, namun karena pada saat itu aku bosan, aku meminta izin pada ayah untuk belajar di luar sana" dia menunjuk kearah laut.

"Awalanya ayah tidak mengizinkan, ya karena dia memang masih sangat kolot. Lalu aku memaksa dan akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari tempat kelahiranku, kemudian aku bertemu dengan seorang professor di ibukota Afrika Selatan. Disana aku diajarkan bahasa asing" Jungkook mulai mengerti.

"Jadi yah begitulah, kenapa kau melamun?" "—merindukan seseorang?" tanyanya lagi.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum kemudian menatap bintang, "iya seseorang yang aku cintai" "bukankah jaman sekarang sudah canggih? Bisa menghubungi seseorang dengan jarak ribuan kilometer hanya dengan sebuah benda persegi itu" jawab pemuda disamping Jungkook.

"Aku tidak tau dia berada dimana" Jungkook menjawab lagi. "loh kenapa bisa begitu?" Jungkook terkekeh ternyata anak ini kepo sekali "mayatnya tidak ditemukan, dia menghilang di sekitar sini dua tahun lalu" Jungkook menjawab cepat.

Pemuda itu diam tidak membalas ucapan Jungkook. Mungkin dia jadi tidak enak pikirnya, kemudian pemuda itu malah berbicara kembali "aku dengar ada orang asing yang datang ke pulau Kyoura" Jungkook menoleh "pulau Kyoura?" tanyanya lagi, "ah itu pulau yang terdekat dengan pulau ini" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Dua tahun yang lalu, ya benar aku mendengarnya dua tahun lalu dari ayah"

Mungkinkah Taehyung masih hidup? Mungkinkah? Tapi, jika memang Taehyung masih hidup kenapa dia tidak kembali ke Korea? bukankah dua tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar? Menyadari Jungkook yang terdiam pemuda itu kembali bersuara.

"Hei sudahlah, mungkin aku salah dengar" "—sudah larut sebaiknya kau masuk, banyak binatang kalau malam" kemdian Jungkook pun menuruti perintah pemuda itu.

.

.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

**JK Daily Life**

 **Cast** : Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Others

 **Genre** : Drama and Romance

.

.

Musim telah berganti, sekarang sedang musim panas di tempat Jungkook mengabdi menjadi salah satu sukarelawan. Jungkook pernah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri "Does it scare you sometimes how time flies and nothing changes?" ya, tidak ada yang berubah. Kehidupannya bahkan sampai saat ini terlihat begitu membosankan.

Jungkook terbiasa bangun pagi, sesaat dia membuka mata lalu memandang langit-langit kamarnya ini yang terbuat dari berbagai dahan pohon yang dikeringkan—dia tidak lupa mengucap syukur bahwa sampai detik ini, dia masih bisa bernafas.

Lalu dia perlahan bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang sempit, menatap foto Taehyung yang sengaja ia bawa dan taruh di lemari tempatnya menyimpan beberapa buku bacaaan, Jungkook tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat pagi pada kekasihnya itu.

Kemudian dia membuka tirai yang berfungsi sebagai pintu kamarnya dan menghirup dalam udara segar yang tidak akan dia dapatkan di ibukota Seoul. Melihat bagaimana matahari mulai muncul di arah timur. Ini sangat indah, pagi yang cocok untuk orang yang memiliki pikiran sekompleks Jungkook.

.

"Pagi Jungkook-ah!" sapa Chanyeol riang. Dia sudah memakai jas dokter dan tengah membagikan beberapa makanan bergizi pada anak-anak kecil di desa ini. Semua anak kecil itu nampak senang karena di beri sesuatu yang lidah mereka bahkan baru mencicipinya sekali.

"Pagi juga, hyung!"

Setelahnya Jungkook berjalan ke tenda medis itu, dia mengecek beberapa obat-obatan yang akan habis. Lalu dia menulisnya di notes berwarna putih yang berada di sakunya. "semuanya tinggal sedikit" gumam Jungkook.

Jungkook pun memberitahu perihal stock obat-obatan yang akan habis kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerti dan dia berkata bahwa obat-obatan itu akan dikirim dari pusat kesehatan yang berada di ibukota Afrika Selatan.

"Lusa pesawatnya datang, sekalian membawa tim baru. Katanya agar kerjaan kita maksimal" begitu kata Chanyeol, Jungkook hanya diam lalu mengangguk dan pergi.

Daripada tidak ada kegiatan dia ingin berjalan-jalan saja, karena di tenda jaga itu sudah ada beberapa dokter disana. Jungkook melepas sepatunya saat dia sudah sampai di bibir laut. Cuman melangkah sekitar lima menit dan kita bisa melihat hamparan laut berwarna biru di depan sana.

Jungkook mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu memotret apa saja yang menurutnya menarik. Mulai dari pasir putih, hewan kecil yang di jumpainya, hingga sebuah pulau yang tak jauh dari pulau ini.

Jungkook penasaran sebenarnya, karena dari jauh pulau itu seperti tidak ada penghuninya. Tapi kata Lyoree—anak dari tetua suku yang ditemuinya malam itu bilang bahwa pulau itu sebenarnya berpenghuni. Namun para penduduknya masih terlalu tertutup.

.

Pesawat itu tiba, sepuluh orang baru dari rumah sakit Jaewon perlahan menuruni tangga pesawat. Jungkook segera berlari dan memeluk salah satu penumpang itu. "Kyungsoo-ah miss u!" teriak Jungkook kegirangan.

Mata belo kyungsoo membulat, dia tersenyum senang dan memeluk balik sahabatnya ini. "Miss u too Kookie" balasnya. Jungkook mulai membantu yang lain membawa box-box besar yang berisi persediaan makanan dan obat-obatan.

"Semuanya sudah beres, hyung" Jungkook berdiri, dia segera menghadap Chanyeol yang tengah mendata satu persatu vaksin itu. "oh oke, gomawo Jungkook. Kau bisa beristirahat" setelahnya Jungkook pamit dan berjalan keluar tenda.

Di pesisir Jungkook melihat pemuda itu—Lyoree tengah berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Percakapan mereka terdengar seru sekali, maka Jungkook memutuskan untuk mendekat. "Hei, seru sekali sepertinya" ucap Jungkook.

Mereka berdua menoleh, Kyungsoo tersenyum "Iya, aku kaget ternyata ada anak kepala suku yang bisa berbicara bahasa Korea hahaha" Lyoree hanya tersenyum gugup "padahal bahasaku masih kaku" Jungkook kemudian ikut mendudukan diri di pasir putih itu.

"Lyoree mengajak kita untuk mengunjungi pulau itu Kook, katanya bagus loh. Bisa buat foto-foto" Kyungsoo kemudian menunjuk sebuah pulau yang berada di dekat sini. Jungkook langsung melihatnya, pulau itu ya. Yang menurut Lyoree ada orang asing dua tahun lalu datang kesana.

"Heloooo Jungkook?" tangan Kyungsoo mengibas pelan, Jungkook langsung menatapnya "ah, ide bagus sepertinya" mereka lalu mengobrol seru tentang pulau itu. Jungkook hanya mendengarkan sesekali menimpali ucapan keduanya. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Dia takut kalau ternyata sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

.

Hari itu pun tiba. Jungkook telah meminta izin kepada Chanyeol selaku ketua tim untuk pergi berlibur ke pulau Kyoura selama dua hari. Dia pergi dengan lima orang lainnya termasuk Kyungsoo dan anak kepala suku.

Jungkook hanya membawa tas ransel kecil, dia juga memakai kaos kuning cerah dan celana pendek. Tidak lupa topi serta kacamata, too much? Memang itu sangat Jungkook sekali. Kyungsoo hanya menatap jengah temannya itu, dia seperti artis yang ingin berlibur ke Hawaii saja.

Mereka senang , anak kepala suku itu—Lyoree mau menjadi pemandu selama berkunjung ke pulau tersebut. Saat ini mereka tengah menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus, di kapal kecil yang membawa mereka menuju pulau sebrang.

"Indah sekali" puji Jungkook. Matanya memandang kagum pulau tersebut. Dia membawa kakinya itu untuk masuk ke dalam pulau. Pulau itu mempunyai hutan yang luas, pepohonan tumbuh dengan subur disini. Lyoree bilang di dalamnya ada bukit yang juga terdapat sebuah desa disana.

"Kyungsoo-ah, bisa foto aku disini?" pinta Jungkook. Dia tengah berdiri di antara pepohonan itu. Kyungsoo mengiyakan, dia menyuruh Jungkook untuk mulai berpose dan ckrek! Fotonya selesai.

"Memangnya ingin di upload? Disini tidak aja sinyal tau" ucap Kyungsoo. Jungkook yang tengah memegang ponselnya hanya mengangkat bahu "nanti saat ada sinyal akan ku upload" jawabnya.

"Sebaiknya kita bermalam disini saja, bukit itu lumayan jauh. Dan juga sepertinya akan hujan tidak ada tempat berlindung" ujar Lyoree. Mereka semua mengikuti apa yang Lyoree katakan, Kyungsoo membantu Jungkook untuk membuat tenda sementara yang lain mencari kayu bakar.

.

Setelah makan malam, mereka semua masuk ke dalam tenda. Tenda itu ada dua, Kyungsoo serta Jungkook di tenda yang satunya. Jungkook tidak bisa tidur, entah kenapa dia malah memikirkan Taehyung terus.

"Ada apa denganku?" Jungkook berbicara sendiri, dia membalikan badan. Ya, memang dia masih sering memikirkan Taehyung namun rasanya bukan seperti sekarang. Entahlah, dia juga tidak yakin. Apa ini firasat? Lelah dengan pikirannya Jungkook pun jatuh tertidur.

.

Jungkook merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus di sekelilingnya, dia membuka mata dan bingung dengan apa yang dia lihat. Tempat ini bukannya kampung halaman Taehyung? Ini Daegu! Jungkook lalu berjalan, perlahan kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah rumah di ujung jalan sana. Rumah keluarga Taehyung.

Rumah itu bergaya tradisional namun mewah. Jungkook sampai di luar pagar tiba-tiba pagar itu terbuka menampilkan seorang anak kecil dengan seragam sekolah dasar yang kebesaran.

"Taehyung?" panggil Jungkook. Namun anak kecil itu tidak menoleh, dia sibuk berlari. Jungkook mengikutinya, sama-sama berlari kemudian Jungkook merasa tubuhnya melayang dan terjatuh. Jungkook jatuh tepat di depan apartemen Taehyung yang berada di daerah Gangnam.

Dia melihat Taehyung turun dari mobil antar jemput perusahaannya, Jungkook pun melihat bagaimana Taehyung masih dengan seragam lengkap masuk dan menekan beberapa password apartemennya. Dia melangkah masuk, mengikuti Taehyung.

"Taehyung" panggil Jungkook lagi. Ternyata Taehyung menoleh, dia menatap Jungkook lama sebelum menjawab "siapa?" tentu saja Jungkook bingung. Taehyung lupa dengannya? Apa ini lelucon? "Aku bukan Taehyung" ucapnya lagi.

Baru ingin membalas ucapan Taehyung tiba-tiba badan Jungkook terasa sakit. Dia langsung kaget dan membuka matanya. Ternyata di depan sudah ada Kyungsoo "tidurmu seperti mayat. Bangun kita harus sampai ke desa itu" kemudian Kyungsoo keluar dari tenda meninggalkan Jungkook yang terdiam.

"Ternyata cuman mimpi…"

.

Mereka menyusuri hutan yang lebat ini, di depan Lyoree memimpin. Dia juga menceritakan bahwa di desa itu ada satu ilmuan dari Amerika yang sudah tinggal disana lama sekali. Lyoree bilang ilmuan itu datang untuk meneliti pulau ini.

"Jadi begitulah, dia sudah diterima oleh kepala suku disini" ucap Lyoree. Mereka semua hanya mendengar dengan seksama cerita-cerita yang dibawakan.

Setelah sampai, mereka semua takjub dengan lingkungan di sekitar. Ternyata di bukit ini juga ada air terjun yang sangat indah. Jungkook jadi tidak sabar ingin main air disana. Lyoree mengajak mereka untuk mendatangi kepala suku dahulu dan menurut Jungkook itu sangat menegangkan.

Kepala suku itu awalnya menolak mereka datang, menolak keras membuat Jungkook, Kyungsoo dan lainnya menggengam tangan masing-masing namun ternyata beruntung sang ilmuan itu mau membantu mereka agar di terima disini.

"Thank you, sir!" ucap Jungkook senang. Dia dan kelima temannya di izinkan tinggal disini selama dua hari, ya memang itu rencana mereka karena cuman mendapat jatah libur segitu. Namun kepala suku itu bilang harus menuruti semua adat istiadat di wilayah ini jika tidak ingin celaka.

Tapi yang membuat Jungkook bingung adalah perkataan ketua suku yang terakhir. Beliau bilang bahwa sudah cukup dua orang asing saja yang datang kesini. Dua orang? Bukannya cuman ada ilmuan itu saja? tapi yasudahlah, tidak penting. Sekarang Jungkook hanya ingin bermain di air terjun itu.

Disinilah Jungkook sekarang. Sebuah air terjun yang mempunyai aliran air yang sangat jernih. Jungkook melepaskan sepatunya, menaruh sepatu itu di pinggir bebatuan. Yang membuat air terjun ini indah adalah banyaknya kupu-kupu yang berterbangan kesana kemari.

"Ya tuhan, indah sekali ciptaanMu" gumam Jungkook. Dia memotret sekeliling menggunakan ponselnya yang sudah di lapisi oleh waterproof phone bag. Niat sekali bukan? Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah berubah, dia memang seorang dokter 'gaul' masa kini.

Jungkook perlahan memasukan badannya ke dalam air. Merasakan bagaimana dinginnya air itu menembus kulitnya yang putih. Cipratan air yang berasal dari air terjun itu mampu menambah kadar kesenangan Jungkook.

Oh jika bertanya kemana teman-temannya yang lain mereka semua sedang makan siang. Jungkook tidak terlalu lapar, makanya dia izin untuk bermain air duluan, teman-temannya bilang mereka akan menyusul.

"Andai semua ini bisa di bawa ke Seoul" Jungkook kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya, dia melihat bagaimana indahnya permukaan dibawah sana.

Karena bosan dengan berenang, Jungkook ingin mencoba sesuatu yang menantang yaitu melompat dari atas tebing dan kemudian terjun ke bawah. Untungnya kata ilmuan itu, sungai di bawah itu dalamnya mencapai delapan meter.

Percobaan pertama dan ke dua berhasil. Jungkook ingin mencoba untuk ketiga kalinya namun naas tiba-tiba kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak batu yang tajam. Jungkook langsung jatuh terduduk memegangi kaki kirinya yang berlumuran darah.

"Uh sakitt shhhhh" Jungkook mencoba berdiri namun dia lemas. Mungkin karena terlalu lama berenang kesana kemari sejak tadi. Dan kenapa juga teman-temannya belum datang? "sialaaannnn kenapa malah begini sih?! Menghancurkan liburanku saja"

Saat hendak mencoba berdiri lagi, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang dari belakang. Dia langsung melihat keadaan kaki Jungkook. Jungkook yang kaget hanya diam saja dan mengeluarkan suara kesakitan saat orang itu memegang sobekan di telapak kakinya.

"You oke?" tanya sang pemuda. Jungkook mengangguk, wajah pemuda itu perlahan terlihat. Manik Jungkook membulat sempurna saat melihat wajah itu. Bibirnya pucat seperti melihat hantu. Orang di depannya ini bukankah?

"Taehyung?" ucap Jungkook pelan.

Dia Taehyung kan? Taehyung kekasihnya yang di sangka sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu. Benar dia Taehyung kan? tapi, pria di hadapannya ini mirip sekali dengan Taehyung hanya saja dia mempunyai rambut yang sedikit lebih panjang.

"Huh, sorry?" tanya orang itu.

.

.

TBC

Nahlo. Siapa itu?


	11. Chapter 10

**JK Daily Life**

 **Cast** : Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Others

 **Genre** : Drama and Romance

.

.

"Kamu Taehyung kan?" tanya Jungkook dalam Bahasa korea. Sementara orang di hadapannya hanya diam, seperti mencerna dengan perlahan perkataan Jungkook. "No, I'm V" balas orang itu, membuat Jungkook melupakan rasa sakit di kakinya.

Jungkook menatap pria itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, mungkin karena sekarang dalam pikiran Jungkook terlalu banyak hal yang tidak dapat dia mengerti. Apakah orang dihadapannya ini sungguh Kim Taehyung? Tapi mengapa dia tidak ingat?

"Tapi kamu paham Bahasa ini kan?!" balas Jungkook ngotot dan masih menggunakan Bahasa korea.

Air mata itu perlahan turun, membasahi pipinya. Jungkook menangis dengan putus asa entah harus bahagia atau sedih. Dengan cepat dia memeluk pria ini, dan menangis kencang di dadanya yang lebar—bahkan rasanya masih sama, sama seperti sedang memeluk Taehyungnya.

"Kenapa hyung, hiks kenapa" ucap Jungkook dengan suara yang serak.

"Kenapa diam saja hyung?! Kamu sungguh tidak ingat denganku?" suara tangis Jungkook semakin keras, di tambah Jungkook yang merasa menggigil kedinginan karena habis bermain air.

"Kenapa tidak pulang ke tanah kelahiranmu,hyung? Hiks kenapa kamu membiarkanku menunggu tanpa kepastian?!"

"—jawab hyung!" Jungkook menggoyang pelan pundak pria yang bernama V ini. Sementara pria itu hanya diam, dia memang menatap Jungkook tapi mata itu kosong. Seperti tidak ada sinar kehidupan didalamnya.

"I think you sick" akhirnya pria di hadapan Jungkook bersuara. Masih menggunakan Bahasa inggris, mungkinkah Taehyung berpikir bahwa dia menangis karena sakit di kakinya? Jungkook mengelap kasar air matanya. Tidak hyung, batin dan ragaku yang sakit.

V kemudian menggendong Jungkook, membantunya menuruni tebing lalu membawanya ke rumah ilmuan yang bernama Bernard. Jungkook masih menangis walau dalam diam, di perjalanan pun mereka berdua tidak mengobrol.

.

Jungkook di biarkan sendiri oleh V, dia hanya menaruh Jungkook di ruangan serba putih hingga ilmuan itu datang menghampirinya sambil membawa kotak P3K. Tapi Jungkook tidak bisa menahan ini semua, sakit sekali, hatinya sakit.

Dia akhirnya menangis lagi, Bernard bingung lalu dia bertanya kepada Jungkook "are you sick?" kemudian dia mulai membersihkan luka itu dengan alkohol. Perih namun itu tidak seberapa dengan perih di hatinya.

"Apa kau mengenal pria yang membawaku kemari? Dia bukan asli sini, benar?" tanya Jungkook dalam bahasa inggris. Nada suaranya bergetar, masih diiringi isakan pilu yang keluar dari bibir pucatnya.

Ilmuan itu menatap Jungkook penasaran, dia lalu mendekat dan berkata "apa kau mengenalnya?" jungkook mengangguk, dia lalu merogoh saku celananya dan membuka ponsel. Melihat beberapa galeri yang banyak sekali menyimpan foto dirinya dan Taehyung.

"Dia…kekasihku" jawabnya.

Terlihat wajah ilmuan itu berubah, dia shock, Bernard mengambil ponsel itu dari genggaman tangan Jungkook. Melihat dengan teliti hingga memperbesar gambar agar dapat melihat dengan jelas apa orang itu sama dengan yang di selamatkannya dua tahun lalu.

"Dia, memang kekasihmu" ucap ilmuan itu pelan.

Bernard—nama asli ilmuan itu mulai menceritakan awal mula dia menemukan Taehyung. "saat itu aku telah selesai meneliti terumbu karang di bagian selatan pulau ini. Aku kembali ke boatku dan memutuskan untuk pulang.." ucapnya sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Di perjalanan aku melihat seseorang yang mengambang. Aku yang penasaran langsung mendekatkan boatku pada orang itu"

"Aku pun langsung memeriksanya. Denyut nadinya sangat lemah, namun dia masih hidup. Waktu itu kondisinya sangat parah. Kepalanya seperti terbentur sesuatu yang keras, sekujur tubuhnya banyak mengeluarkan darah. Bahkan bibirnya membiru"

Jungkook menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Aku langsung berpikir cepat, jika aku telat sedikit saja mungkin nyawanya tidak akan tertolong. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membawanya dan kupercepat kecepatan boatku agar sampai ke tempatku tinggal"

"Kekasihmu itu mengalami koma, aku sudah berusaha semampuku dengan alat-alat medis yang terbatas. Selama dia koma, dia terus menyebut 'Jungkook' aku tidak tau itu apa, aku pikir itu nama tempat dia berasal"

Isakan kembali terdengar, "itu namaku…."

"Setelah melewati koma dia akhirnya membuka mata. Namun, tulang-tulangnya belum pulih semua. Masih ada yang patah.."

"Aku segera menanyakan dengan menggunakan bahasa inggris, bahwa dia siapa? Tapi, dia hanya menjawab tidak tau secara berulang"

"Lalu dia bertanya padaku, ini dimana? Setelahnya dia berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak aku mengerti. Mungkin itu bahasa korea, ya aku sekarang yakin" ucap Bernard.

"Setelah satu tahun, dia sembuh total. Sudah bisa berjalan, bahkan berlari tapi dia masih belum ingat siapa dirinya..aku sudah mencoba berbagai terapi tapi tidak membuahkan hasil, kupikir mungkin benturan di kepalanya sangat keras sehingga menyebabkan otaknya itu rusak"

"Amnesia level akut" Jungkook bersuara, ilmuan itu menatap Jungkook kaget.

"Aku seorang dokter" ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum. Kemudian Bernard berjalan kearah lemari di kirinya. Dia mengambil sesuatu dan memberikannya kepada Jungkook.

"Ini, aku menemukannya saat dia masih memakai itu. Kalau tebakanku benar dia seorang pilot"

Jungkook memegang itu, merasakan bagaimana tekstur kain yang sudah tidak berbentuk di tangannya. Dia tau ini, ini adalah seragam Taehyung. Ada sebagaian dari hatinya yang mengucap syukur karena Tuhan mau mengabulkan doanya selama ini, tapi jika Taehyung menderita amnesia level akut? Jungkook tersenyum getir.

"Ya, dia pilot"

Bernard kemudian meremas bahu Jungkook. Jungkook menatap dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Mungkin satu-satunya obat untuk menyembuhkan amnesianya adalah kau, Jungkook"

.

.

Semua orang yang pergi ke pulau Kyoura tau bahwa Taehyung masih hidup. Kyungsoo menangis saat Jungkook memberitaunya sore itu, dia memeluk temannya dengan begitu erat.

"Ini keajaiban Jungkook! Aku bahagia mendengarnya" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Jungkook.

"Tapi dia amnesia Kyungsoo-ah" Jungkook membalas pelukan itu dengan erat.

"Kook! Aku tau kamu kuat, temanilah dia. Buat dia mengingatmu sepenuhnya, aku selalu berada di belakangmu loh" Kyungsoo menepuk pelan pundak Jungkook.

Setelah selesai berpelukan dengan Kyungsoo, Jungkook pergi untuk mencari wifi kalau tidak salah Jungkook tadi mendapatkan sinyal saat dirinya berdekatan dengan laboratorium milik ilmuan itu. Maka disinilah Jungkook sekarang, duduk di samping lab yang gelap demi mendapat wifi.

Connected!

Langsung saja Jungkook membuka aplikasi chatting Line. Dia mengklik sebuah grup yang bernama JJY333

 **BunnyJk**

Hi, hyungs ada sesuatu :'''''))

Tidak menunggu lama, ada yang membalas.

 **Seokjinjin**

Loh Jungkook? Memang ada sinyal?

 **BunnyJk**

Aku nebeng wifi. Ada sebuah lab khusus disini

 **Seokjinjin**

Kamu dimana sekarang?

 **BunnyJk**

Di pulau Kyoura, pulau terdekat dg tempatku jadi sukarelawan hyung.

 **Seokjinjin**

Wah asyik dong! Foto coba

 **BunnyJk**

Nanti ya, oh ya hyung:((((((((((((

 **SugarYoo**

Kenapa kamu?

 **Seokjinjin**

Kenapa?"(((

 **BunnyJk**

Entah aku harus senang atau sedih hyung, aku bertemu tae disini…..

 **VIDEO CALL FROM SEOKJINJIN**

Ternyata Seokjin langsung membuat panggilan dengan Skype.

"Hyunggg!" suara Jungkook agak bergetar, jungkook lalu mengarahkan ponselnya itu kedepan agar wajahnya dapat terlihat.

"JUNGKOOK KAMU SERIUS?" teriak Yoongi

"ASTAGA ASTAGA" kali ini Jin yang berteriak sambil mengigit jari.

"Apa mukaku seperti berbohong hyung? Aku habis menangis tadi. Sakit sekali hyung, tapi aku juga senang akhirnya Taehyung masih hidup…." Ucap Jungkook pelan, matanya menatap satu persatu hyung kesayangannya itu.

Mereka berdua diam, menunggu Jungkook untuk lanjut berbicara.

"Aku..aku tadi siang sedang berenang tiba-tiba kakiku terkena batu tajam saat hendak melompat, lalu..lalu dia menolongku hyung hiks. Kupikir aku bermimpi, tapi ternyata benar hyung…itu Taehyung"

"Aku ingin memelukmu sekarang Jungkookie" Jin ternyata tengah menangis

"Aku memanggil namanya hyung! Aku memanggilnya tapi dia berkata hiks bahwa dia bukan Taehyung. Sakit sekali hyung, aku memeluknya mengeluarkan semua kata-kata yang ada di benakku saat itu.. tapi dia malah diam saja, dia tidak memelukku"

"Dia bahkan bilang kalau aku menangis karena luka di kakiku, hyung hiks aku tidak kuat" Jungkook menangis tersedu, Seokjin maupun Yoongi pun ikut menangis bersama.

"Aku bingung hyung, kenapa aku selalu begini. Salahku apa? Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyakiti hati seseorang hyung..tapi kenapa, kenapa aku selalu di beri cobaan yang berat hiks aku tak sanggup hyungggg" tangisan Jungkook semakin pilu.

"Taehyung amnesia hyung hiks".

.

Puas menangis semalam, keesokan paginya Jungkook kembali ceria. Beruntung matanya tidak sebengkak biasanya jadi teman-temannya tidak perlu bertanya yang aneh. Setelah semalam berpikir tentang semuanya Jungkook memutuskan untuk membuat Taeyung mengingat lagi.

"Hai, Taehyung" sapa Jungkook saat dia melihat Taehyung tengah bermain bersama anak-anak kecil di desa itu. Taehyung hanya diam saja, tidak menanggapi Jungkook. Dia malah asik kembali bermain. Jungkook tidak patah semangat, dia terus berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari kekasihnya itu.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook saat dia melihat Taehyung membawa sebuah jangkar ikan di tangannya, Taehyung menoleh "menangkap ikan" ucapnya datar. Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan mulai mengikuti Taehyung.

Sampai sore hari, saat Jungkook mandi di sungai yang agak jauh dari desa itu tiba-tiba Bernard mendekati Taehyung alias V dan mulai berkata "kau pernah berkata beberapa kali padaku bahwa seperti ada yang hilang dalam dirimu, benar?"

Taehyung mengiyakan, "sesuatu itu ada pada pemuda yang sedari tadi terus mengikutimu. He's the answer V"

.

Acara berlibur mereka di pulau Kyoura di perpanjang, entah sampai berapa lama. Itu semua tergantung Jungkook, mereka tidak akan memaksa untuk pulang cepat karena Taehyungnya Jungkook berada disini.

Malam ini, setelah selesai makan bersama warga setempat Jungkook masih setia berada di depan sebuah api unggun yang berfungsi juga sebagai alat penerangan.

Dia duduk dalam hening, menatap kosong luapan api yang sebenarnya sangat panas, karena ini bukanlah musim dingin jadi tidak perlu menghangatkan badan. Jungkook hanya berpikir tentang semua kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini.

Bukankah terlalu cepat juga terlalu lama, dia bertemu dengan Taehyung. Ya terlalu cepat karena pertemuan itu terjadi dalam waktu singkat, dan tidak terduga. Terlalu lama karena sudah dua tahun dia menunggu dengan harapan yang nyaris kosong.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya, Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung tengah memperhatikan api didepannya. Dia mulai berbicara dengan bahasa korea yang sebenarnya Taehyung juga tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan raut penasaran, menatap Jungkook yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Jungkook kaget, karena baru kali ini Taehyung mengajaknya berbicara.

"Aku kekasihmu" jawab Jungkook pelan. Dia membuang mukanya, kembali menatap api yang semakin meredup. Tak sanggup jika harus melihat wajah bingung Taehyung yang sekarang.

"Kekasih?" ulang Taehyung.

"Ya, kekasih. Dua orang yang saling mencintai" jungkook tersenyum miris.

"Bukankah itu aneh? Maksudku kau tau gender kita bahkan sama. Itu tidak masuk akal" kemudian Taehyung menatapnya sebentar, lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri dengan sakit yang lebih parah di hatinya.

.

.

TBC

thanku yang udah review dari chapter sebelumnya;)


	12. Chapter 11

**JK Daily Life**

 **Cast** : Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Others

 **Genre** : Drama and Romance

.

.

Taehyung akhirnya mau ikut dengan Jungkook, pulang kembali ke tanah air tercinta Korea Selatan. Itupun karena Bernard menyuruhnya, dia sangat yakin bahwa pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak dapat di jawab Taehyung hingga saat ini, akan terjawab saat sudah sampai di Negara asalnya itu.

Taehyung di bawa terlebih dahulu ke pulau tempat Jungkook menjadi sukarewalan. Jungkook untungnya mendapat izin untuk pulang lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, selagi Jungkook mengemas beberapa barang yang juga di bantu oleh teman-temannya, Taehyung saat ini sedang berada di tenda tempat Chanyeol tinggal.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar hidup, Jungkook pasti sangat senang" ucap Chanyeol saat tengah membantu Taehyung merapikan rambutnya yang sudah panjang, dia memotongnya hingga menjadi pendek dan enak dilihat.

"Kau kenal Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung.

"Haha, tentu dia sangat popular dirumah sakit"

"Dia dokter?" tanya Taehyung memastikan. Chanyeol terdiam, dia sebenarnya sudah tau jika Taehyung mengalami amnesia tapi, apa separah ini?

"Iya dokter, cha! Sudah selesai. Kau memang tampan" puji Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar.

.

Jungkook sudah selesai mengemas barangnya. Saat ini dia tengah duduk di tempat tidur dengan menatap figura foto dirinya dan Taehyung. Dia tersenyum, Jungkook tau pasti cobaan di depannya nanti akan lebih berat, dia siap jika nanti Taehyung malah mencaci makinya.

Jungkook hanya mempunyai satu misi, yaitu mengembalikan ingatan Taehyung seperti dulu.

.

Di Or Tambo, bandara terbesar di Afrika Selatan. Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah memasuki ruang tunggu, Taehyung hanya berdiri sambil matanya memandang ke depan. Disana terdapat puluhan pesawat yang tengah berbaris rapi siap untuk mengantarkan penumpang.

Jungkook hanya diam, tetap berdiri disamping pria ini. Kemudian Taehyung berbicara "itu Airbus 380" ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah pesawat berbadan besar yang tengah terparkir di hadapan mereka. Jungkook tersenyum "ya, kamu dulu yang membawa pesawat itu agar bisa terbang"

Walaupun Taehyung tidak mengingat apa-apa bahkan tentang dirinya sendiri, tapi setidaknya di alam bahwa sadarnya semua masih tersimpan dengan rapi dan Jungkook pikir mungkin itu saja sudah cukup.

Taehyung kembali melihat pesawat-pesawat itu, dia terlalu senang. Segini cintanya kah Taehyung pada dunia penerbangan? Bahkan nyawanya hampir terancam saat bekerja dulu.

.

Penerbangan yang panjang, mereka akhirnya telah sampai di Incheon. Ternyata setelah Jungkook mengambil koper dan dia menggenggam tangan Taehyung takut pria ini hilang dari padangan matanya. Para wartawan ternyata sudah menunggu mereka.

Tentu saja berita ditemukannya Taehyung sudah beredar luas. Jungkook pun sudah siap menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang pasti akan dilayangkan padanya. Tapi ternyata Taehyung tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi, bagaimana anda bisa selamat?"

"Kim Taehyung-ssi bagaimana pesawat yang anda bawa bisa jatuh?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang kebingungan, tapi akhirnya Taehyung membuka suara "maaf tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun" kemudian terdengar berbagai macam pertanyaan, wartawan itu bertanya kepada Jungkook, dia hanya menjawab,

"Saat ini Kim Taehyung kemungkinan besar mengalami Organic amnesia. Aku mohon jangan terlalu membebani pikirannya dengan pertanyaan yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tau apa maksudnya. Aku akan memastikan bahwa nantinya Taehyung akan mendapatkan kembali ingatannya"

.

Taehyung memakan lahap buah-buahan yang Jungkook beri tadi. Dia sekarang tengah berada di sebuah rumah sakit besar—menurutnya dan dia merasa seperti de javu.

Saat berada di pintu utama rumah sakit, dia sangat tau bahwa di sebelah kanan dekat ruang tunggu, disitu ada vending machine yang berisi berbagai macam minuman. Apa dulu dia sering kesini?

Taehyung duduk, sendirian karena orang yang bernama Jungkook itu izin untuk mengambil beberapa buku agar Taehyung tidak bosan. Pintu kemudian terbuka dengan kasar, Taehyung menoleh mendapat dua orang pria dan wanita usia lanjut tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Taehyung, ya tuhan terimakasih. Tenyata kamu selamat nak" ucap seorang wanita itu yang ternyata adalah orang tua Taehyung. Dia memeluk Taehyung erat diikuti oleh ayahnya yang juga tengah menitikan air mata walau sedikit.

Taehyung hanya diam, tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Tapi melihat kedua orang yang sekarang tengah memeluknya membuat hatinya merasa sangat nyaman, seperti berada di rumah yang dia rindukan. "syukurlah ternyata kamu kuat Taehyung" ayah Taehyung mengusap pelan pundak anaknya.

Kemudian pintu terbuka kembali, disana Jungkook membawa tiga buah buku. Jungkook ternyata sudah memakai jas dokter, dia langsung bekerja lagi. "ayah, ibu?" panggil Jungkook sambil mendekat. Ibu taehyung memeluk Jungkook kemudian menangis haru.

"Jungkook-ie, terima kasih hiks. Terima kasih telah menemukan Taehyung" Jungkook kembali meneteskan air matanya "aku tidak menemukannya bu, kami tidak sengaja bertemu". Jungkook mengajak orang tua Taehyung untuk keluar sebentar, ada yang ingin dia bicarakan.

"Taehyung mengalami amnesia" Jungkook akhirnya buka suara. Dia menatap wajah ibu dan ayah Taehyung.

"Dia tidak ingat sama sekali?" tanya ibu Taehyung khawatir.

"Tidak eomma, tapi kita harus membantunya agar ingat. Dengan membawakan barang-barang yang yang sering ia pakai, atau sebuah album foto. Aku yakin dengan cara itu Taehyung bisa mendapatkan memorinya kembali" ujar Jungkook yakin.

"Berarti dia tidak ingat denganmu juga?" ibu Taehyung bertanya kembali, raut wajah Jungkook langsung berubah sedih.

"Tidak bu" jawabnya sambil tersenyum miris.

Ibu taehyung kemudian memeluknya, mencium pipi tembam Jungkook dengan kasih sayang biar bagaimanapun Jungkook sudah di anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. "ibu percaya tuhan punya sesuatu yang indah untuk kalian berdua—"

"—terutama kamu, Jungkook-ie. Kamu sudah terlalu banyak menderita dan berjuang sendirian. Tentu ibu dan ayah akan membantu, tapi kamu jangan terlalu terpaku pada Taehyung. Hiduplah seperti biasa, berbahagialah, tertawalah bersama teman-temanmu—"

"—karena Taehyung sudah disini. Setidaknya kakinya sudah menapak korea kan?" ibu Taehyung berkata dengan lembut. Ucapan itu membuat Jungkook kembali menangis, dia sangat terharu mendengarnya.

"Ya bu, setidaknya dia disini"

.

Ibu dan ayah Taehyung akhirnya izin pergi, mereka bilang ingin mengambil beberapa baju yang nanti akan di pakai Taehyung selama berada di rumah sakit. Jungkook bilang bahwa Taehyung akan tinggal sementara di rumah sakit dan menunggu semua hasil test yang dia jalani keluar.

Jungkook masuk kembali ke kamar dimana Taehyung berada, kamar itu kosong tapi terdengar suara air dari dalam kamar mandi. Jungkook berpikir sejenak apa Taehyung bisa menggunakan peralatan di kamar mandi? Tapi tidak ada suara Taehyung minta tolong, jadi di pastikan Taehyung masih ingat bagaimana caranya.

Berdiri menghadap kaca jendela besar di lantai dua belas membuat pikiran Jungkook melayang entah kemana. Jungkook berpikir apa jadinya dia kalau tidak diajak oleh Kyungsoo dan Lyoree ke pulau Kyoura itu, pasti dia dan Taehyung tak akan bertemu.

Takdir ini, bukankah sangat aneh? Apa nanti dia akan berakhir bahagia dengan Taehyung? Jungkook tersentak saat merasakan sensasi dingin di pipinya, retina matanya membesar kala melihat orang yang dari tadi ia pikirkan tengah berada tepat di sebelahnya.

Taehyung mengusap pipi Jungkook pelan, "kau melamun" ucapnya kemudian. Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan mulai membawa Taehyung untuk naik ke tempat tidur. Taehyung butuh istirahat extra untuk saat ini.

"Apa Taehyung itu namaku?" tanyanya kepada Jungkook.

"Iya, Kim Taehyung itu namamu" ucap Jungkook sambil menarik selimut hingga sebatas perut. Menyelimuti tubuh kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Jungkook lalu pamit, dia bilang bahwa akan menemui Taehyung lagi, dua jam kemudian.

"Cookies?"

Suara berat itu kembali memasuki indera pendengaran Jungkook. Jungkook yang ingin memutar knop pintu itu terdiam, dia kaget dengan kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya. Apa ini hanya halusinasinya saja? apa Taehyung sudah mengingatnya?

.

.

TBC

Maafkeun ini chapter pendek banget nyaha. Bakal update cepet lg. tungugu aja ya.


	13. Chapter 12

**JK Daily Life**

 **Cast** : Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Others

 **Genre** : Drama and Romance

.

.

"Cookies?"

Jantung Jungkook bertalu, dia menoleh dan ternyata matanya tengah mendapati Taehyung yang sedang memakan kue buatan ibunya. Jungkook hanya terkekeh, ternyata Taehyung bukan memanggilnya. Ya walaupun ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang terselip di hatinya.

Jungkook hanya berharap dengan Taehyung menyebut cookies tadi, semoga Taehyung bisa mengingat bahwa 'cookies'nya berada disini, masih setia menunggunya pulih dan kembali bersama seperti dulu.

.

Jungkook tersenyum tanpa lelah hari ini, dia semangat menjalani rutinitasnya karena ada Taehyung disini. Dia senang, sangat. Maka dari itu selepas selesai kerja dia akan langsung berlari ke kamar rawat inap Taehyung dan langsung mengajaknya makan bersama.

"Taehyungggg, sudah makan?" tanya Jungkook ceria.

"Tidak selera" jawab pria itu singkat, Jungkook hanya tersenyum walaupun rasanya sangat sakit mengingat dulu Taehyung tidak pernah sedingin ini padanya.

Jungkook menaruh kotak berisi berbagai makanan sehat yang ia beli di kantin rumah sakit itu di atas meja. Taehyung saat ini tengah menonton tv, dia duduk dengan kaki yang dinaikan ke atas. "makanlah, badanmu sangat kurus"

Taehyung hanya diam, tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Jungkook hanya menghela nafas dan mengambil kotak itu, kemudian dia duduk di samping Taehyung. "buka mulutmu" ucap Jungkook, Taehyung hanya meliriknya sebentar dan langsung membuka mulutnya.

"Besok kamu sudah boleh pulang" Jungkook kembali berbicara, sementara tangannya sibuk menyuapi bayi besar di hadapannya ini. "aku tak tau rumahku dimana" jawab Taehyung acuh sambil mengunyah pelan. "aku tau, nanti kuantar"

.

Esoknya, Jungkook membantu Taehyung untuk berkemas. Orang tua Taehyung tidak bisa mengantar karena sudah di Daegu dan ibu Taehyung sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang fit, mereka mempercayakan Taehyung pada Jungkook.

Jungkook berjalan di depan, sementara Taehyung hanya diam saja mengikuti kemanapun langkah kaki itu. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna hitam ini yang terparkir di basemant rumah sakit. Jungkook pun menjalankan mobilnya.

Selama di perjalanan sebenarnya Jungkook memikirkan sesuatu. Dia ingin menguji apa sebenarnya di alam bawah sadar Taehyung dia masih mengingat jalan menuju apartemennya sendiri? Maka dari itu Jungkook sengaja membelokan mobilnya ke kiri, bukan ke kanan.

"Hei! Bukannya belok kanan?" ujar Taehyung.

Jungkook hampir memekik senang karena ternyata dugaannya benar. Ternyata di alam bawah sadar Taehyung dia masih mengingatnya! "ternyata kamu masih ingat hyung" jawab Jungkook. Taehyung hanya terdiam. Dia juga tidak mengerti, tapi feelingnya memang mengatakan bahwa itu jalan yang salah.

Setelah sampai, Jungkook bingung dengan password apartemen Taehyung. Bagaimanapun mungkin Taehyung sudah mengganti passwordnya dari tanggal mereka berpacaran menjadi sesuatu yang lain. "apa kamu ingat passwordnya?" tanya Jungkook yang hanya di jawab gelengngan oleh Taehyung.

"Hah, semoga benar" Jungkook memasukan beberapa kombinasi angka, dan ternyata berhasil! Pintu apertemen itu terbuka. "kau memasukan apa?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Tanggal lahirku" jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum. Taehyung berhenti sebentar, dia termenung. Apa memang benar aku berpacaran dengannya? Apa sebegitu sayangnya kah diriku pada orang ini? Bahkan sampai menggunakan tanggal lahirnya.

"Taehyung, ayo masuk. Ini memang rumahmu kok" Jungkook langsung menarik tangan Taehyung yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Taehyung perlahan masuk, dia merasa sangat familiar dengan semua ini. Tangannya mulai meraba dinding yang berwarna putih tulang itu, berjalan pelan dan akhirnya mendapati Jungkook tengah menaruh minuman di meja ruang tengah.

"Minumlah, ini sari gingseng dari ibumu" kemudian Jungkook pergi lagi, Taehyung melihatnya dan ternyata Jungkook tengah sibuk membereskan sesuatu di dapur. Dia tak peduli, matanya perlahan melihat sebuah figura foto di meja kecil dekat jendela.

Disana ada banyak sekali foto. Taehyung melihat pria berseragam pilot tengah tersenyum. Itu dirinya kah? Taehyung mengelus foto itu lama, berarti dia seorang pilot? Taehyung berpikir keras tapi dia tetap tidak ingat apa-apa. Yang dia ingat hanya nama V dan tempat di pulau Kyoura.

Taehyung melihat-lihat lagi, kemudian dia berhenti saat melihat foto dua orang pria yang tengah tersenyum bahagia dengan latar belakang sebuah universitas. Taehyung mengambilnya, matanya menelusuri setiap jengkal pemandangan yang ada di dalam foto itu.

Itu dia dan seorang pria yang ia tau bernama Jungkook. Disana Taehyung mengenakan sebuah kemeja casual berwarna hitam dan tengah merangkul Jungkook yang memakai pakaian wisuda. Selama itukah dia bersama Jungkook?

"Kamu melihat apa?" tanya Jungkook yang ternyata tengah membawa makanan. Jungkook menaruh bibimbap itu di atas meja dan mendekati tersentak kaget, ternyata selama ini Taehyung masih menyimpan foto itu?

Ya memang setelah mereka putus, Jungkook sudah tidak pernah bermain ke apartemen ini. Dan Jungkook pikir Taehyung sudah membuang foto-foto itu, tapi ternyata tidak. "foto kita, ini kapan?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada datar tapi berminat tau.

"Saat aku lulus dari sekolah kedokteran. Kamu waktu itu terlambat datang, aku hampir menangis karena sebenarnya aku sangat ingin berfoto bersamamu mengenakan toga itu hyung, ternyata kamu hadir walau telat tiga puluh menit" jelas Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk lalu menaruh kembali foto itu. Jadi benar mereka dulu pernah berpacaran. Tapi sangat aneh, dia tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa. "makan siang dulu, hyung" Jungkook menyuruh Taehyung duduk mendekatinya.

"Oh iya, besok aku akan membantu untuk memulihkan ingatanmu itu, mungkin kita akan mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang kuharap dapat kamu ingat, mau?" tanya Jungkook penuh harap.

Taehyung berpikir sebentar, apa nanti disana dia akan mendapatkan jawaban tentang siapa dia sebenarnya? Apa nanti dia akan dapat mengingat semuanya kembali? Tapi jika tidak dicoba, Taehyung tak akan tau hasilnya.

"Terserah saja" jawabnya sambil memasukan makanan itu kemulutnya. Jungkook tersenyum senang, semoga kamu ingat ya hyung.

.

Langit pagi ini sangat cerah, Jungkook menekan bel apartemen Taehyung namun tak kunjung ada jawaban, akhirnya dia mencoba masuk. Apartemen Taehyung masih sepi dan gelap. Apa Taehyung belum bangun? Kemudian Jungkook mencari pria itu di dalam kamarnya.

Ternyata benar, Taehyung belum bangun. Jungkook hanya geleng-geleng kepala, dia segera membuka gorden itu dan membiarkan sinar mentari masuk. "Taehyung, bangun sudah siang" selang beberapa detik akhirnya Taehyung mau membuka mata.

"Hmm" jawabnya acuh dan langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi. Jungkook menatap punggung itu sedih, dia sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada hyung-hyungnya kemarin malam. Ternyata mereka semua mendukung Jungkook apapun yang akan adik kecil mereka lakukan.

"Kami mendukungmu Kook, asal kamu bahagia kembali. Tapi apabila akhirnya sangat pahit, ku mohon berhentilah, kamu berhak mendapatkan kebahagian" ucap Yoongi pada malam itu.

Jungkook masih berpegang teguh dalam hati bahwa nantinya Kim Taehyung yang dia kenal akan kembali, memeluknya dan berkata bahwa dia sudah disini, dan yang terpenting Jungkook harap bahwa perasaan itu masih ada, walau sekarang seperti ditutupi kabut putih yang tebal. Semoga Taehyung bisa keluar dari kabut itu dan Jungkook sudah siap mengulurkan tangannya.

.

"Kita kemana?" Taehyung bertanya saat berada di dalam mobil.

"Ke SMA kita, hyung" jawab Jungkook sambil fokus terhadap jalan. Ada banyak sekali informasi baru yang Taehyung dapat, selain informasi bahwa orang yang tengah menyetir di sampingnya itu adalah kekasih—sungguhan. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa disini, pasangan sesama gender ternyata adalah hal yang biasa.

Juga ternyata dia dan Jungkook sudah saling mengenal sejak SMA dulu, ternyata mereka sudah lama mengenal, dan itu membuat Taehyung tidak mengerti. Jadi apakah mereka sudah berpacaran sejak masih di bangku sekolah? Atau saat Jungkook masih kuliah?

Mobil Jungkook berhenti tepat di area parkir sekolah. Sekolah ini sepi, tentu karena ini adalah hari sabtu dimana semua aktifitas belajar mengajar diliburkan. "keluarlah hyung" Jungkook membuka pintu mobil dan langsung berjalan masuk.

Taehyung merasakan semilir angin berhembus pelan. Dia menghirup dalam aroma yang menurutnya sangat khas itu, Jungkook berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka berdua berjalan lambat, melewati lorong yang terdapat banyak kelas.

"Kamu dulu adalah kakak kelasku, kita berbeda dua tahun" ucapan Jungkook membuat Taehyung menoleh. Jadi Jungkook adik kelasnya? Taehyung lalu mendengarkan dengan seksama kalimat apa saja yang Jungkook keluarkan.

"Kita berteman pada waktu itu hyung, kamu orangnya sangat pandai bergaul. Mempunyai banyak teman dan cukup populer" Taehyung berhenti di depan kelas yang bertuliskan XII-8 itu. "ini adalah kelasmu"

Taehyung langsung melihat dari luar jendela bagaimana kondisi kelas itu, tapi tidak ada satupun yang terlintas di pikirannya. "kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Padahal waktu itu ujian kelulusan sudah dekat, kamu sering memintaku untuk menemanimu belajar"

Jungkook membawa kakinya melangkah menuju lapangan sekolah yang luas. "kamu juga dulu sangat aktif menjadi anggota basket" ucapan Jungkook barusan membuat Taehyung bingung, dia seorang pemain basket? Benarkah?

"Saat ada pertandingan, kamu langsung memberitauku dan memaksa agar aku menyaksikanmu bertanding" kemudian Jungkook mendudukan diri disalah satu tempat duduk bertingkat itu. "aku selalu menyaksikan pertandinganmu hyung, di bangku ini"

Jungkook menunjuk tempat yang ia duduki sekarang. Kemudian dia berdiri lagi dan menyuruh Taehyung melihat sesuatu "karena kamu sangat hapal bahwa aku selalu duduk disini, kamu akhirnya menuliskan ini"

Disana terdapat sebuah tulisan yang ditulis rapi dengan huruf kapital :

INI TEMPAT UNTUK JEON JUNGKOOK DUDUK! JANGAN DI TEMPATI,

Tertanda

KIM TAEHYUNG

Taehyung melihat itu, dia sangat familiar dengan tulisan itu, benar itu memang tulisan tangannya. Benarkah itu tindakannya? Taehyung tersenyum sedikit, aneh juga memikirkan itu. Sepertinya cinta sudah ada sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah.

Jungkook pun menceritakan bagaimana bahagianya Taehyung sesaat dirinya di terima di sekolah penerbang itu. Jungkook tidak pernah lupa sampai sekarang bagaimana ekspresi bahagia hyungnya itu, bagaimana waktu itu Taehyung berlari dan segera memeluknya.

Taehyung yang sekarang hanya mampu mendengarkan semua cerita dari Jungkook, walau secara akal mungkin dia masih meragukan kebenarannya. Benarkah seperti itu? Rasanya tidak mungkin dia mau memeluk seorang pria.

Hari sudah beranjak siang saat mereka selesai mengelilingi sekolah itu. Jungkook memutuskan untuk makan siang di restaurant dekat sekolah mereka. Restaurant itu memang bukan restaurant mahal, namun di tempat itu banyak sekali kenangan bersama Taehyung saat mereka masih sekolah dulu.

Jungkook mendorong pelan pintu kaca itu, matanya memandang ke seluruh penjuru restaurant ini. Ternyata masih sama, seperti sebelas tahun yang lalu saat dia masih berumur enam belas tahun. Mereka mendudukan diri di meja sudut yang hanya untuk dua orang.

Jungkook memeasan omurice, begitupun Taehyung. Rasanya Taehyung rindu sekali dengan tempat ini, perasaan ini juga membuat hatinya sedih entah mengapa. "ini tempat makan favorit kita berdua hyung" ucap Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Kita selalu memesan omurice, kamu bilang omurice disini seperti buatan ibumu" Taehyung lalu mengedarkan pandangan matanya menuju dinding. Di dinding itu terdapat banyak sekali foto beserta tulisan-tulisan kecil yang sepertinya di tulis oleh para pengunjung.

"Oh, apakah masih ada?" suara Jungkook membuat Taehyung penasaran. Dia melihat Jungkook tengah mencari sesuatu di dinding itu. Dia penasaran "gotchaaa! Ternyata masih ada hyung" Jungkook senang, ternyata foto itu masih ada disini.

Taehyung melihat foto itu, itu foto mereka berdua Taehyung yang menyuapi Jungkook dengan omurice. Mereka tertawa bahagia di foto itu. Sangat muda dan bahagia pikir Taehyung. Jungkook telah banyak berubah, begitupun dirinya.

Mata Taehyung kemudian melihat kalimat yang di tulis kecil-kecil itu tepat di sebelah foto mereka berdua. Disana tertulis 'tempat kenangan bersama cookiesku! Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus. Jungkook-ah jangan bersedih ya! Hyung nanti akan mengajakmu terbang bersama khekhe. Sukses untuk kita berdua'

"Cookies?" ucap Taehyung dan di dengar oleh Jungkook. Jungkook hanya tersenyum, semoga Taehyung nantinya akan ingat.

"Kamu memanggilku seperti itu hyung, katanya biar berbeda dengan orang lain" Jungkook menjelaskan. Tak lama makanan mereka datang. Jungkook melihat bagaimana lahapnya Taehyung menyantap omurice itu. Cara makannya sama, persis seperti Taehyung sebelas tahun yang lalu.

.

 **Jeon Jungkook moment on path :**

Hari terus berganti dan aku masih setia menunggumu untuk bisa mengingatku.

Beberapa saat yang lalu dari Seoul

.

Sudah enam bulan lamanya Jungkook membantu Taehyung untuk mengingat semuanya, tapi hingga saat ini, Taehyung bahkan belum mengingatnya barang sedikitpun. Jungkook putus asa, dia pernah satu hari tidak datang ke apartemen Taehyung dan malah mengurung diri di kamar dengan tangis yang tak dapat di bendungnya.

Cobaan ini begitu berat. Andai saja melepas Taehyung adalah hal mudah mungkin saat ini Jungkook sudah hidup bahagia bersama teman-temannya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Dia tidak bisa melepas Taehyung begitu saja.

Hari ini, Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengajak Taehyung ke pulau Jeju. Jungkook sudah memesan tiket pesawat yang nantinya akan membawa mereka kesana. Taehyung pun sudah ia beritau, walau sebenarnya jika melihat ekspresi wajah pria itu terlihat seperti tidak suka.

Mengapa Jungkook memilih Jeju yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari Seoul? Karena dulu, mereka merayakan anniversary di pulau itu. Taehyung yang mengajaknya, jika disini Taehyung tidak dapat mengingat juga, dia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi.

.

"Di sini kita menghabiskan malam bersama, hyung" Jungkook masih bercerita tentang bagaimana dulu Taehyung mengajaknya makan malam disini, candle light dinner yang menurut Jungkook sangat romantis.

Tentang bagaimana mereka menghabiskan malam bersama di kamar hotel ini, berdua tanpa ada gangguan sama sekali. Mereka melupakan bahwa sebenarnya Jungkook membolos untuk mengobati pasien dengan alasan sakit, padahal sebenarnya Jungkook sedang berada di Jeju bersama Taehyung.

Taehyung sebenarnya dari tadi tidak fokus mendengarkan semua perkataan pria di sampingnya ini. Dia pusing! Juga lelah dengan semuanya. Selama enam bulan ini dia terus bersama Jungkook, mendengarkan berbagai macam cerita yang sampai sekarang dia masih tidak dapat mengingat semuanya.

Taehyung muak. Muak dengan dia yang tidak dapat mengingat bahkan tentang dirinya sendiri. Yang dia tau, namanya adalah Kim Taehyung yang dulunya berprofessi sebagai pilot. Pria di sebelahnya adalah 'pacar'nya yang seorang dokter. Tapi dia tidak dapat menampilkan memori itu, tidak sama sekali.

"Hyung, kumohon. Paksalah otakmu untuk mengingat semuanya hyung hiks"

Di malam itu, tangis Jungkook pecah. Tangis yang selama ini ia tahan akhirnya tumpah di hadapan pria yang sangat dia cintai.

"Aku mohon hyung.." pinta Jungkook.

Taehyung sebenarnya juga kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang sampai sekarang belum bisa mengingat semuanya. Dia kesal kenapa bisa seperti ini, dan kenapa Jungkook malah menangis?

"Bisakah kau diam?! Memangnya kau pikir selama ini aku tak berusaha untuk mengingat?! You lil shit" kemudian Taehyung pergi meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri di malam itu, Jungkook hanya dapat memandang punggung Taehyung yang menjauh.

Dia menyerah.

.

Keesokan harinya Jungkook telah sampai di apartemen. Pikirannya kacau, akhirnya sesuatu yang dia takuti benar-benar terjadi. Taehyung muak dengannya. Dia langsung membawa tubuhnya itu ke tempat tidur, baru saja memejamkan mata dering telfon berbunyi.

"Hallo?" jawab Jungkook malas.

"Jungkook-ah, ini ibu sayang" Jungkook melihat ponselnya itu, tertera nama Ibu di layarnya.

"Oh ibu, tumben menelfon ada apa?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Jungkook, ada yang ingin ibu sampaikan. Bisakah kamu pulang ke Busan?" Jungkook diam sebentar, tidak menjawab. Ibunya meminta untuk ke Busan? Tapi ada apa?

"Aku tak bisa bu, jadwal operasiku padat" Jawab Jungkook berbohong.

Bukannya dia tidak ingin ke Busan, hanya saja dia tidak mau ibunya melihat anak semata wayangnya semenyedihakan ini. Jungkook tau walau tak melihat cermin sekarang, dia tau bahwa matanya sangat menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

.

Jungkook bangun siang di hari berikutnya. Saat selesai mandi tiba-tiba bel di apartemennya berbunyi. Jungkook melihat siapa yang bertamu lewat intercom itu, betapa terkejutnya dia kala melihat wajah ibunya yang ada di layar itu.

"Ibu kok tidak bilang akan berkunjung?" tanya Jungkook sambil mempersilahkan ibunya masuk. Ibu Jungkook hanya tertawa "surprise sayang!" Jungkook hanya cemberut. "memang kamu tidak kangen dengan ibu?" Jungkook lalu memeluk erat wanita itu.

Jungkook menaruh dua gelas yang berisi teh panas untuk mereka berdua. Mendudukan diri di samping ibunya yang tengah melihat tv. "jadi ada apa bu?" tanyanya penasaran. Ibu Jungkook meminum pelan teh itu dan menjawab "temani ibu dulu keliling Seoul oke? ibu kangen"

Ibu Jungkook minta di antar kesana-kemari. Jungkook hanya pasrah dengan kemauan wanita yang telah melahirkannya ini. Tapi sebenarnya dalam hati Jungkook sangat penasaran dengan apa yang nanti ingin ibunya katakan.

Malam pun tiba, Jungkook kembali ke apartemennya dengan sang ibu. Dia tengah duduk sambil memainkan ponsel saat tiba-tiba wanita itu memangil nama lengkapnya.

"Jeon Jungkook" ibunya tengah menatap Jungkook dengan raut yang sulit di tebak. Jungkook merasakan perasaan tidak enak saat ini.

"Iya bu?"

"Kamu tau umur ibu sudah tua kan?" tanya sang ibu, Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

"Ibu sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, nak" wanita itu menyentuh tangan Jungkook dengan lembut. "Umurmu sudah mau dua puluh delapan, ibu ingin melihatmu menikah sebelum di panggil Tuhan, sayang"

Jungkook menatap wanita paruh baya yang berada di hadapannya. Wajah cantiknya tersamarkan oleh keriput yang entah kapan mendominasi area wajahnya. Jungkook menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan perasaan sedih. Mengingat perjuangan ibunya membesarkan Jungkook sendirian, tanpa suami.

"Lupakanlah Taehyung, ibu sudah mempunyai seseorang yang dapat membuatmu bahagia" Jungkook menangis keras, menangis karena dia akhirnya sadar bahwa selama ini dia selalu memikirkan tentang Taehyung, dia seolah lupa bahwa ibunya masih ada, bahwa ibunya yang semakin hari semakin bertambah tua.

Jungkook menghela nafas berat lalu berkata,

"Mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang tepat"

.

.

TBC

maaf belum bisa balesin review, mungkin di chapter depan,

terimakasih yang udah review&mau baca juga ;)


	14. Chapter 13

**JK Daily Life**

 **Cast** : Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Others

 **Genre** : Drama and Romance

.

.

Jungkook menerima perjodohan itu. Dia tidak punya pilihan menurutnya, di satu sisi Taehyung yang tak kunjung mengingatnya, dan di sisi lain ibunya meminta secara khusus pada dirinya—terlebih ibunya itu jarang membicarakan tentang pernikahan kepada Jungkook.

Ibunya yang sangat dia sayangi. Walaupun dulu hubungan mereka tidak pernah berjalan baik. Park Haera, nama ibunya. Walaupun dia bukanlah ibu kandungnya.

Sewaktu Jungkook masih kecil, dia pernah melihat ibu kandungnya terlibat pertengkaran hebat dengan seorang perempuan yang cantik. Tentu dia tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan mereka, hingga bertahun-tahun saat usianya dewasa barulah dia tau.

Haera dulu mendatangi ibunya. Dia berkata akan memaafkan perempuan itu jika Jungkook ikut bersama dirinya. Ibu Jungkook waktu itu menolak keras, dia tidak mau karena memang Jungkook adalah anak kandungnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, ibu Jungkook sakit keras. Dia tidak mau dirawat dan hanya berdiam diri dirumah. Dia takut, takut jika ia tinggal lebih lama di rumah sakit anaknya—Jungkook akan di ambil oleh Haera.

Karena tidak ingin ke rumah sakit, akhirnya ibu kandung Jungkook meninggal dunia. Saat itu Jungkook sudah menginjak kelas dua di sekolah menengah pertama. Sedangkan ayahnya sudah lama meninggal sejak Jungkook berusia dua tahun.

Setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama itu Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul. Haera—ibu tirinya tidak tau kalau Jungkook sudah tidak berada di wilayah itu. Setelah setahun akhirnya dia tau bahwa Jungkook sekarang tengah berada di Seoul untuk sekolah.

Dia menemui Jungkook di depan gerbang kala itu, meminta waktu sebentar dan membawa Jungkook ke sebuah taman dekat sekolahnya. Dia menceritakan semuanya, Haera memberitau bahwa dia adalah istri pertama dari ayah Jungkook.

Jungkook kaget, dia tidak menyangka ayahnya ternyata mempunyai seorang istri selain ibunya. Akibat itulah dia menjaga jarak dengan wanita itu. Sampai akhirnya Jungkook lulus dan memutuskan untuk kuliah di luar negeri.

Ibu tirinya selalu mengirimi email setiap saat. Tapi Jungkook tidak peduli, dari awal kuliah hingga lulus email itu tidak ada satupun yang dibacanya. Setelah Jungkook sudah menjadi dokter dia tidak mau memberi sepeserpun gajinya untuk ibu tirinya itu.

Dia pikir untuk apa? Makanya Jungkook selalu menghambur-hamburkan uang hasil jerih payahnya selama sebulan bekerja. Setelah hidup tenang tanpa gangguan ibu tirinya, wanita itu muncul kembali. Menghampiri Jungkook di rumah sakit.

Jungkook yang sudah dewasa akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan wanita itu, dan disana Jungkook mendengarkan semua penjelasannya. Tentang dia yang ternyata anak hasil diluar ikatan pernikahan, tentang ibu tirinya yang diam-diam selalu memperhatikan Jungkook sejak masih kecil.

Awalnya memang Jungkook malu mengakui bahwa dia masih mempunyai kerabat. Dia tidak ingin ibu kandungnya dicap sebagai selingkuhan suami orang lain. Tapi, setelah mendengar semua penjelasan dari ibu tirinya ini dia paham. Ayahnya mencari wanita lain karena Haera tidak bisa mempunyai anak.

Tapi kenapa ibunya tidak pernah menceritakan ini semua kepada Jungkook? Apa karena ibunya itu sudah dulu pergi dan tak sempat memberitau semuanya?

Akhirnya Jungkook paham akan posisi Haera, dia tau pasti rasanya sakit jika tidak bisa mempunyai keturunan dari darah dagingnya sendiri. Lama kelamaan Jungkook dapat membuka hati dan mau menerima Haera menjadi ibunya.

Dan akhirnya, dia sangat menyayangi ibunya itu lebih dari apapun.

.

Malam itu, setelah ibunya pulang jungkook menangis. Bersandar di balik pintu kamarnya, dia tidak tau apakah ini pilihan yang tepat atau tidak. Jika ditanya apakah dia masih mencintai Taehyung, tentu dia akan menjawab masih, bahkan sangat mencintainya.

Tapi, sekali lagi dia tidak punya pilihan. Maka Jungkook segera bangun dan mulai memasukan barang-barang pemberian Taehyung serta semua foto tentang mereka berdua, atau foto Taaehyung seorang. Dia menaruh semuanya di sebuah box ukuran sedang berwarna hitam.

Jungkook lalu mengambil sebuah boneka beruang gendut yang berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia memeluk beruang itu erat lalu mengucapkan "selamat tinggal Tae" lalu Jungkook membawa beruang itu ke luar kamarnya bersamaan dengan box hitam tersebut. Besok dia akan ke apartemen Taehyung, memberikan ini semua.

.

Jungkook menekan bel apartemen Taehyung. Tak lama kemudian Taehyung keluar dengan rambut yang masih basah. "mau apalagi Jungkook-ssi?" Taehyung langsung menatapnya dingin. Taehyung sudah cukup muak jika melihat wajah sedih itu lagi, dia ingin Jungkook pergi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini, dan setelahnya aku tidak akan menggangumu lagi" kemudian Jungkook menaruh box dan boneka itu di depan pintu. Taehyung hanya diam saja, lalu berniat ingin menutup kembali pintu itu, tapi di cegah oleh Jungkook.

"Kupikir sudah saatnya aku menyerah, mungkin memang kenyataannya kita tidak dapat bersama kembali. Mungkin memang seharusnya hubungan kita berakhir sama seperti dulu. Mungkin disini hanya aku saja masih terlalu berharap padamu" perlahan air mata itu menetes.

"Aku bersyukur kamu masih hidup, hyung. Doaku ternyata di kabulkan, hiks aku bersyukur. Saat mendengar bahwa pesawatmu kecelakaan duniaku runtuh hyung. Aku kehilangan porosku, saat itu aku hancur—"

Taehyung hanya diam.

"Tapi aku percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti kamu akan kembali. Dan saat kita bertemu, rasanya beban yang selama ini kutanggung bergerak pergi"

"—aku berterimakasih pada tuhan karena dulu kita di pertemukan hyung, saat kita masih remaja bahkan hingga menjadi dewasa seperti sekarang, aku senang masih bisa berada di sampingmu hiks. Tapi ternyata kenyataan benar-benar tak seindah harapan ya? Buktinya sekarang kita semakin jauh, aku tak dapat menggapaimu lagi hyung—"

Jungkook lalu menyeka air mata itu dengan kasar, dia tersenyum di tengah tangisnya.

"Orang-orang terdekatku, mereka bilang padaku bahwa lebih baik aku menyerah lalu membiarkanmu pergi. Mereka janji dengan sangat yakin bahwa nantinya, suatu hari nanti aku akan menemukan orang lain yang dapat membuatku bahagia—"

"—awalnya aku percaya, tapi lambat laun aku sadar bahwa mereka salah. Sekarang kamu telah pergi, Kim Taehyung yang kukenal telah pergi dan mungkin tak akan kembali. Kamu bisa dengan mudah melupakanku, tapi aku disini hyung hiks, aku disini masih berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti kamu akan kembali mengingatku, dan kita dapat memulainya lagi dari awal"

"Kamu mungkin lupa tapi aku masih ingat semuanya hyung, masih hiks"

Jungkook menangis sambil menutup wajahnya, dia lalu menatap Taehyung dengan luka.

"Sangat berat untuk melupakanmu, hyung. Aku tidak bisa lupa bahkan tentang kita yang dulu pernah terjaga sampai jam tiga pagi, untuk mengobrol tentang apa saja. aku tak bisa lupa bagaimana kamu tertawa ketika aku mengeluarkan lelucon bodoh kala itu—"

"—aku juga tidak pernah lupa bagaimana kamu selalu bisa membuatku tesenyum. Aku tidak bisa lupa bagaimana kamu selalu membuatku begitu bahagia. I can't forget about the time you told me you were in love with me. Aku tidak bisa lupa hyung, bagaimana dulu aku menangis tengah malam dan menelfonmu karena aku sangat merindukan suaramu"

"Aku tidak bisa lupa tentang namamu hyung, hiks namamu yang selalu kusebut tiap malam sebelum aku tidur. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu"

Jungkook terdiam sebentar, berusaha mengatur kembali nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Dia menatap Taehyung lagi yang ternyata tengah terdiam.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung. Aku masih mencintaimu, dan aku peduli padamu tapi nyatanya kamu tidak. Tidak semua perpisahan adalah selamanya. Tapi aku selalu berpikir bahwa perpisahan itu adalah nyata. Jadi, ini adalah perpisahanku untukmu—"

"—aku mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Dan walaupun aku tidak dapat lagi memilikimu, atau menggenggam tanganmu. Aku akan selalu menyimpan kenangan ini, di memoriku. Tolong ingatlah. Aku tidak terlalu pandai dalam mengucapkan salam perpisahan, jadi so long for now my love"

Taehyung merasakan dadanya sakit, sangat sesak. Apakah dia sebenarnya sangat sayang kepada Jungkook hingga melihat Jungkook menangis serta mendengarkan ucapannya tadi membuatnya ingin menangis juga.

Apakah Jungkook sangat sayang kepada Taehyung ini? Tapi, dia sendiri bahkan tidak tau tentang dirinya sendiri.

Punggung itu perlahan menjauh, meninggalkan sejuta kenangan yang berada di box berwarna hitam kepada pria yang masih berdiri diam di ambang pintu. Jungkook pergi, karena dia pikir sudah saatnya menyerah dengan semua ini, mungkin memang dia tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama Taehyung.

'ia yang selalu ada bisa pergi begitu saja. Bukan karena dia lemah lantas memilih menyerah, tapi karena dia sudah terlalu lama kuat bertahan di tempat yang tak memperhatikannya'

.

 **Jeon Jungkook moment on path :**

Jeon Jungkook is listening to Sick Enough To Die—by **M-TIFUL**

The tears are telling me that I need to let you go :')

Please erase those times, those memories all of it.

Beberapa saat yang lalu dari Gangnam

.

Lima hari sudah Jungkook tidak datang ke apartemen Taehyung. Taehyung pikir mungkin Jungkook memang serius saat dia berkata bahwa dia tidak akan menggangunya lagi, dan ternyata benar.

Belakangan ini Taehyung selalu memikirkan Jungkook, entahlah mungkin karena dia terbiasa di temani pria itu, kemanapun. Jadi saat Jungkook tidak ada rasanya seperti kosong.

Taehyung sangat penasaran, saat Jungkook menangis hebat di depannya lima hari yang lalu. Dia juga sebenarnya merasakan sesak di dadanya saat Jungkook berkata bahwa dia sudah menyerah. Menyerah apa? Taehyung belum mendapatkan jawaban.

Maka dari itu Taehyung membuka box hitam yang belum dibukanya sama sekali. Di dalam sana, ada banyak sekali album foto. Taehyung lalu mengeluarkan semuanya. Ada empat album foto, sebuah gelang couple, berbagai tiket yang ternyata adalah tiket bioskop ,tiket pesawat, tiket bus, serta tiket kereta api.

Berbagai macam kertas warna-warni yang ternyata adalah sebuah surat cinta. Sebuah kaos couple, piyama, serta sandal tidur lucu bergambar kelinci dan singa. Taehyung lalu melihat ada sebuah flashdisk di dalamnya. Dia mengambil semua dan menaruhnya di lantai.

Taehyung hanya membawa keempat album foto itu bersamanya ke atas tempat tidur. Album pertama bersampul biru laut, di depannya tertulis 'satu tahun bersamamu' Taehyung lalu membukanya dengan perlahan.

Di halaman pertama ada sebuah foto mereka berdua di Namsan Tower. Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dari belakang, lalu di bawah foto itu terdapat sebuah tulisan,

Akhirnya kita bertemu! Tae hyung sangat sibuk belakangan ini.

-jk

Lalu, Taehyung membalik halaman album itu, disana ada foto Taehyung yang tengah tertidur. Foto itu di ambil oleh kamera polaroid. Di bawah foto itu tertulis dengan spidol berwarna merah, Taehyungku sangat imut!

Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya, dia tersenyum melihat foto-foto mereka. Ternyata sudah begitu banyak moment yang mereka berdua lewati. Taehyung melihat semuanya. Semua foto dirinya dengan Jungkook, saat mereka berlibur bersama, atau bahkan saat salah satu dari mereka ada yang sakit.

Itu dibuktikan saat dia melihat sebuah foto di halaman terakhir. Disana, Jungkook tengah memeluk dirinya yang tengah tertidur dengan selang infus di pergelangan tangannya. Taehyung juga melihat tulisan di bawah foto itu yang membuat hatinya terenyuh.

'aku sedih Taehyung sakit:(, dia tidak memperhatikan kesehatannya. Untung aku seorang dokter jadi hyungku ini tidak perlu membayar banyak:p'

Apakah kita berdua saling mencintai?

Setiap malam sebelum Taehyung pergi tidur. Dia selalu melihat foto-foto mereka berdua. Taehyung bahkan mengeluarkan tiga atau empat foto dari albumnya, dia membiarkan foto itu tergeletak manis di sampingnya, seperti menemani untuk tidur.

Lama kelamaan Taehyung semakin penasaran. Kenapa dia sampai sekarang belum ingat satupun tentang dirinya dan Jungkook? Akhirnya, dia membuka laptop yang berada di meja kerjanya, beruntunglah laptop itu tidak di password.

Taehyung melihat isi file yang berada di dalam laptopnya, kebanyakan berisi foto-foto dia yang berada di cockpit, fotonya yang bergaya bersama rekan-rekan seprofessi, dan foto awan. Taehyung lalu melihat sebuah dokumen yang ternyata adalah sebuah CV tentang dirinya sendiri.

Saat ingin menutup dokumen itu, tiba-tiba matanya melihat sebuah file dengan nama Cookiestae. Dia yang penasaran langsung membukanya, ternyata disana banyak sekali video. Taehyung membuka video yang pertama.

Video pertama itu menampilkan, dia yang tengah memakai seragam pilot tengah duduk di salah satu kamar hotel. Taehyung masih seorang pilot baru, terbukti dari bar yang berada di pundaknya. Masih satu bar.

"Hai cookiessss" sapa Taeyung ceria di dalam video itu. Dia melambai pada kamera sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Aku sangat gugup, kamu tau kan? ini adalah penerbangan pertamaku. Tapi, aku juga tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu lagi hehee. Tunggu aku ya?"

Lalu di video itu Taehyung pun bilang, kenapa dia membuat video ini. Walaupun hanya berdurasi kurang dari lima menit. Taehyung berkata bahwa saat sudah berada di langit, kita tidak pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi, makanya Taehyung hanya ingin Jungkook tau jika sesuatu terjadi—Jungkook tidak terlalu bersedih. Dia masih bisa melihat video-video yang selalu rutin dikirimkan saat ia ingin terbang.

Taehyung sekarang mengerti, jadi dia dulu selalu memikirkan Jungkook? Berarti dia sangat menyayangi pria itu.

Di video kedua, Taehyung sudah dua bar. Taehyung menyapa Jungkook seperti biasa.

"Cookies, kamu mau lihat sesuatu tidak?" suaranya di dalam video itu.

Kemudian Taehyung mengangkat sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah bantal bulat dengan taburan choco chip, itu bantal cookies!

"Taraaaa! aku membelinya hehe. Mulai saat ini, bantal ini akan kubawa terus. Aku merindukanmuuuu" Taehyung lalu tertawa, "tapi, aku akan menggantinya dengan mukamu, tunggu saja oke?"

Taehyung lalu melihat video yang ketiga. Dia melihat, dirinya sendiri yang berada di video itu tampak kelelahan. Dengan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas dan menghitam.

"Cookies, aku merindukanmu. Sangat" ucapnya pelan lalu membuang nafas kasar.

"Lusa aku akan pulang ke Korea, tunggu ya?" lalu tiba-tiba Taehyung mengambil sesuatu dan tampaklah bantal cookies yang dulu dia beli. Tapi sekarang permukaan bantal itu sudah di ganti dengan wajah Jungkook yang tengah tertidur.

Taehyung memakan bantal itu gemas, "aku kangen sekali denganmu, lihat bantal ini selalu kugigiti karena gemas jika melihat wajahmu. Jadi tunggu aku yaaa?"

Taehyung lalu mematikan laptopnya. Video-video itu masih terus berputar di otaknya, tentang bagaimana Taehyung berkata bahwa dia merindukan Jungkook itu membuat hatinya seperti sesak. Andai Taehyung yang dulu tau bahwa sekarang Jungkook sudah menyerah terhadapnya.

.

Esoknya, dia membuka box itu lagi, dengan perasaan kalut. Taehyung kemudian melihat ada selembar foto yang berisi empat frame di dalamnya. Di sana, Jungkook dan Taehyung tengah berpose dengan sangat lucu bahkan bisa di bilang sangat relationship goals.

Di frame pertama dari kiri, Jungkook tengah mencium pipi Taehyung, sementara Taehyung sendiri tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Lalu di frame kedua, Taehyung yang mengecup pipi Jungkook sayang, sementara yang di kecup hanya tertawa.

Di frame ketiga, mereka berpelukan. Taehyung bahkan masih bisa melihat bagaimana merahnya pipi Jungkook di foto itu. Lalu, di frame terakhir mereka berdua berciuman.

 _"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita photobox?" Jungkook bergelayut manja di lengan Taehyung._

 _"Baiklah, tapi habis ini pulang ya?"_

 _"Hyungg! Ayo bergayaa, yang romantis dong!" pinta Jungkook dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya._

 _"Iyaya, yasudah ayo mulai. Hana dul set!"_

 _Cekrek!_

 _Cekrek!_

 _Cekrek!_

 _Cekrek!_

 _Mereka bergaya empat kali, tapi di frame terakhir itu. Taehyung menciumnya, tepat dibibir. Jungkook kaget karena Taehyung mendadak menarik bajunya hingga menyebabkan Jungkook yang hampir jatuh karena itu terlalu mendadak._

 _"Hyung, ya ampun malu tau!"_

 _Taehyung hanya tertawa, lalu mengelap bibir Jungkook dengan jemarinya. "bukankah sudah biasa?" lalu Taehyung memeluk Jungkook. "I love you, Cookies"_

Taehyung terdiam. Genggaman pada foto itu melemah. Barusan? Barusan itu apakah dia dengan Jungkook? Saling mencium, saling memberi kehangatan. Taehyung berpikir keras. Walaupun hanya sebentar, tapi dia tau perasaan itu, ternyata nyata.

Berarti dia sangat mencintai Jungkook? Taehyung lalu segera berlari keluar dari apartemennya. Tidak lupa membawa kunci mobil dan bergegas mencari Jungkook. Tujuannya saat ini adalah rumah sakit tempat dulu ia dirawat.

.

.

Setelah kembalinya Jungkook dari apartemen Taehyung dia menyetir dengan keadaan mata yang basah. Isakan-isakan kecil masih lolos dari bibirnya yang merah itu. Jungkook pulang ke apartemennya, saat sampai ternyata Jungkook bertemu dengan Seokjin dan Yoongi di lobby.

"Astaga Jungkook, apa yang terjadi?!" pekik Seokjin, dia langsung memeluk erat Jungkook.

Tampilan Jungkook sangat kacau, bajunya kusut, wajahnya memerah karena terlalu lama menangis, matanya bengkak, dan suaranya serak. Yoongi menuntun Jungkook di perjalanan menuju kamarnya. Jungkook masih menangis bahkan saat Jin menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Kook, apa kamu yakin dengan keputusanmu itu?" Yoongi bertanya, sementara Jungkook masih menangis di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk sebuah guling.

"Aku hiks tidak punya pilihan hyung hiks hiks" Jungkook menjawab dengan suara serak, kemudian Jungkook terbatuk, efek menangis. Seokjin maupun Yoongi langsung naik ke atas kasur itu menimbulkan bunyi derit karena beban yang berat.

"Kokie, sudahlah jangan menagis. Aku sedih hiks" Jin menangis, dia tidak tega melihat Jungkook menjadi sehancur ini. Dia pikir penderitaan Jungkook sudah selesai sesaat setelah Taehyung ditemukan, tapi ternyata tidak.

Seokjin pikir, kenapa harus Jungkook? Adik kecilnya, adik yang harusnya ia jaga, tapi malah menangis seperti ini hanya karena terlalu mencintai seseorang. Kenapa Jungkook yang harus di beri cobaan begitu berat? Kenapa?

"Hidup itu pilihan hyung, aku sudah lelah dengan semua kenyataan yang pahit ini hiks, lebih baik aku mencoba membuka lembaran baru. Biarpun aku masih tetap tidak akan melupakannya"

Seokjin dan Yoongi lalu memeluk adik kesayangan mereka dengan erat. Malam itu, mereka menginap. Tidak ingin membiarkan Jungkook sendirian, karena mereka takut jika saja Jungkook mengalami depresi.

.

Taehyung sampai di rumah sakit Jaewon. Dia lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam, jantungnya di pompa secara cepat. Dia hanya ingin bertemu Jungkook. Taehyung hanya mempercayakan semua pada feelingnya, jika otaknya tak mampu mengingat seluk beluk rumah sakit ini, dia yakin feelingnya masih ingat.

Taehyung berhenti sebentar, lalu mengambil nafas dalam dan langsung menghampiri resepsionis di lantai dasar itu.

"Permisi, hah hah aku ingi bertanya tentang dokter Jeon Jungkook" ucap Taehyung sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Perawat muda itu kemudian mengetikan sesuatu di computer, "dokter Jeon sedang cuti. Beliau sekarang berada di Busan." Taehyung lalu berlari menuju parkiran, dia harus menyusul Jungkook. Sejujurnya dia ragu, Busan itu berada dimana. Tapi sekali lagi, biar perasaannya yang bekerja. Dia hanya mengikuti feeling.

Lima jam berkendara, akhirnya Taehyung sampai di pelabuhan tersibuk di dunia, Busan. Taehyung pun sebenarnya tak mengerti, tenryata dia masih ingat jalan menuju kesini. Apa dulu dia sering berkunjung ke Busan dengan Jungkook?

Taehyung mebelokan mobilnya kearah kiri, dan di ujung jalan itu terdapat sebuah rumah sederhana berwarna putih. Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang. Dia lalu keluar. Di tekannya bel itu, seraya mengatur nafasnya yang semakin tidak beraturan kala akhirnya gerbang itu terbuka.

Jungkook berada di depannya saat ini.

"Jungkook-ah, aku. Aku minta tolong. Tolong bantu aku untuk mengingat semuanya lagi" ucapan Taehyung membuat Jungkook kaget.

Jungkook pikir, saat dia pergi dari apartemen Taehyung semuanya sudah selesai.

Tapi kenapa malah sekarang Taehyung tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumah ibunya? Apa Taehyung akhirnya ingat? Jungkook tersenyum miris. Sudah terlambat hyung, sudah terlambat.

Mungkin, jika aku membantumu mengingat semuanya, ini adalah rasa terima kasihku yang terakhir karena dulu kamu pernah membuatku bahagia,hyung.

"Baiklah,tapi hanya tiga hari saja ya?" dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

.

Ini adalah hari terakhir Jungkook membantu Taehyung untuk memulihkan ingatannya. Kenapa hanya tiga hari? Karena jika lebih dari itu, Jungkook tak yakin akan berhasil move on karena dia masih bisa menatap mata tajam Taehyung setiap hari, menghirup aroma khas Taehyung yang membuatnya seolah lupa bahwa sekarang dia telah melepas pria ini.

Taejongdae Park adalah tujuan mereka yang terakhir. Dulu, saat mereka berdua masih sepasang kekasih Taehyung selalu mengantar Jungkook pulang ke Busan karena dia merindukan ibunya. Taehyung pun disuruh oleh ibu Jungkook untuk menginap.

Mereka setiap malam selalu mengunjungi taman ini. Taehyung suka dengan pemandangan yang ada.

Sekarang Jungkook dan Taehyung tengah berjalan kaki menyusuri tebing-tebing tinggi yang di penuhi oleh beragam spesies tanaman.

Saat mereka sampai di puncak tebing, mereka dapat melihat hamparan laut yang membentang indah di bawahnya. "apa dulu kita sering kesini?" tanya Taehyung. Dia menatap Jungkook yang tengah memejamkan mata, hembusan angin menerpa wajah Jungkook membuat Taehyung sangat terpana.

"Iya, dulu saat aku pulang ke Busan dan kamu ikut. Kamu selalu minta di temani kesini" Jungkook menjawab tanpa menatap Taehyung.

.

Hari sudah gelap saat mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka tadi menggunakan bus umum, Jungkook bilang bahwa dulu Taehyung selalu suka menaiki bus ini karena dapat berduaan dengannya. Taehyung hanya mengangguk, dia terus menatap Jungkook tapi yang di tatap hanya memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela.

Taehyung berpikir keras selama perjalanan pulang. Dia tidak bohong jika selama tiga hari ini dirinya sangat menikmati waktu kebersamaan bersama Jungkook. Hatinya berdesir kala melihat pria di sampingnya ini tersenyum, bahkan tertawa.

Dia jatuh cinta. Walaupun ingatannya belum dapat mengingat semua tapi dia ingin memiliki Jungkook lagi. Taehyung tidak mau melihat mata indah itu mengeluarkan air mata, terlebih karena dirinya. Tekad Taehyung sudah bulat. Dia ingin mengajak Jungkook untuk memulai kembali semuanya. Dari awal.

"Jungkook-ah/hyung"

Mereka berdua berbicara. Jungkook maupun Taehyung saling menatap dengan pandangan yang dalam. Kemudian Jungkook lah yang pertama kali berbicara.

"Hyung, sebenarnya aku pulang ke Busan karena ini permintaan ibu. Dia menyuruhku untuk membuka halaman baru dengan seseorang. Tiga hari yang lalu, tepat sebelum kamu datang. Aku bertunangan dengan seseorang pilihan ibuku—"

"—kupikir aku akan memulai semuanya dengan orang itu. Belajar mencintai lagi. aku sudah bertunangan hyung" kemudian Jungkook mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Itu adalah sebuah cincin berwarna perak.

"Jadi kupikir, kita sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi kan?" Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengecup pelan pipi Taehyung.

"Selamat tinggal hyung"

Tepat setelah Jungkook mengucapkan kalimat itu, bus yang membawa mereka berhenti di halte dekat rumah ibu Jungkook. Jungkook berdiri, tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang terdiam menatap kepergian Jungkook dengan perasaan kecewa.

.

.

TBC

.

 **VminKook Trash** : hehe baper ya? mksh dah baca ini udah dilanjut. **Vayasyun** : tunggu aja ya sampe ending hueue. **PeriWortel13** : ini udah lanjut, makasih udh baca!. **Elena** : sumpe, nangis? Jangan atuh el, nih ku kasih tissue. **Ditadut :** iya gapapa disini juga reviewnya;), mereka mmg unyu sekali haha. Aku juga nyesek kalo di bayangin beneran ky gitu mah, siap-siap. Ini dah update. **Jajaja:** sama baper juga;)). **Taekooks'cream :** sabar banget yak kukie mah wkwk, btw thanks dah review dari chapter awal! Aku sampe hafal sama id-mu, salam kenal ya **!. Tikha semuel RyeoLhun :** wkwk, si tae mah emg gitu sih nyebelin yak?. **Strawbaekberry :** jangan sedih dong! Kan tae selalu buat kukie wkwk makasih ya dah selalu review di tiap chapter!. **Hsandra :** sebel ya tae gak inget2? Haha. **Jeontri1937 :** nah! Bener tuh semua emg akan indah pada waktunya, nih dah lanjut!. **Redlight** : iya jk yatim piatu tapi dia punya ibu tiri. Sudah di jelaskan di atas ya? Makasih ternyata ada yg masih inget di chapter awal;). **Jungkookiee :** tuh udah update hehe. **Pongpongie :** atuh jangan nangis dek! Iyaya sudah di lanjut kan, wah makasih loh udah mau nungguin ini ff, lam kenal ya. **Hirahirama :** ini dah dilanjut, aduh iya emg nyesek banget kah?. **Octakyuu :** gigit pipi kuki aja kalo gemes mah(?) siap gak cewek kok. Kan ini temanya bxb hehe. **Funf :** baper banget nih? Hehe jangan nangis ah. Amin deh tunggu aja ya sampai tamat. **Boobeepboo :** ya ampun, jangan sedih-sedih gt ah, cup cup. **Anonym :** nah lo, tae mah kayanya emg pantes digituin sih, ya gak? Wkwk. **Haemi Wytha kim444 :** kyaaa gemes ya, sama aku juga senyum-senyum gt pas bikin wkwkwk. Jedukin aja gapapa kok, tapi nanti kuki marah loh, hyung kesayangannya kepalanya benjol haha. Siap!. **Yessi94esy :** jangan nangis! Cupcup **. Vkook noona :** iyanih;( beneran kok honey mereka bakal bersatu. Ditunggu smp end ya!. **Tayhyung :** omg jangan mewek dong ah. Tae harus di cium kuki dl kayanya nih biar inget wkwk. **Babyzelove :** di tunggu aja ya, sampai ending wkwk. Aduh jgn baper-baper amat nanti kepikiran trs;( siap makasih dah teview!. **Nitanit :** biarkan taehyung menderita dahulu haha. **Jeon Hyukie :** aduh ;( maaf ya kalo bikin km ngelus dada terus. Makasih pujiiannya hon, yeayyy *ikut jingkrak2* hiks, kayanya emg seru tuh buat jk menderita wkwk. Siap2!. **Utsukushii02 :** hmmm nyelekit gt yak? Siap **. VampireDPS :** tau tuhhh;( huhu greget ya gak inget2. Makasih dah review. **Ikadwii** : iya kuk! Jangan nyerah. Dilihat chap ini yak. **Happysunflowers :** emang nih tae maunya apa sih? Dek kuki kasian ya diasikitin trs. ;(( soon ya, bcs jungkook sudah lelah dg semuanya. Btw makasih dah review di chapter kemarin2. Reviewmu sgt panjang hehe **. Tae2kyung :** tapi kalo mereka nikah, tae gak bisa sama jk…. **Vkooknokoov :** penasaran sekali kah? :* aduh jd senyum2 kan diriku baca review km. makasih ya;) semoga makin kesini ff ini gak ngebosenin. Di tunggu sj sampai ff ini tamat ok? Hamdalah kalau dirimu suka **. Wijayanti628 :** jangan dibayangin ntr nyesek huhu. **Wenjun :** iyaa! Gapapa kok, emg di chapter dua bilang seperti itu. Tp di chapter ini dah dijelasin kan? apa aku telat ngejelasinnya yak? Wkwk makasih dah review ya **;). Tiffjy:** no no, jk memang sudah menyerah. Tapi we will see gimana mereka berdua akan melewati cobaan ini, apa berhasil/gak. A6.

MAKASIH ONCE AGAIN YANG DAH REVIEW.


	15. Chapter 14

**JK Daily Life**

 **Cast** : Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Others

 **Genre** : Drama and Romance

.

.

Jungkook memoles pelan wajahnya dengan sunblock. Dia tengah berkaca sekarang, bibirnya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum karena hari ini, dia akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Membuka halaman baru dengan seseorang yang dia harap orang itu menjadi pelabuhan terakhir di hatinya.

"Semangat Jungkook!" dia menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Memutar badannya untuk terakhir kali, mengecek apakah penampilannya sudah sempurna atau belum. "cha! Saatnya berangkat" kemudian Jungkook pergi meninggalkan apartemennya.

Jungkook bersenandung riang selama di perjalanan, sejujurnya dia gugup karena akan bertemu dengan tunangannya itu. Walaupun sudah pernah bertemu tapi tetap saja, dia gugup seperti remaja puber yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Kim Mingyu, nama tunangannya. Seorang pria yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Pria yang mempunyai senyum lembut dan sehangat mentari. Jungkook mengenal Mingyu karena mereka satu sekolah saat SMA.

Namun Jungkook hanya sekedar tau. Karena sejak SMA dia hanya dekat dengan Taehyung. Jungkook menghentikan mobilnya di area parkir, menghela nafas kasar lalu mengacak rambutnya pelan. Memohon sekali saja kepada otaknya agar berhenti memunculkan nama Taehyung.

.

Namsan Tower, tempat yang memang sangat cocok untuk sebuah kencan pertama. Jungkook berjalan pelan, cuaca hari ini sangat cerah dan mendukung. Mingyu bilang bahwa dia sebentar lagi akan sampai. Maka Jungkook memutuskan untuk berteduh di bawah pohon.

 **Jeon Jungkook moment on path :**

It's a new day. A new chapter in life di— **Namsan Tower** bersama— **Kim Mingyu**

Beberapa saat yang lalu dari Seoul

"Jungkook-ah!" panggil seseorang. Jungkook yang tadi sedang bermain ponsel langsung menoleh. Disana, pria dengan rambut hitam legam tengah melambai padanya. Jungkook tersenyum dan balas melambai.

"Aku terlambat ya?" tanya orang itu sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidak kok hyung" jawab Jungkook sambil mendekat. Mereka berdua tersenyum, lalu Mingyu mengamit tangan Jungkook, "yasudah ayoo kita jalan" kemudian hanya terdengar tawa di sepanjang jalan itu.

.

Jungkook sangat menyukai Mingyu karena dia orang yang sangat ceria, perhatian, dan mampu membuatnya tertawa hingga perutnya sakit. Seperti saat ini Jungkook tengah memegangi perutnya kencang karena lelucon yang di keluarkan oleh pria bermarga Kim tersebut.

Mingyu pun hanya tertawa, senang karena akhirnya bisa menyaksikan bagaimana indahnya tawa itu. "Kook-ah, bukankah kita aneh. Tunangan dulu baru kencan hehe" ucap Mingyu sambil merapikan rambut Jungkook yang berantakan.

Jungkook terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum "iya hyung, tapi apakah itu penting?" balasnya. Mingyu menggeleng lalu menjawab "tidak, yang terpenting adalah kita sekarang sudah terikat"

Mingyu mengeluh lapar, dia bilang belum sempat sarapan karena terlalu senang ingin bertemu dengan Jungkook. Makanya sekarang mereka tengah makan sosis panggang di pinggir jalan dekat Namsan Tower. Tapi, Jungkook merasakan dadanya seperti di timpa truk bermuatan besi yang berat. Sakit.

Dia menggigit bibirnya, pikirannya melayang jauh bersamaan dengan itu dia teringat tentang Taehyung. Tentang kencan pertama mereka yang juga di Namsan, tentang Taehyung yang juga dulu mengeluh lapar dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli sosis panggang disini.

Kenapa semua begitu sama? Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Sudah, tolong jangan memikirkan Taehyung batinnya.

"Jungkook-ah?" panggil Mingyu menyadarkan dirinya yang ternyata tengah melamun. Jungkook salah tingkah dan hanya tersenyum lalu memakan kembali pesanannya.

.

Mereka lalu berpindah lokasi, Jungkook yang menyarankan agar mereka berdua ke game center. Disana, Jungkook ingin mencoba sebuah permainan yang membuat mereka berdua harus adu bakat dengan dance battle.

"Hyung ayo kalahkan aku" ujar Jungkook dengan penuh semangat. Kedua kakinya dengan gesit menginjak-injak panah yang berada dibawah itu. Sementara Mingyu hanya bisa pasrah, menyerah karena tidak bisa menandingi kecepatan kaki Jungkook.

"Oke aku menyerah, kita ke game lain saja yuk" Mingyu lalu turun dari podium itu. Jungkook hanya menurut lalu mulai memegang tangan Mingyu lagi. "hyung, photobox mau? Kita belum pernah foto berdua" pinta Jungkook.

Mereka pun memasuki studio mini itu, Jungkook memilih empat kali foto dalam satu frame. Mingyu hanya bisa pasrah dengan kemaunan tunangannya ini, karena sejujurnya dia kaku jika di ajak berforo. "ayolah bergaya hyung, jangan berpose seperti jalan tol dong. Datar begitu"

Tidak menunggu lama foto itu akhirnya selesai di cetak, Jungkook tertawa terbahak melihat bagaimana ekspresi Mingyu di dalam foto itu, muka datar dengan senyum paksa. Untunglah Jungkook bisa bergaya, jadi hasil foto itu lumayan bagus dan tidak seperti foto di kartu tanda penduduk.

.

Jungkook ingin makan ice cream. Cuaca sekarang sedang panas membuatnya ingin yang dingin-dingin. Mingyu yang perhatian pun langsung mengantri di kedai kecil yang menjual berbagai cone ice cream dengan variasi rasa yang berbeda.

"Hyung, yang rasa mint ya?" pinta Jungkook.

Mingyu lalu memberikan ice cream itu pada Jungkook yang tengah mengipas pelan wajahnya, "panas sekali ya?" Jungkook hanya mengangguk lalu mulai menjilati ice cream itu. "foto yuk, hyung. Aku bawa polaroid nih" kemudian Jungkook mengeluarkan kamera itu dari tas kecilnya.

Mereka berfoto sebanyak empat kali. Jungkook memamerkan ice cream itu sementara Mingyu hanya tersenyum. Setelah habis Jungkook bingung ingin melakukan apa lagi. Hari sudah beranjak sore saat Jungkook maupun Mingyu memutuskan untuk berpindah tempat.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita balapan lari?"ujar Jungkook secara spontan. Mingyu menoleh bingung "maksudmu?" Jungkook lalu menunjuk sesuatu dengan dagunya "itu, siapa yang pertama sampai ke air mancur disana akan mendapat hadiah!"

"Hadiahnya apa?" jawab Mingyu, Jungkook berpikir sebentar lalu mengangkat bahunya "entahlah, yasudah lari saja siapa yang sampai lebih dahulu" Jungkook kemudian lari meninggalkan Mingyu yang speechless, "dasar anak itu"

"Hahaha, kamu kalah hyung" Jungkook tertawa senang. Dalam hati Mingyu hanya mengejek karena Jungkook sudah curang, berlari duluan. "bandel ya kamu.." ucap Mingyu, Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan mulai mencipratkan air ke arahnya.

"Heiii! Basah bajuku" Jungkook kembali tertawa dan mulai menyirami baju Mingyu dengan air itu. Mingyu hanya pasrah, tapi dia langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai memotret objek indah di depannya yang sedang bermain air. Indah.

.

Selesai mengeringkan pakaiannya—beruntung ada sebuah kipas raksasa di taman itu. Mingyu dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk melewati senja di sebuah jembatan penyebrangan. Hari ini lalu lintas di jalanan utama Seoul sangat ramai.

Mereka berdua asyik mengobrol, melihat bagaimana matahari mulai meninggalkan cakrawala dan cahayanya tergantikan oleh lampu-lampu indah yang berasal dari gedung maupun jalanan. Mingyu lalu menaiki pagar pembatas itu.

Dia menoleh kearah Jungkook yang tengah memainkan ponselnya.

"Kook, kamu harus lihat ini" lalu ia mengambil nafas dalam dan,

"AKU SANGAT MENCINTAI JEON JUNGKOOK"

Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa, "apa kamu berharap orang-orang dibawah sana mendengar ucapanmu? Astaga hyung hahahah" Jungkook nyengir dengan lebar, dia puas tertawa hari ini. Mingyu lalu menjawab "kurasa mereka mendengarnya" kemudian hanya terdengar suara tawa lepas dari keduanya.

Ternyata sedari tadi Jungkook tengah merekam aktivitas Mingyu. Untunglah tepat waktu saat Mingyu berteriak kencang seperti orang bodoh—namun Jungkook suka, dia memang tengah membuka ponselnya dan segera saja memvideo itu.

Lalu Jungkook mengupdate moment itu di pathnya.

 **Jeon Jungkook moment on path :**

Hentikan Mingyu! Kamu membuatku malu 'emot tertawa' di— **Munsan Street** bersama— **Kim Mingyu**

Beberapa saat yang lalu dari Seoul

.

Jungkook tengah mengeringkan rambutnya saat ini, di tangan kanannya dia tengah menggenggam ponsel dan mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat. Dia tersenyum melihat deretan kata yang berada di layar dengan wallpaper bunga sakura yang bermekaran itu.

JJYJ on Line :

 **BunnyJk**

Kencan pertama sukses hyungs wheheh

 **SugarYoo**

Eh aku lupa Mingyu itu yang mana ya?

 **Seokjinjin**

Cieeeeeeeeeeeee, traktir dong Kook.

 **BunnyJK**

Seniorku juga hyung, satu tingkat di atasku

 **BunnyJK**

Apaan sih hyung, tanggal tua tau:p

 **SugarYoo**

Coba lihat fotonya..

Jungkook berhenti mengetik, dia lalu berjalan menuju meja kecil dekat jendela kamarnya dan mengambil selembar foto hasil dari photobox di game center itu. Jungkook lalu memfotonya dan mengirimkan lewat grup chat.

 **BunnyJK**

Tuh, jangan tertawa ya hyung.

 **Seokjinjin**

Ya memangnya aku ingin minta di traktir makanan mahal-_-

 **Seokjinjin**

Astaga! Pft mukanya itu asdafsghss

 **SugarYoo**

Maaf, aku tertawa Kook hahahahahah

 **BunnyJk**

Ssst, sudahlah memang begitu mukanya.

Kemudian mereka bertiga terlarut dalam obrolan. Di lain tempat Seokjin maupun Yoongi tengah tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya Jungkook bisa seceria dulu. Mereka berdua pikir mungkin memang ini yang Jungkook butuhkan. Seseorang yang baru, yang akan mengobati luka di hatinya.

.

Saat sedang terdiam di dalam apartemennya ini Jungkook terpikir kembali oleh ucapan ibunya. Ibunya bercerita kalau selama ini ada yang belum ia katakan kepada Jungkook. Tentang ibunya yang sudah merencanakan agar dirinya menikah dengan Mingyu.

Terlebih, saat ibunya tau tentang kejadian itu, saat pesawat Taehyung menghilang dan dia dinyatakan tidak selamat. Ibu Jungkook itu menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan soal pernikahan dan akhirnya, dia melihat Jungkook yang kembali ceria seperti dulu. Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk memberitau semuanya.

Andai ibunya tau bahwa penyebab Jungkook kembali seceria dulu adalah karena Kim Taehyung terkasihnya telah kembali, tapi Jungkook tidak mau menceritakan hal tersebut kepada ibunya. Penyebab kenapa wajahnya terus berseri-seri dan senyum yang tak pernah sekalipun luntur. Hingga akhirnya orang tua mereka berdua, Jungkook dan Mingyu membicarakan tentang acara pertunangan itu.

Setelah kencan berakhir Jungkook mulai merasa nyaman berada di dekat Mingyu. Sifat Mingyu, dan tingkahnya yang sejujurnya sangat mirip dengan Taehyung. Jungkook selalu teringat walaupun dia tau bahwa itu Kim Mingyu, bukan Kim Taehyung. Dua orang yang jelas sangat berbeda.

Jungkook merebahkan dirinya di kasur, lelah dengan pemikirannya yang selalu berujung kepada Taehyung dia kembali membuka ponselnya. Melihat video yang menjadi moment terakhir di pathnya itu. Video tentang Mingyu yang berteriak bahwa ia mencintai Jungkook.

Dia tersenyum, membalikan badan kemudian mulai memutar kembali video itu. Melihatnya secara terus menerus hingga kedua mata itu tertutup dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

TBC

lama ya updatenya?

haha maaf, ini aja di sela-sela ngisi krs sekalian numpang wifi kampus;p

btw buat pembaca baru&lama, makasih dah mau sempetin review

maaf kl ada typo.


	16. Chapter 15

**JK Daily Life**

 **Cast** : Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Others

 **Genre** : Drama and Romance

.

.

Jungkook bekerja seperti biasa hari ini. Tidak pulang ke apartemen—karena entah perasaannya saja atau bukan pasien di rumah sakit semakin hari semakin bertambah banyak. Dia bahkan harus turun kembali ke ruang operasi setiap hari karena kurangnya dokter bedah.

Saat ini dia tengah dalam perjalanan menuju meja resepsionis. Ingin mengambil beberapa data pasien yang berada di bawah tanggung jawabnya. Jungkook tengah menulis sesuatu di kertas itu tiba-tiba saja ada seorang kurir jasa antar barang yang menaruh sebuket bunga di atas meja.

"Ada kiriman untuk Dokter Jeon Jungkook" ucap kurir itu dengan lantang. Jungkook yang merasa namanya disebut menoleh. "Jeon Jungkook?" tanyanya, kurir itu hanya mengangguk. Jungkook lalu berkata bahwa itu dirinya,kemudian dia langsung menandatangani surat terima.

Dia mencium dalam aroma yang keluar dari bunga berwarna merah cantik itu. Tersenyum senang menebak siapa yang dengan sangat romantisnya mengirimi bunga ketempatnya bekerja.

Netranya kemudian melihat sebuah surat yang terselip di antara bunga-bunga itu.

Di bukanya pelan surat itu kemudian membaca isinya.

'bunga chrysanthemum, kamu tau artinya apa? –bunga ini melambangkan cinta dan kasih sayang- hehe selamat bekerja dokter! Semangat ya'

Lengkap dengan love love imut yang di tulis tangan. Jungkook terkekeh pelan, melipat kembali surat itu dengan rapi kemudian ada seseorang yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Senangnya dikirimi bunga~" ternyata itu adalah Kyungsoo. Jungkook langsung salah tingkah, tangannya masih menggenggam erat sebuket bunga itu. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekatinya "apa kamu bahagia dengan Mingyu, Kook?" tanyanya.

Jungkook mencium aroma bunga itu lagi, lalu tersenyum "sangaaat! Kamu bisa lihat di pathku bagaimana dia membuatku tertawa" Kyungsoo hanya terseyum dalam hati mengucap syukur karena Jungkook sudah kembali ceria.

.

Jungkook berjalan lelah dari parkiran basemant apartemennya menuju kamar. Dalam perjalanan dia terus memijat pelan pundaknya yang terasa pegal. Operasi kali ini benar-benar memakan waktu.

Setelah menekan beberapa kombinasi angka di depan pintu apartemennya yang berwarna putih itu kemudian dia lekas masuk.

Apartemen Jungkook dalam keadaan gelap. Jungkook menyalakan saklar yang tepat berada di sampingnya dan betapa terkejutnya dia begitu melihat siluet Mingyu yang berada di belakang pintu.

Dengan gerakan cepat Mingyu langsung memeluk Jungkook dari belakang.

"Loh hyung, kok bisa masuk?" tanya Jungkook tanpa berniat melepaskan pelukan itu. Mingyu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya "password apartemenmu gampang di tebak Jungkookie" ucapnya.

Mingyu lalu melepaskan pelukan itu dan langsung mengangkat sebuah paper bag biru muda tepat ke hadapan Jungkook.

"Ini, aku membelikannya di perjalanan tadi" Jungkook mengambilnya, menyuruh Mingyu untuk duduk di sofa berwarna hijau muda itu. Ternyata di dalam paper bag itu adalah sebuah kotak kue. Jungkook terkejut kala melihat merk dari kue itu, Vaduree Bakery.

Dia lalu membuka kotak bening itu dan melihat ada lima potong cheese cake yang berukuran sedang. Jungkook mengigit lidahnya keras, teringat kembali kenangan bersama Taehyung dulu. Taehyung itu sering sekali membelikan Jungkook cheese cake di Vaduree.

Taehyung bahkan terlalu sering membelikan itu hingga membuat pipi Jungkook menjadi tembam. Kenapa semuanya harus berhubungan dengan Taehyung? Tidak bisakah dia melupakan pria itu?

"Terima kasih ya hyung" ucap Jungkook tulus.

.

Setelah memakan tiga potong cheese cake itu, sebenarnya Jungkook belum kenyang. Makanya dia berniat untuk memasak. Lagipula Mingyu bilang bahwa dia belum sempat makan malam. Jadilah mereka berdua memasak bersama diiringi tawa di antara keduanya.

"Kamu banyak makan juga ya" ujar Mingyu sambil menyantap spaghettinya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk lalu mengunyah makanan itu cepat "aku belum sempat makan tadi" jawabnya. Kemudian Jungkook bercerita kepada Mingyu betapa melelahkannya hari ini.

"Aku harus operasi selama dua belas jam hyung, pegal sekali rasanya uh" protes Jungkook sambil memasukan spaghetti itu kemulutnya.

"Bukannya sudah biasa?" tanya Mingyu, dia sudah selesai dengan makanannya. Cepat? Tidak tentu, dia hanya mengambil porsi yang sedikit, karena tidak suka makan terlalu banyak. Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang menambah—lagi.

"Iyasih, tapi tetap aja aku juga manusia" Mingyu geleng-geleng. Kemudian manatanya menangkap sesuatu di sudut bibir Jungkook. Noda bekas saus spaghetti menempel disana. "Kook, mendekatlah sebentar" ucap Mingyu.

Jungkook yang tidak mengerti hanya menurut. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Mingyu yang duduk di hadapannya. Perlahan Migyu mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengelap sesuatu di bibir Jungkook dengan tissue.

"Ada noda di bibirmu. Makannya pelan-pelan saja" Jungkook terdiam. Jantungnya berdetak tidak terkendali. Sadar akan situasi yang berubah canggung Jungkook langsung duduk kembali dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Habisnya lapar hyung"

.

Mereka berdua lalu mengobrol sebentar sampai Jungkook menguap pelan. Sadar sekarang sudah hampir jam dua pagi, Mingyu izin pulang. Awalnya Jungkook menyuruh untuk menginap saja tapi di tolak halus oleh Mingyu, dia bilang besok masih ada pekerjaan dan berkas-berkasnya tertinggal di rumah.

Jungkook pun mengantar Mingyu sampai basement. Dia melambai sambil mengucapkan hati-hati.

"Pelan-pelan menyetirnya. Jangan ngebut oke?" Mingyu hanya mengacungkan jempolnya dari jauh.

Lalu Jungkook naik kembali ke kamarnya, mencuci muka dan bersiap untuk tidur. Ternyata malam itu Jungkook bermimpi.

"Cookies, lihat aku bawakan cheese cake ini untukmuuuu~" Taehyung tersenyum girang sambil menggoyangkan paper bag ke hadapan Jungkook.

Mereka bercanda sambil memakan cheese cake itu hingga habis.

Jungkook terbangun ke esokan paginya. Dia termenung, berusaha memahami kenapa dia memimpikan Taehyung. Dia meremas dadanya pelan, tersenyum miris. Taehyung lagi, Taehyung lagi.

"Mungkin itu karena cheese cake. Ya karena cheese cake" yakin Jungkook kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

Sudah menjadi hal rutin setiap harinya Jungkook akan mendapat kiriman bunga dari Mingyu. Teman-teman seprofessinya pun sudah terbiasa melihat Jungkook yang tersenyum dan membawa sebuket bunga itu ke dalam ruang pribadinya.

Tapi, Jungkook terheran dengan hari ini tidak seperti biasanya Mingyu tak mengiriminya bunga. Ada apa? Tanyanya dalam hati. Karena penasaran Jungkook pun menghubungi Mingyu tapi ternyata nomornya tidak aktif.

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif'

"Kenapa tidak aktif sih?!" ucap Jungkook sebal.

Jungkook cemas, bagaimana kalau Mingyu kenapa-kenapa? Tapi pikirannya itu segera ia tepis jauh-jauh. Baru saja ingin menelfon lagi tiba-tiba perawat yang bernama Hana memberitahunya bahwa operasi akan di lakukan lima menit lagi.

Sepuluh jam Jungkook berada di ruang steril itu. Seluruh badannya pegal bukan main, walaupun dia sudah terbiasa dengan jam operasi yang sangat panjang. Tapi sepertinya umur tidak berbohong, dia semakin lama semakin menua dan tidak sanggup berdiri terlalu lama.

Jungkook berjalan menuju parkiran rumah sakit dengan wajah yang kusut. Dia sekarang hanya ingin kasurnya. Jungkook ingin beristirahat, tidur sampai besok siang adalah ide yang bagus.

Saat sampai di parkiran matanya membesar ketika melihat Mingyu berdiri menunggunya di depan mobil dengan bunga mawar bewarna merah muda yang berada di genggaman tangannya. Jungkook menghitung jumlah bunga itu semuanya ada lima puluh tangkai.

"Hai dokter sibuk" ucap Mingyu dengan nada menggoda saat Jungkook berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hai, kamu juga sibuk ya" jawab Jungkook. Mingyu hanya terkekeh lalu menyerahkan bunga itu.

"Ini terimalah" ucap Mingyu dengan intonasi yang lembut.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak membalas pesanmu. Saat tengah malam itu aku pergi ke Jepang karena ada urusan pekerjaan. Aku baru sampai sore tadi dan langsung ke sini, tapi ternyata kamu sedang operasi ya? Jadinya aku menunggu di parkiran ini" jelasnya.

Jungkook hanya terdiam sambil menatap wajah Mingyu. Dia terharu tentu saja, jadi Mingyu menunggu selama itu hanya untuk memberinya setangkai bunga?

Mingyu adalah orang paling romantis di seluruh dunia! Pikir Jungkook. Kemudian ia memeluk Mingyu dengan erat, Jungkook tersenyum dan berkata "terima kasih.."

.

Setelah berpelukan, sebenarnya Jungkook tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu karena rasanya sangat nyaman tapi kemudian, ia sadar bahwa sekarang hampir tengah malam. Dia pun mengajak Mingyu ke apartemennya.

Jungkook melihat Mingyu terlihat sangat kelelahan akhirnya dengan sangat memaksa dia meminta Mingyu untuk bermalam disini. Setelah sampai yang lebih muda izin membasuh muka terlebih dahulu "hyung duduk sebentar ya? Aku mau cuci muka. Tidak enak kucel begini" ucapnya

Setelah selesai, Jungkook melihat Mingyu yang ternyata sudah tertidur. Dia menggeleng pelan lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kamu harus mirip dengan Taehyung? Ah tidak. Bedanya kamu dan Taehyung adalah wajah dan sikapmu. Kamu sangat baik kepadaku, dan lebih memprioritaskan diriku" kemudian Jungkook tertawa getir. Tangan putih miliknya mulai mengelus rambut Mingyu pelan.

Jungkook berlalu ke kamarnya, mengambil selimut tebal berwarna putih polos itu. Di pakaikannya selimut itu untuk menutupi tubuh Mingyu agar tidak kedinginan.

Mingyu tertidur di sofa ruang tengah. Sejujurnya Jungkook ingin memindahkan tubuh Mingyu, tapi dia tidak tega membangunkannya.

.

Paginya, sosok pria dengan rambut kelam itu sudah tidak ada. Dia hanya meninggalkan notes di atas meja makan dan berkata bahwa dia harus pergi lagi ke luar negeri untuk mengurus bisnisnya. Mingyu pun tak hanya meninggalkan itu, dia juga memasakan sesuatu untuk Jungkook dan menyuruhnya menghabiskan semua makanan itu.

'Dihabiskan ya? Aku masaknya dengan susah payah loh'

Jungkook hanya tersenyum, dia lalu memakan sarapan yang telah Mingyu buat. Walau hanya roti bakar dengan telur dan sosis serta segelas susu.

Pagi yang indah! Pikir Jungkook, ia lalu bekerja kembali seperti biasa. Tunangannya itu tidak ada kabar lagi. Malamnya setelah shift kerja Jungkook berakhir, dering telfon itu berbunyi.

"Jungkook-ah, maaf baru bisa menghubungimu. Aku baru sampai di China, maaf ya?" Mingyu meminta maaf dengan nada yang menyesal. Jungkook hanya mengiyakan, karena dia mengerti posisi Mingyu. Pengusaha yang pasti sedikit mempunyai waktu luang.

.

Ini adalah hari sabtu, dan yang membuat Jungkook berkali-kali lipat lebih senang adalah karena dia libur hari ini! Plus Mingyu tunangannya itu juga tengah libur dan berada di Korea. Akhirnya mereka bisa kencan lagi.

 **Jeon Jungkook moment on path :**

Yeay, melepas rindu 'emot love' di— **Everland** bersama— **Kim Mingyu**

Beberapa saat yang lalu dari Seoul

Jungkook mengenakan celana pendek selutut berwarna putih, atasannya ia hanya memakai kaos bertuliskan #TeamVader dalam Star Wars. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya mengenakan celana jeans berwarna biru muda dengan atasan sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak.

Mereka terlihat seperti remaja. Padahal kenyataanya umur mereka berdua sudah di atas dua puluh lima tahun. Mingyu menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook. "jadi, ingin naik wahana apa?" tanya Mingyu. Jungkook melihat sekeliling lalu tangannya menunjuk sebuah wahana yang bernama 'roller coaster'.

Mingyu menelan ludahnya kasar, kenapa harus itu? Memang tidak ada wahana pembuka terlebih dahulu? Dirinya tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di depan Jungkook. "owkay, princess ayo!" Jungkook mencubit pelan pinggang Mingyu "apanya yang princess!" sementara Mingyu hanya tertawa senang.

Roller Coaster itu berjalan dengan cepat. Mereka berdua duduk di tempat paling depan. Menurut Jungkook tempat itu adalah yang paling menantang. Sebelum kereta itu jalan, Mingyu hanya sanggup berdoa dalam hati semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dia takut sebenarnya, tapi demi Jungkook dia tidak peduli. Jungkook mengarahkan Gopro yang sudah di genggamnya ke depan, mengarahkan lensa itu ke arah mereka berdua "Hyung buka matamu wooooooo seru sekaliiii" teriak Jungkook saat kereta itu perlahan menuruni lintasan.

Mingyu hanya menutup matanya, tangannya mencengkram erat pengaman yang berada di depan dadanya itu. Rambutnya bergerak dengan cepat, secepat kereta itu membawa mereka.

"Aku tidak tahan, Jungkook!" teriak Mingyu. Kereta itu akhirnya berhenti. Jungkook tertawa senang melihat Mingyu yang berjalan sempoyongan. "ya ampun hyung, baru segitu masa sudah menyerah" karena tidak tega Jungkook lalu membawa Mingyu ke tempat duduk.

Dia mulai khawatir. "kamu baik-baik saja hyung? Mau aku belikan air mineral?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengelus pelan tangan Mingyu. Mingyu menggeleng, dia menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Jungkook "sebentar saja Kook, istirahat dulu" Jungkook pun hanya mengangguk.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore ketika mereka berdua keluar dari restaurant cepat saji itu. Mingyu mengamit tangan Jungkook, mengajaknya untuk menaiki bianglala raksasa di tengah taman itu.

"Ingin naik?" tanya Mingyu memastikan. Jungkook hanya tersenyum manis, dan mengiyakan. Mereka menunggu antrian, tidak sampai lima menit keduanya sudah berada di dalam kapsul berukuran kecil itu. Maksimal bisa diisi oleh empat orang—kata petugas.

Perlahan bianglala itu beranjak naik. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar sana, dia dapat melihat semuanya, seluruh isi taman bermain dan itu sangat indah. Mingyu hanya dapat meliat bagaimana Jungkook berekspresi saat ini.

Kim Mingyu duduk berhadapan dengan Jungkook di dalam capsul berwarna merah ini. Lalu, dia dapat melihat bahwa sekarang tunangannya itu sedang menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji dengan indah di bawah sana. Kemudian, Mingyu membawa badannya menjadi ke sebelah Jungkook.

"Indah sekali ya pemandangannya" Mingyu berbicara tepat di sebelah Jungkook.

"Sangat indah" jawab Jungkook sambil menoleh kearahnya, lalu Mingyu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah pria itu. Jungkook hanya memejamkan matanya, saat bibir itu hampir bersentuhan Mingyu tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya.

Jungkook yang sadar langsung membuka matanya dan bertanya "kenapa berhenti?" Mingyu menatap kedua bola mata itu dalam, "apa kamu serius ingin melanjutkannya?" tanya Mingyu sambil tersenyum. Jungkook hanya mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi sebelum aku menciummu ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan" Jungkook menunggu,

"Jungkook-ah, apa kamu sebenarnya masih sering memikirkan Kim Taehyung itu?"

Jungkook terkaget, dia tidak menyangka Mingyu menanyakan hal sesensitif itu padanya. Tapi, bukankah Mingyu berhak tau?

"Aku pernah beberapa kali melihatmu tengah melamun, apa ada masalah?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

Jungkook hanya diam, bingung ingin menjawab atau tidak. Capsul itu sedikit bergoyang kala Mingyu semakin merapatkan badannya ke pria yang tengah menunduk itu.

"Ceritakanlah padaku. Aku siap menanggung beban penderitaanmu selama ini. Biarkan aku memikul bebanmu Kook, kamu hanya perlu tersenyum dan bahagia"

Mingyu memegang bahu Jungkook pelan.

Sementara Jungkook hanya bisa menangis mendengar semua ucapan tulus yang Mingyu keluarkan. Dia terharu, Mingyu begitu baik dan sayang pada dirinya. "terima kasih hyung, kamu bisa membuat hidupku yang suram ini kembali menjadi berwarna kembali"

Jungkook menggenggam kedua tangan Mingyu erat. Menatap tunangannya dengan pandangan yang lembut. Kim Mingyu yang mungkin tuhan utus untuk membuat hidupnya kembali seceria dulu.

.

.

TBC

Yang nungguin abang Taehyung maaf ya belum bisa.

Dia ada di chapter depan fyi hehe

Coba tebak, apa Kuki bahagia sama tunangannya atau masih stuck di Taehyung?

eh juga maaf kl da typo

That's it, review?


	17. Chapter 16

**JK Daily Life**

 **Cast** : Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Others

 **Genre** : Drama and Romance

.

.

Jungkook menangis. Di dalam bianglala itu, perasaannya campur aduk. Dia sudah lelah dengan kepura-puraan yang selama ini terus di lakukan. Jungkook menggenggam kedua tangan Mingyu erat.

"Maaf hyung hiks. Maafkan aku yang jahat ini hiks" sementara Mingyu hanya diam. Masih mencerna semua ucapan Jungkook kepadanya.

"Selama kita kencan aku masih belum bisa melupakan Taehyung. Maaf" tangisan itu semakin keras.

"Sangat sulit hyung untuk bisa melupakannya. Kupikir aku bisa, tapi aku menyerah hyung. I still can't get over him" Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Dia memang tidak bisa melupakan Taehyung sekeras apapun mencoba.

"Aku tidak ingin kamu menjadi pelarianku hyung hiks, aku tidak ingin menjadi jahat—"

"Karena aku yang masih belum bisa melepas bayang-bayangnya, hyung maaf hiks" Jungkook semakin erat menggenggam tangan itu.

Dia menatap Mingyu "aku ingin sendiri hyung, aku tidak ingin siapapun menanggung semua beban ini hiks. Biar aku saja hyung yang menanggungnya, biarlah aku sendiri yang merasakan pedih ini, sakit yang begitu menyiksa—"

"—aku tidak ingin memberatkanmu. Biarlah aku hidup dimana aku bisa bahagia, bahagia dengan masa laluku bersama Taehyung. Lebih baik ini jangan di lanjutkan lagi" isakan Jungkook perlahan mereda. Air mata itu masih menetes.

Jungkook melepas cincin perak yang sebelumnya telah tersemat di jari manisnya. Perlahan dia membawa cincin itu ke genggaman tangan Mingyu.

"Aku memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri, aku akan bahagia walau bayang-bayang masa lalu masih terus ada di benakku. Semoga kamu bahagia, hyung"

"Dan maafkan aku…"

Bianglala itu berhenti. Mereka telah sampai ke bawah. Segera Jungkook pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih terdiam.

"Kook, bukankah kamu terlalu menyakitiku?" ucap Mingyu dengan air mata yang perlahan keluar membasahi pipinya.

Ini sangat sakit. Terlebih jika kau sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan sangat dalam kepada seseorang yang baru saja meninggalkanmu.

.

Jungkook berlari menuju rumah sakit. Entah, hanya tempat itu yang terpikirkan saat ini. Dia tidak ingin pulang ke apartemen, itu pilihan yang sangat buruk—menurutnya. Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu kepada Mingyu akhirnya dia lega.

Dia tidak bisa terus-terusan bersikap seolah memang sudah mencintainya. Jungkook tidak ingin menjadi jahat. Dia juga tidak ingin Mingyu terus-terusan menjadi pelariannya disaat hatinya masih meneriakan nama Taehyung.

Di atap gedung tempatnya bekerja, Jungkook memegang pembatas pagar itu. Alur nafasnya berantakan, dia terus berusaha memasukan banyak oksigen kedalam tubuhnya. Rambutnya pun sama berantakannya, di tambah malam ini angin yang berhembus sangat kencang.

Jungkook menerawang jauh. Irisnya melihat bagaimana ribuan cahaya yang berasal dari lampu-lampu itu menerangi kota Seoul. Indah, tapi tidak membuat pikiran Jungkook menjadi rileks.

"Keputusanku sudah tepat. Aku tak boleh menyesal, aku tau Mingyu akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik, yang mencintainya tulus dan orang itu bukan aku"

Jungkook terus berdoa dalam hati, tetap menyebut nama Taehyung. Dia minta agar kali ini doanya di kabulkan. Jungkook hanya ingin Taehyungnya kembali dan bisa menjalin semuanya dari awal.

.

Jungkook akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan badannya di ruang pribadinya sendiri. Dia lelah, lelah dengan semuanya. Terlebih tadi dia sempat menangis hebat. Dia tau, meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian di bianglala itu adalah tindakan yang jahat tapi apa boleh buat?

Dia tidak ingin memberi harapan palsu lagi kepada Mingyu. Hyungnya yang mungkin akan tersakiti akibat ucapannya. Lebih baik seperti itu kan? daripada menjalani ketidakpastian, melambungkan angan-angan lalu menjatuhkan ke tempat paling dalam, bukankah akan lebih sakit?

"Kamu pasti mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada aku, hyung" ucap Jungkook pelan.

Ruangan itu temaram. Jungkook sengaja mematikan lampu utama dan hanya menyalakan lampu di meja kerjanya. Dia tertidur dengan perasaan yang gelisah, matanya bergerak-gerak dan kemudian dia terbangun.

Jungkook melihat jam dinding berbentuk bulat itu di sisi kanan dinding, jam tiga dini hari. Dia lalu bangun, badannya terasa mati rasa karena tertidur di sofa itu. Jungkook merasa menggigil, dia baru sadar tidak memakai selimut, dan masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama—kaos serta celana pendek.

Ruangan ini sangat sunyi, karena memang terletak di ujung koridor, dan kedap terhadap suara jadi dia tidak bisa mendengar keributan apapun dari luar. Biasanya jam berapa pun itu rumah sakit ini memang ramai.

Jungkook hanya duduk diam di sofa. Matanya tak fokus dan pandangannya kosong.

"Taehyung" ucapnya pelan beradu dengan suara halus dari mesin pendingin ruangan itu.

"Bukankah ini sangat complicated?"

"Setelah semua omong kosong ini, bagian dari diriku masih menginginkanmu"

Jungkook lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin yang membuatnya nyaris membeku. Dia lalu mendudukan dirinya di closet itu. Termenung dan hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Keheningan ini semakin membuatku tak nyaman. Aku dapat mendengar suara-suara itu di dalam kepalaku" Jungkook berbicara dengan nada frustasi. Dia memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya.

Kepalanya terisi penuh dengan bayang-bayang Taehyung. Jungkook benci jika harus terbangun tepat jam segini. Karena itu akan membuat pikirannya menjadi sangat aktif, memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi pada hidupnya, termasuk seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya.

"Bisakah aku tertidur dengan tenang tanpa terbangun seperti ini?"

"—tanpa menangis, aku hanya ingin tertidur sekali saja tanpa memikirkan apa yang sedang kamu lakukan atau bagaimana kabarmu sekarang."

"—aku hanya ingin tertidur tanpa bertanya-tanya apakah kamu sedang memikirkanku atau mungkin merindukanku"

"—aku hanya ingin tertidur dan berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi aku pikir itu tidak akan pernah terjadi"

Perlahan air mata itu menetes kembali.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Tapi bolehkah sekali saja aku membencimu? Aku membencimu karena sudah mengambil hatiku. Aku membencimu karena kamu dengan sesuka hati masuk ke relung terdalam hati ini—"

"—dan tidak mau keluar. Kamu membuat hidupku menjadi abu-abu hyung. Tapi aku mencintaimu hiks, aku mencintaimu."

"—aku menenggelamkan diriku, agar kamu bisa berenang. Kamu menebar garam di lukaku tapi aku candu dengan sakitnya. Karena kamu yang menyakitiku, dan aku akan terus meneriakan namamu agar kamu terus berada disisiku—"

"—disampingku. Aku tidak mencari cinta, aku mencari dirimu hyung. Dan sekarang setiap lagu cinta meningatkanku pada dirimu. Dan setiap tetesan air mata ini adalah tentang kita hyung hiks"

Setelahnya hanya terdengar isakan-isakan pilu. Hingga fajar menjelang Jungkook tidak dapat tertidur lagi

.

 **Jeon Jungkook**.

Kerinduan ini semakin meletup-letup. Aku mencoba untuk keluar dari segala pikiran tentangmu. Tapi, bahkan kamu masih menjadi satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai.

Aku masih mencintaimu. Aku penasaran, apakah kamu juga seperti ini? Apakah masih ada kesempatan untuk kita, hyung?

Apakah kenangan tentang diriku masih melekat erat di benakmu? Apakah kamu memimpikanku seperti aku yang memimpikanmu setiap malam? Katakan padaku, apa yang dibutuhkan agar kita dapat kembali bersama.

Aku akan mencoba apapun hanya untuk bersamamu. Ada kalanya ketika aku melihat langit biru yang cerah itu. Aku bertanya-tanya. Semua pertanyaanku adalah, apa masih ada kesempatan? Aku ingin kamu tau hyung, bahwa aku mencintaimu.

Dan kamulah yang aku kagumi. Kamu lah satu-satunya orang yang selalu kuimpikan setiap malam. Kamu lah satu-satunya alasan aku untuk bertahan.

Sekarang kita hanya sebagian orang yang berada di langit yang sama. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kamu sungguh melepasku? Bagaimana aku berharap kamu disini, bersamaku hyung. Agar kamu tau bahwa sekarang aku benar-benar merindukanmu.

Kamu sangat berarti. Apakah kamu tau itu? Aku seharusnya tidak melepasmu begitu saja. hati ini masih menginginkanmu. Raga ini pun begitu.

Hati kita sekarang tidak menyatu. Terpisah oleh jarak yang sangat jauh. Aku masih mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung. Dengan semua kepingan yang tersisa. Bahkan jika harus tertusuk ribuan jarum lagi. Aku masih akan terus mencintaimu.

.

.

Kim Mingyu, pria yang selalu optimis akan kehidupan percintaannya, tapi itu dulu sebelum Jungkook datang lalu menghancurkannya. Sejak di malam Jungkook pergi, Mingyu belum bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia pun tak tau harus berkata apa nanti jika orang tuanya menanyakan kapan resepsi pernikahan akan di gelar.

Mingyu tau jika nanti pasti keluarga kedua belah pihak harus menelan kekecewaan karena penikahan itu tak pernah terjadi. Dia sangat tau, dia cukup tau diri untuk tidak menyusul Jungkook atau sekedar mencari tau keberadaannya.

Dia pikir, mungkin Jungkook lah yang lebih menderita disini. Harus terpaksa bertunangan dengan orang baru yang masuk ke dalam hidupnya, mencoba mencintai pria itu walau sebenarnya di hatinya masih ada nama lain yang mungkin, pikir Mingyu akan terus ada disana.

Demi Jungkook apapun akan ia lakukan. Karena dia sangat menyanyangi pria itu lebih dari apapun. Dia tidak ingin memaksa, Jungkook memang tidak akan pernah bisa mencintainya. Hatinya seolah telah terkunci dengan pria lain yang bernama Kim Taehyung.

.

Kim Taehyung melangkah ke luar kantor pusat Korean Air. Beberapa hari yang lalu dua orang berpakaian formal datang ke apartemennya. Kedua pria itu bilang bahwa mereka adalah perwakilan dari maskpai tempat Taehyung bekerja.

"Jadi ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Taehyung setelah mengambil tiga buah softdrink dari dalam kulkasnya, pria dengan kacamata itu akhirnya angkat bicara "perusahaan ingin kau menjalani tes kelayakan. Apa kau akan terus menjadi pilot atau tidak" ucapnya.

Taehyung menyimak dengan cukup serius "hari jum'at di Incheon jam sepuluh pagi" kemudian setelah menyisakan setengah minuman itu, mereka berdua pamit untuk pulang.

Taehyung termenung sebentar, dia menjalani tes kelayakan? Apa itu oke? maksudnya ia bahkan tidak tau bagaimana menjalankan pesawat agar bisa terbang, tapi dia pun tidak tau karena jujur saja tidak ada secuil ingatan yang dapat ia bayangkan saat ini.

Sekarang dia tengah duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu area luar bandara. Di tangan kanannya Taehyung tengah memegang segelas kopi dingin yang tadi sempat di beli dalam perjalanan. Dia menegak minuman itu rakus pikirannya melayang ke dua jam sebelumnya.

Taehyung yang sampai langsung di persilahkan masuk oleh salah seorang pegawai di Korean Air. Sejauh matanya memandang banyak sekali pilot maupun pramugari yang berjalan kesana kemari. Bahkan ada beberapa yang memeluknya dengan erat, berkata bahwa ini merupakan sebuah mukjizat bahwa ia bisa selamat.

Dia hanya bisa tersenyum, ingin menyapa atau mengobrol akrab tapi namanya saja Taehyung tidak tau. Maka, dia hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dan berjalan menuju ruangan simulasi. Di sana sudah ada tiga orang berseragam pilot, Taehyung menjabat tangan mereka semua lalu dia masuk ke sebuah replika cockpit itu.

Di sebelahnya, pria yang mengenalkan diri sebagai instruktur Taehyung sejak masih sekolah penerbang itu berbicara. Menyuruhnya tenang, dan lakukan seingatnya. Perusahaan tidak memaksa. Hanya ingin mengetahui apakah Taehyung juga melupakan skill tersebut.

"Mulailah." ucap Park Young Min—yang menjabat sebagai Co pilot saat ini.

Taehyung memikirkan semuanya, matanya menatap sekitar. Disini banyak sekali tombol yang tidak ia mengerti. Tapi kemudian tangannya itu menekan beberapa tombol yang berada di atas kepalanya. Menarik tuas yang tepat berada di kanannya dan perlahan layar di depan menampilkan bahwa mereka sudah melayang.

"Kerja bagus, Capt!" puji Instrukturnya itu.

Ternyata Taehyung masih ingat. Dia terus saja menekan beberapa tombol hingga kemudian terdapat sebuah tulisan bahwa autopilot sekarang aktif. Taehyung bernafas lega, tapi kemudian terdengar bunyi alarm yang membuat telinganya sakit.

Ini sebenarnya hanya bagian dari tes. Karena pilot lah pemegang kekuasaan saat sudah diudara. Dia memegang peranan penting, karena jika pilot itu tidak mahir bagaimana nasib ratusan penumpang yang berada di belakang?

Sebagai seorang pilot, mereka di tuntut untuk selalu tenang dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi, Taehyung sekarang ini malah berkeringat dingin, jantungnya seperti dipompa dengan cepat. Dia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri kenapa dia seperti ini? Apa ada yang salah?

"Mayday..Mayday" ucap Young Min. walaupun ini hanya simulasi, tapi tetap harus di lakukan dengan serius. Tapi sekali lagi Taehyung hanya terdiam. Jantungnya semakin tidak waras berbunyi. Kepalanya pusing dan dia merasakaan takut yang amat sangat.

"Berhenti! Aku tidak kuat sungguh" ucapan Taehyung kemudian membuat ruang simulasi itu padam dan kembali terang. Instruktur Taehyung—Young Min menatap khawatir murid kesayangannya itu, dia sekarang tau bahwa Taehyung sudah mengalami trauma.

"Kurasa kita bisa beristirahat sekarang, Taehyung nanti kami akan menghubungimu lagi oke?" ucap Young Min, menepuk pelan bahu itu dan berlalu.

"Apakah aku dulu mengalami kecelakaan parah hingga menyebabkan ingatanku hilang?" tanya Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri. Dia selalu menanyakan itu, tapi tetap dia tidak bisa memunculkan semua ingatan yang ingin dilihat.

Taehyung hanya tau dari portal berita online yang di bacanya. Bahwa pesawat yang dia bawa kecelakaan dan jatuh.

.

Gigi itu bergemelutuk saat ini. Mingyu memarkir asal mobil sedan putihnya itu di pinggir jalan. Dia lalu keluar dan langsung berjalan masuk memasuki sebuah kantor yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul. Kantor berlantai empat ini, merupakan satu-satunya kantor pusat yang menangani lima puluh cabang restaurant ataupun kedai-kedai kopi di Korea Selatan.

Mata Mingyu mencari pria itu, sosok yang membuat dirinya muak hingga ke ubun-ubun. Seketika retinanya menangkap sosok pria berkulit tan tengah memegang lembaran kertas itu, dia lantas membawa kakinya untuk mendekat.

Bughhh!

Tangan kanannya tepat mengenai pipi seseorang hingga tubuh itu terjatuh. Semua orang yang berada di sana menatap kaget karena kejadian itu terlalu cepat dan tak terduga.

"Hei apa maksudmu hah! Kenapa memukulku?" ujar Taehyung—pria yang tadi terjatuh karena di pukul seseorang.

"Ini semua karena kau! Jungkook jadi seperti itu!" suara dalam Mingyu meninggi membuat situasi menjadi sangat mencekam. Sementara Taehyung hanya terdiam, jadi ini tunangannya Jungkook kah?

Tangan Mingyu mengepal erat kala melihat bagaimana bingungnya ekspresi Taehyung saat ini, "Ada apa dengan Jungkook? Apa aku penghalang hubunganmu dengannya? Tenanglah aku sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya" jawab Taehyung sambil menatap Mingyu sekilas, lalu berjalan pergi.

Seseorang mencegahnya, lalu menarik badan Taehyung dengan kasar.

Bugghhh!

Mingyu kembali memukul keras wajah Taehyung dengan tangannya, hingga menyebabkan sudut bibir itu mengeluarkan darah. "Apa kau tak sadar bahwa selama ini kau penghalang hubunganku?! Hidup Jungkook sudah hancur dari awal, itu semua karena dirimu! Apa kau tidak tau hah?!" Mingyu berteriak keras. Dia tidak peduli jika sekarang dijadikan tontonan gratis oleh semua orang.

"—kau itu tidak akan pernah bisa membuat Jungkook benar-benar bahagia, dan kau tau sekarang Jungkook malah tenggelam dengan masa lalunya! dia membatalkan pertunangan itu dan memilih untuk sendiri, semua karena kau!"

"Bahkan sekarang, kau belum bisa mengingatnya kan?!"

Taehyung hanya diam, berusaha mencerna ucapan Mingyu. Dia tidak mencegah langkah kaki pria itu yang perlahan menjauh darinya. Memang benar selepas Jungkook berbicara bahwa dia akan bertunangan, Taehyung masih memikirkan pria itu, namun dia pikir bahwa Jungkook sudah bahagia jadi dia berniat untuk melupakan Jungkook.

Walaupun perasaan rindu akan kehadiran Jungkook selalu membayanginya setiap hari, tapi dia masih bisa menahan itu semua.

.

Setelah pria yang mengaku sebagai tunangan Jungkook itu datang dan langsung memukulnya keras, Taehyung jadi memikirkan semuanya. Tentang Jungkook, apakah—apakah Jungkook membatalkan pertunangan itu karena dirinya?

Apakah Jungkook masih mengharapkan dirinya? Sejujurnya Taehyung berharap demikian, bahwa Jungkook memang masih mengharapkannya. Taehyung mengelap sisa darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Niatnya ingin mencari Jungkook tapi kemudian dia berhenti. Taehyung takut jika saja Jungkook sudah tidak mau bertemu lagi dengannya, karena dulu sikap Taehyung mungkin membuat Jungkook sakit hati. Akhirnya Taehyung hanya dapat terdiam hingga hari berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

Apartemen Taehyung sekarang terang, menandakan adanya kehidupan di dalam sana. Dia baru saja selesai mandi, matanya menatap kembali foto-foto yang Jungkook beri waktu itu. Taehyung terus saja memikirkan ucapan Mingyu.

Dia ingin sekali sebenarnya menghampiri Jungkook, tapi sekali lagi ucapan Mingyu terus saja terngiang dibenaknya. Tentang betapa hancur hidup Jungkook karena dirinya, dan setelahnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk sendiri, hidup bersama kenangan yang telah dibuat bersama Taehyung dari masa lalu.

Taehyung takut, dan juga ragu. Dia takut tidak bisa menjadi Taehyung yang dulu, Taehyung yang membuat seorang Jungkook sangat mencintai dirinya—terlebih ingatannya belum lah kembali. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan hal kompleks itu lagi.

Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk bernonstalgia, melihat kembali video-video dan foto yang berada di box berwarna hitam itu. Siapa tau, dia bisa mengingat semuanya. Taehyung lalu mengambil empat foto yang sengaja ia taruh di nakas meja.

Foto dia dan Jungkook, foto mereka yang sangat manis. Taehyung ingin memajangnya di dinding saat hendak di tempel tiba-tiba kedua foto itu terjatuh dengan posisi terbalik. Dia mengambilnya dan melihat tulisan itu.

Disana tertulis dengan sangat rapi jam berapa foto itu di ambil, dan dimana. Taehyung baru sadar, dia kemudian membalikan semua foto-foto yang Jungkook beri dan ternyata di balik foto itu, semuanya ada tulisan waktu dan tempatnya.

.

Keesokan paginya Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengunjungi lokasi yang pertama. Lokasi dimana Jungkook dan Taehyung berpose seperti sedang menyandar di pohon yang rindang. Disana Jungkook terlihat tengah tertidur di bahu Taehyung.

 **13.40 / Taman Gandeme**

Taman itu ternyata tidak jauh dari apartemen Taehyung. Terima kasih kepada kecanggihan teknologi Taehyung jadi mudah menemukan dimana letak taman itu. Dia berjalan sambil membawa selembar foto, matanya tampak menyusuri semua sudut di taman itu.

Taehyung menemukannya. Pohon yang sama persis seperti di foto, pohon yang berada di ujung taman itu. Walaupun pohon di sini jumlahnya sangat banyak, Taehyung meyakini bahwa memang inilah pohonnya, karena di sebelah pohon itu terdapat sebuah ayunan yang juga tertangkap oleh lensa kamera.

Dia mendudukan badannya itu, lalu menyandarkan bahunya pada pohon di belakangnya ini. Terasa nyaman. Matanya lalu menatap kembali foto itu, "ayolah, ingat ingat" ucapnya dengan nada berharap. Tapi Taehyung tidak dapat mengingat apapun.

Angin disini sangat sejuk. Apakah ini merupakan tempat kencan favorite mereka berdua? Taehyung menutup kedua matanya, merasakan bagaimana angin-angin itu membelai wajahnya lembut. Namun saat dia menutup mata, yang ada di bayangannya hanyalah wajah Jungkook.

.

Taehyung tak putus harapan, dia terus mengunjungi satu persatu tempat yang pernah mereka kunjungi. Dia membawa foto itu, lalu duduk persis seperti apa yang tertangkap oleh lensa kamera. Pernah saat Taehyung mengunjungi sebuah halte bus dekat Myeondong, perasaannya menjadi sedih.

"Ada apa dengan tempat ini? Kenapa dadaku rasanya sangat sesak?"

Di foto itu hanya terdapat Jungkook yang tengah sendirian. Disana tertulis **00.00 / Myeondong SS.** Taehyung hanya menebak dari ekspresi sedih Jungkook yang terdapat di foto itu, mungkinkah saat itu sesuatu sedang terjadi di antara mereka?

Berhari-hari Taehyung menyusuri kota Seoul tidak peduli hari sudah malam atau belum. Sekarang, Taehyung tengah menuju lokasi foto terakhir dari semua foto yang Jungkook berikan. Taehyung kembali menatap foto itu lagi. Disana, Taehyung tengah memeluk Jungkook dari belakang dengan latar belakang Namsan Tower yang indah.

 **21.00 / Namsan Tower / Our first date**

"Ini yang terakhir, kumohon ingatlah" ucap Taehyung sambil membawa langkahnya mendekati Namsan Tower. Disana banyak sekali muda-mudi yang tengah memadu kasih, Taehyung tak terlalu peduli dia hanya perlu mencari tempat yang menjadi lokasi di dalam foto ini.

Ternyata mereka berdua mengambil foto dari arah samping Namsan Tower. Tempat dimana orang-orang bercengkrama dengan teman dekatnya ataupun keluarga. Taehyung bersandar pada pohon matanya masih setia memandang selembar foto itu.

"Arghhh sialann!" Taehyung memukul batang pohon di depannya itu. Nafasnya naik turun, dia sangat kesal karena sampai sekarang masih belum bisa mengingat semuanya. "Jungkook-ah hiks kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat juga, kenapa!" Taehyung menjabak keras rambut hitamnya.

Isakan itu terdengar pelan. Taehyung menatap lagi fotonya bersama Jungkook. Disana mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. "Jungkook-ah maaf hiks, ah sial kenapa harus menangis sih! Dada ini sangat sesak sekali uh" Taehyung hanya dapat memukul pelan dadanya, berharap bahwa sesak itu akan segera hilang.

"Jungkook-ah maaf, maafkan sikapku yang sangat kurang ajar waktu itu. Dan tolong bantu aku untuk mengingat semuanya hiks" Taehyung mengusap pelan air mata yang sudah merembes melewati pipinya. Dia masih terus menjambaki rambut itu hingga rasanya kepalanya ingin copot.

"Kenapa tidak ingat-ingat juga?! Sialan hiks, fuck!"

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Taehyung sudah berada di rumah sakit Jaewon. Dia sudah tidak dapat menahan diri lagi, Taehyung hanya ingin Jungkook. Dia lalu berjalan dengan tergesa, menuju meja resepsionis yang berada di tengah ruangan.

"Dimana dokter Jeon Jungkook?" tanyanya langsung.

"Dia…"

.

.

TBC

a/n : Tarik ulur dulu, kemarin jungkook yang menderita, sekarang taehyung. Terus mereka berdua menderita barengan(?) wkwk,

Btw senin udah masuk kuliah semoga masih bisa ngelanjut dan update cepet.

Doain aja dan,

AKU MSH GILA GRGR MOMENT VKOOK YANG PELUK2 CANTIK DI KASUR MALEM TADI. MAU TERIAK, MAU TERIAK KEDEPAN MUKA MEREKA BERDUA KAPAN CONFIRM karena sungguh shipper sudah tidak kuat melihat kemesraan mereka.

Dah gt aja,

See u next time!


	18. Chapter 17

**JK Daily Life**

 **Cast** : Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Others

 **Genre** : Drama and Romance

.

.

"Dia sedang berada di Jenewa, Swiss" ucap perawat yang juga menjabat sebagai resepsionist itu.

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya tajam, ke Jenewa? Untuk apa? Sebelum Taehyung bertanya lagi, perawat itu kembali menjawab "Dokter Jeon mengajukan diri untuk menjadi sukarelawan, dia sekarang tengah menjalani pelatihan di markas WHO yang berada di Jenewa".

.

Alunan lagu itu terus berputar, Jungkook pun ikut menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu yang sudah ia hapal betul. Kini, dia tengah membersihkan dirinya. Tidak sempat pulang ke apartemen, dia hanya mandi dan kemudian akan melakukan satu operasi terakhir di hari ini.

Dia kembali menjalankan rutinitasnya, kembali menyibukan diri dengan berbagai operasi, membantu anak-anak magang untuk belajar dan menjadi dokter yang sangat disukai oleh banyak orang.

"Hah lelahnya" Jungkook memejamkan matanya, menikmati betapa nyamannya kasur datar dan tak empuk di kamar khusus dokter ini untuk beristirahat.

Jungkook menaikan selimut hingga menutupi dadanya, ini sudah jam dua malam dan dia bahkan belum tidur sama sekali. Jika dia tau bahwa jadi dokter akan sangat melelahkan, mungkin dari dulu dia akan membantu ibunya saja untuk membuka butik pakaian.

Tangannya lincah menscroll timeline path, Jungkook ingin mengupdate sesuatu tapi terlalu malas. Pertunangannya dengan Mingyu memang sudah batal, namun Jungkook masih sayang jika harus menghapus semua moment yang telah ia unggah ke akun pribadinya itu.

Dia lalu membuka search engine favoritenya. Membaca portal berita langganannya dan tertarik ketika ada sebuah artikel yang mengajak seluruh dokter di dunia untuk ikut membantu di medan perang. Ternyata sekarang tengah terjadi konflik panas di Suriah.

Mereka kekurangan dokter ahli. PBB bahkan sudah menyebar selebaran form yang bisa diisi oleh dokter manapun, jika dia mau membantu. Jungkook merasa tertarik dari sisi kemanusian, melihat bagaimana ratusan nyawa sangat membutuhkan pertolongan.

Dia lalu mengunduh form itu, di bacanya semua persyaratan untuk menjadi sukarelawan yang berada di bawah naungan PBB. Jungkook merasa dia lolos dengan semua persyaratan itu, maka dia pun membuat rencana. Setelah nanti dia bangun, form itu sudah harus di print.

.

Semua sudah selesai, bahkan untuk meminta izin kepada atasannya pun sudah. Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum senang, ternyata jalannya di mudahkan. Dia sangat beruntung. Tapi, Jungkook juga harus meminta izin kepada hyung-hyungnya.

JJY333 on line :

 **BunnyJk**

Hyung, bisakah kita berkumpul? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan

 **SugarYoo**

Tentu, dimana?

 **Seokjinjin**

Apartemenmu saja, Yoongi

 **BunnyJk**

Bisa tidak Yoongi hyung?

 **SugarYoo**

Baiklah, jam berapa?

 **BunnyJk**

Sore ini, jam lima. Bisa?

 **SugarYoo**

Owkay

 **Seokjinjin**

Siap!

Jungkook menghela nafas. Semoga saja hyung-hyungnya itu mengizinkan dan tidak menceramahinya.

.

Jungkook sampai terlebih dahulu. Menekan bel apartemen Yoongi dan tak lama muncul sosok mungil dari dalam, hanya mengenakan sweater biru yang agak kebesaran. "masuklah Kookie" ucap Yoongi, Jungkook hanya mengangguk lalu dia melepas sepatunya dan berjalan masuk.

Tidak lama kemudian bel apartemen Yoongi berbunyi kembali, Jungkook sudah dapat menebak itu siapa, pasti Jin hyung. Ternyata benar, Seokjin juga membawakan mereka tiga buah bubble tea dengan rasa yang berbeda.

"Waaa, terima kasih hyung" ujar Jungkook senang, dia segera mengambil satu bubble tea rasa taro dan langsung meminumnya. Seokjin hanya tertawa, dia sudah tau tentang acara pertunangan Jungkook yang batal dengan Mingyu. Awalnya dia kecewa dengan adik kecilnya.

Seokjin pikir, bukankah Jungkook ingin membuka lembaran baru dengan seseorang? Tapi kenapa dia menyerah di tengah jalan dan memutuskan tali itu dengan sepihak. Bukankah sangat sakit? Tapi melihat bagaimana Jungkook tersenyum saat melihat foto Taehyung, dia akhirnya sadar.

Adik kecilnya, masih mencintai Taehyung.

"Minumnya pelan-pelan Jungkook!" Yoongi kemudian mendudukan diri di antara mereka.

"Jadi ada apa Kook?" tanya Seokjin sambil tiduran di sebelah Jungkook. Jungkook yang langsung ingat apa tujuan dia datang kemari langsung menjauhkan sedotan itu dari mulutnya.

"Hyung tapi janji jangan marah oke?" tanya Jungkook dengan mata penuh harap. Dia menatap kedua hyungnya itu secara bergantian, mereka berdua mengiyakan. "apa sih?" tanya Yoongi penasaran. Jungkook lalu membuka tas hitam yang ia bawa tadi.

Dia mengeluarkan amplop ukuran sedang berwarna cokelat itu lalu menyerahkannya ke Seokjin. Di terimanya amplop itu dan segera dia membukanya. Di paling atas surat itu terdapat sebuah logo. Logo PBB dan WHO yang tersemat di kanan dan kiri.

PERMOHONAN UNTUK MENJADI RELAWAN DI TERIMA. MR JEON JUNGKOOK DI HARAPKAN SAMPAI JENEWA DUA MINGGU SETELAH MENDAPATKAN SURAT INI. DOKTER YANG MENJADI RELAWAN HARUS MENGIKUTI PELATIHAN SELAMA TIGA HARI SEBELUM DI KIRIM KE NEGARA KONFLIK.

Mata Seokjin maupun Yoongi membulat. "sshh, apa maksud surat ini Jeon Jungkook?!" desis Yoongi tak suka. Matanya memincing menatap Jungkook marah. "kamu ingin menjadi sukarelawan di Negara konflik?! Oh God" kali ini Seokjin yang berbicara.

"Ayolah hyung, aku kasihan mereka kekurangan dokter disana" ujar Jungkook pelan. Seokjin lalu membuang nafas kasar "aku tak masalah saat kamu pergi ke Afrika, karena keadaan di Negara itu stabil oke? tapi ini Negara konflik! The hell, lalu kamu ingin di tempatkan dimana?" Seokjin kembali bersuara

"di—Suriah hyung" cicit Jungkook takut.

"Apa kamu tidak lihat berita?!" kali ini Yoongi yang berbicara, membuat Jungkook memandangnya bingung.

"Tujuh ratus dokter dan tenaga medis meninggal karena rumah sakit tempat mereka mengobati pasien di bom, Kukie sayang" Jungkook hanya ber-oh ria. Kalau yang itu sih dia tau. Tapi dia tidak ingin membuat Yoongi menjadi naik darah, karena melihat hyungnya itu marah adalah hal yang paling menyeramkan.

"Oh saja?! astaga, pokoknya aku tidak setuju!" ucap Jin mutlak.

"Kenapa kalian begitu kejam? Disana, mereka membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengobati luka-lukanya hyung! Luka itu bukanlah sebuah luka biasa akibat tergores pecahan kaca, atau karena terpentok benda tumpul. Mereka disana terkena luka tembak hyung! pelurunya saja bahkan bisa sebesar biji salak!"

"—luka merekapun sangat parah, bahkan hampir semua tentara kehilangan berbagai fungsi organ tubuhnya. Aku hanya ingin membantu oke? aku ingin mereka tidak kehilangan harapan, untuk itulah aku disumpah saat wisuda dulu. Aku akan selalu mengobati orang-orang yang terluka"

Ucapan Jungkook membuat kedua hyungnya terdiam. "mau di larang pun kamu masih tetap berniat pergi kan?" Yoongi membuang nafas kasar lalu duduk di samping Jungkook "yasudah pergi saja, tapi janji ini yang terakhir" Yoongi mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya kearah Jungkook.

"Iya deh aku janji, ini yang terakhir" setelahnya mereka bertiga saling mengeratkan kaitan di jari kelingking masing-masing. Malam itu akhirnya Jungkook menginap, sudah lama juga mereka tidak menghabiskan malam bersama.

.

Setelah dia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada perawat muda itu, kini Taehyung masih berdiam di dalam mobilnya. Dia menggenggam erat stir mobil itu, bingung akan pikirannya yang selalu berujung kepada Jungkook-yang menjadi-sukarelawan.

Jungkook itu memang tidak bisa di tebak ya, pikir Taehyung. Dia memang lupa, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Taehyung merasakan lagi apa itu jatuh cinta. Dia sangat menyayangi pria itu walau sekarang ia tidak mempunyai kenangan bersama Jungkook di masa lalu.

Hidup itu terus berjalan kan? apa yang begitu penting adalah saat ini—pikir Taehyung. Jadi, walau sebenarnya dia masih mencoba untuk mengingat semua kenangan itu Taehyung memang sudah terjatuh kepada pesona Jungkook seorang.

Bagaimana Jungkook tersenyum, menatapnya lembut, dan memperhatikannya. Taehyung suka. Tapi, sekali lagi berbicara tentang Jungkook yang menjadi anggota sukarelawan itu membuat Taehyung takut. Bagaimana jika Jungkook meninggalkannya?

Taehyung segera menggeleng pelan. Di bukanya ponsel pintar itu lalu melihat website penjualan tiket pesawat dia segera memesan tiket untuk esok tapi sialnya semua penerbangan sudah penuh. Taehyung hanya mendapat kursi saat penerbangan lusa nanti.

"Jungkook-ah, tunggu aku"

.

Taehyung telah sampai di Swiss pukul satu siang. Setelah semalaman berada di pesawat, membuat seluruh persendiannya kaku. Dia lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan berniat mencari taksi. Di perjalanan, Taehyung tak henti-hentinya memikirkan Jungkook.

Bisakah Jungkook membatalkan itu? Dia sangat takut jika Jungkook menjadi sukarelawan. Takut Jungkook malah pergi meninggalkannya. Dan semua pemikiran negatif lainnya.

Taksi itu berhenti di sebuah gedung tinggi. Di depannya terdapat berbagai bendera dari Negara yang berbeda.

Taehyung bergegas turun, tidak lupa membayar dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Kakinya lalu perlahan memasuki gedung yang diketahui sebagai pusat dari World Health Nation. Organisasi kesehatan dunia.

Dia lalu bertanya kepada seorang pria berambut pirang itu.

"Permisi, aku ingin bertanya apakah para dokter yang menjadi sukarelawan masih menjalani pelatihan disini? Ucap Taehyung dengan pelafalan bahasa Inggris yang fasih.

"Para dokter sudah di antar ke daerah konflik, Sir. Tadi malam pesawatnya telah berangkat" Tubuh Taehyung lemas seolah raganya melayang keluar. Dia ternyata terlambat mencegah Jungkook pergi.

Taehyung tidak tinggal diam. Dia duduk sebentar masih berada di markas WHO itu sementara tangannya tengah mencari-cari sesuatu dari ponselnya. Taehyung tengah mencari cara bagaimana dia bisa menyusul Jungkook.

Akhirnya sebuah ide muncul. Segera dia bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan gedung itu. Dia berjalan seorang diri dengan bermodalkan GPS, ia ingin mencari swalayan yang menjual berbagai macam makanan atau kebutuhan pokok.

Untunglah dia tidak lupa membawa kartu kredit, yang ternyata di dalam tabungannya itu masih banyak sekali uang. Taehyung memasukan semua makanan itu, berbox-box kebutuhan pokok berupa mie instan, susu, ataupun air mineral telah ia beli.

Taehyung lalu menyewa sebuah mobil pickup yang akan mengantarkan semua box itu ke gedung WHO. Sesampainya di sana Taehyung langsung mendatangi pria tadi, dia bilang bahwa sebenarnya dia juga anggota sukarelawan tapi terlambat datang sehingga tertinggal oleh yang lain.

"Aku juga membawa beberapa kebutuhan pokok untuk masyarakat di sana" ucap Taaehyung dengan tatapan meyakinkan. Pria berambut pirang itu kemudian melihat salah satu kurir membawa masuk kardus itu.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mengikuti sukarelawan batch ke duapuluh yang akan berangkat nanti malam" kemudian pria itu menyuruh kurir untuk menaruh semua box itu di dalam gudang, dan nanti malam semua kebutuhan sandang maupun pangan akan di angkut dengan pesawat.

Hembusan nafas lega yang berasal dari Taehyung terdengar. Ternyata cara ini berhasil. Tapi, apakah disana baik-baik saja? dia bahkan masih kehilangan semua memorinya, apa di sana dia bisa menyelamatkan orang? Bahkan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri saja ia ragu.

Tapi sekali lagi ini demi Jungkook, apapun akan dia lakukan. Sekarang sudah jam enam sore, Taehyung memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di ruang serbaguna lantai lima gedung ini. Dia membersihkan diri, dan mengganti bajunya.

Sejak memutuskan untuk menyusul Jungkook, Taehyung hanya membawa satu ransel sedang yang isinya pun tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya ada beberapa potong baju, dan celana serta surat-surat penting. Taehyung akhirnya tertidur sebentar sampai dia di bangunkan oleh seseorang yang juga ternyata adalah dokter dari Brazil.

Selama di pesawat, Taehyung tampak mengobrol dengan tim sukarelawan itu yang terdiri dari lima belas orang dan sisanya adalah tentara. Dia dulu tidak terlalu memperhatikan bahwa sekarang dunia memang sudah tidak damai.

.

Ini adalah hari terakhir Jungkook menjalani pelatihan di Jenewa, Swiss. Sejak hari pertamanya disini dia sudah berkenalan dengan sejumlah dokter ahli yang berasal dari Negara yang berbeda. Jungkook merasa bangga sekaligus senang karena bisa tergabung dengan serikat bangsa seperti ini.

"This is our last meeting, dan untuk itu aku ingin kalian semua yang berada di hadapanku sekarang untuk menulis sebuah surat. Entah itu untuk keluarga, atau orang-orang yang kalian cintai. Walaupun kalian adalah tenaga medis yang berada di barisan belakang—"

"—tapi situasi di sana adalah sedang berperang, terjadi berkali-kali tembakan, bom yang di jatuhkan dari udara dan lainnya. Untuk itu, kalian yang memilih untuk mengorbankan seluruh jiwa dan raga untuk ikut ke dalam misi kemanusiaan ini tentu tau bahwa nyawa kalian bisa terancam kapan saja, benar?"

Seluruh orang yang berada di dalam aula itu mengangguk. "maka dari itu, tulislah apa yang ingin kalian tulis, agar nanti jika sesuatu terjadi keluarga kalian akan tenang"

Ucapan dari ketua WHO itu membuat Jungkook terenyuh. Dia memang sangat tau konsekuensi jika mengikuti misi kemanusiaan seperti ini, terlebih daerah itu adalah sedang dalam zona berbahaya. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia sudah memutuskan kan?

Jungkook langsung mengambil pulpen itu dan mulai menulis di selembar kertas yang telah di sediakan.

 **Untuk Ibuku,**

Hallo bu. Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Semoga baik ya! Saat ini, seperti yang ibu tau aku telah resmi menjadi tim medis untuk membantu mereka yang terkena luka tembak. Aku minta ibu jaga kesehatan oke? selama aku menjalankan misi ini, mungkin nanti aku akan jarang menelfonmu. Tapi ibu tak perlu khawatir ya?

Ibu, maaf untuk yang waktu itu. Maaf ya, mungkin ibu sedih karena aku batal menikah dengan calon yang telah ibu pilihkan. Mingyu hyung itu, dia sangat baik padaku. Tapi, aku tak ingin dia tersakiti karena memang aku tak dapat melupakan Taehyung.

Ibu pokoknya aku minta maaf ya? Oh ya, jika aku tidak ada kabar kemungkinan aku telah gagal, tapi aku sangat senang bisa menolong orang di sana. Ibu jangan menangis terlalu lebay oke? aku sangat sayang kepadamu bu, I love you!

Bu aku tidak tau ingin menulis apa lagi. sudah ya, aku pergi dulu hehe. Ingat jaga kesehatan!

Dari anakmu satu-satunya,

Jeon Jungkook.

.

Jungkook lalu mengambil dua lembar kertas lagi, setelah melipat surat untuk ibunya dia kini ingin menulis untuk kedua hyungnya.

 **Untuk Seokjin hyung, di Seoul**

Hai hyung.

Jika menerima surat ini, jangan menangis oke?

Hyungku yang ini harus kuat.

Oh ya kapan rencana pernikahanmu itu? Masa sudah tiga tahunan belum di resmiin juga sih? Hehe. Pokoknya jangan terlalu kasar pada Namjoon hyung, dia sangat sayang loh padamu.

Hyung, makasih ya untuk selalu bersamaku di waktu-waktu tersulit dalam hidupku. Terima kasih telah menjagaku, tapi aku sekarang sudah dewasa ok? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Hyung jangan lupa makan, jangan terlalu memikirkanku. Urusi saja calon suamimu itu ya?

Aku menyayangimu, Jin hyung.

.

 **For Yoongi hyung, My Beloved Brother.**

Hallo hyungku yang swag. Bagaimana kabarmu?

Hyung, juga jangan menangis ya jika menerima surat ini?

Eh kalau di pikir-pikir aku seperti tentara saja ya menulis surat jika terjadi apa-apa saat aku ke Suriah.

Tapi hyung, jangan menyesal karena telah mengizinkanku pergi menjadi relawan.

Itu adalah kemauanku sendiri, ok?

Berbahagialah dengan Jimin hyung hehehe. Oh iya sungguh aku buntu ingin menulis apa lagi. yasudah pokoknya seperti itu, jaga kesehatan, jaga ibuku ya?

Aku menyanyangimu, sama seperti Jin hyung.

Dari Jeon Jungkook,

Adik tersayangmu.

.

Jungkook meneteskan air matanya. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Bukankah tugasnya hanya mengobati pasien? Iyasih di sana berbahaya bahkan saat melihat berita tenaga medis disana sudah banyak yang meregang nyawa. Tapi kenapa mereka juga terkena? Sangat tidak adil.

Dia lalu ragu ingin mengambil selembar kertas lagi atau tidak. Setelah berperang dengan batinnya Jungkook akhirnya mengambil itu dan langsung menulis.

 **Untuk, Kim Taehyung**

Orang yang paling ku sayangi setelah ibu, dan hyung-hyungku.

Hai Taehyung, apa kamu akhirnya mengingat semuanya? Boleh aku berharap kamu menjawab ya? Hehehe.

Ya mungkin kamu akhirnya mulai mencariku, siapa tau kan. mungkin kamu mulai merindukanku begitu? Maaf ya aku terlalu percaya diri. Mungkin kamu juga bertanya kenapa ada surat yang datang padamu nanti, tapi semoga tidak.

Aku sedang ikut dengan tim medis lain, nanti aku akan membantu para korban untuk tetap bertahan hidup hyung, keren kan? seperti drama yang dulu pernah kita tonton bersama. Ya begitulah, tuh aku bingung lagi ingin menulis apa.

Yasudah, pokoknya seperti itu kamu harus bahagia ya? Ah sudah aku tidak kuat.

Aku mencintaimu, hyung

Dari Cookies kesayanganmu,

Jeon Jungkook

.

Jungkook telah sampai di wilayah Idlib. Sesaat setelah pesawat milik angkatan udara itu mendarat dia langsung dapat melihat bagaimana di sepanjang jalan itu banyak sekali reruntuhan puing. Jungkook merasa kasihan dengan anak-anak yang tinggal disini.

Di sana hanya terdapat satu rumah sakit, yang mungkin tidak dapat dikatakan layak. Dengan tenda-tenda tambahan untuk menampung banyaknya korban yang berbaris di halaman. Dia dan empat belas orang lainnya langsung berjalan dan melakukan tugas masing-masing.

"Bisakah kau ambilkan lebih banyak morfin, petidin, dan fentanyl?" pinta Jungkook kepada salah satu perawat yang lewat. Saat ini dia ingin melakukan operasi pengangkatan peluru yang bersarang di tulang kering korban.

Jungkook memegang tangan pria di hadapannya yang terlihat sangat ketakutan dan menahan sakit. "semuanya akan baik-baik saja oke? pegang tanganku, remas saja jika sakit ya?" setelahnya Jungkook menyobek pelan betis tentara itu, kemudian hanya terdengar jeritan kesakitan.

Rumah sakit ini kekurangan semua jenis anastesi. Wajar bila pria yang tengah mengigit kain di mulutnya ini mengerang dengan sangat kuat. Jungkook tidak tega, tapi peluru ini harus segera di keluarkan. "sial, kemana perawat tadi?!"

.

.

Matahari perlahan mulai menghilang dari cakrawala. Jungkook selesai dengan acara membersihkan diri. Hidup di sini sangat sulit. Makan bersama dengan para tentara dan anggota sukarelawan lain dengan lauk yang bahkan sangat tidak enak.

Empat hari sudah dia berada disini. Tertidur hanya tiga atau lima jam, setelahnya sibuk mengobati pasien yang terus saja berdatangan. Tapi, ke esokan paginya seorang captain dari pasukan yang dikirim PBB bilang bahwa sebenarnya di Idlib keaadan lebih stabil.

Semua dokter yang sudah ahli di bidangnya masing-masing di minta untuk pergi ke Latakia, karena kondisi disana lebih parah dan kekurangan tenaga medis. Segera Jungkook mengemas barangnya dan ikut kembali menaiki helikopter itu.

.

Taehyung telah sampai di Suriah. Dia sekarang berada di kota yang bernama Idlib. Sepatu boot hitamnya menyentuh permukaan aspal yang hampir setengahnya hancur. Dalam hati berteriak bagaimana keadaan Jungkook sekarang? Terlebih melihat keadaan disini sungguh mengerikan.

Dia lalu ikut membantu membawakan box-box itu kedalam sebuah tenda yang terdapat lambang PBB di bagian luarnya. Kemudian Taehyung menghampiri salah satu—yang menurutnya dokter untuk menanyai apakah ada seorang Korea di sini.

Namun dia hanya menggeleng dan berjalan pergi, Taehyung tak patah arah dia kemudian mulai menanyai semua orang yang dia jumpai. Tapi setelahnya dia sadar bahwa pertanyaan yang di ajukannya salah, akhirnya dia mengganti pertanyaan itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya, kemana para dokter yang dibawah naungan WHO itu?" tanya Taehyung kepada salah satu tentara yang berjaga di pos.

"Mereka sudah tidak berada di daerah sini, semua dokter ahli di pindahkan ke daerah Latakia."

"Kenapa di pindahkan?" Taehyung kembali bertanya.

"Di wilayah itu keadaannya tidak sebagus disini. Dan juga dokter di sana sudah banyak yang meninggal" baru ingin bertanya lagi, tiba-tiba salah seorang tentara lainnya datang.

Taehyung panik! Apa katanya tadi? Banyak dokter yang meninggal? Wilayah disana tidak sebagus disini? Berarti di sana sangat berbahaya! Taehyung memaksa dua orang tentara itu untuk mengantarkannya ke Latakia. Tapi permintaannya di tolak karena situasi di sana belumlah aman.

Rahangnya mengeras, persetan dengan tidak aman. Jungkook sekarang berada disana! Taehyung berjalan dengan cepat, tapi saat ingin menghampiri tentara lainnya, matanya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing.

Dokter dengan tinggi menjualang itu, bukankah temannya Jungkook? Dia juga yang dulu membantu Taehyung merapikan rambutnya. Segeralah Taehyung menghampiri.

"Temannya Jungkook?" tanyanya langsung. Pria itu menoleh, matanya membulat kaget. "loh Taehyung kenapa disini?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol. "itu tidak penting. Sekarang aku ingin kamu menemaniku ke Latakia. Jungkook berada disana!"

Taehyung berbicara dengan nada frustasi. Sementara Chanyeol yang kasihan akhirnya mengiyakan dan meminta Taehyung menunggu sebentar. Dia ingin mengambil tas ranselnya terlebih dahulu. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki, karena lagi-lagi tentara itu tidak mau mengantarkan dan sebenarnya mereka sudah melarang keras untuk pergi.

Tapi Taehyung tetap keras kepala dan Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti. Mereka berjalan lurus kearah barat. Menyurusi pemukiman warga yang sudah tidak ada bentuknya. Di kejauhan terdengar bunyi sesuatu seperti ledakan, membuat Chanyeol dan Taehyung terkejut setengah mati.

Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sekaligus berlindung dari peluru yang menghujam terus menerus di sebuah gubuk setelah dua jam berjalan. Taehyung hanya duduk terdiam sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, sementara Chanyeol tengah minum. Kemudian terdengar suara seperti pesawat terbang yang melintasi kepala mereka.

"Gawat! Kita harus lari dari sini!" suara Chanyeol panik. Kejadian itu sangat cepat, Chanyeol berhasil menghindari serangan udara itu dengan berlari menjauh, tapi Taehyung tidak. Karena sepertinya tadi dia tengah tertidur.

Setelah dirasa pesawat itu pergi, Chanyeol lari dan mulai mencari Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah, Taehyung-ah" teriak Chanyeol dengan nafas yang pendek. Dia shock, dan panik. Apa yang nanti di katakannya jika Taehyung sudah tiada kepada Jungkook?

Kemudian matanya meliaht sebuah ransel hitam milik Taehyung. Chanyeol lalu berlari dan melihat Taehyung disana dengan tangan kanan tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan, dan kakinya yang berdarah. "Taehyung-ah, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan telinganya ke dada Taehyung. Mendengar apakah detak jantung itu masih berdenyut. Tapi ternyata tidak. Chanyeol langsung berlutut di samping Taehyung dan dengan sigap mengarahkan kedua tangannya di dada lalu mulai melakukan CPR.

"Taehyung-ah ayolaaaahh"

"—kumohon"

.

.

 **TBC**

Tepuk tangan updatenya lama, wkwk

Padahal mah masih awal kuliah tp project udah numpuk aja,

Yah gt lah nasib jadi mahasiswa;'(

& ada yg main twitter? yuk ngobrol cantik ttg bts, atau vkook dll follow twitterku : chansewu

would love it if we can talk, thanks


	19. Chapter 18

**JK Daily Life**

 **Cast** : Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Others

 **Genre** : Drama and Romance

.

.

Kondisi di sini sangat menegangkan. Jungkook berlari menjauh bersama dua dokter-rekannya dari Negara lain. Bunyi pesawat yang terbang tepat di atas kepala mereka membuat jantung—semua orang yang berada di bawahnya berdetak kencang.

Saat hendak mencari perlindungan, matanya menangkap sesosok anak kecil yang tengah menangis sendirian di reruntuhan puing bangunan, Jungkook lantas berlari untuk membawanya ikut bersama.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti, ada seseorang yang memegang tangannya kuat. Jungkook menoleh dengan nafas yang tersengal.

"Biar aku yang membawanya, kau lari lah cepat!"

Seorang dokter yang sudah tua itu langsung berlari, Jungkook sebenarnya merasa tidak enak—terlebih dia yang masih muda, memiliki stamina prima di banding dokter yang sudah beruban itu. Kemudian dia berbalik, berlari dengan cepat hingga sebuah suara terdengar keras di telinganya.

Boom!

Ledakan terdengar di dekatnya. Tubuh Jungkook terpental kuat hingga menabrak beberapa bebatuan kasar hasil reruntuhan itu. Kejadiannya begitu cepat hingga dia tidak tau nasib yang lainnya.

Kedua telinganya berdenging sakit, matanya tidak fokus dan dunia seakan berputar. Jungkook mencoba berdiri, namun gagal.

Rompi medisnya sudah terlepas begitu saja, dia lalu memegangi kepalanya yang berlumuran darah. Berjalan sempoyongan mencari rekan-rekan setimnya.

Matanya lalu menangkap sesuatu, rompi yang sama seperti yang dia kenakan terlihat di kejauhan. Jungkook memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk berlari.

"Sir? Apakah kau mendengarku?" ucap Jungkook serak dan pelan.

Dia lalu mendorong tubuh itu yang tengah dalam posisi tengkurap sambil memeluk anak kecil yang hendak ia selamatkan. Jungkook memisahkan anak kecil itu dan menaruhnya ke samping, dia lalu memposisikan telinga kanannya di dada dokter itu.

Tidak berdetak.

Jungkook lalu melakukan CPR dengan cepat, memberikan pertolongan pertama walau jantungnya sudah berhenti. Dia kemudian mendekatkan telinganya lagi, tapi tetap tidak membuahkan hasil. Jungkook menangis.

"Kenapa orang tidak bersalah seperti ini harus meninggal?! Hiks"

Kemudian matanya melirik anak lelaki itu, menyentuh titik nadi yang berada di lehernya dan jemarinya masih merasakan adanya denyut walau pelan. Jungkook panik, dia lalu meminta bantuan kepada tentara-tentara itu dengan walkie talkienya.

"Tolong hiks, bisakah siapapun menjemputku?! Ada seorang yang tewas dan anak kecil yang sekarat"

Pandangan matanya semakin buram kala air mata itu mengalir deras, Jungkook tidak peduli dengan pening yang semakin membuatnya ingin muntah, atau darah yang terus keluar dari pelipisnya. Dia hanya ingin anak ini selamat.

.

Butuh sepuluh menit tentara itu menjemput Jungkook dengan truck yang di lapisi baja, menggendong anak kecil itu, dan memapahnya.

Dia lalu di bawa ke kota pertamanya bertugas, Idlib. Menjalani pengobatan disana dengan wajah muram dan tertekan. Hei, wajar bukan? Dia baru saja menyaksikan rekan setimnya tewas terkena bom sialan yang di jatuhkan tanpa ampun.

Dan Jungkook pun tak bisa menyelamatkannya, terbayang wajah istri atau anak-anaknya saat menerima surat dari dokter yang berasal dari Skotlandia itu. Pasti mereka sangat sedih di tinggal oleh suami serta ayahnya.

Luka-lukanya sudah selesai di obati. Hanya berdiam diri di kasur yang sudah di sediakan untuk korban membuat Jungkook tidak betah, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari tenda medis itu. Dia lalu berjalan menuju tenda satunya—yang terletak di depan.

Jungkook melihat Sarah, salah satu temannya yang berasal dari Inggris. Jungkook berjalan pelan mendekati perempuan berambut brunette itu.

"Sarah, apa kau tau dimana Chanyeol?"

Perempuan itu menatap Jungkook kaget, melihat bagaimana kepala temannya itu dililit perban yang cukup tebal, juga di tangan dan kaki kanannya.

"Jungkook! Are you alright?" tanyanya khawatir, Jungkook hanya tersenyum lalu bertanya kembali.

"Apa kau tau dimana dia?"

"Chanyeol sedang operasi"

Jungkook mengangguk , "kapan selesai?" Sarah menggeleng "aku tidak tau" Jungkook lalu berniat untuk kembali ke tempatnya—ingin beristirahat karena tiba-tiba pening itu kembali datang.

Tapi kemudian, salah seorang tentara menghampirinya—berkata bahwa mobil untuk membawanya ke kota sudah sampai. jungkook mengiyakan, dia lalu menatap Sarah "aku titip salam ya untuk Chanyeol, bilang padanya untuk selalu berhati-hati, sampai jumpa!"

.

.

Chanyeol awalnya bisa bernafas lega karena detak jantung Taehyung akhirnya terdengar. Tapi, dia tidak memikirkan jika ternyata kepala Taehyung sempat terbentur dengan bebatuan yang keras sehingga harus mengalami gegar otak dan koma.

Setelah selesai memasang pen pada tulang kering kaki kiri Taehyung yang patah, Chanyeol lalu mengistirahatkan diri sejenak di dalam tenda.

Memikirkan kapan Taehyung akan terbangun dalam tidur panjangnya—dia hanya takut jika Taehyung tidak kunjung bangun, dia takut Jungkook terkejut mendengar fakta itu.

Ini sudah hari ketiga. Chanyeol baru selesai mengecheck keadaan Taeyung yang sampai saat ini masih belum ada perkembangan. Di perjalanan mengambil infus untuk Taehyung yang hampir mau habis, Chanyeol bertemu dengan Sarah.

"Hei, apa kau tau kabar Jungkook sekarang?"

Kemudian Sarah menepuk pelan keningnya, "ya ampun, aku lupa. Jungkook titip salam untukmu tiga hari lalu—dia pun bilang bahwa kau harus selalu berhati-hati"

Chanyeol bingung, "memang kemana Jungkook?"

Sarah hanya mengangkat bahu, "kudengar Jungkook di pulangkan, karena kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk mengobati orang lain. Dia terkena bom saat kulihat, tapi tidak terlalu parah—kepalanya di perban, tangan dan kaki kanannya juga"

.

.

Sesampainya di tenda untuk beristirahat, Chanyeol segera menghubungi ponsel Jungkook, namun ponsel itu tidak aktif. Chanyeol berpikir mungkin sekarang temannya itu sedang dalam masa pemulihan, sehingga harus membutuhkan banyak istirahat.

Hari berikutnya, ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Ternyata Jungkook menelfon melalui nomor rumah sakit.

"Chanyeol-ah apa kau baik? bagiamana kabarmu?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara nyaring.

"Ponselku rusak saat terkena ledakan itu, jadi aku membeli baru. Nanti akan aku beri tahu nomornya"

Chanyeol lalu menjawab, "kabarku baik Jungkook, dan yah cepat kirimkan. Oh iya kabar Taehyung-mu pun baik-baik saja disini"

Jungkook memekik keras, "apa maksudmu Taehyung? Kim Taehyung?" dia bertanya dengan tidak sabaran. Chanyeol bingung, dia kemudian langsung menjawab "loh, ku pikir kau tau jika Taehyung berada disini"

Nafas Jungkook seperti tidak stabil, bahkan Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya—dia menebak Jungkook tengah panik sekarang "apa Taehyung baik-baik saja? apa dia terluka?!" suara Jungkook meninggi.

Chanyeol bingung, apa dia harus berkata yang sebenarnya? Tapi melihat situasi sekarang ini bisa membuat Jungkook bertambah panik. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang bahwa Taehyung sekarang tengah terbaring koma kan?

Bisa-bisa Jungkook dengan segala kepanikannya langsung terbang kembali kesini.

"Taehyung baik-baik saja Jungkook. Dia bahkan membantu para dokter disini"

Jika dia berkata bahwa Taehyung sekarang sedang dalam koma—entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Jungkook.

"Syukurlah, tapi kau serius dia tak apa?" Chanyeol menghela nafas, "kepalanya memang sempat terbentur, tapi semua oke"

Dan kemudian Chanyeol menyesali ucapannya.

Jungkook menangis.

"A-APA TERBENTUR?! Kau bilang dia baik-baik saja! kepalanya terbentur Chanyeol hiks"

"Aku akan kembali kesana, aku ingin melihat kondisinya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

Chanyeol semakin panik "hei hei, kau tadi sudah mendengarkan bahwa Taehyung baik-baik saja? bahkan dia sekarang tengah membantu perawat-perawat itu membawa beberapa obat dan infus untuk korban"

"Be-benarkah itu?" tanya Jungkook setengah tidak percaya.

"Kau bisa memegang kataku, Jungkook"

.

Setiap harinya ponsel Chanyeol selalu berdering. Dan yang menelfon selalu orang yang sama—Jungkook dengan serentetan kalimat yang bertanya mengenai kabar Taehyung.

"Taehyung baik, Jungkook. Tenang oke?"

Dia merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi temannya itu. Saat ini Chanyeol tengah berdiri menatap Taehyung yang masih tertidur—koma. Dia takut jika kenyataannya bahwa Taehyung tidak kunjung bangun, dia takut Jungkook membencinya.

Hari berikutnya, Jungkook menelfon kembali "Chanyeol, apa Taehyung baik?" Dia belum menjawab, hanya terdengar suara alat yang merekam semua aktifitas detak jantung Taehyung.

Kemudian Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, "Jungkook, maaf. Sebenarnya keadaan Taehyung tidak lah baik"

Seperti yang sudah di duga, Jungkook menangis kuat di sebrang "a—apa maksudmu? Kau berbohong padaku?! Katakan hiks bagaimana keadaannya Chanyeol!"

"Taehyung terkena bom saat itu, kejadiannya sangat cepat. Aku berhasil menjauh—tapi dia tidak. Jantungnya sempat berhenti, tapi berhasil ku tolong. Kemudian dia—dia"

"Dia kenapa?!" jawab Jungkook tidak sabaran.

"Dia koma…"

Selanjutnya telfon langsung di tutup sepihak oleh Jungkook. Chanyeol jatuh terduduk, sambil mengusap kasar air matanya merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi temannya.

.

.

Jungkook memutus sambungan dengan cepat. Dia menangis di rumah sakit itu. Dadanya sesak, terlebih luka-luka yang berada di sekujur tubuhnya belum sembuh total.

Dia berlari, melangkah menuju lift dan naik. Tujuannya hanya satu, meminta izin kepada direktur rumah sakit ini untuk kembali mengirimnya ke Suriah.

Tok tok.

Setelah mendengar adanya sahutan dari dalam, Jungkook langsung melangkah masuk. Pria berkacamata itu menatap karyawannya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Pagi sajangnim!" Jungkook membungkuk hormat, masih memakai baju rumah sakit dia berjalan mendekat.

"Kenapa kau berada disini, Jungkook-ssi?"

Jungkook menatap atasannya "aku ingin kembali ke sana sajangnim, bisakah kau mengizinkan?" pria itu tertawa, "memangnya kau bisa mengobati korban-korban disana? Lihat dirimu, kau bahkan tidak sehat seratus persen. Kembalilah ke kamarmu"

"Aku mohon, apa kau tidak memiliki belas kasih? mereka kekurangan dokter."

Jungkook masih mencoba, "tidak! Rumah sakit ini sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan dokter ahli. Kau tetap disini-memulihkan diri—lalu kembali bekerja. Passportmu ku tahan, sekarang kembalilah"

Dia menutup pintu pelan, tengah kebingungan akan langkah apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan. Jungkook takut, dia sudah trauma mendengar Taehyung yang kecelakaan. Sudah cukup dengan yang dulu—tidak lagi.

Masih terdiam, dering ponselnya berbunyi kembali.

Chan calling..

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, "hall—"

"Jungkook-ah hiks"

Jungkook kembali panik, terlebih mendengar Chanyeol yang menangis. Kenapa? Apa Taehyung meninggal?

"Dia sadar hiks, Taehyung sudah siuman"

.

.

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Matanya terasa berat, tapi dia terus memaksa agar dapat melihat sepenuhnya. Hal yang pertama di lihat adalah wajah Chanyeol yang tampak seperti menangis.

Menangis?

"Astaga, aku tidak percaya syukurlah tuhan"

Dia mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk mendekat, "ya kau ingin apa Taehyung?"

"H—haus" kemudian dengan sigap Chanyeol langsung mengambil minum, mengarahkan sedotan itu ke mulut Taehyung.

"Aku kenapa?" tanyanya masih dengan suara yang pelan.

"Kau terkena bom itu, syukurlah aku bisa dengan cepat menolongmu"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, "Oh iya Jungkook sudah berada di Seoul"

Taehyung ingin menutup matanya kembali langsung terbuka, seakan lupa bahwa dia baru saja sadar, dia langsung mencoba bangun dan melepas semua selang yang sempat menopang hidupnya.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya"

Chanyeol dengan cepat mencegah, mendorong Taehyung agar kembali tidur. "kau baru saja sadar bodoh! Keadaanmu belum pulih benar"

"Aku tidak peduli, sekarang lepas aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

Tangannya langsung mencengkram erat bahu Taehyung, Chanyeol menatap marah "kalau kau tetap memaksa. Aku tak akan memberi izin—ingat aku doktermu sekarang. Lagipula keadaanmu masih bisa drop kapan saja, jika tidak ada aku—atau dokter lain kau bisa mati sebelum bertemu dengannya"

Taehyung yang mendengar itu langsung terdiam, dia akhirnya mengerti dan menurut.

"Setidaknya pulihkan staminamu dulu, aku bisa menelfon Jungkook kalau kau mau"

Tapi ternyata Taehyung kembali tertidur.

.

.

Taehyung sudah sadar sepenuhnya, ini sudah dua hari sejak dia terbangun dan Chanyeol masih terus mencoba menghubungi Jungkook namum tak kunjung ada jawaban.

Dia rindu, Taehyung kangen dengan Jungkook.

Tut, tut

"Hallo?" jawaban dari sana, Chanyeol memekik senang sama dengan Taehyung—dia meloudspeaker ponselnya agar Taehyung bisa mendengar.

"Eh ini bukan Jungkook ya?" tanya Chanyeol sadar karena sudaranya berbeda.

"Ah iya, aku Seokjin. Jungkook sedang istirahat total Chanyeol-ssi kemarin sempat drop karena terlalu banyak pikiran"

"Apa parah?" tanya Taehyung—Jin yang tidak sadar kalau itu Taehyung hanya menjawab "tidak terlalu kok, setelah istirahat dokter bilang Jungkook akan sembuh.

Taehyung berpikir kenapa Jungkook sampai drop, apa karena dia lagi?

"Jin-ssi, bisakah kau bilang pada Jungkook,saat dia sudah bangun untuk menunggu Taehyung. Karena dia sebentar lagi akan pulang"

Seokjin yang tidak mengerti hanya mengiyakan. Setelah sambungan terputus, Taehyung hanya terdiam.

Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundaknya "lima hari lagi, dokter yang berasal dari Korea akan di pulangkan, kau bisa ikut mereka"

Selama lima hari itu keadaan Taehyung sudah membaik. Dia bahkan bisa berjalan dan menolong beberapa staff medis yang tampak kesulitan karena kurangnya orang. Walaupun kakinya masih kaku jika di paksa berjalan—akibat pen yang tertanam di dalam tulangnya.

Taehyung tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Jungkook. Sebentar lagi dia akan bisa melihat bagaimana bibir indah itu melengkung cantik membuat sebuah senyuman yang amat dia rindukan.

.

.

Dan hari ini pun tiba, semua dokter sudah dengan perlengkapannya masing-masing menaiki truck yang telah di jaga oleh tentara dengan membawa senjata. Chanyeol pun ikut bersama Taehyung dan lainnya.

Dia bahagia, karena sebentar lagi alasan dia mau bersusah payah hingga harus ke zona berbahaya seperti ini akan terwujud dia akan bertemu dengan Jungkook.

.

.

Jungkook sudah berdiri di gate D4 tempat dimana Taehyung akan keluar bersama dengan yang lain. Sejak dia bangun dari tidurnya, Jin langsung berkata bahwa Taehyung akan segera kembali—dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di bandara.

Saat itu Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk hyung tertuanya itu.

Ini adalah musim semi terindah, sekarang bulan Mei dan bunga-bunga di sepanjang jalan tampak bermekaran indah.

Jungkook melihat tv layar datar itu, di sana tertulis bahwa pesawat yang di tumpangi Taehyung sudah mendarat. Dia lalu mulai mencari pria yang amat di rindukannya itu.

Sosoknya kemudian terlihat, tengah berjalan sambil membawa ransel di punggungnya. Jungkook berlari dengan kencang, tubuhnya langsung mendekap erat sosok itu—yang tampak terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

Jungkook menangis, membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Taehyung.

"Hyung hiks, kamu kenapa kesana?"

"Kamu ingin menyusulku begitu?"

"Apa kamu tau saat aku mendengar dari Chanyeol bahwa kamu disana, aku panik hyung hiks"

Sementara Taehyung hanya diam. Tubuhnya kaku—dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, dan dia gugup. Hidungnya dapat mencium aroma Jungkook yang memabukan, kemudian mendengar Jungkook yang terus berbicara, membuatnya tersenyum.

Tangan kanannya kemudian mengusap sayang pucuk kepala Jungkook.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Jungkook-ah. Tapi yang jelas aku hanya ingin menemuimu"

"Aku ingin minta maaf"

Kemudian Jungkook menatapnya, "minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya. Untuk aku yang sudah bersikap kasar saat kamu berada di apartemenku waktu itu. Untuk yang di Jeju, aku minta maaf"

Jungkook mengusap pelan matanya yang memerah, kemudian menatap Taehyung "tidak apa, aku sudah memafkanmu dulu"

Mata itu menatap iris Jungkook dalam, seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Taehyung kemudian berkata kembali,

"Jeon Jungkook, mau kah kamu pergi kencan denganku besok? –maksudku bukan kencan seperti itu tapi .." Taehyung kehilangan kata-kata yang sudah ia rangkai selama berada di dalam pesawat tadi, kata-kata itu seolah melayang ke udara sekarang ini.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, melihat Taehyung yang tampak bingung dia lalu menyahut "boleh, aku mau"

"Benarkah? dan karena ini penghujung musim semi, aku ingin melihat bunga sakura bersamamu" jawab Taehyung sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sementara Jungkook hanya bisa menampilkan mimik bahagia. Dia kembali memeluk Taehyung lagi—namun sekarang lebih erat.

.

.

 **TBC**


	20. Chapter 19

**JK Daily Life**

 **Cast** : Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Others

 **Genre** : Drama and Romance

.

.

"—tapi Jungkook-ah, anggap saja ini adalah kencan terakhir untuk kita" Jungkook melepas pelukan itu—meninggalkan bekas hangat di permukaan kulitnya. Dia lalu menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan bingung, "yang terakhir?" ucapnya meyakinkan diri jika apa yang dia dengar adalah salah.

Pria itu mengangguk mantap, tersenyum hangat menatap Jungkook.

Sementara pria satunya hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan apa arti dari ini semua, kenapa harus jadi kencan terakhir? Apa maksud dari kata terakhir itu? Apa mereka pada akhirnya akan berpisah?

Karena terlalu lama bergulat dengan pikirannya, Taehyung mengelus pelan rambutnya—lagi dan berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook, sebelumnya dia berbisik tepat di telinga kanan Jungkook. Berbisik dengan suaranya yang rendah namun indah.

"Besok aku menunggumu di stasiun, jam delapan pagi—"

"—dan aku menginginkan bento yang di buat oleh dirimu sendiri"

Meninggalkan Jungkook yang terdiam sendiri menyaksikan punggung itu perlahan menjauh dari sudut pandang matanya.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari bandara Jungkook memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya dengan pikiran yang selalu berpusat kepada Taehyung. Memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi besok membuatnya hampir menabrak pembatas jalan dan Jungkook harus memberhentikan mobilnya dengan paksa.

Tapi ini aneh, hatinya tidak lagi merasakan sesak seperti dulu. Apa ini artinya Jungkook sudah rela dan mengiklaskan jika Taehyung pergi dari kehidupannya? Ya dia tau, setelah semua cobaan yang telah dihadapinya itu membuatnya semakin kuat dan sebagian dari dirinya sudah merelakan Taehyung untuk pergi.

Melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya Jungkook memutuskan untuk kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Dia berniat untuk singgah sebentar ke supermarket membeli bahan-bahan membuat bento untuk besok.

"Aku harus membuat hari esok menjadi kenangan indah yang akan aku kenang seumur hidup"

Jungkook berucap sambil menatap mentari yang sekarang tertutup awan mendung di atas sana.

.

.

Malamnya Jungkook mendapatkan insomnia parah. Dia tak dapat memejamkan matanya sama sekali. Padahal segelas susu hangat sudah diminumnya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Apakah dia segugup itu akan hari besok?

"Tidur, tidur please"

Jungkook menendang kesal selimutnya, mengambil handphone yang berada di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya itu dan membuka aplikasi chatting : Line.

 **JJY333**

BunnyJK sent a sticker

 **BunnyJk** : hyung…..

 **Bunnyk** : aku tidak bisa tidur adakah yang sama sepertiku?

Lima menit menunggu tapi belum ada satupun yang membaca. Jungkook segera membuang handphone slim tersebut, dia bangkit dan mendudukan diri di ruang tengah—menyalakan televisi yang sekarang tengah menampilkan American Horror Story, serial yang cukup populer dengan adegan-adegan sadis dan menakutkan yang mampu membuat siapapun berteriak.

Tapi itu tidak berlaku pada Jungkook, dia hanya menatap bosan layar didepannya. Melipat kedua tangannya di dada, matanya melihat jarum jam di dinding yang sekarang menunjukan pukul empat dini hari, "aku harus tidur astaga, bagaimana ini?!"

Jungkook berjalan mengelilingi setiap sudut apartemennya, sudah satu jam dan matanya tak kunjung lelah dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera menyiapkan bekal yang akan di makan nanti bersama Taehyung.

Menyalakan lampu dapurnya, dia langsung membuka kantung plastik itu dan menaruh bahan-bahan yang kemarin dibelinya ke atas meja.

Niatnya Jungkook ingin membuat bento super lucu kreasi dirinya sendiri. Dengan segera dia menyalakan kompor gas itu dan menaruh sosis, serta chicken nugget kedalam penggorengan. Meniriskan sisa minyak dan menaruh semua sosis, dan chicken nugget ke dalam piring yang sudah di alaskan tissue.

Tangannya mulai membentuk nasi itu menjadi bulat. Menaruhnya dengan rapi di dalam kotak nasi berukuran sedang dan mengaturnya agar tampak menarik saat dilihat.

Semuanya beres dua jam kemudian. Jungkook merapikan sisa-sisa makanan yang memenuhi meja dapurnya. Melihat jam yang ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul enam pagi. Dia harus sampai di stasiun tepat jam delapan, karena Jungkook tidak ingin Taehyung menunggunya.

Satu totebag berwarna biru itu sudah berada manis di meja ruang tengah. Berniat untuk membersihkan diri karena waktu sudah berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Jungkook langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan terdengar bunyi deras air yang terjatuh kelantai.

Setelah mengeringkan badan, dia tampak mengernyit kala melihat matanya yang sayu karena belum tidur seharian. Melihatnya yang seperti ini, Jungkook jadi teringat saat dia masih menjadi dokter residen tahun pertama dulu, tidak tidur selama sehari menjadi makanan rutinnya.

Tertawa pelan mengingat betapa susahnya menjadi dokter spesialis, Jungkook langsung menyisir rambutnya yang sekarang sudah berganti warna lagi menjadi cokelat gelap. Memilih pakaian yang pas dan mulai memasukan barang-barang yang akan di bawanya seperti ; kamera polaroid yang merupakan barang wajibnya serta powerbank.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit. Gawat! Dia terlambat. Karena jarak apartemennya ke stasiun lumayan memakan waktu. Jungkook pun heran, kenapa Taehyung tidak membawa mobilnya saja? Bukankah seperti itu terlihat lebih efisien?

Delapan kurang lima puluh lima, Jungkook sudah menampakan diri di stasiun kereta ini. Dengan membawa tas ransel kecil berwarna hitam serta totebag berisi bekal untuk mereka berdua. Matanya tampak mulai mencari eksistensi dari keberadaan Taehyung.

Dan disana, tepat di pintu masuk Taehyung berdiri tengah menatapnya juga. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Taehyung mulai tersenyum hangat padanya. Senyum hangat yang mengalahkan mentari di musim gugur ini.

Langkahnya masih diam. Jungkook menarik nafasnya dalam, karena pemikiran akan kalimat yang Taehyung ucap saat di bandara waktu itu berputar kembali di benaknya. Tentang kencan terakhir, sesuatu yang terakhir. Terakhir berarti mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi bukan?

Jadi dia hanya balas tersenyum, membuang nafas itu yang sekarang tengah menyatu dengan udara di sekelilingnya, Jungkook hanya berharap bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Angin sejuk menyapa sesaat Jungkook dan Taehyung keluar dari stasiun. Mereka telah sampai di stasiun Gyeonghwa dimana orang-orang mempunyai tujuan yang sama yaitu mengunjungi festival Jinhae Gunghangje.

Stasiun Gyeonghwa merupakan stasiun yang paling dekat dengan festival tersebut. Dan sekarang Jungkook tau mengapa Taehyung mengajaknya untuk menaiki kereta, dia menatap pria itu sekilas yang sekarang tengah melihat sekitar, tersenyum senang karena akhirnya bisa berjalan berdampingan seperti ini lagi.

Ribuan kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan di udara. Salah satunya menempel di rambut Jungkook, dia mengambil kelopak bunga itu dan menciumnya. Wangi harum yang khas membuatnya rileks seketika. Jungkook senang sekali rasanya, dan saat Jungkook menengok mata bereka bertabrakan. Taehyung ternyata tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang mempesona.

Gerbang masuk utama sudah terlihat. Mereka masuk tapi hanya mendapati beberapa orang yang berjalan. Tentu dia tau mengapa, karena ini bahkan masih jam sepuluh pagi. Biasanya orang-orang akan datang pada saat siang hari, tapi itu berarti tempat ini akan penuh sesak.

Jungkook maupun Taehyung berjalan lurus sambil menikmati pemandangan yang tersedia. Jinhae memang terkenal dengan pohon sakuranya yang banyak. Tumbuh di kanan dan kiri jalan—pemandangan yang langka jika berada di Seoul.

Totebag kepunyaan Jungkook ternyata dibawa oleh Taehyung. Setelah Jungkook sampai di stasiun Taehyung dengan sigap langsung mengambil totebag berisi bekal mereka untuk nanti. Membuat Jungkook merona diperlakukan seperti itu. Padahal totebag itu tidaklah berat sama sekali. Apakah Taehyung lupa jika Jungkook pun seorang pria juga?

Stand-stand makanan dengan tenda putih sudah berbaris rapi di sisi kanan jalan. Semakin mereka berjalan masuk atmosfer bunga sakura semakin kental. Dan di ujung jalan sana mata Jungkook menangkap panggung besar yang berdiri dengan sangat kokoh.

"Panggung itu untuk nanti malam" Taehyung berkata, seperti dapat membaca pikiran Jungkook cepat dia menjawab. Kemudian Jungkook bertanya bagaimana dia mengetahuinya dan gerakan gugup Taehyung seperti menggaruk rambutnya adalah jawaban. Jungkook hanya bisa tertawa lepas, tapi akhirnya Taehyung kembali membuka suara.

"Kemarin aku sudah merencanakan semuanya Jungkook-ah. Kamu hanya harus mengikutiku saja"

Dalam hati Jungkook berkata pantas saja Taehyung tau bahwa ada festival yang diadakan di Jinhae ternyata dia sudah merencanakan semuanya. Apa Taehyung ingin memberikan sebuah kenangan yang bahagia sebelum mereka—

"Lihat sungai itu" pikirannya terputus saat suara Taehyung terdengar. Ternyata mereka tengah melewati sungai Yeojwacheon. Sungai itu kering, hanya ada sedikit air di dasarnya. Pagar yang terbuat dari kayu terlihat membatasi pinggir sungai yang dibuat untuk pengunjung festival.

Ranting dari pohon bunga sakura itu tampak hampir menyentuh dasar sungai karena jumlah kelopak bunganya yang sudah terlalu banyak. Ini sangat sangat indah! Jungkook langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai memotret.

Lalu mereka berjalan lagi, masih di sepanjang sungai itu namun kali ini berbeda. Di tengah sungai sudah ada berbagai macam payung dengan warna berbeda yang sengaja di hias untuk memperindah suasana.

Mereka berdua berhenti sebentar. Menikmati apa yang tersaji. Taehyung seakan dapat membaca pikiran Jungkook—lagi, makanya dia ikut memberhentikan langkahnya saat melihat mata Jungkook yang menoleh lama ke arah sungai tersebut.

"Diujung jalan sana ada sebuah jembatan, kamu mau melihatnya?" tentu Jungkook mau. Dengan cepat dia mengangguk lalu langsung menarik tangan Taehyung yang hangat. Membuat aliran listrik statis saat tangan mereka bersentuhan, terlebih Taehyung yang terkejut akan gerakan tiba-tiba itu tapi dia mencoba untuk menikmatinya.

Jembatan itu ada dua. Di dekatnya saat ini dan di ujung jalan sana—Taehyung berkata seperti itu. Mereka berdua menaiki jembatan yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna cokelat dengan tangan bertaut. Berhenti tepat di tengah dan Jungkook melepaskan genggamannya.

Menaruh kedua lengannya di atas pegangan jembatan, dia mulai melihat. Di sisi kanan dan kiri jembatan ini ternyata di penuhi lebih banyak pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Walaupun udara masih dingin tapi sejujurnya ini sangat worth it.

"Hyung, bisakah foto diriku disini?" Taehyung hanya mengangguk lalu dia melihat Jungkook mengeluarkan sebuah kamera polaroid berawarna hitam dari tas ranselnya. Menyerahkan benda itu kepada Taehyung.

"Bunga sakuranya harus ada ya? Hehe"

Taehyung mensejajarkan irinya dengan kaca kecil di polaroid itu. Menekan tombol shutter dan tak lama selembar kertas kecil keluar. Mengibas pelan kertas itu kemudian foto Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum dengan latar belakang bunga sakura tercetak jelas.

Dia memberinya kepada Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum senang dan berkata terima kasih dengan nada yang kelewat bersemangat. Tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah tangan tengah mengelus rambutnya, Jungkook menatap Taehyung heran.

"Ada kelopak bunga sakura yang tersangkut di rambutmu" Taehyung memberi kelopak yang berbentuk seperti hati itu kepada Jungkook, menaruhnya di telapak tangan pria itu dan langsung pergi. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang terlihat tengah memproses kejadian barusan.

"Pasti dia malu khe" Jungkook segera menyusulnya. Mensejajarkan langkah itu yang ternyata sengaja dipelankan.

.

.

Udara berkisar di delapan belas derajat saat ini. Jungkook merapatkan jaketnya sambil berjalan mencari tempat yang enak untuk makan siang. Orang-orang sudah mulai memadati tempat ini, bersanda gurau dengan keluarga di bawah pohon sambil memegang kopi hangat di tangan mereka.

Taehyung kemudian menariknya mendekat pada salah satu pohon sakura yang berukuran sedang. Mendudukan dirinya di rerumputan hijau yang telah di taruh karpet ukuran kecil berwarna merah itu. Panitia telah menyiapkan semuanya, dan Jungkook merasa di mudahkan karena tidak harus membawa alas untuk mereka duduk.

Jungkook kemudian mulai mengambil totebagnya dan mengeluarkan box-box kecil kotak makan yang sudah diisi berbagai macam lauk serta buah. "ini sudah kubuatkan apa yang kamu minta, hyung" dia lalu memberi satu kotak makan berwarna bening kepada Taehyung.

Dia lalu membukanya, tertawa melihat hasil kreasi Jungkook yang mirip seperti bekal untuk anak-anak. Jungkook yang melihatnya hanya mendengus dan langsung membuka kotak makannya, "aku membuatnya dengan susah payah loh"

"Aku tau, hanya saja sepertinya kamu sudah cocok untuk mempunyai anak" ucapan Taehyung barusan membuat Jungkook terdiam. Sejenak mencerna dalam apa arti ucapan tersebut. Mempunyai anak? Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan hal sampai sejauh itu.

Apakah Taehyung memikirkannya? Lantas darimana datangnya kalimat itu? Apa Taehyung juga sempat memikirkan tentang pernikahan? Tapi, ingatannya saja belum pulih betul—bukankah itu yang seharusnya menjadi prioritas utama?

"Makananmu di hinggapi lalat, Jungkook-ah" tangan Taehyung mengibas pelan di atas kotak makannya, berniat untuk mengusir hewan kotor itu untuk tidak menorehkan virus di makanannya. Jungkook langsung mengambilnya dan menaruh kotak makan itu di paha sebelah kiri.

Dia kemudian melihat Taehyung yang memakan bento itu dengan lahap. Mereka duduk berdampingan, tapi tidak terlalu dekat. Dibatasi oleh tas ransel kepunyaan Jungkook, entah mengapa Taehyung terlihat masih menjaga jarak dengannya.

Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak terlalu lapar, entahlah nafsu makannya berlari kemana yang jelas melihat Taehyung memakan bento buatannya dengan seperti itu mampu membuat tenaganya terisi kembali. Dia lalu mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku jaketnya, membuka kamera dan langsung memfoto satu-satunya objek yang memikat matanya.

Seorang Kim Taehyung, separuh jiwanya yang tengah menunduk memasukan beberapa potong sosis ke dalam mulutnya. Tampak poni hitam yang sudah panjang itu hampir menutupi kedua alisnya. Jungkook tersenyum puas akan hasil gambar yang ia ambil, dengan cepat langsung mengupdatenya di salah satu sosial media favoritenya tersebut.

 **Jeon Jungkook moment on path :**

Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa dekat dengannya seperti dulu;')—di **Jinhae Gunghangjae Festival**

Beberapa saat yang lalu dari Jinhae

Dia melihat sebentar timeline di pathnya, merasakan bagaimana sudah sejak lama dia tidak aktif lagi bermain sosial media. Terlalu sibuk berada di dunia nyata, dan terlalu banyak cobaan membuat semua akun yang dipunyainya jarang sekali dibuka.

Jika di ingat-ingat, setelah bertemu Taehyung di pesawat yang membawanya pulang dari Tokyo, hidup Jungkook seolah berputar dengan sangat drastis. Yang awalnya dia kira hanya masalah dengan 'mantan pacar' lalu berlanjut semakin rumit saat pesawat yang Taehyung bawa terjatuh dan menyebabkan hilangnya ingatan pria itu.

Perjalanan hidup yang panjang, dan sudah banyak sekali cobaan berat yang menghadang hidupnya, Jungkook tidak menyangka ternyata dia mampu melewati itu semua. Dia bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. Walaupun sejujurnya dia juga sangat rindu dengan kehidupan lamanya.

Hang out bersama teman-teman kerjanya di rumah sakit, atau dengan hyung-hyungnya. Bukan terlibat percintaan rumit bersama Kim Taehyung. Tapi kalau sudah digariskan yang maha kuasa Jungkook bisa berbuat apa?

"Jungkook-ah ceritakan tentang dirimu" kali ini Taehyung bertanya sambil meminum air mineralnya habis. Dia menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan ingin tahu, karena mungkin semua yang dulunya sangat dia ketahui sekarang sudah menghilang. Dia tidak tau apa-apa tentang Jungkook jika boleh berkata jujur. Hanya sebagian kecil dari sosok Jeon Jungkook yang tegar, Taehyung hanya mengetahuinya sedikit.

"Aku seorang dokter"

"Haha, aku tau lalu kamu dokter apa? Bekerja berapa lama dalam seminggu? Apa kamu menyukai pekerjaanmu?"

Jungkook menjelaskan dengan sangat terperinci bahwa dia adalah dokter bedah yang sekarang tengah bersiap untuk menjadi professor, menjelaskan bahwa setiap harinya dia selalu berada di rumah sakit—atau kadang kepala departemen dengan baik hati memberinya dua sampai tiga hari 'days off' untuk sekedar memulihkan fisik dan pikirannya.

"Tentu aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku, sama halnya dengan dirimu hyung— kamu yang menyukai terbang"

"Benarkah?"

Jungkook mengangguk, kemudian Taehyung duduk bersila meneghadapkan badannya ke arah Jungkook—membuat gesture tubuh yang seolah menunggu kalimat apa saja yang akan di keluarkan oleh pemilik bibir plum itu.

Kemudian pertanyaan-pertanyaan singkat tampak terus diberikan kepada Jungkook, Jungkook pun tak masalah harus menjawab itu semua karena dia senang Taehyung seolah memiliki ketertarikan lagi pada dirinya.

"Lalu Jungkook-ah bisakah ceritakan padaku tentang perasaanmu saat harus shift malam di rumah sakit? kalau bisa saat kamu baru menjadi dokter baru"

Jungkook tampak berpikir sebentar, heran darimana datangnya pertanyaan random tersebut terlebih Taehyung yang bertanya. Padahal saat masih menjadi dokter junior dulu, Taehyung dengan sukarela mendengarkan ceritanya—serta keluh kesahnya. Menceritakan dua kali tak apa kan?

Karena Taehyung didekatnya ini bahkan terlihat seperti halnya orang baru—yang hadir dalam kehidupannya.

"Saat itu aku mendapatkan tujuh hari shift malam, pada pagi harinya pikiranku seolah berpacu dengan cepat, masih harus menyelesaikan laporan dan beristirahat. Saat bertugas aku hanya tidur selama beberapa jam. Menjadi dokter junior tentu aku harus siap membantu mereka yang sudah dulu bekerja di rumah sakit, membantu menyusun beberapa antibiotik dan lainnya—"

Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang tengah serius mendengarkan "—selama shift malam energiku habis termakan oleh rasa takut dan cemas. Apakah aku berbuat hal yang benar? Apakah aku bertanya terlalu banyak pada senior? Apakah aku harus membangunkan resepsionis pada pukul dua pagi, atau aku melakukannya sendiri? Apakah hasil kode negative dari CPR yang aku lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan teknis atau ketidakmampuan diriku untuk mempertahankan jalur nafas yang seharusnya? Aku sangat takut hyung."

Sapaan halus dari telapak tangan Taehyung tampak membuat Jungkook seolah sadar kembali. Ternyata kenangan saat shift malam kala itu masih tertanam kuat di benaknya. Dan rasa ketakutan masih kentara jelas di mata Jungkook walaupun sekarang dia sudah melewati itu semua.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengungkitnya lagi"

Taehyung berkata dengan lembut sambil terus mengelus kedua tangan Jungkook. Menariknya pelan dan membawa badan itu kedalam pelukannya. Seketika angin tampak berhembus, keduanya terlihat sangat menikmati moment ini—moment dimana apa yang mereka rasakan adalah sepenuhnya nyaman.

Pelukan itu terlepas, tapi mata mereka masih terus mengunci satu sama lain. Taehyung kembali membuka suara, "lalu ceritakan bagaimana tentang kita, tentang diriku yang dulu pun tak masalah. Aku ingin mengetahuinya"

Jungkook teringat kenangan mereka yang lalu dan mulai membicarakannya dengan suara yang lembut.

"Taehyung itu suka sekali berbicara, tapi tidak setiap waktu—"

Saat mendengar Jungkook bercerita dengan menyebut namanya, ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang menggelitik, membuat seolah ribuan kupu-kupu hinggap di perutnya. Taehyung yang lama, dirinya sebelum kehilangan semua kenangan yang ada, dia sangat menantikan saat seperti ini. Karena sungguh Taehyung penasaran, bagaimana sosok dirinya yang mampu membuat Jungkook seolah berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak melepaskannya.

"—dia memberitahuku bahwa berbicara tidak berarti apa-apa kecuali itu layak untuk merusak sebuah keheningan yang sempurna. Karena kebanyakan orang—Taehyung bilang, menghabiskan nafas mereka hanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak berarti apapun. Tapi kamu sangat suka saat aku berbicara. Tentang apapun. Sampai ketika matahari terbit dan kita tertidur setiap waktu"

Jungkook menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh sayang "—dan kita bernyanyi dengan sangat keras saat lagu favorite kita muncul di radio, lalu membiarkan tangan kita melambai saat jendela mobil terbuka—melewati jalan bebas hambatan yang anginnya sangat kencang—seperti burung yang ingin mengepakan sayapnya. Kita merasa sangat hidup"

"Waktu itu setelah pekerjaanmu selesai, kamu datang menjemputku di rumah sakit—berniat mengajak makan bersama. Kita makan sampai perutku rasanya ingin meledak, namun aku senang. Dan ternyata saat itu kita berdua tidak membawa dompet" Jungkook tertawa mengingatnya, seolah tawa itu menular Taehyung pun ikut tertawa sambil berkata, benarkah?

"Iya astaga, kita bahkan di usir dari restaurant itu dan tak lama temanmu datang berniat untuk membayarkan makanannya. Tapi dari situ aku dan kamu belajar bahwa kadang apa yang sempurna tidak lah datang dari berapa banyak uang yang di keluarkan untuk makan di tempat mewah, atau tentang dimana kita menghabiskan waktu berdua. Karena kebahagiaan bisa dirasakan tanpa syarat"

Seketika Taehyung merasakan dirinya menghangat. Ada rasa menyesal yang sangat bagaimana dia bisa melupakan kenangan indah tersebut—karena yang pasti dia tak akan mau untuk melupakan itu semua. Mendengar cerita dari Jungkook saja sudah membuatnya senang seperti ini, apalagi dia yang dulu. Yang mengalami itu semua.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat menurut Jungkook. Sekarang sudah sore hari namun orang-orang masih bersemangat untuk mengikuti rangkaian acara yang di tawarkan dalam festival yang di adakan satu tahun sekali ini.

Walaupun udara semakin dingin tidak menyurutkan minat semua orang untuk tetap berada di kota Jinhae. Begitupun dengan Jungkook yang tengah mengantri untuk membeli satu buah gulali. Gulali itu memiliki ukuran yang jauh lebih besar daripada di Myeondong—menurut Jungkook dan itu membuat dia tak mampu untuk menghabiskan semuanya.

Dia menyodorkan gulali itu kepada Taehyung saat mereka pergi untuk menyusuri tempat lain di festival tersebut. Dengan bibir yang berwarna kemerahan Jungkook berkata, "hyung, aku sangat full. Apa kamu mau gulali ini?"

Jadi Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan langsung mencubit helaian lembut makanan manis itu. Mereka memakannya berdua di sepanjang jalan.

Entah dari mana awalnya, tangan kiri Jungkook yang semula 'menganggur' kini tengah digenggam dengan erat oleh Taehyung. Semakin erat saat Jungkook menoleh padanya dengan tatapan bertanya. Namun Taehyung hanya diam sambil matanya menatap kedepan.

Awalnya Jungkook kaget, dia memekik pelan karena merasakan tangan asing yang tiba-tiba saja menyentuhnya. Tapi saat melihat siapa yang mempunyai tangan itu Jungkook hanya bisa salah tingkah dan tersenyum—walau dalam hati sempat bertanya-tanya tapi dia sudah tidak mau terlalu memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi atau setidaknya Jungkook hanya ingin menikmati waktunya untuk sekarang.

"Apakah kamu bahagia?" pertanyaan yang diajukan Taehyung secara spontan membuat Jungkook berpikir. Apakah dia bahagia? Bahagia dalam artian bagaimana? Jika bahagia dalam artian bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, atau bisa berjalan beriringan seperti ini tentu jawabannya adalah iya.

Karena Taehyung adalah alasannya untuk berbahagia. Walaupun dirinya telah menyebabkan rasa sakit yang sangat dalam, Taehyung adalah alasannya untuk tetap berdiri tegap di tepi jurang yang bisa kapan saja membuatnya terjatuh.

"Aku sangat bahagia hyung, terlebih jika seperti ini. Aku ingin bisa berlaku egois sekali saja, memohon waktu untuk berhenti agar kita terus bersama—selamanya"

.

.

Bulan sudah menggantikan tugas matahari untuk menerangi semua makhluk yang berada di bumi. Yang berarti sekarang sudah memasuki malam hari dimana bintang-bintang tampak berkilauan—memancarkan sinar terangnya.

Jungkook dan Taehyung memasuki bus yang akan membawa mereka pulang. Tidak lagi mengenakan kereta karena tertinggal dan Jungkook yang tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama—karena esok subuh dirinya sudah harus standby di rumah sakit menjalankan kewajibannya seperti biasa.

Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan jika tidak macet mereka akan sampai pada tengah malam di Seoul. Jungkook duduk di bangku dekat jendela, sedangkan Taehyung di sebelahnya. Bus ini lumayan sepi dan Jungkook patut bersyukur akan itu. Dia bisa beristirahat karena daritadi tubuhnya sudah memberontak lelah.

Tapi nyatanya walau sudah memaksa untuk terpejam dia tetap tidak bisa. Pikirannya terus saja memutarkan kejadian tadi sore saat Taehyung bertanya apakah dirinya bahagia dan di jawab oleh Jungkook dengan kalimat kode yang kentara, tapi Taehyung hanya diam, malah mengamit tangan Jungkook kembali lalu membawanya ke salah satu stand makanan, lagi.

Melihat keluar jendela, lampu-lampu jalanan yang berwarna jingga itu membuat mata Jungkook semakin berat. Dan dia akhirnya menyerah, matanya tertutup dengan sempurna memberi waktu untuk tubuhnya beristirahat.

Taehyung yang hampir terpejam pun tiba-tiba merasa terkejut ketika adanya beban yang bersarang di pundak sebelah kanannya. Harum shampoo beraroma jeruk tampak merembes masuk hidungnya dengan cepat. Jemarinya mengelus pelan helain rambut itu.

"Jungkook-ah, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya"

Dia berkata sambil merapatkan badan ke arah Jungkook, mencium pucuk kepala itu dengan hati-hati takut akan terbangun. Matanya ikut terpejam, menikmati kenyamanan yang ada. Ini adalah salah satu memori baru yang masuk ke dalam ingatannya, memori tentang dirinya dan Jungkook walau setelah itu mungkin mereka tidak akan bertemu kembali—atau Jungkook yang sulit untuk ditemui.

Bus berhenti tepat di halte dekat apartemen Jungkook jam setengah dua belas malam. Taehyung terbangun terlebih dahulu, di sampingnya Jungkook masih tetap terlelap tidur. Dia membangunkan Jungkook dengan menepuk pelan pipi gemuk itu.

Membuat Jungkook mengerang dan Taehyung menjadi tidak tega. Ingin menggendongnya tapi kemudian kelopak mata itu terbuka dan tampak memerah, "jika masih mengantuk tidur saja Jungkook, kamu bisa naik di punggungku"

Tapi Jungkook menggeleng. Dia turun dari bus itu dan mulai berjalan di trotoar. Taehyung disampingnya, mengikuti tanpa suara apapun hanya terdengar bising kendaraan yang masih sibuk berlalu lalang di jalan besar.

Karena tidak tahan dengan kesunyian di tengah mereka Jungkook akhirnya bicara.

"Hyung, terima kasih untuk hari ini! menyenangkan sekali" dia tersenyum dan membuat sekujur tubuh Taehyung seolah tersengat sesuatu. Sementara Taehyung balas mengangguk dan berucap "terima kasih juga Jungkook-ah, semoga kita bertemu lagi di lain waktu"

Gedung apartemen Jungkook sudah terlihat di depan sana. Taehyung mengantar sampai di depan lobby. Mereka masih berdiri, masih menatap satu sama lain seolah masih ada sesuatu yang ingin di sampaikan, Jungkook menunggu, begitupun Taehyung. Tapi keduanya tidak ada yang mau membuka suara sama sekali.

Jungkook hendak menaiki lift menuju kamarnya, tapi kemudian dia berbalik lagi. Membuat langkah yang lebar untuk menyusul Taehyung yang sudah berjalan keluar gedung apartemennya.

"Hyung!" panggil Jungkook seraya menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang tidak beraturan, kemudian Taehyung menoleh hendak mendekat tapi Jungkook langsung melarang.

"If we were meant to be, then maybe sometime along the way, whether it be months or years. Fate will bring us back together"

Tidak peduli dengan larangan Jungkook yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak mendekat. Nyatanya Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Jungkook dan langsung memeluknya. Pelukan itu hangat karena mereka berdua tampak nyaman melakukannya. Setelah Jungkook berkata seperti itu Taehyung hanya tersenyum penuh arti tapi sialnya Jungkook tidak dapat mengerti apa arti dari senyuman itu. Apakah itu sebuah senyuman selamat tinggal? Oh please pikirannya selalu berujung kepada Taehyung yang akan meninggalkannya, cepat atau lambat.

Dan kenapa Taehyung menjadi irit berbicara sejak mendengar kalimatnya di sore tadi. Apakah dia salah? Tapi biarlah takdir apa yang nanti akan membawa mereka berdua. Karena untuk saat ini sepertinya Jungkook tidak bisa berharap lebih.

.

.

Dingin menembus kulitnya saat Jungkook membuka balkon yang terhubung dengan kamar pribadinya itu. Dia menatap langit cerah berbintang malam ini sambil meminum segelas kopinya.

Percakapan singkat dengan Seokjin beberapa hari kemarin seolah terputar kembali di ingatannya.

"Bagaimana hyung tau bahwa sekarang memang sudah saatnya untuk melepaskan dia pergi?" Jungkook bertanya dengan suara yang amat pelan.

"Saat dimana ketika kamu duduk disana dan bertanya-tanya entah pada bintang di langit, atau lainnya apakah ini yang seharusnya dilakukan atau tidak. Akan datang dimana kamu harus melepaskannya walaupun nyatanya kamu sangat mencintai dia, terkadang, hanya terkadang cinta saja tidak akan cukup—"

"—dan Jungkookie, mencintai dia lebih dari kehidupan itu sendiri bukan berarti segalanya tau. Mungkin kamu akan move on atau mungkin kamu akan tetap mencintainya selama bertahun-tahun tapi untuk sekarang biarkanlah dia pergi, lepaskan"

.

.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya selesai juga sama chapter ini /hamdalah

Jujur bgt kendala dlm menulis ch ini sangat sulit(?) susah dapetin moodnya dan yeay thanks god akhirnya bisa, senang sekali rasanya

DAN BITIES sebentar lagi comeback yeay, siapa yang exited kaya aku? hahaha

So reviewwww?


	21. Chapter 20 : END

**JK Daily Life**

 **Cast** : Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Others

 **Genre** : Drama and Romance

.

.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Taehyung berakhir, Jungkook menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Tidak bertemu dengannya lagi dan dia malah memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan berbagai macam operasi yang ada. Terlebih seperti sekarang, baru saja terbangun dari tidur singkatnya, dia sudah ditelfon untuk menjadi ketua dalam operasi di ruang dua tersebut.

Jungkook masuk ke dalam ruang steril itu, meminta di pakaikan jubah dan dua orang perawat langsung membantunya. Dia melihat ada salah satu dokter tingkat tiga yang sudah siap dengan memakai pakaian operasi, mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk memimpin.

"Apa kau sudah periksa tanda vitalnya?" dokter satunya mengangguk, segera Jungkook langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi itu dan langsung meminta skapel sambil menarik nafas panjang, tangannya mulai membedah.

Tiba-tiba saja darah keluar, mengagetkan semua yang berada di ruangan itu—membuat jubah berwarna biru yang di pakai Jungkook sedikit ternoda. "ambil tambahan darah lagi" Jungkook lalu memerintahkan perawat yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya, kemudian bunyi dari alat yang merekam semua aktifitas jantung tubuh pasien berbunyi. Jungkook melihatnya dan ternyata tekanan darahnya menurun lebih drastis.

"Bisakah kau hisap darah ini?" dia lalu memerintahkan dokter yang menjadi asistennya itu untuk segera menghisap darah yang masih keluar mengenang di titik operasinya. Suasana tegang terjadi di dalam ruang operasi tersebut, dan Jungkook berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tetap tenang.

Jungkook meminta tambahan darah lagi. Perawat lain menekan kantung darah itu agar darah cepat mengalir. Akhirnya Jungkook melihat pendarahan itu sudah berhenti dan dia bisa bernafas sedikit lega. "bersiap untuk menjahit dan berikan cottonoid" perintah Jungkook.

"Sepertinya arterinya cidera, apa dia akan mendapat infark serebral?" ucap dokter itu—yang menjadi asisten Jungkook pada operasi kali ini. Dia terlihat terlalu khawatir akan keselamatan pasien, dan dalam hati Jungkook bertanya apakah pasien ini mempunyai hubungan dengan anak didiknya?

"Jangan membuat kesimpulan dulu Taemin-ah. Lebih baik cepat lakukan angiografi selepas pembedahan selesai. Bisa saja arteri non-dominan kan?" sementara Taemin hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Tit tit tit

"Tekanan darahnya turun lagi!" Taemin berteriak panik, Jungkook bertanya pada perawat apakah sudah di beri darah tambahan dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan. Tak lama berselang tekanan darah itu kembali naik.

Jungkook dengan teliti mulai memasukan beberapa alat di bagian kepala pasien. Detik berlalu hingga tidak terasa bahwa operasi sudah memasuki lima jam lamanya. Punggungnya mulai pegal, tapi dia harus tetap berkonsentrasi.

Bernafas lega setelah operasi intinya lancar, Jungkook bertanya pada Taemin apakah dia ingin menyelesaikan operasi ini dan dijawab anggukan semangat olehnya. Jungkook hanya menggeleng gemas sambil bangkit, dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Membuang semua pakaian biru yang melekat pada tubuhnya, mencuci kedua tangannya dan berjalan keluar.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk kembali keruangan pribadinya. Memakai jas putihnya kembali dan berisitirahat sebentar. Dia duduk di sofa ukuran panjang tengah ruangan sambil mengecek ponselnya dan dia melihat ada chat masuk yang berasal dari grup beranggotakan dirinya, Seokjin dan Yoongi.

JJY333

 **SeokJinjin** : Jungkookie kamu pulangnya jam berapa?

 **SugarYoo** : Jin hyung dan Jungkook bisakah ke hotel tempatku bekerja nanti malam?

 **SeokJinjin** : Aku bisa kok, memang ada apa?

 **BunnyJK** : Aku pulang sore hyung

 **BunnyJK** : Wah apakah ditraktir?

 **SugarYoo** : Hanya makan malam, jam delapan ya jangan ngaret!

 **SeokJinjin** : Tidak, hanya bertanya. Yasudah Kookie bisakah jemput aku?

 **BunnyJK** : Arraseo!

Tok tok,

Pintu ruangannya di ketuk pelan membuat Jungkook menoleh, menebak siapa gerangan yang bertamu ke tempatnya tersebut. Kemudian dia melihat kepala milik Kyungsoo menyembul secara perlahan. Bibir berbentuk hati itu tersenyum melihat Jungkook.

"Hai dokter!" sapa Kyungsoo sambil berjalan kearahnya. Jungkook hanya tertawa lalu menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mendekat. Dia bertanya ada apa dan Kyungsoo hanya memberikan dua lembar voucher dari restaurant chinese yang baru buka di dekat rumah sakit ini.

"Mau makan siang bersama?"

Tentu Jungkook langsung setuju, dan dia bangkit melepas jasnya kembali lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya tersebut.

.

.

Harusnya, setelah memutuskan untuk melupakan pria bermarga Kim tersebut, Jungkook sudah tak harus memikirkannya lagi. Tapi ini sungguh, di tengah macetnya kota Seoul pada malam hari, di dalam mobilnya dengan lagu dari Blink 182 yang terputar secara otomatis di radio, Jungkook malah semakin memusatkan Taehyung pada titik utama dalam pikirannya.

Dia menyangga kepala yang terasa berat itu dengan sebelah tangan. Tangan kiri yang masih memegang stir, Jungkook mencoba menghapus segala eksistensi Taehyung dalam kepalanya. Tapi kemudian setelah berusaha dengan keras dia nyatanya gagal.

Berbicara mengenai Taehyung yang saat ini kebetulan hinggap di pikirannya. Semenjak acara yang di namakan kencan itu berakhir, semenjak Taehyung yang berbalik pergi dari apartemennya malam itu Jungkook tidak pernah tahu kabar dari pria dengan senyum khas tersebut.

Dia pernah satu kali mencoba untuk mencari tahu. Dan dengan otak serta tubuh yang tak sinkron Jungkook malah berakhir berdiri di depan apartemen Taehyung. Dia berjalan tanpa sadar, dan malah berakhir semakin menyedihkan karena hanya mampu melihat dari jauh letak kamar Taehyung yang berada di lantai lima belas tersebut.

Karena baginya, walau hati masih menginginkan untuk berkunjung ke apartemen itu, tapi logikanya seolah berteriak keras mengatakan bahwa dia dan Taehyung sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa sejak lama sekali.

Dan dengan berat hati, Jungkook hanya berjalan pelan mulai meninggalkan tempat penuh kenangan tersebut.

Bunyi klakson dari arah belakang mobilnya membuat Jungkook tersadar. Dia dengan lugas menekan pedal gas yang berada di bawah kakinya dan lanjut melakukan perjalanan menuju hotel dimana Yoongi-hyungnya bekerja.

.

.

Yoongi ternyata sudah memesan meja di tempat yang paling strategis-menurut Jungkook. Berada di pojok ruangan dengan pemandangan yang langsung mengarah ke bawah jalan yang ramai serta gedung-gedung yang mengeluarkan cahaya indah.

Jungkook datang bersama Seokjin setelah tadi singgah terlebih dahulu di kantor hyung tertuanya itu. Dia melangkah masuk, beriringan dengan Seokjin yang tampak bersemangat untuk makan malam karena memang sudah lama sekali tidak di laksanakan.

Dentingan piano tampak terdengar ketika Jungkook serta Seokjin duduk di bangku dengan meja bundar itu. Tak menunggu beberapa lama Yoongi datang bersama dengan Jimin. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan menggenggam erat tangan satu sama lain.

"Maaf lama"

Yoongi langsung menarik bangku, di ikuti dengan Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Jungkook menatap kedua sejoli itu secara bergantian, seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh. Baru ingin bertanya, Seokjin membuat suara seperti tengah terbatuk. Yoongi yang sadar hanya tersenyum canggung. Dia menatap Jimin dengan segera, lantas Jimin membuang nafas dan berbicara.

"Jadi, alasan kenapa Yoongi mengundang kalian untuk makan malam adalah karena.."

Seokjin hanya terkekeh geli melihat Jimin yang setengah gugup. Dan Jungkook sepertinya tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini, dia ikut tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang memerah, dan Jimin yang kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aigo, katakan saja. Apa apa?"

Seokjin memancing dengan penasaran, Jimin berdehem dia kemudian berkata bahwa Yoongi menyuruhnya untuk meminta izin kepada Seokjin serta Jungkook untuk memberi restu terhadap hubungan mereka.

"Jadi, yeah seperti itu Jin hyung, dan Jungkookie. Bolehkah aku melamar teman baik kalian?"

Seketika tawa mereka berdua pecah. Jungkook memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Sejak kapan Yoongi harus meminta izin segala untuk bersama dengan Jimin, eh? "ku kira Yoongi hamil di luar nikah pft" ceplos Seokjin yang langsung membuat telinga Yoongi menjadi lebih merah. Jimin hanya menggaruk leher belakangnnya canggung, Jungkook yang sudah dapat mengontrol tawanya lantas berbicara.

"Hyung tak usah meminta izin, apapun pilihan kalian kami akan selalu mendukung"

Dan detik berikutnya Jimin kehilangan segenap kata-katanya. Yoongi bangkit dengan cepat memeluk ke dua teman baiknya itu dengan erat, sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Membuat Jungkook sedikit terharu akan apa yang di lakukan oleh hyungnya tersebut.

Setelah acara meminta izin selesai, mereka memesan makanan yang di rekomendasikan oleh Yoongi sendiri. Mereka makan dengan diselingi canda tawa, obrolan ringan yang membahas seputar kehidupan mereka semua. Kemudian Jimin berkata bahwa dia tiba-tiba rindu sekali dengan sekolahnya.

Dia ingin bisa memutar balikan waktu, menjadi anak remaja yang tidak terlalu memikirkan bagaimana nasib hidup kedepannya. Tidak memikirkan bagaimana susahnya mendapatkan uang demi menghidupi diri sendiri setiap harinya.

Ucapan penuh makna dari Jimin membuat Jungkook langsung berhenti menyuap potongan daging tenderloin ke dalam mulutnya.

'Masa sekolah ya?' Jungkook hanya terdiam.

Setelah berdiskusi, mereka memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke sekolah esok hari pukul empat sore, karena susah sekali menyatukan jadwal dari masing-masing yang selalu berbeda.

Ke empat pria itu menyelesaikan acara mereka sekitar pukul setengah sebelas malam. Seokjin bilang bahwa dia akan di jemput oleh tunangannya Namjoon, dan membuat Jungkook harus pulang seorang diri. Dia hanya akan berhenti sebentar ke apartemennya membawa pulang baju kotor yang bertumbuk di jok belakang mobil dan memasukan beberapa potong baju bersih untuk di pakai keesokan harinya.

Setelah semua selesai, dia kembali ke rumah sakit karena masih harus berjaga hingga subuh nanti.

.

.

Jungkook sudah bersiap. Dia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Masih ada satu jam lagi dan dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu. Jungkook memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu toko kue yang terletak di persimpangan jalan.

Tulisan Vaduree terpampang nyata di atas pintu berhiaskan bunga itu, dia kemudian mendorongnya dan masuk ke dalam. Aroma kue yang menyenangkan langsung menyeruak. Jungkook berjalan menuju etalase yang memajang berbagai macam model kue serta rasa yang di jual di toko ini.

Kemudian Jungkook membeli satu buah cheese cake ukuran sedang dan membayarnya. Tak lupa dia pun membeli lilin berbentuk angka dua dan tujuh serta lilin-lilin kecil yang segera di masukan ke dalam box berwarna biru tersebut.

Ponselnya bergetar, pesan dari Yoongi yang berkata bahwa dia sebentar lagi akan sampai ke sekolah. Jungkook langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mulai meninggalkan toko kue itu.

Di halaman depan sekolahnya sudah terparkir dua mobil sedan berwarna hitam dan putih, kemudian di susul oleh mobil Jungkook yang baru saja sampai. Sontak semua yang berada di dalam mobil itu keluar, begitu pula dengan Jungkook yang langsung mengambil satu box kue yang tadi di belinya dan berjalan mendekati Seokjin.

"Itu kue untuk apa Jungkook-ah?"

Jimin bertanya dengan penasaran. Tapi Jungkook hanya menggeleng dan langsung masuk ke dalam sekolah diikuti oleh ketiga hyungnya.

Mereka semua berpisah. Berusaha untuk menggali lagi kenangan yang terkubur di setiap sudut sekolah bertingkat lima ini. Jimin serta Yoongi memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kantin, Seokjin yang sendirian lebih memilih untuk mengobrol sebentar dengan penjaga sekolah yang masih bertugas. Sementara Jungkook, dia membiarkan kedua kakinya bergerak sendiri.

Sekolah ini sudah sepi, karena murid-murid pulang sekitar pukul dua lewat empat puluh lima menit. Hanya tersisa beberapa anak yang masih mempunyai kegiatan dan kebanyakan dari mereka melakukan aktifitas di luar kelas sehingga saat Jungkook menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, sepi langsung mendera.

Dia melihat-lihat. Koridor panjang dimana kelasnya dulu berada. Jungkook tersenyum dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan, bayangan akan sosok Taehyung yang berlarian di koridor ini seolah berputar dengan lancar di kepalanya.

"Cookies! Lihat spanduk untuk festival di sekolah sudah jadi! Bukankah bagus?"

Taehyung kala itu berlari dari arah tangga menuju kelasnya yang berada di paling ujung. Jungkook yang tadinya tengah membaca buku di depan kelas sontak menoleh, mendengar teriakan Taehyung serta berisiknya langkah kaki itu yang berlari kencang.

Jungkook sekali lagi hanya mampu tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu. Dia kemudian berhenti tepat di depan pintu kelasnya, membuka pelan pintu masuk itu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Matanya tampak meneliti setiap sudut dinding yang memajang beberapa karya siswa. Membuat dia merasa seperti deja vu.

Dulu Jungkook pernah membuat beberapa puisi yang di sukai teman-teman sekelasnya hingga mereka memaksa Jungkook untuk segera menempelkan puisi tersebut di dinding kelas. Kemudian tangannya mulai menyentuh permukaan meja yang terbuat dari plastik keras itu. Meja ke tiga dari depan, merupakan tempat duduk Jungkook sampai akhir kenaikan kelas. Duduk di tempat favoritnya yang dekat dengan jendela.

Kenangan akan sosok Taehyung kembali masuk ke dalam ingatannya. Kenapa selalu Taehyung yang berhasil memorak-porandakan semua?

Jungkook ingat, Taehyung selalu melambai dari bawah lapangan basket itu saat dia melihat Jungkook yang juga tengah menatap ke arahnya. Membuat seluruh murid yang berada di sekolah itu tertawa karena melihat kelakukan pemuda Kim tersebut.

Teringat akan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan mendudukan diri tepat di sebelah Jungkook yang tengah asik membaca buku biologinya.

"Jungkook-ah kamu serius ingin menjadi dokter?"

Pertanyaan dari Taehyung sewaktu istirahat terngiang begitu saja membuat Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil mengingat. Terlalu banyak kenangan di kelas ini, dia lantas melangkah keluar. Berjalan menaiki tangga satu persatu dan membuka pintu dari besi itu dengan sekali dorong.

Atap sekolah. Tempat dimana dulu Taehyung dan dirinya mengobrol bersama ketika istirahat ataupun pulang sekolah. Walaupun dulu mereka belum mepunyai status yang lebih, tapi Jungkook maupun Taehyung sudah terlalu dekat sehingga banyak dari siswa lain yang menyangka bahwa mereka lebih dari sekedar teman.

Jungkook mendudukan dirinya pada bangku panjang dekat pagar pembatas itu, menaruh sekotak kue keju yang di belinya dan berdiri memandangi indahnya malam sendirian di atap ini. Hari ini tanggal dua puluh tujuh tepat dimana tujuh tahun lalu Taehyung akhirnya menyatakan perasaan tulus itu di hadapannya.

Dengan bermodalkan satu ice cream di siang hari yang panas itu, Taehyung menyatakan cinta padanya.

Dan Jungkook tersenyum getir sambil membuka kotak berwarna biru itu dan mengeluarkan kue serta mulai menaruh lilih-lilin itu di atas permukaannya. Dia membawa kue itu dengan telapak tangannya, sementara tangan satunya di pergunakan untuk menyalakan api dari pematik yang sudah di bawa.

Dia memandangi cahaya kemilau oranye yang di hasilkan dari lilin tersebut, dan Jungkook hampir meneteskan air matanya kala mengingat bagaimana perjuangannya selama ini untuk mempertahankan Taehyung agar tetap di sisinya.

Dengan nafas yang sedikit tercekat Jungkook berkata,

"Selamat tanggal dua puluh tujuh yang ke tujuh tahun hyung. Waktu cepat sekali beralu, dan masih-aku masih mencintaimu"

Ucapnya lirih sambil meniup lilin itu, menyisakan gelap yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Biarpun aku tidak tahu kamu sekarang berada di mana, tapi perasaan ini tak pernah hilang"

Ingin mengutarakan seluruh isi hatinya tapi hentakan pada pintu atap itu membuat Jungkook terkejut. Dengan cahaya remang yang membatasi penglihatannya, dia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang dengan nafas tersengal perlahan mendekatinya.

Pupilnya melebar ketika tahu siapa orang tersebut. Pria yang tengah berdiri kokoh di hadapan dirinya.

"Jeon Jungkook"

Ucapnya masih dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Jungkook hanya bisa diam tak menjawab—terkejut dengan kedatangan Taehyung yang mendadak tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Yang dapat Jungkook lihat, Taehyung masih dengan nafas tersengal kini menatapnya bergantian dengan kue yang masih berada di tangannya.

Sesudah itu dia bertanya dengan suara yang sangat Jungkook rindukan, "kue itu, apakah kamu berulang tahun?"

Ada perasaan sesak saat tahu bahwa Kim Taehyung di hadapannya ini tak lebih dari sekedar orang asing yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Bukan, ini hari jadi kita yang ke tujuh tahun, hyung"

Jawab Jungkook dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Taehyung melangkah semakin mendekat, "maaf aku tak tahu Jungkook-ah"

Jungkook hanya tertawa lirih, terdengar seperti setengah di paksakan. Dia kemudian menaruh kue itu di atas bangku panjang dan Taehyung mengikutinya. Dia perlahan mendekati Jungkook.

Mereka bertatapan untuk waktu yang lama sampai Taehyung bersuara kembali, di tengah temaramnya atap sekolah ini dan terpaan angin malam yang menusuk.

"Jungkook-ah apa kamu tahu bahwa waktu itu aku pernah berusaha untuk mengenang masa lalu. Aku sudah berusaha untuk mengingat semuanya dengan mendatangi seluruh tempat dimana kita pernah berfoto bersama—"

Jungkook mendapati raut muka Taehyung yang perlahan berubah lembut.

"—Awalnya aku berusaha untuk selalu menghindar dari bayang-bayangmu, tapi kemudian aku tidak bisa. Pada akhirnya aku kembali mengingat dirimu lagi. Kemanapun aku mencoba untuk pergi meninggalkan masa lalu, selalu ada jalan untuk kembali. Seperti saat ini saat dimana aku menemukanmu sendirian di atap gedung sekolah kita"

Penjelasan Taehyung cukup membuat hati Jungkook menghangat. Jadi selama ini dia pernah mencoba untuk berusaha mengingat semuanya?

Taehyung mengambil tangan Jungkook yang dingin, dia menggenggam erat kedua tangan Jungkook dan mengunci seluruh pandangannya kepada sosok di hadapannya ini. Taehyung takut jika berkedip dia akan kehilangan sosok yang sangat di kaguminya.

"Jeon Jungkook. Apa kamu mau menerimaku kembali? Menjadi kekasih hatimu, sebagai Taehyung yang baru? Kim Taehyung yang tidak bisa mengingat masa lalunya, Kim Taehyung yang egois."

Tangan Jungkook bergetar halus, mulutnya sedikit terbuka berusaha untuk menghirup sebanyak apapun oksigen yang berada di sekelilingnya. Pria di hadapannya ini, setelah bertahun-tahun akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat dia nantikan.

Dadanya berdesir lembut ketika melihat tatapan teduh Taehyung. Dia kehilangan semua kata-katanya, Jungkook bungkam akibat tidak menyangka bahwa hari itu akhirnya datang.

Taehyung masih menatapnya, mengeratkan pegangan pada kedua tangan Jungkook. Hal ini lah yang selama ini Jungkook inginkan, Taehyung kembali, bersamanya.

Dan dia hanya bisa mengangguk, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun seolah Taehyung sudah mengerti. Jungkook mau menerima Taehyung yang baru. Karena dari awal Jungkook sudah terjatuh pada orang yang sama, tidak peduli apakah orang tersebut menyakitinya sesering mungkin, tidak peduli bahwa pria di hadapannya ini telah melupakan seluruh kenangan yang ada. Jungkook mencintai Taehyung apa adanya.

Karena Kim Taehyung tetap Kim Taehyung. Pria yang namanya selalu melekat di lubuk hati Jungkook.

Dia menarik pria yang lebih muda ke dalam pelukan. Erat dan hangat, seolah keduanya takut untuk di pisahkan kembali.

"Jungkook-ah, jika terjadi sesuatu di antara kita lagi, jangan saling meninggalkan oke? Janji?"

"Janji"

Jungkook berkata sembari menbenamkan wajahnya di dada Taehyung. Menghirup aroma yang menguar secara perlahan. Taehyung mencium puncak kepala Jungkook dimana terdapat surai-surai lembut yang bertiup beraturan.

Mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan itu, masih dengan badan yang menempel. Taehyung tersenyum menatap Jungkook di bawah sinar rembulan yang terang. Membuat wajah Jungkook seperti bersinar terang di terpa cahaya, lalu Taehyung mendekatkan dirinya secara perlahan menuju pusat ke indahan lelaki yang selalu di pujanya. Menciumnya dengan lembut seolah jika dia terlalu terburu bibir merah itu akan tergores luka.

Pangutan antar bibir keduanya masih menempel erat. Dimana Jungkook memeluk belakang leher Taehyung dengan ke dua tangannya. Melingkarkannya seolah itu adalah cara paling nyaman yang selalu di lakukan.

Taehyung pikir dia seperti mengkonsumsi morfin dalam jumlah yang banyak. Bibir Jungkook terlalu memabukan dan rasanya seperti dia sudah tidak asing lagi dengan kedua belahan itu, dimana bawah bibir Jungkook terasa lebih tebal dan pas dengan miliknya.

Perlahan, mereka berjauhan masih dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. Taehyung dengan cepat merogoh sesuatu di dalam kantong celana jeans hitamnya. Dia menarik keluar satu buah kotak kecil berwarna biru pastel dengan merek yang sudah Jungkook hapal betul di atasnya.

Taehyung membuka kotak itu. Terdapat sebuah cincin perak dengan tampilan polos yang mana membuatnya langsung jatuh hati seketika. Tangan kurus Taehyung mengangkat jemari Jungkook, dia lantas memakaikan cincin itu di jari manisnya tapi ternyata tidak muat.

Jungkook hanya mampu tertawa renyah di buatnya, Taehyung yang tengah serius hanya memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Maaf, aku hanya asal menebak ukuran tanganmu"

Taehyung berucap dengan nada penyesalan. Jungkook langsung menggeleng dan menyuruh Taehyung untuk memasangkannya di kelingking, dan ternyata pas.

Mereka berdua berpelukan kembali, di atap sekolah ini. Selang beberapa lama puluhan cahaya dari kembang api terlihat di langit malam. Jungkook tersentak kaget lantas dia melihat ke arah bawah sana dimana terdapat Jimin,Yoongi, Seokjin, serta Namjoon yang tengah melambai sambil memegang sebuah kembang api panjang di masing-masing tangan mereka.

"Hyung?"

"Yeah, aku menghubungi mereka" ucap Taehyung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum malu.

Dia berkata pada Jungkook bahwa jauh hari dirinya secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Seokjin, dan jadilah pria itu menjelaskan semuanya. Niatnya untuk membuat Jungkook kembali menjadi milik seorang Kim Taehyung. Beruntung Seokjin dengan baik hati mau membantu sehingga semuanya bisa berjalan sesuai dengan harapan.

Pria dengan gigi kelinci itu hanya dapat tersenyum bahagia mendengar segala penuturan Taehyung. Dia seolah terjatuh kembali ke dalam pesona pria itu kembali.

Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan turun menuju tempat dimana hyung-hyungnya berkumpul dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam erat satu sama lain.

.

.

Karena pada akhirnya, jika memang dia merupakan takdir untukmu, dia akan kembali. Walaupun pada awalnya menyakitkan, walaupun pada awalnya seperti tak ada harapan. Cinta itu tetap masih ada, mungkin Kim Taehyung memang bukanlah seorang yang sempurna, tapi bersama dengan Jeon Jungkook mereka bisa menghadapi derai kehidupan bersama.

Ini bukanlah sebuah kisah romantis yang selalu indah di setiap waktu, dari awal cobaan terus berdatangan entah dari Taehyung yang hilang ingatan, atau Jungkook yang patah arah. Tapi, akhir yang indah memang harus penuh perjuangan, benar? Untuk itu Jungkook tak akan pernah melepaskan Taehyung lagi. Sampai kapanpun.

 **END**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

AKHIRNYA TAMAT ;)

Sujud syukur beneran, awalnya dari ff iseng-iseng karena libur semester dan sampe di chapter 20 ini. gak nyangka bisa bikin ff sepanjang, se-drama ini;")

Ff ini gak akan jalan tanpa kalian semua yang udah sempetin review, ngefavs, sama follow

BIG THANKS dari aku buat kalian *emot love love*

SEE YOU GUYS DI CERITA AKU YANG LAIN DAN MAAF KALO END-NYA KECEPETAN DAN GAK SESUAI HARAPAN.

 **Dan oh ya aku mau nanya, dari semua chapter kalian pada suka yang bagian mananya?**

Kalo aku suka waktu pesawat taehyung jatuh disitu sedih beneran sampe kebawa mimpi..

Huhu

Byeeeee!


End file.
